GONE
by Nickels35
Summary: She finds out the man she loved lied to her for months her heart shatters she leaves too pick up the pieces of her heart and her life after giving that man everything.
1. Chapter 1

Prelude

 _SAM Leaves Port Charles after finding out Jake is Jason and he lied too her_

 _You don't know what you have until is gone when he didn't know when he lied it would ruin everything he ever wanted_

 _Okay those of you who read my A Dream come true you know about the Tavares family. I brought them back in this one in a different way but Same bravado. But this time around I brought the whole family along as well a few surprises._

 _Coming soon_

Manolo Oliveras Tavares Sr- Steven Bauer

Esmeralda Tavares- Shelia E

Manny "Oliver" Tavares Jr- Daniel Sunjata

Elena Tavares- Michelle Rodriguez

Emelda Tavares-Dania Ramirez

Manuel Tavares 13- Jake T. Austin

Mateo Tavares 5

Miladys Tavares 5

Florio Ediberto Dela Rosa- Jimmy smits

Santiago Edy Dela Rosa- Dave batista

Karina Dela Rosa- Amy Hunter

K.K Dela Rosa- Matt Cedeno


	2. Chapter 2

5-14-16-2007

Sam couldn't believe what she just heard he just said Jake was his son. She couldn't breathe as she rushed out of the hospital why would he lie to me.

Her heart was pounding as she made her way to her car all she remembers was drinking a lot. After he dragged her from the Metro Court She heard him and Spinelli talking about Elizabeth naming the baby after him.

All she felt was angry and hurt and when he asked her about it she played it off and of course he played obvious. Now it made sense to him growing distant the last couple of months.

That's when she knew he had lied to her for months when she came down stairs she pretend not to remember but she did. He didn't even ask her if she was ok nothing no concern to why like everything she said went over his head.

She couldn't believe it he lied again to her face when she left today its like it just rolls off his tongue now she thought. As she kissed him good bye she got in her car she sat there for a while.

Then she called the one person she knew she could trust she poured everything out over the phone in tears. Alright, alright yeah, I will see you in a couple of hours.

I can't just leave my job I have a contract "wait what" you have to be fucking kidding me right. "Fine" I see you in a couple of hours I must pack just leave it all just like that.

Alright fine I will be there she said wiping away the tears as she turned her car in the other direction going to the airport. When she got to the airport her ticket was there wow she works fast Sam hesitated.

Just then her phone rang she answered and put it on speaker as she looked for passport in her purse. "GET ON THE FUCKING PLANE SAM I MEAN IT. Ho…. Was all she got out before she was cut off "HOW WHAT SAM HOW DID I KNOW YOU HESISTATED BECAUSE I KNOW YOU. SO, GET YOUR ASS ON THIS PLANE AND I WILL SEE YOU WHEN YOU TOUCHDOWN cuidado besos they woman said as she hung up.

Sam looked back one more time she sighed and walked towards the gate and boarded the plane. She smiled just like Ellie to put her in first class her friend had a knack for it.

When the stewardess came she order a martini shed rested her head back as the plane took off. As the tears rolled down her face she should be happy to go this city brought her love and family and a place to call home.

But she had to get it out of her mind home didn't exist anymore. And as far as her mother that was still touchy she loved her little sisters more then anything. Ultimately Sam knew they would be better off without her.

She drank hoping it would wash the pain away, but it only numbed it. As she thought back to Jason conversation with Elizabeth and his conversation with Spinelli. It just made her more hurt and angry she whispered its better this way as she closed her eyes.

It was less then 3 hours before she arrived with nothing but her purse in hand. When she got out she ran straight into the arms of here only friend. Glad you made it Sammy Elena said let's go mama she said putting her shades on.

When they got out side is when Sam saw it that is when a huge smile came to her face it was the first genuine smile she had in days.

"NO FUCKING WAY" Sam said looking at the mustang convertible. Ooh yes way Elena said with a smile she looked at her best friend and knew she wasn't letting her go back.

And called reinforcements just for the job and knew Sam would never refused. What's the occasion that Senior let you drive his crown jewel Sam said.

Because he loves me, and he trust me Elena said with a mischievous grin as Sam laughed. Thinking this is exactly what she needed to be on her own again.

They pulled in front the house and was floored Ellie typed in the security code and the gates opened. Welcome to casa de Tavares Sammy Elena said laughing. You live here Sam asked, oh god no I live in Miami but I'm on vacation right now Elena replied.

As both woman laughed I love them Sammy I do but I can't be with them all the time. But we will head there in a few weeks now let's grab all these bags and get you settled she said. Sam grabbed the bags following Ellie putting on her Sunglasses.

Port Charles

It had been hours Jason has been dead on his feet he fell asleep with his clothes on. He didn't even realize that the bed wasn't slept in. It wasn't later on that evening When he was interrupted by Amelia "umm how can I help you" he said confused.

"Is your girlfriend here" she asked with a short temperament, last time I spoke to Sam was yesterday when she went to work Jason said.

She never came in yesterday I called her several times her cellphone keeps going straight to voicemail Amelia says with slight anger. Well that doesn't make sense he said confused, he thought about things escalating with Jerry and Alcazar. Either one of them could have took her and she could be in real danger.

That Jason didn't notice her anger. "SPINELLI" I need you to find Sam he said. I will call you when I get in contact with her he said ushering her out.

He called her phone Amelia was right it keeps going straight to voicemail. When Spinelli came down I need you to track Sam's phone. But found nothing find her car "NOW" he said as he called Stan I need you to check the airports here and surrounding areas.

Jason knew he couldn't call Alexis without tipping her off and worrying her. And with Jerry and Alcazar circling he hoped they didn't have her.

Somewhere in Florida

Sam woke up to the curtains wide open and a little girl staring. 'Hi' Sam says, Hi the little girl smiling what's your name but before she can answer. "Miladys" why are you in here waking her up Esmeralda said.

Hello, Samantha, good morning how did you sleep breakfast is ready downstairs. "Thank you, Esmeralda Sam, said taking the blanket off taped the little girl on the nose as she went to the bathroom.

She came downstairs well, well Samantha McCall looked what the cat dragged in. Sam smiled Hey Olly she said hugging him when the little girl ran to him. He picked her up hey princesa can you say hi to Ms. McCall she waived as she rests her head on her father's chest.

I heard about Danny Sam I'm sorry you should have called we would have came Oliver said. I know you would have and thank you for that where is Ellie Sam asked, probably taking her run he said as his mother entered. Well let me take the little ones to camp he said hugging and kissing her on the cheek.

That's when Emy came in my god Sammy you look like hell he mother gave her a stern look. Mija where is your sister Esmeralda asked she was talking to someone. Elena told me what happen Mija you stay with us until you get on your feet.

Ms. Esmeralda, I don't want to impose when Elena said as she came in hell yeah, your staying. Don't go back there Sammy she says hotly I owe him an explanation instead of just leaving and not saying anything.

Sammy, you don't owe him shit after him lying to your face for months fuck him let him wonder. Instead of you wondering what you did come on in your drunken belligerence you said it. He was too stupid to see it that isn't your fault that he didn't mama.

Elena por favor mami Elena scoffed and rolled her eyes as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Samantha why do you owe this man honesty please you were honest he was not.

He did not honor his promise to you Sam she said cupping her face and wiping her teas away. My gosh mujeres such serious talk early in the morning my gosh here Sammy.

It's a mimosa Emelda said drink up she said drinking her bloody Mary. "EMY" her mother said as Elena laughed, "Que" y'all want serious talk at breakfast time mami Emy said shrugging.

She winked at Sam as she walked outside, Sam sighed your right Ms. Esmeralda, but I still love him. Samantha love doesn't put tears in those pretty brown eyes.

It builds you up it makes you feel alive and most importantly it doesn't hurt Esmeralda finishes. I'm just saying Sammy it wasn't a small lie this a whole fucking person Sam. He wants the truth from you then you deserve the same in return Elena says.

As Sam sat taking everything in "where is big Manny" she asked, he is out running errands Esmeralda said.

Port Charles

Metro Court Hotel

The man sat the bar watching her meticulously as she reads over her papers. He finished his drink then he approaches excuse Ms. Davis he says, yes how can I help you she replied.

Nothing but I can help you he says, as she put her papers down and how is that Alexis asked. Well you daughter she will be traveling with me and my family she will call you soon I promise he said as he walked away.

"Wait what" she says confused hey, hey she called after him as the elevator closed. She grabbed her stuff going after him but as she got down to the lobby he was gone.

He entered the studio excuse this is a close set Amelia says. He smirks " Amelia, Amelia, Amelia Sam isn't playing your game. "Who are you" she spat the man smiled I'm your boss and I'm telling you Sam isn't playing your game.

No your not she replied, oh yes sweet heart I just aquired the company that signs your checks he says. All the color drained from her face, now that i have your attention.

Let me tell you something about your daddy he was an abusive dirt bag who got what he deserved. She glared at him she murdered my father the man laughed.

You think Sam was the first please ask your mother why she left him. Because he put her in the hospital and you were merely six months old. She took you and never look back so guess what game over he said as he turned to walk away. Oh, and your fired.

He got in his car Tio your sure about this last stop Santiago asked. Very much Santiago we will we up in the air before the smoke clears. "Tambien" if you know what your doing the younger man said.

As they drove "I can see why she likes it here" the lakes the open water. That girl is a fish, but she deserves to swim in the ocean

K.K now he said as the entered the building with Santiago by his side. They stepped out the elevator he knocked on the door soon as it opened he swung knocking the person out as they walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Port Charles

Jason paced as Stan and Spinelli typed vigorously on the keyboard. When Fair Samantha left yesterday she sat in her car in the parking lot for 15 minutes before she pulled off. As you see here Fair Samantha drove east and that is the last time we spot her car Spinelli says.

Stan says none of her aliases or her name purchased or brought a ticket. On the plane, Trane or a bus Sam is virtually GONE both Spinelli and Stan say.

He takes out his phone Max I want you to get some guys down to the docks and find Sam. And check every one of Alcazar's properties he says hanging up the phone. I want you two to find every camera angle where she could be.

And find her car she just can't disappear, and Sam won't leave and not say anything Jason says. When the door rang he walked to answer he swung the door opened when he was hit square in the face.

Knocking him to the ground it wasn't until they heard a thump when they saw Jason on lying on the floor. "STONE COLD! JASON! Both shout jumping up too see what happened.

Stan looked in the hallway "Spinelli pull up the security cameras. As he tried calling the guards in the lobby but whoever it was had left the building.

They got in the car "Santi lets go home" the Man spoke as the older man sat quietly. Spinelli and Stan helped Jason up and had the guards on alert. When Sonny came "JASON WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN, Stone Cold was attack and then the assailant left.

Do we know who it did "No" all the security cameras were turned off during that time Stan says. How the hell this happen "fair Samantha is missing" Spinelli said.

Do we know where Sam is or who took her Sonny asked rubbing his face. "No" both Stan and Spinelli answered its like she disappeared when Tony opened the door Ms. Davis is here.

"Let her in" Sonny said as Jason iced his jaw, "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER" SHE DEMAND. "Why" Sonny asked, a man approached me at the metro court almost an hour ago.

What did he say Jason said throwing the icepack down, that's when she noticed "what happened to your face" Alexis says staring?

"What did he say Alexis" Jason said, well approached me and wow was he handsome tall man. "ALEXIS" Sonny said focus please "sorry well he approached me, and I asked him if I could help him.

He said no but he can help me and said my daughter will be traveling with him and his family and she will call me soon then he walked away she finishes.

"How does he look Alexis and where was this Jason asked. at the metro court as Spinelli went to hacking. As Stan was making calls when he did Spinelli said "stone cold something weird is happening.

What happen Spinelli the same thing that happened here the cameras were turned off from a separate sever he says. Then this guy knew exactly what he was doing when he approached Alexis and came to my house Jason says.

And he had the gall to attack you in your home Jason Sonny says. Sam wouldn't just up and leave not her sisters Alexis says she would say bye to them.

This doesn't make sense Jason said running his hands through his hair. I spoke to Sam yesterday she said she was going to work and that she loves me and see me later he says.

Did you guys have an argument something to make Sam want to leave Alexis asked. "No" Jason responds she was drunk yesterday she was rambling about something that didn't make sense.

"She was fine when she left here Alexis" only thing that makes sense is her being token against her will. Well this guy was sure she would go with him Alexis says, so he says Alexis we don't know who this guy is Jason says.

"How did he look" Jason asked, he was tall stocky grayish black hair dark brown eyes light goatee she answers. Oh, and Latin decent his hair was low but curly she says. I must go let me know if you find her Jason please she says as she leaves.

This means its been 24 hours since Sam has been gone we have no leads as to where or who has her Jason says. Spinelli, Stan go through the security cameras of the train, bus and airport Jason says.

As he picks up the phone anything from the docks "SHIT" alright call me if you find anything. Jason, I know Sam is missing but I need you to take care of Alcazar first. He is our main priority and you heard Alexis the guy said she would call Sonny says.

Sonny I need to find Sam none of this makes no sense Jason said as Sonny leaves. Stan says I'm going to go to he airport to see if anyone seen her he says and leaves. Stone Cold what if Fair Samantha found out about little stone cold.

Spinelli, I know Sam she would ask Jason says, you said she was drunk yesterday why its very unlike her to get drunk in the middle of the day Spinelli says. That is when it hits him everything she said in her drunken rant she knew "SHE KNOWS".

Jason closes his eyes and sighs running his hands over his face. This puts a spin on everything she would not use her name and she would know how to avoid being seen. She is use to disappearing she has done it her whole life.

Let's hope she gets sloppy when she isn't thinking straight she is bound to make mistakes.

Somewhere in Florida

After hours Manny walked in hello mija's he said kissing all of them. Sam how are you feeling today he asked as he rested his jacket on the chair. I'm fine thank you for letting me crash here until I figure out what too do she says graciously.

"Nonsense Sam you are family" you're coming with us we want you too he implores. I need another boat enthusiast to come along, everything is there papi Oliver says. Let's go sailing he said with a devious smile, Sam looked at him what are you up to Senior.

"Me" nothing at all Vamos he says as everyone makes there way outside locking the doors. Walking to the dock where the boat "Wow she is a beauty" Sam says how is the engine on this.

He smiles I knew you would love her come let me show you he said leading her below deck. When he looks back he winks at Elena who shakes her head and laughs.

When the boat took off into open ocean he let Sam pilot the boat she was lost in the zone. Once Sam hit open water its like she was at home out in the water. "How does she sail" Ellie asks, like a beauty Sam says with a smile.

But don't think I didn't notice you guys so kidnapped me Sam said with a smile. Your mother and Emy were too quiet and Oliver and the kids came too so where are we heading.

Elena laughed "Fine" you need this though Sam I'm not going to apologize for wanting my best friend to not be hurt anymore. You don't deserve that if when we come back, and you still want to go back to that asshole.

I will personally take you back to that place that brought you misery. And I will cover for you and say I kidnapped you because I missed you Ellie says. Meanwhile we can go get a tan and soak up this sun mama she said with a wink.

And you get the added bonus of letting him worry about you instead of waiting for him to be honest with you. Sam put the boat on auto pilot where did you put my stuff Ellie who smiled. Let's go its right next to my cabin so we can stay up and get wasted and have mami make us bitching hangover food.

Sam laughed as she was lead to her cabin, so change into your bathing suit and let's go baby Elena say pushing her in. Hurry up she said as Sam closed the door, Ellie I know you want to help but don't push Oliver says.

She has to want to let him go Manita and she will on her time not yours he says hugging her. The girls spent their time in the sun as the sun began to set the docked by a naval base.

After dinner and the sun had gone down, Emy came by banging on the doors mujeres lets go. As she walked in to Sam's room where Elena was helping her pick out a dress.

Emy looked through the clothes go with the green dress it accents your assets. She said texting someone on her phone, Ellie looked I agree passing the dress to Sam.

Elena slapped on the butt as she walked by your going to look hot mama. "Where are we going anyway" Sam shouted from the bathroom. Some Navy bar that Olly goes too he has friends there Elena says.

As they left the boat Emy left them to meet a friend they entered the bar music blaring through the place. Sam and Ellie got some seats while Oliver went to get hem drinks.

Sam lost count of just how many shots they did before her and Elena were on the dancefloor dancing with each other. She hadn't felt this free in a long time she bounced from one crisis to the next.

For the last 3 years she wasn't aware everything was about to change. When on there way back to the table she bumped into a guy spilling his drink.

When she turned around oh my gosh I am so sorry she said wiping of his shirt his chest was broad and chiseled chest. Its ok honey he said with a smile she looked up her had the most amazing blue eyes Wow she said.

Umm did I just say that out loud she said to herself getting flustered he just smiled, I'm Drew he said stretching his hand out. When they shook hands, it was as if bombs went off in their bodies. She stared for a moment shocked ummm I'm Sam and this is my best friend Elena.

Ellie bumped Sam who cleared her throat umm you must let me get you another drink she said. Don't worry about it honey how about I buy you love ladies another drinks he said smiling.

When his friend walked over hey Drew man what's taking so long… hi ladies how you doing the man says. As Elena looked at him with a raise eyebrow hi I am Elena this is my friend Sam she said taking the lead.

"Curtis" then man said stretching his hand out, nice to meet you Elena says with a smile Sam knew to well. Oliver watched shaking his head oh poor dumb bastard won't know what hit him.

While Sam and Drew talked and played pool Elena and Curtis played darts. After Several drinks and the bar closing they made there way down the beach talk. Sam didn't know what it was about him, but she felt an ease with him.

He told her he was adopted, and he was looking for his birth parents. She told him what happen with Jason and when she broke down in tears. Drew never despised someone he didn't know so much in that moment.

As he wiped her tears away "honey he is worth the tears you cry" he says. I'm sorry Sam said wiping her face, he smiled don't worry about it Drew says.

She looked up gazing into his eyes they were soft and caring she touched his beard gently. He sighed at her touch closing his eyes he wanted her, but she was vulnerable, and he wouldn't hurt more then she already was.

Drew looked at her Sam we shouldn't you shush she said covering his mouth with her finger before she kissed him. He kissed her back just as passionately he whispered Sam I don't want to take advantage.

She replied I want you to take the pain away sliding her hand down his chest. As they kissed more feverishly and franticly taking each other in.


	4. Chapter 4

Port Charles

It had been almost 48 hours since he realized Sam was missing. He stood staring out the terrace doors, we will find her Stone-Cold Spinelli says.

We have too I wasn't paying attention that I missed it Spinelli. Alexis trust this mysterious guy we don't know but I don't we are missing something.

Stan came in she got on a plane with a connecting flight in Georgia either to Florida or Louisiana. I spoke to a lady who saw Sam she was on the phone with a female.

She also said Sam hesitated but whoever she spoke too convinced her to get on the plane. The attendant heard Sam say something about her job and that she sounded upset. Whoever Sam spoke to said something about work that changed Sam's mind.

Cause that is when she got off the phone not before turning the phone off and taking out the battery and trashing it. What do you know about Sam's past Stan ask, Jason say she some connections on the docks.

But she took a plane Stan so those connection don't apply Jason says. Whoever she spoke she trusted enough because they said she had no luggage Stan says. What was the last call Sam received Spinelli typed it in it was from a blocked number and that was it.

The ticket agent did say the girl spoke Spanish, umm do you think what and who ever paid for Sam's ticket is connected Stan finishes.

Sam went willingly kind of goes with what the guy told Alexis Stan spoke. Thanks Stan I need you to make that trip take Lewy and Paul with you he shakes his head.

It was sometime after Stan left there was a knock at the door. The guard opened the door it's a mail carrier he gave the envelope to Jason. He opens it up the star necklaces falls out with a letter.

 _Dear Jason_

 _I'm writing this letter because I couldn't take the pain anymore. I have nothing more to give I have nothing left, you have looked me in my face and lied to me._

 _It hurt too much Jason and I will no longer make myself pathetic for you. I guess congratulations are in order on your son right. I loved you with everything in me and I finally realize that you were right LOVE ISNT ENOUGH._

 _I left before we destroyed everything good we had, before I do or say something I regret and can't take back. I don't know if I'm coming back to Port Charles because it just hurts._

 _Just seeing you around and not being with you. I need to figure out who I am because I have lost who I was. She is out there somewhere I have to find that girl again_

 _Maybe I will come back when I'm strong enough My heart can't take it right now, but I want to thank you for showing me what love was. This I don't have the energy to fight for something you don't want._

 _I know it Jason and so do you I felt you slipping away from I guess the moment you found out I couldn't have kids and Elizabeth being pregnant with your child._

 _Sam_

That is when he was stunned into silence he didn't know what to say or think. She was gone, and she found out about Jake but how. He had to explain to her why he kept the secret and bring her home.

"Stone cold "Spinelli says, Jason clears his throat just keep looking for Sam he says as he leaves. Tucking the letter and the necklace in jacket pocket and closes the door. Not knowing that his world was about to be upended before he could fix things

Somewhere in Florida

They needed to breathe as she rested her head on his chest she was already past out. Drew smiled that is when her friend came back Chief Cain Oliver spoke. Umm hey Olly he said picking Sam up you know her, yes, I do she is family.

Drew looked at Oliver who was serious then he burst out laughing. Bring her back to my dad's boat man as Ellie punched him, come on it was Funny Oliver says.

The group boarded the ship Curtis waited on deck with Elena. "You know" if your still around in about a month or so call me I should be back by then she says. I'm sure Sammy and your friend can pick up where they left off "Right" he says as they laughed.

Drew laid Sam in her bed taking her shoes off he looked down at her and smiled. Moving the lock of hair from in front of her face when she mumbled why did you lie why.

He saw the angry lines in her face he bent down and kissed her on her forehead. Stopping to write her his number down leaving it on the desk then closing the door heading back up.

Where Elena hugged Curtis see you boys in a month or so. As he and Curtis left the boat drew couldn't help but feel he was leaving something behind.

Curtis patted him on back let's go looking back one more time as they watch the boat went out into open water. By the time everyone woke up they were in the Caribbean Sea.

Esmeralda was in the kitchen while senior took over piloting the boat while Oliver got some sleep. Manny says Manuel go wake everyone up except your father we dock in Cuba in an hour.

Manuel started with Sam "hey Sammy" it's time to get up abuelo is docking in Cuba in an hour. She just grunted as he pulled the blanket over her head not knowing her bottom was out as he stared.

Emy slapped upside his head get out you little perv stop ogling he bent his head. Then said she is "kind of hot" the boy said Emy went to kick the teenager, but he ran.

Sammy, you just gave a thirteen-year-old boy a peep show Emy says, much more she gave him a reason to secluded himself to the bathroom Elena said laughing as she came in.

You know how it is at that age Sam touching yourself or having my brother do it for you. Remember countless hours he would spend behind locked doors Ellie says still laughing. You know Manita at that time we didn't know Sam was in there then.

We just thought Olly was… "Ooohh play Atari by himself" Emy says interjecting. When he in fact was playing Atari and sharing his remote with Sam Elena said laughing with tears in her eyes.

Then there was that one summer they didn't want to play Atari anymore. Because sharing the joystick was just too much so they upgrade to Nintendo. And then Papi caught Olly putting his cartridges all in Sam's Nintendo Elena says. It was the funniest thing ever Olly trying to explain why he was blowing the Nintendo she says, "Fuck you Elle" Sam says.

But Manuel takes the record of how many times a day one person should you know she says to her sister. Watch I tell you he won't be able to look you in your eyes she finishes Elena says perplexed.

And that's how you will know he was playing Atari by himself to you Elena says. Don't you mean hogging the joystick while he is at Emy said laughing.

Sam flipped her the middle finger as she got up adjusting herself her head was throbbing. "How bad was it" she asked, well what do you remember Elena asked.

"I don't know Elle its all a blur" Sam says, well umm it can't be that bad because he left his number Elena said. Sam jumped up to take it but got dizzy and sat down, oh here mami's hangover juice and an aspirin Emy said.

Shower and changed mamita were going to Cuba we can get some Cuban cigars she says winking. Do you smoke now Sam asked, "Hell No" both Elena and Emy said?

But you can make a killing selling them though especially to those gringos who want to be cool Emy says. First it was Cuba, then it was the Bahamas then they stayed in the Dominican Republic, Puerto Rico and Turks and Caicos was last.

By the time they were back in Florida it was the middle of June. This was just what she needed with good friends she called her mother a few weeks ago when they were in Cuba and in the Bahamas

But it had gotten a little hectic with all the country hoping. Sam spoken to Drew everyday he was touch stone helping her pushing her to take her life back.

She settled in a house right off the beach with Elena and Emy it had its own private beach. Somewhere in the Dominican Republic she decides to start fresh, no talks of Port Charles. She even decides to take a job at one of the bars Manny owns watching the books and running it.

Sam had a new lease on life and a job to keep her busy until she figured out what to do with herself. Manny had down right refused to let her pay him anything. He pretends to be hurt and insulted until she caved

Port Charles

Jason decided he would look for Sam after he had dealt with alcazar. All the leads went dry with Sam its like she vanished with no trace.

And just as there was a lead in the Bahamas he was arrested as he was leaving. He kept Spinelli and Stan on tracking her which he thought he would in and out.

To all of Port Charles Sam was missing but to Jason she was gone. Waiting for him to come for her and here sat in pentonville and she was getting further away.

But he knew if she knew he needed her she would be here. Sonny told him to worry about he would find her that was until Ric Subpoenaed her. Diane played it off that Sam had been missing and that he had been trying to find her.

Alexis was tight lipped about if she heard from Sam or not. It wasn't until well into august when he was acquitted and freed it had been 3 months.

Sam should have been here Jason what's really going on did she just and disappeared. The whole trial Jason Carly says, I told you already Sam went missing in May.

We have guys trying to find her Jason says as he eyes Spinelli when the young man walks in. Let her stay gone your better off without her she wasn't here when you needed her the most Carly ranted.

I believe Alexis knows where she is Jason because if she was really missing she would be all over the tv Jason she finishes.

When she leaves Spinelli sits down Fair Samantha's credit card was used in Miami. Stan has already flown out there he is waiting on you trying to get visuals. Then I am on my way to Florida Jason says as he goes upstairs to pack.

Miami Florida

When he touches down he met with Stan and a couple of players out of Miami. I haven't seen Sam, but this is where I followed the person who did use Sam's card.

Stay here Jason said as he walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. Emy looked out the peephole and smiled let the games begin. She opened how can I help you, yeah someone in this house used my friends credit card.

Sorry I don't know what your talking about she said try to close the door. I think you do have you seen this girl he said showing her Sam picture. No, I haven't he ran his hand through his hair your lying he says.

She shrugs prove it she says nonchalantly, your using Sam's credit card where did you get it from. The girl rolled her eyes you know more then your saying Jason says so what is it you want money.

You can take your money and shove up your ass, I don't know the girl alright so good night she said closing the door. "Who was that" Elena asked Emy laughed nobody important she said with a grin.

Which Elena shrugged off "Hey Elle where is Sammy tonight" the club of course Elena replies. Thank you she says smiling as she walks away.

As Jason made it back to the car anything on who owns the house. I was bought by business man Manolo Tavares Sr back in June. Neighbors say its all-woman that live there not sure how many.

He says one of them are in college that she talks to his son sometimes. Stan pulled up a picture of the man is this the guy that attacked you. "Yes" Jason said we need to pay him a visit where is he located at.

I want you to monitor who comes in and out of this house now let me know where this guy lives. When there was a knock on the window, Morgan you're a long way from home aren't you.

Jason just glared at the man Stanford how is your mother Stan stumbled over his words "she is fine sir" he says. You know this guy Jason asked, you do too Stan replies as Jason looked confused.


	5. Chapter 5

Somewhere in Florida

"He is the forger" Stan says Jason looks shocked, follow me gentlemen he said as he walked away. I have Lewy here watching the house as Stan followed Jason stopped him this could be a trap.

When Manny's car pulled up Next to them "is there a problem" he asked. Stan says look Jason I trust man its cool he said driving following Manny to a warehouse.

"Vamos" Gentlemen Manolo says walking pass the car, Stan says trust me man its cool he looks at Jason. Mr. Morgan if I wanted to you dead I would have killed you back at my daughter's house Manolo says.

Now what can I do for you gentlemen he asks, "Where is Sam" and how do you know her Jason asked glaring at him. Samantha took off to find her own bliss in the world against my better judgement I allowed her to take off again.

Now for as how I know her I have known Sam since she was 2 years old. She travels with me and my family when we returned I tried to convince her to stay she said she needed to do this I said ok and gave her my blessing.

And for me hitting you Mr. Morgan you deserved it you hurt someone I considered family and it was a warning shot. "So why is your daughter using Sam's credit card Jason asked.

I was not aware that Sam left her things Manolo says, well why would she Jason asks she needs it. Not necessarily I stocked the boat with everything she would need and want Manolo replies.

I think your lying I believe you took Sam against her will she would never up and leave not me or her sisters Jason said. Which made Manolo laugh you know exactly why Sam left your lying ass don't play stupid. Just say what you really want to say you thought you were to good for her t o leave you Manny says.

As Jason glared at him, Mr. Morgan your frosty looks don't work on me. I have eight tracks older than you did you really think that you would intimidate me.

Why do you think I allowed you to keep your weapon he said with a smile? Stanford stay in touch Mr. Morgan go home if Sam wants to see you she knows where to find you Manny says.

The Club

Drew opened the door well does that happen all the time, Sam smiled and shrugged. You handle those guys like a pro he says, I don't know what it is about soccer that makes them want to fight she says laughing. Sam locked the door there where cameras to the left of every inch of the club.

Thanks for coming Sam says, how are you really Drew ask. Honestly, I'm good I'm just getting used to being on my own again you know. I sent him a letter explaining everything I'm just surprised he didn't track me.

Drew chuckled seriously he said with a raised eyebrow, yeah, he has a hacker friend Sam says. He sits next to her on the couch in her office how do you like it working here. Not bad I kind of always wanted to own run a bar on the beach.

How does it feel Drew said moving closer resting his arm behind her? Her breathing hitched her stomach fluttered she smiled "what about you huh" Sam said touching his shoulder.

"Me" Drew said with a grin another week or so before I ship off. Touching his broad shoulders sent heat running through her. Sam cleared her throat so how is Curtis I heard about his brother I'm sorry.

Yeah, he went back up north to be with his family Drew answered. When you speak to him give him my best she says with a smile as gently moved the hair that fell in her face.

As he licked his lips and "whispered god your beautiful" she reached out and touched the side of his beard. He looked from her eyes to her lips and says "I think I want to kiss you but if its to so. He was cut off by her lips crashing to his as their tongues intertwined with each other's.

Drew pulled her closer to him as she straddled his lap taking each other in. When they pulled back she rested her forehead on his "Wow it's just as amazing as I remembered it to be she says.

As she ran her thumb over his lips as they stared at each other intensely. Sam pulled her shirt over her head and dropping it on the floor. When he pulled her in devouring her mouth with his as she grinded back and forth over his manhood.

Drew lead kiss down her neck kissing and sucking as she un buttoned his shirt. He took it off discarding it on the floor next to her when he reached his hands behind unclasped her bra.

Taking her in his mouth as she gasped holding his head close she was already wet his tongue was everywhere. It was something about him that set her body ablaze as she grabbed his face kissing him hard.

She ran her hand over his large manhood as she moved to take off his belt. As he picked her up laying her down on the couch. Taking her shoes off sliding her jeans of slowly leg by leg as he looked at her with heated eyes.

She sat up unbuttoned his pants pulling them and his boxer briefs down. When his manhood sprung forth as she stroked his slowly he let out a low growl.

When he steps out of his pant and boxers as she slid of her boy shorts. As Drew pulled her by her waist kissing her as he slid his hand down her stomach. To her mound running his fingers over her clit then insert one finger as she gasped then he added another.

As he stroked her inside slowly at first then he quickens his pace as he used his thumb to massage her nub. OHHH GAWDD DREW FASTER… please she shouted as he brought her over the edge. He laid her down drinking in her nectar as he devoured her licking and sucking her eyes rolled back.

As he held her in place with his arms around her thighs she gripped his head "YESS DREW YESS DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP OHHH GAWD YESS as he brought her over edge again.

Wow she said trying to catch her breathe he smiled up at her as he made his way up. Kissing her as she tasted juices on his tongue "honey you taste so good I can do that all day he says.

You ready for me baby he says, Drew I need to feel you inside me she whispered. As he pushed inside her slowly before he pulled out some before thrusting all the way inside as he filled her up and then some she yelped Oh Gawwwd.

He stopped letting her adjust to his size before he moved nice and slowly "FUCK SAM" he says. As she moved in sync with him when he started to move faster until he was slamming inside her.

She gripped his back "OH GAWDD YESS, YESS DREW YESS she bellowed out as the sweat dripped from their bodies. "FUCK SAM HONEY COME FOR ME he says as he pounded into her as they brought each other over the edge.

And he buried his seed deep inside her as they fell back on the couch. Wow your amazing he says with a devious grin, she smiles oh god I can't move Sam says.

But we definitely need to get out of here and back to the house she says kissing. An hour later they made it back to the house around two in the morning.

As they made there way to her room shush she said giggling as he pulled her to him. Feeling his bulge on back as she pulled him into her room and locking the door.

Sam turned around with a devious smile as she pushed him back on the bed. She straddled his hips as she tossed the jacket behind her. As he quickly unbuttoned his uniform shirt casting it aside.

She kissed his hard nipping his bottom lip then sucking on it she had never felt a pull this strong to someone. It took months for her to open to Jason with Drew it was instantaneously.

When she got she pulled her shirt over her head throwing it aside as she stared at him intently. As she took of her shoes and slipped out of her pants Drew stared at her in awe.

As she walked toward him pulling his boots off then unbuttoned his pants pulling them down along with his boxers. He watched her as he got up and helping to pull them off. Taking her by her waist kissing her passionately she gently pushed him back.

Then kneeling before him taking his manhood in her hand stroking him back and forth before taking him in her mouth. She relaxed her throat she could take more in of his large manhood in as her head bobbed up and down. He groaned, and his eyes rolled back the faster she went "oh my fucking god Sam" he whispered.

His body was on fire he felt his body beginning to explode when he pulled her up kissing her hard. "You may be small, but you are mighty he said as she slid down his shaft. She gasped as he filled her up she closed her eyes.

As she gripped his chest as she rocked back and forth as he thrusted up has he held her waist. She rode him fast and hard "FUCK, FUCK SHIT OH GAWD she bellows as he groans her name.

He sat up taking her breast in his mouth as he held her close to him as him thrust upward. That's when Drew flipped her over on her back slamming into her repeatedly bring them over the edge again.

They both plopped down on the bed catching them breathe as he pulled her closer to him. That was incredible Sam says Wow I needed that she wows he smiled I know he looks at her your amazing Drew says.

You're not too bad yourself chief she says with a smile as she kisses him then lays her head on his chest as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Following morning

Jason and Stan watched the young woman from yesterday leave early. Another woman came home around midnight, but they couldn't get her license plate number.

Stan any calls come in and out the house Jason asked "Umm nothing so far. Can you hack the security cameras, with a house this big you must have security cameras?

"Yeah I tried I can't get in or somebody is blocking me from getting in. "How is that even possible Stan" Jason asked, there is only one way is if someone else blocking it.

"Maybe they have a hacker to" Stan says it has to be the only explanation. Then you must out hack him Stan Jason says as his phone rings. "Where Spinelli are you sure" ok no yeah, I am on my way Jason says as Stan listens.

After he hangs up "Spinelli found Sam" checked into a hotel in Argentina Jason says. Don't you think that is a little convenient Stan says, keep Lewy here and have him watch the house.

But I have to check this out before she takes off again Jason says.

Manolo office

Is It done K.K he asked his nephew, yup right now he is probably leaving. Pullup the cameras outside the girls house Manolo says he smiled as he watches Jason leave.

Good job he says patting K.K on the back, you know this is only a stall Tio. We need a real solution where he isn't going to come back K.K says. He doesn't trust you Tio you sucker punched him in the face on his home court K.K laughs.

Well he deserved it for what he did to Sam I didn't like her being with him anyway maldito cabron Manolo says. K.K snickers why him when her and Olly can recapture what was taken from them he says sarcastically.

With Manolo making a face at him which made K.K laugh harder. When Oliver walked in "what's going on with the fucker Morgan he asked. I just sent him to Argentina K.K says with a smile and I had some of Sam stuff planted there for added affect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Miami, Florida**

 **Sam woke up with a smile on her face looking over at Drew it had been awhile since she'd been this relaxed. Grabbing her robe tying it around her waist and walking to the kitchen.**

" **Morning darling" Emy said with a smile you looked relaxed at peace birds chirping and shit. "I swear to god Emy" not another word she threw her hands up in innocence.**

 **Which made Elena laughed she slid Sam a cup of coffee drinking her own never speaking a word she just smirked to herself. "Good morning Mr. Cain late night Ellie said as her and Emy burst into laughter.**

 **Making Sam flip them both off "breakfast is there" it's going to give you a lot of energy Emy says still laughing. As Sam shakes her head "shut up" she says running her hand through her hair.**

 **Drew stood looking at all three-woman trying to figure out what he was missing. Are you two finished Sam said looking at her friends, Samantha I never said a word Ellie said.**

 **Why don't you join us Mr. Cain there is breakfast for you as well Elena says? Emy says can I speak she says, "what Emy" Sam asked knowing she would regret it.**

 **He is a keeper lock him down as she made lewd gestures behind his back as her sister laughed Drew grinned. Ugghhh goodbye Emy Sam says as she sighs shaking her head.**

 **Hasta luego mujeres I am going to find my bliss she says blowing them kisses as she left. "I hate her" Sam said, Ellie laughs no you don't you love her Sam its what little sisters do.**

 **What do you think your sisters would do if they were in your age group Sam Elena says? Emy loves you Sam and you love her that's why you let her crazy ass be so stop it.**

 **How is Curtis I sent him and his family some flowers sending my condolences Elena says. He is holding up for his family his nephew especially who doesn't understand Drew says.**

 **I can only imagine what they are going through Elena says, give him my best when you speak to him. Trust me I know the feeling I still miss Danny every day Sam said.**

 **Are you still taking the boat out today Ellie asked, yeah why you still coming right Sam says? I wanted to go but I don't want to be the third wheel, oh Elena stop it Sam said.**

" **Fine" I will accompany you two fine humans let me know when you guys are ready she says getting up from the table. Sorry about them they can be a bit much Sam says, he smirks don't worry about it Sam they care he says.**

 **Drew took held his hand out as she put her hand in his "where good he said pulling her too and kissed her. "Good" she said sliding him the plate, they talked about him finding out about his birth parents.**

 **So where do we start Sam asked, he smirked well I know it was a closed adoption he says. What I do know is I was born in Chicago's Northwestern Memorial hospital but that's all I could get out of them Drew says.**

 **Don't worry we will find out who they are she said holding his hand. She took his plate rinsing it and placed it in the dishwasher. Let's go hit the water she said grabbing him by the hand with a smile.**

 **By the time they hit open water it was well into the afternoon as Sam and Ellie soaked up the sun. It must be great to have the boat docked out back Drew asked, it very convenient Mr. Cain Ellie said with a smile.**

" **You ladies want to catch some fish" he said with a mischievous grin, "nope" Elena said he turned to Sam. "Sure" we can catch some lunch Sam said laughing, shit bitch my lunch is down below Ellie says.**

 **Come Elle stop being a stick in the mud its not like we didn't fish before Sam says. Ahh Elena screams Sam I swear to god she says, what are you going to do Sam says. Putting the fish bait near her face pretending to drop it as she laughed that's what I thought.**

 **As Sam walked away Elena bolted after her as they fought over it, Drew tried to step in but they both fell overboard. Sam honey you okay, Elena he said looking in the water as he threw down the ladder.**

 **He pulled them up one by one are you guys ok he asked as they laughed. Yeah, they answered, doesn't that remind you of that time you fell over board and I jumped in after you Sam said.**

 **Yes, that time you tried to kill me Elena said, I did no such thing Sam said. You were mad at me because you and your paramour couldn't be alone. And me and mines could because we weren't doing, and we had a certain level of fear.**

 **Y'all didn't give a fuck Sam Elena finishes, Bullshit! Ellie Sam said looking at her in disbelief. In my defense I would never in my father's house Sam, we would both be dead I mean he would be dead he valued his life Elena said.**

 **And he was scared shitless of my dad, Olly didn't give two fucks about Cody he was already bigger then Cody Elena said. Sam laughed even harder, how long have you two known each other Drew asked.**

 **Too damn long but we haven't seen each other in years Sam said hugging her. They both sat there thinking was it 2 and 3 or 3 and 4 Elena said, somewhere around there Sam replies. Our parents were scoundrels Elena said as they both laughed what about you and Curtis.**

 **Middle School I think it was we moved around lot so when we landed in he and I kind of hit it off. We both played football and I ran track, so we are pretty much inseparable after that Drew says.**

 **South America**

 **When Jason landed he headed straight to the hotel sneaking past security. He pulled out his phone Spinelli lets make this quick he Jason says. After Spinelli opened the door he slid in "Sam, Sam" he called checking the room.**

 **He decides to wait for Sam he looked around smirked when he saw the candy they had in Hawaii. Why didn't it cross his mind to check there it was their place she would go there to feel close to Danny.**

 **Why had he so carelessly cast her past aside she always said she had a few friends hare and there. How come he never asked more about her he always thought whatever her past was all it was nothing. He should know her more he never asked he never cared to until it mattered.**

 **When the door opens he was shocked when he saw the Argentina police. Jason silently cursed under his breathe as he puts his hands up when they went to arrest him.**

 **Jason reached out to some of there associates in the country but to no avail that's when he knew he would be a while. But he mad sure to get word to Sonny who was beyond pissed off but said he would make some calls.**

 **In that moment Stan's words rang in his head was Sam even there or was this a set up to get him from finding Sam. But Spinelli said he saw her check in with his own eyes.**

 **Miami, Florida**

 **K.K sat laughing at his computer "man it must suck to be him" didn't he just beat a murder wrap. And here he is being arrested in Argentina K.K says, make sure our friends are paid very well Manolo said with a smirk.**

 **Well it pays to have government officials in your pocket huh Tio how long do you think they will have him on ice K.K asked. With Corinthos's connections I say about a week Manolo says.**

 **Are we going to tell Sam K.k. asked, "Why" he is overseas' Manolo says shrugging it off? Can we pin a murder on him for shits and giggles? The young man asked I'm sure Santi would be thrilled K.k. says.**

 **No just keep him on ice for a while I go deal with the guard they left behind Manny says as he leaves. So, I was thinking I know a friend who could hack the hospital records to find out who your birth mom is Sam asked.**

 **You would do that Drew said in awe, yeah it will only take a phone call Sam said as they fished. Well it's just a thought we can talk about it when you get back in town she says. Definitely he said with a smile Sam thank you I appreciate he says. Your welcome I want to help you find the answers like I did when I found my birth mom she said.**

 **What was that like meeting your birth mother he asked, it was a train wreck because I hated her guts. As soon as she came into my life she upended something that meant the world to me turns out she was right Sam said.**

 **I'm sorry he said, what are you sorry for you didn't hurt me she said. I wouldn't dream of doing so Sam Drew said swiping the hair out of her face. God your beautiful how did I get so lucky he said, right time right place I guess Sam said with a smile. There was something in his touch that was gentle and caring it reminded her of Olly.**

 **When they made it back to the house something seemed off, so Drew had them wait outside while he checked the house. When he pulled his gun, I would put that down if I were you Mr. Cain Manolo spoke. Sorry about that sir Drew spoke as the women came in "papi" you should know better then to roll up like that.**

 **I apologize carina I was just stopping by he says, I will leave you guys to it Drew said kissing Sam on her forehead and walking away. I like him he is a keeper Sam Manny says as both Sam and Elena shook their heads.**

 **So how was your afternoon he said hugging them it was great we even manage to get in a cat fight in Elena said. AyyAyy I'm glad you two are amazing swimmers because if you weren't you would be dead. Do you remember that time she tried to kill me Elena says, I did not Sam said?**

 **I remember you pushed her and she pushed you back and I told you two to knock it off and before I knew it you guys were overboard. And your brother and I had to go down to get you two I remember you being so miserable that boat ride.**

 **What the hell were you two fighting over anyway as they looked at each other umm nothing important you know teenage stuff Sam said. Yeah that exactly and who knows Elena said as Manny shrugged it off playing along.**

 **So, Sam how is business he asked Elena took that as her cue to leave, business is really good she said with a smile. Your friend came to see me his said demanding answers he seems to think if he glares at you long enough you will fold like a paper bag Manny said.**

 **And I'm sure you told him off Sam said, you damn right I did he says. As the tears start to form in her eyes thank you she replies, Sam you don't have to thank me. I love you are apart of this family ok and you don't hurt my family Manny finishes as he hugs her.**

 **I even went as far as to punching him in the face Manny said, as Sam covered her mouth in shock. And what I'm sure that went over well she says, I popped him one and went on about my business the man says.**

 **No fucking way she said giggling, Sam he is just a man, but I just so happen to be a bigger one. Who does not appreciate his callousness in his treatment of you Sam you deserve the very best Manny said. Oh, and talk to Olly it might give you insight into everything you wanted to know he said kissing her on the cheek.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Miami Florida**

 **A week later after Sam said good bye to Drew which was sad it surprised just how much she was going to miss him. But she had to put some things to bed before she could move on and take her life back.**

 **She walked into the office Hey Olly you busy, not too busy for you what's up Sammy he said. Umm can we talk I replayed it in my mind on how I would even breach this subject.**

 **But your father said I should talk to you she said nervously, I figured we would soon enough. Sam I never said those things and that bastard Cody lied Olly said.**

 **You never came, and I waited for you she said with tears in her eyes, Sam I did come Cody had to guys jump me and dropped me in the glades. They only found me because the guy that work for my uncle saw.**

 **When I woke up in the hospital my father said Cody took off and took you with him. Sam, I loved you and I hurt that you even thought that I would say something like that about you Oliver said.**

 **I was fourteen and I thought why my dad would lie to me she said, he was mad that we had sex and he couldn't cash in on it Oliver said. I went along time think I was trash thinking that is what you thought of me she said.**

 **Part of me wish things were different those kids would be ours, but it didn't go happen. He said wiping her tears away Sam I will always love you, but I know our time is over. And you and Drew got something going even if you can't see it he said.**

 **Her head jerked up at him what are you talking about Sam said, he loves you Sam take it from me your easy to love Olly finishes. I don't care about Morgan he is a tool because he had gift and he trashed Sammy he said. Its why I never called that hurt Olly we were together for 2 and half years and to think that you thought that low of me. But I didn't Sam why do you think when you needed anything I came I was a 17-year-old kid.**

 **At that time Sam you were my world and it got dark and I started to get in a lot of trouble its why I joined the navy. I could travel the world and forget about everything. Then Manuel's mother dropped him on my parent's doorstep and didn't look back Oliver said.**

 **And he brought me out of the darkness Sam but seeing you after Bill Monroe and you blew me off sucked. Olly, I didn't know she said running her hands through her hair as she got up pacing the room.**

 **But I was with Sophia and she was pregnant with the twins and then before we could talk you left again. I'm sorry Olly I never meant to hurt you she said, we were given a lot of shitty information Sammy he said hugging her.**

 **Don't worry about it you will always have a piece of my heart McCall, but you deserve the best and Drew he is a good guy Oliver said. Be happy Sam he said wiping her tears away let's go get some drinks he said.**

 **Hell, yeah, she said with a smile and for the record I will always love you too Olly you were my first everything she said giving him a hug as they left. What they didn't know was listening Santi tapped Lewy then knocked him out leaving him for the cops to find him for breaking and entering.**

 **He smiles as if Corinthos didn't have enough problems with trying to free his enforcer who was stuck in Argentinian prison. They let Emy call the cops where the police founded her hiding from the him. As K.k. sat behind his computer laughing idiots as he leads Stan and Spinelli on a cyber chase with a nasty computer virus at the end.**

 **South America**

 **Sonny had been given the run all week trying to get Jason out of prison. He was finally able to grease some palms almost a week and half later. "You look like hell" I have a villa set up you can take a shower and eat before we go home.**

 **Any leads on Sam from what Spinelli says she checked out right after you were supposedly found in her room. Which makes me believe Amelia's claims Jason its not why Sam left Sonny.**

 **And if was being honest I don't think she was ever in Argentina Sonny I think she was in Miami this whole time. And Stan was right this was a set up this whole time, so Mr. Tavares can move Sam.**

 **I'm not going home Sonny I know exactly were Sam is and where she probably been all along. Wait what does the forger half to do with any of this Sonny asked. He is the one who approached Alexis and he is one who attacked me at my apartment.**

 **He knows Sam since she was a baby I guess he use to do fake ids for her and her father Jason says. Jason, I think you should let it go and count your blessing that you never married her. "ITS NOT WHY SAM TOOK OFF SONNY he said angrily.**

 **She found out about Jake after I lied to her for months he said, "oh wow" and she didn't know Sonny asked. I don't know how she found out, but she did, and I have to find her and make her understand Jason said.**

 **Carly is angry, and she is on her way to Florida to find Sam herself. She got the info out of Spinelli so now we have to get Lewy out of Jail. And Carly in the mix is not going to be good Sonny said rubbing his temples.**

 **Miami Florida**

 **When she landed she was pissed off not only did she take off she didn't even check in. Now Jason was stuck in prison in south America and still nothing. As she got into the cab on the way there she knew she wasn't good enough for Jason she thought.**

 **The cab pulled up to the house she got out just as she was about to knock on the door. Carly No Jason said grabbing her I got it from here he said. No Jason who the hell do she thinks she is she left and you still protecting her why.**

 **Can you please leave it alone I will take care of it Jason said PROMISE ME CARLY he said? "Fine" she said begrudgingly now Sonny and I have a meeting with a guy so can you please just go back to the hotel he said as they got in the car.**

 **Manolo's office**

 **What can I do for you Corinthos Manny said drinking his coffee. I would like to know why you disrespect me by attacking my enforcer. Well your enforcer hurt someone I care about so as far as I am concerned her bought him on himself Manny said.**

 **K.k. snickered to himself, now whatever business we may do I will give your enforcer a business courtesy. But as far as Samantha is concerned don't ask me again Manny finished. Because she is here Lewy said from behind them she was here talking to him he said pointing at Oliver.**

 **With all do respect Mr. Tavares whatever happen between Sam and Jason is between them. Be that as it may Corinthos it was made my concern when she landed on my doorstep heart broken. And like I told him before when she is ready to speak to him she knows where to find him Manny said.**

 **Oliver turned to his father in disbelief and says es un maldito cabron. Manny laughs es verdad Pero we are not going to be rude to big bob over here. K.k. burst out laughing, when Sonny cleared his throat discuple senores estamos aqui he said. We know you are Oliver said looking at Sonny, well Corinthos I have given you my professional Courtesy Manny spoke.**

 **And you have yet to tell us where Sam is Sonny said, I have already told you and him she will be in contact when she is ready. Samantha is a big girl who makes her own decision on where she goes you should respect that Manolo said.**

 **You don't know Sam like I do Jason said, your right I know her better just as well as the young men in this room do Manny says. Olly rolled his eyes seriously Morgan you lied but you waltz your stupid ass in here like your some fucking God.**

 **That Sam should just throw herself at your feet and jump when you say jump Oliver finished. And you're some expert on her Jason said getting up, yeah, I am I know things about her that you never cared to find out in your arrogance Oliver said.**

 **As much as it pissed Jason of it was true he never asked her about her. He just figured she would tell him when she was ready, but he never got around to finding out. Or who got her out of certain situation that's when it hit him, your Sam's connect on the docks of several different cities he asked.**

 **Manolo just looked at him, you gentlemen can have a nice flight home. Carly paced the hotel screw this she said going downstairs and catching a cab back to the house. When she got there, she rang the doorbell when Elena opened the door.**

 **As she tried to push her way in Elena pushed her back can I help you Ms. I need to speak to Sam I know she is here they weren't watching this house for no reason. Umm there is no Sam here just me and my sister and her name is Emelda.**

 **Elle is that Ernesto Emy said from behind her "that is not Ernesto" Emy said looking at Carly. Who is she I don't? Emy asked, I have no idea who this puta is Elena said. Listen like I told Big Bob weeks ago we don't know a Sam I found the credit card on the beach.**

 **Estupida why are you explaining anything to this puta Elena said bye she said closing the door in Carly's face. They walked to the back of the house Sam another member of your fan club just rang the doorbell Emy said.**

 **Sam sighed Ugghhh who was it this time she asked, a blonde woman big mouth tried to push her ass in here. And she is ringing down the bell I'm sure she is trying to find a way in Sam said. Well I guess I will set Rocket and Bannon loose Emy said going in the house.**

 **She opened the front door letting the two huge rockwelliers loose, once Carly saw them she ran. Go away stop ringing down my door Elena said, when she ran into Jason arms. When he saw the dogs, he pulled his gun and put Carly in the car with Sonny Shoot.**

 **Please give me a reason to shoot you Mr. Morgan this is Florida it's a stand your ground state. And I will say I felt threaten in my home by these strangers who proceed to come on my property. Who have been watching my house which we reported to the police.**

 **And my neighbors could attest to that this is Coral Gables asshole Emy said. Listen Big Bob I already told you we don't know a Sam so go away. "I know your lying" Jason said angrily, Emy and Elena shrugged prove it which only made him madder.**

 **Jason please let me handle this bitch Carly said you wish loud mouth Elena said. Quien Eres una maldita perra Emy said perplexed, hey watch your mouth Sonny said.**

" **Fuck You shorty" Emy said, as Elena laughed enough Emy go inside the house she whistled for the dogs to come. Big Bob and company have a nice day ok goodbye Elena said.**

 **As Sam stood inside she knew she had to face him eventually she knew deep down he would be back as she silently sighed to herself.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Miami Florida**

 **As they drove away Jason knew he would be back later, Jason if Sam was there she isn't anymore Sonny said. With that scene that they caused there is no way she would allow it Carly said.**

 **I'm telling I think they moved her and I don't think she is here willingly Sonny Jason said. I know Sam better than they do and something is off though. Did you consider maybe Amelia was right Sonny says?**

 **Like I said before Sonny it's not like that Jason says, as they had to the hotel. Manolo is a good business man Jason, but he crosses the line now I don't know what Sam has gotten herself in. But this has to end now we need to find out just how deep Sam is with them.**

 **The girls house**

 **When they came back inside Sam spoke I can't live like this looking over my shoulder. Sammy who is the loud mouth Emy said sitting down. She chuckles the loud mouth is Jason's best friend Carly Jacks the walking disaster.**

" **She is lucky I didn't beat her ass" trying to push her way in her. Emy smiled you should have seen her face when rocket and Bannon came out.**

 **Sam laughed, so what's on your mind mama Elena asked Sam thought for a moment. She started to laugh "it took three months for him to care I sent him that letter in June". He comes here making demands and he has the nerve to call you a liar really.**

" **HE LOOKED ME IN MY FACE FOR FIVE FUCKING MONTHS AND LIED LIKE NOTHING" Sam said. Mr. Never a tell a lie Morgan and I knew something was off he was distant for months. But I convinced myself that he was having a hard time with Alan in a coma or I was busy.**

 **But that wasn't it was his secret love child he was hiding Sam said. We get it Sammy your hurt Elena said as she eyed her sister, Sam laughed.**

 **I'm not hurt anymore" I AM PISSED THE FUCK OFF" I trusted him wholeheartedly even when we weren't together. Do you understand how hard it was for me to trust and he promised to always be honest she laughs dryly.**

 **Even when he dumped after I got shot because of him treating me like a child not a woman Sam said angrily. I would have given anything to be with him Ellie I fought for him, but he couldn't do the same.**

 **Do you know when I found out I was pregnant he demands I tell Sonny he gave me an ultimatum to do so. And I wonder if Lucky even knows that she is lying to him, do you remember after I got shot you called me and told me to leave Sam said.**

 **Yeah, I remember Elena said, why didn't you just grab me kicking and screaming Sam asked. Mamacita you wouldn't have stayed Elena says, Ellie my heart is more broken then it was last year Sam said as the tears rolled down her face.**

 **Emy and Elena hugged her Emy wiped her tears away that cabron is not worth mamita. Sam laughed the ironic part is my mother was right she sighs.**

 **Wait a minute so this motherfucker lied about his child, but demanded you tell little man about your child Elena said. "Get the fuck out of here" well anit that the pot calling the kettle black Emy said. Like who the fuck do he think he is seriously and that amazon lucky I don't have Karina beat her ass.**

 **Emy you can take her Elena said shaking her head, I know I can but just her coming up in here like she run shit Emy said. That is because Jason and Sonny allows her to make her think she runs everyone's lives Sam said.**

 **You ok Sammy asked Elena, No but I'm going to be as her phone rang she looked at and smiled. I guess its Mr. wake your neighbors Cain Emy said as Sam flipped her the middle finger as she answered the phone.**

" **Ellie, I don't like Big Bob" Emy said me either Manita but we don't have too. I hope she tells him to blow it out his ass Emy said you me both Manita Elena said.**

 **Hey Chief, I'm alright a lot on my mind right now, no Jason and his best friends showed up at the house today. No, I was out back but Emy and Elena spoke to them she laughs. Oh, you would have enjoyed the scene no there wasn't a cat fight Sam said.**

 **But Emy did let Rocket and Bannon loose she said yeah, I know Bannon especially Sam says. I'm angry mostly yeah, I know so what about you how much longer until we are out on the water she says.**

 **Longest six months of my life she said with a smile I miss you too alright I will talk to you soon bye. That was Drew Elena came and laid down next to Sam, yeah, he should be back in 6 months Sam said. How do you feel about that Elena asked I like Drew a lot Elena more than I thought I would Sam said?**

 **But he is calming were not bouncing from one crisis to the next and he takes my opinions seriously. We talk about everything nothing is off limits with him Sam said. And Big Bob Sam looked at her warningly "Come on Sam" nobodies hair stays straight up like that as they laughed.**

 **Jason its complicated all the time Ellie but part of me will always love him. But I can't I don't trust him at all and I want my opinions to matter. I shouldn't have to fight with your best friend for first place in your life Sam finishes. Then tell him that Sammy tell him everything you told us and then let it go mama.**

 **Well Sammy I'm leaving for work Elena said Emy is out back think about you if you want to stay here stay here. If you want to go back, go back but live your life on your terms.**

 **And don't let that asshole of easy because it wasn't a small lie it was a whole fucking person Sam. Remember anyone that loves you isn't going to make you cry or doubt yourself worth and before you say it I sound like my mother I know Elena said.**

 **But its happens to be true I'm not saying its going to be unicorns and butterflies. One thing it isn't is secrets and lies Sam she hugged her and with that she left.**

 **Sam took a nap she was woken up to the doorbell ring "EMY, EMY, EMY, EMELDA SANTANA TAVARES Ugghhh she is plopping her head on the bed. She groaned as she got up "you do know I have to work tonight Emy.**

 **When she snatched the door open what "Jason" she said crossing her arms. He reached for her, but she pulled away let's get this over with she said letting him in.**

 **As he walked in I'm glad you're okay but why did you leave like that when…... he was cut off by her slapping him hard across the face. Once then twice "why I leave maybe I found out the man I thought I was in love with lied to my face for months for her.**

 **He grabbed her arms Sam stop he tried pulling her into his arms which she pushed him away. Don't touch Sam please let me explain you had just found out you couldn't have kids. And I didn't want to hurt you like that it would have destroyed you he said.**

 **She picked up a vase and hurled it his direction "YES BECAUSE LYING ABOUT IT MAKES ME FEEL SO MUCH BETTER JASON. I flat out told you and it went right over your head I begged for months Jason.**

 **Did you think I wouldn't love your child I was always honest to you Jason and you weren't honest with me about your son. Tell me something Jason did you demand she tell Lucky the truth he went still. Wow And you're still lying my god what happen to you is she worth that.**

 **I remember clearly you demand me to tell Sonny the truth and chase me around the world to do so Jason. Its not my secret to tell Sam Jason said, Wow neither was mines but you made it your business.**

 **Oh, I see it now its ok for you to lie as long as it suits you right she said. No Sam Elizabeth doesn't want me she wants Lucky to be his father he said. And I have to respect her decision Jason said, wow really what about everyone else decision Jason Sam replies.**

 **Really what happen to you seriously do you really think this is going to stay secret. Sam picked up her phone what if I call Lucky Jason she said, it will only hurt him Sam.**

 **It has to be better then finding out a year or so from now and all the lies taking a toll on him. Tell me something Jason if I hadn't heard you would you have told me the truth on your own Sam finishes.**

 **She chuckled wow you don't see the lengths you will go to make her look innocent. And your non-answer just proves my point you wouldn't have told me on your own there is no trust between us Jason.**

 **And if you don't trust me and I don't trust you what is the point Jason Sam said. "GET OUT OFF M…. when she was interrupted by him kissing her. She tried to fight him on it but part of her was calling it as her head was telling her to stop it.**

 **She woke up to Jason giving her a cup of coffee come on if we leave now we can be in Port Charles in a couple of hours he said. She took the blanket off her your fucking kidding me right Sam said putting on her robe.**

 **Sam there is a lot going on with Alcazar dead we must hurry he said. The anger bubbled over "ARE YOU SERIOUS" she says, Sam I have a lot to do he said. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE JASON" she said grabbing his jacket and shoving it at him.**

 **Sam pushed him out her room when Emy approached it time for you to leave before I call the cops. "You lied" Jason said Emy shrugged so I'm a liar I will own that you should try it sometimes she finishes.**

 **You should get the fuck out Emy said, not without Sam he said you think sex is going to fix it Jason really. Get out of my house and don't comeback Sam said I mean it you missed the whole point of everything I just said told you.**

 **I GAVE UP EVERYTHING TO BE WITH YOU, I WAS SHOT BECAUSE OF YOU, I CAN'T HAVE KIDS BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOU GO AND HAVE ONE WITH HER.**

 **AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO STAND THERE LIKE IF BECAUSE WE HAD SEX. THAT IM JUST GOING TO FALL BACK IN LINE JUST LIKE THAT YOU GO ANOTHER THING COMING Sam spat angrily.**

 **I will call Lucky because he deserves the truth if he won't get it from either of you he will from me Sam said. Jason grabbed her "why hurt him Sam and for what. She pushed him away "I get your angry with me why take it out on Lucky".**

 **He doesn't deserve it Sam Jason finishes, do you fuck hear yourself Jason. This doesn't have a damn thing to do with Lucky and you know it. Its about protecting her secret so she doesn't have to deal with the consequences.**

 **I mean since she made him crawl over broken glass after he slept with Maxie and she slept with you right. So, it would make them even right and she wont look so innocent am I right Sam ranted.**

 **Sam shook her head "GET OUT" she said, you heard her get the fuck out and don't come back Emy says. Sam beginnings to walk off, Sam this isn't about her its about making sure my son has a family Jason says.**

 **By lying to him for his entire life since when is that an option for you. Don't kid yourself this is about her even if you can't see it I can Sam finishes. Goodbye Jason and with that she went upstairs and closed the door.**

 **She held her hand too her chest and slid down to the floor and cried. Emy opened the door "thank you for setting her months back now". I mean really what's your deal is it about you having to be the one to end it.**

 **Because the nerve of Sam to pick up and leave your ass for lying after you asked for 100% honesty. Like you didn't do a number on before like dumping her after she was shot because of you.**

 **And she wasn't ready to give up on you no matter how many times you hurt her. Her dream got token from her only to find out someone else was living her dream. And the one person she trusted more than most lied to her face.**

 **Knowing trust doesn't come easy for her and she left, and she came home. And she got better she got her smile back then here you come like a black cloud bring confusion and chaos. Then you take it all away again she chuckles I mean damn. You can now get the fuck out as Rocket and Bannon stood guard "get out".**

 **As he left she slammed the door behind him "Pendejo" she made her way upstairs. She opened the door Emy sat next to Sam on the floor its going to be ok Sammy I promise.**

 **What have I done I made a big mistake Emy Sam said, she did say anything she rested her head on Sam's shoulder.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Miami Florida**

 **They sat there for a while "I let him play me again" Sam said quietly. Honey you had a weak moment it happens to the best of us Emy said. Tell me this Sam do you want to go after him right now she asked. "HELL NO" Sam spoke, ok then you made your choice on who you love more that is yourself Emy said.**

 **Why did I let myself go there with him Emy she says, Sammy you were with this man for 3 years? You were in love with that pendejo and feelings like that don't go away drastically it takes time.**

 **Its been 3 months since you left that place give yourself time baby your human she finishes. I must tell Drew and I know he is going to be upset Sam says. I'm sure he will be Sammy but I'm sure he will understand he knew your feelings were all over the place.**

 **Drew knew this situation was difficult for you Sam give yourself a break mamita Emy spoke. I can't lose him Emy Drew has been my anchor Sam said, she hugged her you won't Emy said.**

 **Who would have thought you could be comforting Sam said with a smile? As Emy laughed I know right she said I'm glad our moment has passed. I save the serious talk for Elena because she can put the foot in the ass you know she said as they laughed.**

 **I'm not going to let him bring me back to where I was a few months ago Sam said. Well good for you and you shouldn't he isn't worth it he took no accountability for his shit. Don't let that asshole bring you down Emy said, "Never again" Sam said taking Emy' s hand as they got up.**

 **Good now let's go be some bad bitches alright Emy said, Sam laughed and shook her head. When Drew calls tell him the truth even if it breaks your own heart then give him time to process it Emy said.**

 **Emy thank you Sam said, anytime that is what family is for Sam you were my other big sister growing up she said with a smile. Go get showered and change and let's go be fucking fabulous Emy said as she left the room.**

 **Sam took a deep breathe and went into the shower 30 minutes later she came outside. Emy was firing up the grill and was already in her bathing suit with the music going. She smiled back away from the grill I don't need you to take your eyebrows off again Sam said laughing.**

 **That was one time I got better at it Emy argued, sure now move Sam said bumping with her hips. As Emy pouted in mock hurt as Sam laughed "oh stop it" you know I love you she said winking at her.**

 **Jason cursed himself he went about it all wrong now she was definitely wasn't going to be accessible to what he had to say. But he couldn't let her destroy his son's family Jake deserved that to be happy.**

 **He stayed outside for a while, but the cops showed up, so he left he would give her time before he tried again. Hopefully with less of the Tavares's people getting in her ears or in his way.**

 **Weeks later**

 **Elena looked at Sam "Still no word from Drew" she asked, Sam sighed as she came out of the bathroom. "No" and I get it I messed up big time Ellie and I can't fix it Sam says. But I'm still going to investigate finding his birth mom because I said I would.**

 **Emy came and laid down on the other side of her "like I said Sam give him time" he will be back she says. You are feeling okay you look tired mamita Elena asked. You need to stop running yourself ragged Sammy it's not going to help baby Ellie says.**

 **It does help Ellie it stops me from thinking of the mess I made with my life Sam says. So, have you made any decisions as to who you want or what you want to do Emy asked. What I want is to work with Santi and I'm going to see if he will take me up on my proposal and we can add K.K to the mix Sam said.**

 **You know you can't leave Karina out the mix or the glamzon would be upset with you Sammy Emy said as they laughed. What it's this shit "Karina" said "te veo la brujeria" Emy said pointing. Sam and Elena laughed hysterically what y'all bitches were talking about me Karina said.**

" **YES" puta and Poof like a bloody Mary you appear out of nowhere Emy said. I have keys you forgot Emelda Karina said as Sam and Elena kept laughing as Karina sat down on the bed. Anyway, pendeja Karina said Frick and Frack y'all still laughing she says.**

" **Aww don't be mad Kari" Sam says wiping the tears from her eyes as Emy eyed her. We were talking about you I wanted to know if I could join you and your brothers in business. Really hell yeah if that is what you want Tiny she said with a smirk Sam flipped her off.**

 **Nah seriously if it is what you want sure come by the offices tomorrow. And we can get down to business mamita Karina said, Santi will love it so would K.K. You know we love you and we got your back against anybody shorty.**

 **Even Corinthos and Morgan and if you want me too I would go up there beat his ass, the baby momma ass just because Karina said. That is Tio and papi's associates I don't owe them no loyalty shit she continues.**

 **No, it's alright Kari I said my peace with Jason I wish him the best as Emy and Elena looked at her. "Ok I don't wish him the best" alright but I am moving forward with my life I'm not looking back okay. And with that being said, it has been fun living with you guys though I will visit all the time. But its time I for me to get my own place Sam said and it not too far from here.**

 **Its on the beach and it's the penthouse with topnotch security because your father wouldn't have it any other way Sam said. Yeah, he is a stubborn old bastard Elena said as Emy and Karina agreed. As Sam got up bolting to the bathroom, they all watched her strangely.**

" **I'm telling you Elena it's the chimichurri we had the other day it had me like that the other day" Emy said. Elena got up and "I'm go check on her she said getting up Sammy open up. She opens the door and sits down next to Sam on the floor.**

" **It's not bad Chimmi is it" Ellie asked handing Sam a glass of water, I don't know Ellie Sam said with a sigh. But it can't be Elle she said, Sam it's not that it's not possible because it is.**

 **It will be difficult carrying to term, but you got me and mami who is one of the best doctors in the state on your side. Elena took her hand we will figure it out okay I promise like the Glamzon inside said we got your back Sam smiled.**

 **I love you Elle Sam said, I know baby she said hugging her friend, so we will find out alright. I will call Mami and we will do this discreetly and you can try not to stress alright Elena said.**

 **Now let's get out this bathroom please she said as Sam laughed when they came out. You Okay Sammy Emy and Karina asked, bad Chimmi she said, of course because you scoffed them down woman take it easy Emy said.**

 **Vamos mujeres the boat is calling us to the ocean lets go shall we Karina said leading the group out of the room and the house.**

 **Port Charles**

 **He threw himself into work even though he had someone watching the house. It's like they knew where and he didn't know how so they would switch out guards. They were having a sit down with them later this evening to get back to business.**

 **He knew Tavares and his brother had the best team in the business. That's why they were so good at business but Sam knowing them and there 100% loyalty to her put a halt on business.**

 **Sonny was upset because it could cost them millions if it wasn't resolved. Jason was furious when he found out Sonny pulled the guards of the house.**

 **Because then Sam could vanish without a trace and he would lose any leads on her. So, he had Spinelli hack the security cameras to make sure Sam was there he was going to talk to her after the meeting.**

 **Later on, that evening**

 **Manolo spoke listen Corinthos and you he said eyeing Jason, I am not an unreasonable man. But just like you my family is off limits he says Eddi said I agreed I have gotten rid of several of your men.**

 **Off my nieces' property and with respect to you I haven't killed any of them Eddy says. And I have pulled them off because I want to resolve this matter. It wouldn't be an issue if you weren't treating Sam as if she property of yours and you get to run her life Jason said.**

" **You got some fucking nerve" if anyone is treating Sam like property is you. What you mad she didn't run and jump when you batted your wounded blue eyes. She told you to go piss off is that and get the fuck out Olly said, and that amigo is what pisses you off.**

 **Jason Jumped Max and Milo pulled him back "Let him go Giambetti' guess what Morgan I'm not afraid of you so you can try he finished. Manolo put his hand on Oliver's shoulder calmate hijo he says Olly put his hands up. Okay but that is between he and Sam Sonny said, it was between he and Sam, but she told him to go and he should respect that.**

 **Would you walk away from your wife or someone you love Sonny said. Well I am not a lying coward, so I wouldn't be in the situation Manolo answered. Manolo that was uncalled for Sonny spoke, maybe but him accusing me or my family of controlling Sam is insulting.**

 **I have known that young woman since she was big enough to hold in my arms. And I gladly stepped aside and did her own thing only stepping in when it was necessary. We haven't forgotten how your assholes claims to have Ruiz under control and you didn't.**

 **And Sam was shot in the process, but that is neither here or there I would gladly resume our errangement. If you can keep him and your mean away from my daughters home so that they can feel safe again.**

" **Fine I can do that" Sonny said looking at Jason who begrudgingly agreed. Sam is a big girl if she wants to make contact that is on her Manolo said. No one is standing in her way I have always watched out for her and that will never change.**

 **Jason glared at Olly who just smirked, Sonny says you may want to tell your son not to push Jason. He will end up in a bad way, Manolo laughs aye Corinthos only in your dreams they are evenly matched he said patting Sonny on the shoulder.**

 **Olly isn't afraid of him neither is Santi for that matter, but they will kill each other which is counterproductive. We don't deal in killing it takes away from business and too show my gratitude here are a box of Cuban cigars Manolo said giving it to Sonny.**

 **Oh, and who is Drew Jason asked, Manolo smiled and shrugged I don't know as the rest of them laughed. Eddy shook his head Vamos Caballeros Oliver looked at his father and shook his head.**

 **Manolo looked at them "Que yo no se" no me importa muchachos he said as they left. Jason knew they knew more then they were saying which is why he had Spinelli looking it up but couldn't come up with anything.**

 **Miami Florida**

 **Sam paced back and forth "stop it geeze Mujer your making me nauseous" Elena said. She is taking forever Sam said, Sammy she has to be thorough mamita Ellie finished.**

 **When Mrs. Esmerelda walked in Como estas mujeres sorry I kept you waiting so long she spoke. She took Sam's hands what had her worried Samantha I want you to know I love.**

 **And I will do everything in my power for you and with that you are a little over 8 weeks pregnant. It will be an uphill battle, but I will fight for you and your kids.**

 **Sam was speechless, Elena just sighed "shit just got fucking complicated she thought. The cab pulled up in front of the house Jason got out the car he rang the bell. Emy opened the door she rolled her eyes and sighed" What do you squared head".**

 **I need to speak to Sam Jason said, well Senor she doesn't live here anymore. You kind of tainted this place for her so she is GONE se fue Ella you understand Emy said closing the door. " SON OF A BITCH" Jason shouted Emy laughed inside the house as she walked away from the door.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay let me clear up the timeline Sam was with Jason a week after Drew left. Which was in mid to end of august, she told Drew what happen in September found out she was preggers in mid-October._

 **Miami Florida**

 **Wait you said kids Sam said yes, I did mami because your having twins Mrs. Esmerelda says. Really, she said putting her hands on her stomach as the tears rolled down her face. Sam turned to Ellie with worry in her eyes, Elena shook her head don't worry about that.**

 **Right now, Sammy enjoy your moment Elena said, wait what's going on Mrs. Esmerelda asked. Sam sighed I made a big mistake and I slept with Jason and I'm not sure who the father is she finished.**

 **Aye aye okay well we will take this one day at a time ok we will worry about the babies' father later. Right now, my concern is mommy and the babies myself and Elena along with the family.**

 **We will rally around you to make it stress free and hopefully we can at least push it to 6 months mark. And give them a little fighting chance she cupped Sam's face we are going to fight for them okay.**

 **Don't cry my love its going to be a hell of a fight, and we will win she hugged her so did Elena. We will start by hiring you some help for your delicate situation, so we can know what going on at every moment.**

" **Emy" she can out her nursing degree to use and the less anyone knows the better. Until we can find out who the father is then you rid yourself of a certain someone Elena says.**

 **Real subtle Ellie Sam said, I wasn't trying to be Sam you already know who I hope the father is Elena said shrugging. Esmerelda chuckled I can't say I disagree, but I will keep an open mind.**

 **I have zero tolerance for anyone who hurts my girls entiendes she said looking at Sam and Elena. "Got It" they said in unison, now they have Spinelli and Stanford keeping tabs on you.**

 **Does Morgan or anyone know your middle name she asked, no I always put Samantha McCall Sam says. Only you guys know my middle name Cody never out it on paperwork Sam says.**

 **Good I will have Manny make you some ID's with the name Angelica Tavares, so they will be none the wiser Esmerelda said. Now Elena call your sister and tell her I have a job for her the woman spoke.**

 **You know she isn't going to like that much Elena said, maybe but she doesn't have a choice Esmerelda said. She called her sister Emy I need you to com to mami's office its important, who are you serious.**

 **Cono okay then take the boat to the docks then have Olly drive you to mami's office okay take care Elena said as she hung up. Ugghhh we have a problem Morgan was just at the house looking for Sam.**

 **And Emy told him she moved which is true and she don't want to leave, and he follows her here Elena said. Has he called you Sam she asked, I blocked him Ellie, so the answer is no. Sam sighed just what I need him snooping around before I am ready to tell anyone.**

 **Esmerelda put her hand Sam shoulder don't stress yourself out okay it's alright. I will have Olly get in contact with Drew so when he comes back he gets in contact with you Esmerelda says.**

 **Manolo's office**

 **Jason was angry he knew they would move her its why he had the guards on her. He went to Manolo's offices with gun in hand "ahh Mr. Morgan you never strike me as stupid" Manolo said.**

 **Olly had his gun point in the back of Jason's head "oh please do" so I can gift wrap your stupid ass back to Port Charles. "WHERE IS SAM NOW" he said seething with anger, Olly put the gun down that is what this was about.**

 **Manolo turned and around and disarmed Jason then punched him in the gut. You could have just asked pendejo, Sam staying with the girls was a temporary until she figured out what she wanted.**

 **She got her own place you are fucking moron she wants to stan own her two feet. Sam has been working for the last couple of months and the settlement she got from E.D.H that she saved.**

 **Which she used to get her place and she started another job, I know you don't believe this. But no one is controlling Sam she comes and goes as she please out in the open. And you thinking that shows a great deal of what you think of her Manny said.**

 **Its insulting to stay the least anyway he said handing Jason back his gun. "Go home Morgan" because next I won't be so nice when you pull a gun on me Manolo said. I have been in this business a hell of a lot longer then you have don't ever approach me with disrespect again.**

 **Your father is a patient of my wife so out of respect for them I won't kill you. Your surly looks don't intimidate me Morgan I have face down tougher men then some rich kid with a personality disorder Manolo says.**

 **Now you want to see no one controlling Sam here he called her and put her on speaker "Sammy I have a friend of yours here who wants you to call him". Who Manny Jason Emy said he passed by the house look can I call you back I'm with a client right now Sam said.**

 **Come home Sam you don't belong here I'm sure your sisters miss you and your real family. "I got go bye" She said, Sam wait I will come for you Jason said as she hung up. Well you said your peace she is in the middle of a work thing so maybe she will call you Manny shrugged.**

 **And these people have been her family way before you dropped from the sky on your halo he finishes. Oh, Santi see to it that Mr. Morgan gets to his airstrip and on his plane back to New York.**

 **I'm sure your boss isn't going to be thrilled that you defied his orders but that isn't our concern he said have a safe flight home Morgan. He had his hand on his gun "don't be stupid Morgan" Santi said as he opened the door.**

 **I want you to take me were Sam is now Santi laughed that's not I how we do business. She is with a top-notch client who loves their privacy you are not going to ruin this for her either. This can make or break her career path to make herself a lot of money Santiago finished.**

 **I'm not trusting Sam safety for people I don't trust Jason said, you trusted us with your business a few months ago. All the sudden you have a problem because we know Sam and we are loyal to her it's a problem now Santiago says.**

 **I would be more inclined to believe me if you weren't jumping through hoops to keep me from Sam Jason said. As you heard from in the office we are not keeping Sam from doing anything she is an adult doing what she wants.**

 **Your just pissy she isn't doing what you want her to do Santiago says. Just act like you did before act like you don't know we know Sam he says with a shrug.**

 **If you really cared about her then you wouldn't be trying to control her. Santiago chuckled seriously who is controlling her exactly first is was my uncle now me. Who is it Morgan you act as is Sam is this mindless idiot who allows people to control her he says.**

 **Seriously we have no issue with you except for you hurting my friend that's it and it is not my place to question. Sammy is a big girl who makes her own choices and you know that it kills you that her choice isn't to run behind you.**

 **As they pulled up to the airstrip in front of Sonny's jet you don't think she can make her own choices do you. I didn't say that Jason said well your attitude does man listen I feel bad for you, so I will beg her to call you Santiago said.**

 **Prove it let her come to you on her own time not when you want now to go home before I change my mind. Jason got on the plane unsure but a little at ease, the driver looked him so are you really going to beg her.**

 **Hell, no but it got his stupid ass on the plane right this is Sam's life its not my say in what she does Santiago. Sam sighed I must call him I'm staying here its what is best for me right now.**

 **3 months later**

 **The first couple of months were easy but the last month had been hard they put her on bed rest. She was at the five-month mark their goal was to get her to six-month mark.**

 **She didn't like not working it became apart of her routine since living in Miami. Oh, Emy did I tell you I finally heard from Drew and I tried to tell him, but I don't know if heard.**

 **Because the cell reception was bad, and he did apologize which he didn't have too. He should be becoming back in a few weeks Sam said with a smile, have you told him yet Emy asked. No, I did tell him yet but when he calls today I will, but I did tell him I had a surprise.**

 **But Emy I am afraid you know because the whole Jason situation. And your afraid that the kids are his and then you would have to tell him Emy said. What do you want Sam to do you want to see things go with Drew?**

 **Yes, I do there is something about him that excites me, and I could talk to him about anything. And I don't have try and pull anything out of him he just says what he wants.**

 **You know, and he loves taking risk just like I do but its not going to get us killed doing it. We even planned on going skydiving Sam said smiling, you may have to waiting when the babies are out of the woods.**

 **We are going to move you too the hospital soon you know for safety reasons Emy says. Oh, and I almost got a lead on Drew's birth mom she is a doctor. She was hard to find but we are close I know it Sam finishes.**

 **Elena opened the door in shock "Hi Drew" what's up, look I know I have been a little distant but I have been speaking to Sam. And I need to know where she lives so I can surprise her what do you think he said.**

 **Oh yeah, she will be surprised alright so will you she said under her breathe. As she rubbed her neck nervously, Elle what's up Drew asked "Nothing "Elena said.**

 **Yes, Sam's address it's the big building down the street top floor she said writing the address down. Thanks, he said giving her a hug and a kiss as he began to rush out. "DREW" take it easy on her just let her say her peace Elena said he looked at her strangely ok as he left.**

 **She smiled and waived as he left she bolt to grab her phone "Emy" no shut up listen Drew is on his way there now. Yes, I am aware Manita he said he wanted to surprise her he will be surprised for sure Elena said ok love ya.**

 **She closed her eyes and sighed "aye mama mama" as she plopped back on the couch. Emy shook her head "FanFucktastic" she mumbled to herself as she braced herself.**

 **Sam got relaxed in her bed going over the paperwork that K.K sent her. She rubbed her stomach don't worry you two mommy will figure it out okay I promise she said with a smile.**

 **When the bell rang Emy yelled I got it, "oh hey Drew welcome back" how are you she said not budging from the door. Emy you alright he asked he felt something was up, yeah, I'm good everything is good.**

" **Is Sam here" he asked, yes, she is here she is resting what's up Emy said. "Can I come in" Drew asked, oh yeah sure she said opening the door she said. Just give me a second and let me tell Sam you're here she said.**

 **No, it's okay I got this he said walking towards the room "Sam" he called to her. As Sam was getting up he entered the room "Drew" she said in shock. "SAM" he said staring at her in shock, 'EMY SOMETHING IS WRONG' Sam said as her body swayed.**

 **Drew caught her as she fell, Emy ran in Drew lets go get her in your car NOW please! She said as they rushed out the door.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sister Emmanuel hospital**

 **Drew paced waiting for Emy to come back getting more agitated by the minute. When he saw the Tavares come into the hospital "how is Sammy Oliver asked. Olly man I don't know nobody is telling me anything Drew said.**

 **Both of your sisters went inside telling me anything he said, Olly closed his eyes sighing cursing under his breathe. Have a seat Drew "Okay umm there is no easy way to say this, but I will just spit it out". Sammy is pregnant about 5 and a half months but there are a lot of difficulties because she was shot last year Oliver said.**

 **We had to keep it completely stress free with her month at a time because its going to be hard for her to carry to term. It can kill her and the babies, so we are glad you got her here fast.**

 **Drew stood in shock "she pregnant" why didn't she tell me he asked. Why would she get your hopes up if they don't make it because that is a real possibility Oliver said?**

" **Babies" Drew asked, yeah, she is pregnant with twins she said she was going to tell you today when you called. Does he know he asked Oliver "No" and she hasn't spoken to him since that day she kicked him out.**

 **Drew chuckled no wonder your sisters were acting weird thinking about what Elena said before he left the house. Right Now, it's critical for all of them Olly said patting him on the shoulder. I hope you don't feel she was keeping it from you because it wasn't the case.**

 **She had already dropped one bombshell on then to tell you hey I'm pregnant I don't know who the father is and to top it off I might lose them Oliver finished. "I would have been here" Drew said, and she doesn't know that Drew you stop talking to her for how long Oliver answered.**

" **Two months" Drew replies, okay then she doesn't want to scare you off or put more on you then you are prepared for Oliver says. What do you want Drew he asked, do you want her, or do you want her to go back to old boy?**

 **I do want to be with her Olly it's just I thought she wanted the same thing and then that. Come on man you know how breaks ups are man he came, and it brought up a lot of feelings for her. Then the rug was pulled from under her again and by the way ask her what she wants don't assume its that asshole Oliver said.**

 **When he saw his mother they all got up "how is Sam" they all said. She sighed we had to deliver the babies early Ellie is with them in NICU. Sam right now is in a coma it going to be touch and go for a while.**

 **Emy is calling Ms. Davis, Mr. Cain nice to see you come with me so I can swab you and pray that god give us a miracle Mrs. Esmerelda said. "Go ahead Dad" Oliver said laughing, so what did she have Manolo asked.**

 **She had a little boy and a girl right now they need to grow stronger. "Tia" where is Emy Karina asked, I think it was a bit much for her Mrs. Esmerelda said. So, I sent her to get some air now I have to go she said looking at Oliver.**

 **Oliver began to speak Karina cut him off I got Emy go see Sam give her our best okay she said walking away. Oliver sighed and walked towards he closed his eyes and shook his head.**

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Olly go with them please I don't want them to be alone me I'm in good hands she said with a smile. "I love you go" Sophia said winking at him I'm going to be right back ok Love you Chula he said kissing her.**_

 _ **One last time as he walked away to tell his family her smile started to fade as her body went into shock. Olly made it halfway down the hall when he heard the machines blaring. "SOPHIA" he shouted banging on the door something in his son's shout sent Manolo bolting towards him.**_

 _ **When he got there, he watched his son buckle at his knees he ran to catch him. "OH GOD WHY" Oliver shouted as he cried, his father sat there holding his son a full-grown cry like a baby.**_

 _ **The doctor came out to give them the news, when Oliver bolted up from the floor. Grabbing the man by his neck lifting him up from the floor "GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THERE AND SAVE MY WIFE OR SO HELP ME GOD" he said.**_

 _ **OLIVER Mijo let him go it's not going to bring Sophia back to us his father said putting his hand on his shoulder. But Oliver didn't budge when his mother step forward Corazon let him go think about your children she said touching his face gently. Emy stood in horror watching one of the strongest people she knew break.**_

 _ **Mami I…I…I... I…I can't his she shook her head I know papi Esmerelda said. As Oliver dropped as he slid down to the floor looking down at the floor. "How do I do this again" he said, I don't know but we will figure it out, but my son is going to get his self together because his son is coming.**_

 _ **He looked up at her as she cupped his face because if your hurting its only going to be worse for Manuel she said as she kissed him on his forehead.**_

 **Oliver took at deep breathe hey McCall you got some cute kids, but they need you and your strength. They need you hell we all need you to wake up, so you got fight Sammy he said kissing her hand as he sat there.**

 **Karina walked around until she found Emy tucked away, "hey mama" Karina said sitting next her until she broke the silence "you know it's not the same right". "Isn't it though" Emy said, no because Sammy is still in a coma Emy her heart is still beating mama.**

" **I don't want her too die too" Emy said with tears in her eyes "don't you get it she dies we lose her and Olly. He isn't going to be able to take one more person he loved dying she finishes.**

" **Emelda" Karina said they need you to be strong okay she said taking her hand. Emy shook her head yes "Good now let's go see her little nuggets'' Karina said as she hugged her cousin.**

 **Drew sat there Mrs. Esmerelda "can I see them they are mines" because I want to be with Sam" he said. I wasn't mad at her I was just shocked you know I just wanted to give her time to figure out what she wanted.**

" **God, I missed her every day and I wanted to call her and when I did, and she was happy to hear from me. I had gotten so use to speaking to her and I apologize for being an idiot said with a smile.**

 **She has to be okay Drew said, Esmerelda smiled let's go see them she said. They will let us know when the DNA test is ready she said as they took the elevator up to NICU.**

 **Drew walked into the room "how are they doing" he asked Elena, she smiled they are holding on. This is what you where talking about back at your house. Yeah, I was I just wanted you to here her out before anything Elena said staring at the incubators.**

 **I can tell they got their mothers heart already because no matter what is thrown at her. The girl always comes out stronger and more resilient, you know when we were kids.**

 **There was the time she fell hit her head and my mom stitch her up and she never cried. We all knew why I mean you get hit enough you just take it you know. It made Olly so mad he took a tire iron to her father's head, but I guess he got Olly back in away. Sam is one of the strongest people I know I just got my best friend back I can't lose her Elena says.**

 **It reminds me of the day Sophia died Drew said, Elena shook her head I know. It's just surreal you know because we were preparing ourselves but its no preparing for Elena said. Drew stood between both incubators "but we are not going to lose Sam" he put his hands on them.**

" **Be strong little ones Daddy's here" and mommy will be with you soon, so I need y'all to fight okay. We aren't Going to lose here Ellie he said holding her hand lets go give her some of our strength he said.**

 **Elena wiped her tears as they made it out the room when they ran into Emy. You okay Manita Elena asked, yeah, I'm good I'm going to sit with them they know my voice she said entering. Ellie smirked as she watched her little sisters she was determined**

 **They stood outside just looking "Go ahead Drew" she would want you with her Elena says. He walked in and sat in the chair next to her bed taking her hand. Hey honey I just saw our little ones they are so small, but they are fighting so you have to fight too Sam.**

 **I should have talk to you Sam I thought that if we continued that you would grow to resent me if you really wanted to be with him. In keeping my distance, I give you space and the truth is Sam.**

 **That I got so use to you being with you so fast that it would hurt too much to see you go but all I really did was waste time he finished. Truth be told is I'm crazy about you its just easy being with you I could tell you anything and you wouldn't judge.**

 **Drew smiled your so small but mighty I keep think about that time at the bar. When you handle those guys taking them down the way you did he laughed. The one guy was so shock that he started calling you little boss the way you kept him in line Drew says.**

 **But he respects you and that's why we need you to be okay because I have no idea what you wanted to name them. I came here to surprises you and he surprised me Drew said with a chuckle as he laid his head next to her.**

 **Elena sat there in the chapel when someone touch her shoulder "hey babe" Curtis said smiling. Hey yourself she said hugging him how is she doing he asked its touch and go right now. They are all holding right now so now we wait and pray they are all are okay.**

 **How are you any way Elena asked, Me I'm okay one day at a time he pulled her clothes to him they are all going to be okay. Where is Drew Curtis saying, he is with Sam right now I pray he is the dad she says.**

 **You know he went to see them and their heart rate picked up a little bit when he spoke Elena said. What can I do for you Curtis asked, take my mind off all this how are you Elena asked.**

 **Let's get out of here for a while and do something fun you know you know Sam would want you too. We are going to be here for the next coming months so let's go Tavares he says with a smile. "Fine" let me go change my scrubs she said as they left the chapel.**

 **Alexis rushed in "where is my baby" how is she what's going on she rambled on. Esmerelda smiled I see where she gets it from Hi Ms. Davis I am Dr. Esmerelda Tavares.**

 **You have met my husband Manolo she said pointing to him come when should talk. Is she okay that's all I want to know Alexis says, well it depends on your definition of okay is Esmerelda say leading her to a conference.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Port Charles**

 **Alexis was running all over packing and waiting for Nikolas to come and watch. The girls until their fathers came for them she didn't want to tell them just yet. That and she didn't know the details just yet and didn't want to worry them.**

" **Alexis" he as he entered what's going on he asked watching here with the worry written all over her face. Its Sam her friend called me she is in the hospital and she would prefer not to give me the news over the phone she says.**

 **Wasn't this move supposed to be better Nikolas says, yes it was but I don't want to speculate. She was supposed to call me earlier when she didn't I start to worry. Have you spoke to her recently Alexis asked, not today last week she said she was working on a case? You can use my jet to get out there faster just let me know what's going on I will fly out soon as possible Nikolas says.**

 **Nothing out the ordinary she said she liked it out in Miami I told her I would come out with Spencer soon was all. Ric should be coming for Molly and Kristina has dinner with Sonny tonight Viola should be here soon.**

 **Love you girls she said as they came downstairs, I have to go out of town for a few days. But I will call you she said hugging and kissing them be good for your dads she said running out the door.**

 **I all she thought about when she pulled up in front of the hospital and rushed inside. As she sat down "how is my daughter" she asked, well Ms. Davis Sam was pregnant.**

 **Alexis eyes went wide is she and the she stammered over her words. I don't know if you know her condition she wasn't going to be able to hold the baby to term. Do to her shooting last year but she got pregnant this past summer.**

 **And it has its risk to her and the babies, but she chooses to continue the pregnancies. My job as her doctor to get her as far as possible in her pregnancy to where the kids would have a better chance Esmerelda said.**

" **Why would she take that risk" Alexis says, she didn't want to abort her pregnancy and when she found out she was already 2 months.**

 **You said kids she had twins are they okay she asked, yes, I did Esmerelda said. Yes, she had twins they are in for a rough road ahead of them but last time I checked they are stable. As for Sam she is in a coma right now it was touch and go for her as well.**

 **Which is why you were called to let you know what was going she said. When she is awake all of them will be transferred to the University of Miami hospital.**

 **I want to see her where my baby Alexis is said with tears in her eyes. Esmerelda walked her to Sam's room. Umm thank you for taking care of her Alexis said, I love her it's a not a problem Esmerelda responded.**

" **Excuse me" she said tapping Drew's shoulder he jumped up, wiping his face. I'm sorry he said you must be her mother Andrew Cain he said stretching his hand out. Alexis Davis, she said shaking his hand you serve she asked, yes ma'am I'm a navy seal he answers.**

 **Why don't you have a seat I want to go check with Mrs. Esmerelda on some things he said its nice to meet you Ms. Davis. I will be seeing you a lot real soon he said as he left Alexis looked at him oddly. Wondering what he meant by that comment, hi honey its mom she said wiping the hair out her face.**

 **Alexis chuckled awkwardly I feel like this is our thing you in a hospital bed. Me sitting by hoping and praying your okay we really do need to stop meeting like this. My sweet girl you should have told me, but I understand why you didn't. I probably would have fought you own it, but I know its what you wanted more than anything.**

 **And who was the hunk that just left you have no shortage of hunks around huh she laughs. The Tavares's they seem like nice people I'm kind of jealous because they got to watch you grow up Alexis says.**

 **Don't be Manolo said entering the room he handed her a cup of coffee. I have some video of her and my kids when they were younger he said pulling up another chair. I only have the time when she was us he said, and how often was that Alexis said.**

 **Often enough especially when they got older he said showing her a picture. "Tio" Karina said coming into with a bag and a laptop, Ms. Davis this is my niece Karina. Kari this is but he was cut off Sammy's momma she said, yes, I am Alexis spoke.**

 **Karina smiled at her "K.K is my baby brother he put everything on DVD for you". So, you can watch it when ever you want she said handing it to Alexis "I…. I…. I… don't know what to say she stammered out. Your welcome I'm going to check on the babies she said as she left.**

 **Excuse me how are they doing she asked, well my aunt just moved them into the same incubator. They are strong so let's hope they keep on fighting Karina said. Why the same incubator from what the sonogram showed they were holding hands in Sam's stomach.**

 **And when they were separated they weren't doing to good so there was a change lets see how it works and with that she left. Alexis looked at the stack of DVD's "thank you" she said, your welcome Manolo said with a smile.**

 **When Florio knocked "Manny" oh hello he said coming in, Ms. Davis this is my brother in law Florio Manolo said. "Hi" I assume you know my daughter as well she asked, Yes, I do Florio said. His daughter is the young woman that just left Manny spoke.**

 **Nice to meet you Florio she said shaking his hand like wise he replies. Manolo smiled well I'm going to go and find my wife enjoy the DVD's Ms. Davis he said as he left.**

 **Florio smiled as they both stood there "any change" he asked, none so far, she responds. "What was she like" she asked as she stared at Sam, rambunctious oh my gosh Sam was never one to given in easy. She like to work your patience but Manny says I always had a soft spot for her so who knows.**

 **Would you like to watch she asked, sure he responds as she puts the first DVD in the computer? "Dr. Tavares have you gotten back my results Drew asked feeling anxious. Yes, I do I just haven't looked at it just, yet she opened "Oh thank you god" she shouted as she read through it.**

 **Oliver laughed congratulations dad Olly says patting Drew on the back. Drew stood confused "I'm… Esmerelda shook her head as she hugged him as he stood in shock. "Congratulations brother" Curtis said hugging Drew as well Esmerelda handed him the paper.**

 **This calls for cigars man Santiago said as they all looked and him shaking their heads. Tell me what I need to do to help them he says come with me Esmerelda says and oh Elena let's get to work.**

 **Thanks for a wonderful morning she said Kissing Curtis I got go she said walking away. As Oliver and Santiago stared at Curtis as he turned around Manolo laughed as he watched the man's face turn.**

 **Port Charles**

 **Hey Alexis, what going how is Sam wait she was pregnant geeze why didn't she anything. Is she okay what's happening Oh my god text me the info I'm on my way Nikolas says. Alexis, Alexis, shit he says as the phone disconnected he rushed in to get his food.**

 **Unbeknownst to Nikolas Jason had overheard the conversation he was in complete shock. He rushed of to get home when he got there Spinelli I need you to get me all the info on Sam.**

 **Is Fair Samantha okay Spinelli asked, she was pregnant, and something happened it's all I heard from Nikolas conversation. He typed in his computer nothing on fair Samantha he says, what do you mean nothing Jason says.**

" **Check all her none Alias" Jason said as Spinelli typed away, "nothing he said looking at Jason. Jason sighed track Nikolas phone and send me whatever info Alexis sends he said going upstairs to pack a bag.**

 **When he came downstairs Sonny was just coming in "where you are going" he asked. Sam is in the hospital and she was pregnant with my kids Jason said. Jason that is a bad idea it didn't go the way you wanted last time.**

 **And how do you know the kid is even yours she has been gone along time Jason Sonny says. You don't even know how far along she was, but I still need to know Sonny. Because we were together when I was down there so either way I'm going he said leaving.**

 **Miami, Florida**

 **Alexis was on the phone Drew and Florio where sitting with Sam when her heart rate to start to plunge. Sending the machines blaring with both Dr. Tavares jumping into action.**

 **As then sent everyone out of the room "Ellie what's happening" Drew asked. I don't know Drew but please go be with your kids I will come find you go she said.**

 **Hours later Nikolas rushed in Alexis was leaning on Florio how is Sam and before she could answer she saw Jason. "What are you doing here" she asked him how Sam and my child Jason is asked.**

 **Olly spoke there not your kids my kids he said staring at Jason and they are gone for your information. So please go I don't need you here and Sam doesn't need you here impeding on our grief he finished.**

 **Alexis stood in shock "well I want to speak to Sam" Jason said glaring at Oliver. Ellie came out nobody is speaking to Sam because she is in a coma she said as she approached.**

 **She looked at Nikolas "Mr. Cassadine" right your aunt said you could donate some blood for Sam Nurse Thompson will help you as he left with the nurse. And Sam's kids where his Ellie said, "how do you know that" Jason asked.**

 **Because I not only did I help deliver them we ran the DNA test, so Sam would know. Now I have to tell my best friend our kids are gone and you my friend are an unwelcomed guest. " Let me tell her" Jason says she would handle it better coming from me he says.**

 **No thank you I am a grown man who can handle his own affairs Oliver said as Alexis looked between Oliver and Elena. He moved to follow Alexis to Sam's room Elena stopped him "like my brother said you're not wanted here".**

 **And if Sam wanted you know she would have called you but she didn't. "I want to see her" Jason said, "No" Elena said last time you were here you left her even more messed then the first time. "You're are the bad time Easter bunny Jason I mean seriously Elena said with a chuckle. "WHO ARE YOU TO MAKE DECISION FOR SAM" he said angrily. Who am I huh I am her power of attorney, so I am the one making decisions for her whether you like it or not.**

 **Because you know what I have what's best for her at heart and Sam and I have spoken about this in length of her outcome. For her and her children and mainly because she didn't want to put more heart break on my brother.**

 **So, for both parents it was going to be my call not only as their doctor but family as well. No, I am sorry that you came all the way out here for the disappointment. Its why you weren't notified she said shrugging I am truly sorry she said giving him a copy of the DNA test.**

 **As she walked off Alexis stopped her around the corner "You lied" she said. I know Elena said with a smirk as Nikolas was informed of what was going on.**

 **Drew accidently bumped into Jason while he was on the phone seeing if he could get the kids on his health insurance. "Sorry Man" he said to Jason as he press the elevator door "No Problem" Jason said as he left agitated.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Miami, Florida**

 **He sat in his car looking at the DNA test not only he wasn't the father her kids were gone. And all he could think of it was his fault she was shot because of him he knew she would be more hurt when she found out.**

 **He picked up the phone reading through his text when he found Sam's room number. Spinelli check the name under this room he said as he waited the name of that room is Angelica Tavares Spinelli responded.**

 **That's why we didn't find anything "We should have known they would use an alias" he said. The wee- one? Spinelli asked, they didn't make it was too earlier Jason said. Where they prodigy of Stone Cold Spinelli asked according to the DNA test no, but it wouldn't have mattered Jason said.**

 **But fair Samantha would never be unfaithful to Stone-Cold Spinelli says. From what Lewy said its possible Spinelli he said her, and Manolo's son used to date Jason said. It does Say they are transferring Fair Samantha to another hospital he said.**

" **What hospital Spinelli" Jason asked, The University of Miami hospital Spinelli answers. Jason turns his car around and heads back to the hospital.**

 **Hey Honey, I'm leaving to go to the other hospital with our little ones. But I will be back for you okay, but we need are going to have to think of names for them. We can't call them baby Cain indefinitely Drew said as he kisses her on her forehead.**

 **Come back to us he said, Alexis smiled Florio said don't worry we will take care of her he said shaking Drew's hand. Go give our babies some love he says Drew smirks thanks as he left the room.**

 **Alexis, I covered Sam's medical expenses and the kids as well and I honestly didn't know anyone over heard me. Its alright Nikolas Alexis said, so what happens now he asked well we are transferring them to the University of Miami hospital.**

 **This one doesn't have the facility that they need and with her mishap earlier its better Elena said. They all have two Doctors and two Nurses my sister Emy and Nurse Thompson no one else she finishes.**

 **My mother is with Drew and the kids on the way there, so we are just waiting for her paperwork to be finished then we will leave. When Jason came back he snuck into Sam's room he sat next too her taking her hand.**

 **I'm going to get you out of here okay he said wiping her hair out her face. You should have told me Sam I would've been here with you it doesn't matter if they weren't mines. I know things didn't go to well for us last time but… he was cut off. Mr. Morgan, I underestimated you but that won't happen again Ellie said now if you would excuse me.**

 **I got an injunction stopping you from being her power of attorney she rolled her eyes. You know what just for shits and giggles on what grounds Elena said shaking her head. Coercion Sam was under duress when she signed that Jason said staring at her intently.**

 **Dr. Tavares I'm sorry but the patient can't go anywhere right now the officer said. Nikolas sighed "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM JASON YOU JUST HAVE TO HAVE CONTROL YOUR STOPPING HER FROM GETTING THE CARE SHE NEEDS.**

 **WHY BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO CONTROL EVERYTHING THAT SHE DOES HUH" he said angrily. No Nikolas because I think they are more worried about sticking it to me than doing what's best for Sam Jason said. Elena stopped him it's alright wow you think very highly of yourself let's make one thing clear I don't give a fuck about you what I care about is my best friend. Your pissy because I didn't grant you what the fuck you wanted, and your ass is uses to getting your way not this time amigo she said.**

 **As she turns to the officer would the video version of her will reading be good enough to get us on our way. Sure, but you have yo take that in front of a judge the man said "Fine Vamos" Elena said. K.K do you have the DVD she asked, see I told you its good to have it on video for moments like this.**

 **I did this with you in mind Morgan thank you K.K said smiling at Jason who was pissed. As they left to go to the court house as Elena text her mom letting her know what was going on. While Alexis and Florio stayed at the hospital you know "I would have done that if I didn't know how close they were" Alexis said.**

 **Diane had finally gotten there with Sonny "what happen with your child Jason" he asked. The babies died but they claim the kids weren't mines Jason said. Do you believe them if they weren't trying to keep me away from Sam I would believe it more?**

 **I'm sorry for your lost man he said patting him on the back Jason shook his head. Diane came in we have a problem because you have spoke to Sam in months and the video will giving Doctor Tavares power of attorney is damning she says.**

 **So, what you can Diane Jason said, Elena came in with her loyal which was one of Miami's best J.T Sterling. Ms. Miller how are you looking good he said as he sat down next to Elena.**

 **Diane sighed damn it little ingrate she said Diane what happened. Will the court arise the "honorable Judge Rowe residing the bailiff said? Ms. Miller, he spoke yes, we are here because my client is here trying to do what's best for his estranged girlfriend Samantha McCall.**

 **Because we as though Doctor Elena Tavares doesn't have her best interest at heart she said. Mr. Sterling not in my court room J.T smiled I wouldn't dream of it your honor he said. But this is a baseless power play put on by Ms. Miller and her client.**

 **In which they left out that the woman in question is his ex-girlfriend who left him may of last year J.T said. Furthermore, my client Dr. Tavares has Video will stating Ms. Tavares as her power of attorney over her and her prospective children at the time.**

 **Ms. Miller is that true Yes, it is I haven't seen the video whose to say it isn't doctored she said. As J.T handed to the judge "oh yeah and its post stamped too because I was the attorney present when it happened he said.**

 **Ms. Miller the Judge said we believe that Dr. Tavares coerced Ms. McCall into giving her power of attorney. Objection your honor Ms. McCall and Ms. Tavares has 22 years of friendship there was no coercion or duress like you claim.**

 **J.T turned to speak to Elena then back to the Judge "your honor my client would like to say a few words. The Judge shook his head look we are here only because he is upset that I didn't allow him to see her today.**

 **And as you can see from the video for yourself that there was no malice intent at all Elena said. So please let me get back to the hospital so I can give my friend the best care possible because honestly the last 48 hours have been hard.**

 **I barely slept, and this has been weighing on me heavy she said with tears in her eyes and as she sat back down. Diane spoke if they are your brother's kids Ms. Tavares why wouldn't Sam give him power of attorney over them.**

 **Jason smirked as Elena whispered in J. T's ear because Mr. Tavares's wife died on the operating table after giving birth and Ms. McCall didn't want to put that on him if something were to go wrong J.T finished.**

 **The Judge said play the video and for 30 minutes they watched the video. As Sam spoke her last will and testament and her power of attorney and who she left what. When they were done Diane sighed its over Jason unless you want to plead with the judge.**

 **Sam was happy and light in that video it spoke magnitudes of what she wanted to be done. And because you can't attest to what Sam would want or do it would be easier if you would have spoken to her she whispered.**

 **Ms. Miller I'm sorry but after watching the video reading of the person in question I have decide to side with Dr. Tavares in the care of Samantha Angelica McCall.**

 **Dr. Tavares I apologize for keeping you from your patient you go this court is adjourned. Elena hugged J.T thank you she said as she took out her phone yeah, it's a go I will meet you at the hospital.**

 **As her father watched Jason as shook J. T's hand thank you so did Nikolas. Elena approached Jason "look this isn't personal okay" I am doing what was asked of me she said. But you pissed me off with this power play to get your way this isn't Port Charles.**

 **Now I may not like what you did to my friend, but she used to love so I respect that. But your wounded blue eyes don't work on me you don't intimidate me show me some respect and I will do the same.**

 **And if Sam wanted you there she could pick up the phone and call you. Nothing and no one is stopping her Elena said, "you sure about that" Sonny said. Because the Sam I know would have told Jason about her being pregnant Sonny says. And why is that because she owes him that Elena said with a chuckle as her father came over. Corinthos, Morgan Manolo spoke Manny Sonny said looking at him.**

 **First of all, we were taking this pregnancy one month at a time okay and we didn't know what the outcome would be. We were hoping for a better outcome but like I said its not what happen so now I have to deal with that.**

 **If her mother wants to keep you apprise of her care that's on her. But when Sam wakes up her thoughts are not going to be on you its going to be on what happens next. I will tell her to contact you if she wants to and only if she wants to.**

 **Now seeing as how you wasted enough of my time I have to go care for my patients not just Sam and with that she left. "Right behind your Muneca" Manolo said, Sonny and Jason watched the older man to see if they were lying.**

" **I guess my condolences are in order" Sonny said, Manolo frowned yes and thank you it's a great lost but even sadder for Samantha. I must go Caballeros and be with my family Manolo said.**

" **I'm Sorry I couldn't do more Jason" but that video is what killed our case Diane said as they made their way out of the courtroom. "Let's go home" Sonny said patting Jason on the shoulder as they got in the limo leaving,**

 **Days later Drew was dozing off while holding Sam's hand when he felt a squeeze. His eyes shot up she was staring at him he smiled "hey honey" he saw the worry in her eyes. They are doing okay but I know they would want to see their mommy he said.**

 **He wiped the tears from her eyes as he pressed the help button as both Doctors came in Elena first. When they locked eyes, she sighed relief that she was finally awake as she mad moves to remove the tubes. Drew called Alexis to let her know Sam was awake "How did we do" Sam asked with her voice sore. Elena smiled you did good mom you have two perfect little angels who have a fighting heart just like their mother she said.**

 **Oh, and something to make you laugh my Uncle might be your new daddy he and your mother hit off. Sam chuckled "Elle don't make me laugh I'm sore all over she said.**

 **Seriously they have been attached at the hip since they met they even watched the stupid homemade videos of when we were kids Elena said. "Ugghhh" Sam grunted Elena do we know she was cut off they are Drew's kids Sammy she said.**

 **As Alexis ran in covering her mouth as the tears rolled down her face. With Florio not that far behind as Alexis made her way to Sam "Hi mom" Sam said.**

 **Oh, baby she said kissing her of her forehead I'm glad your awake your sister will be to she said. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Mom I dint want to worry you Sam said. Esmerelda walked in Sammy she said with a smile you would be very happy that your little ones are getting stronger and stronger.**

" **Can I see them" Sam asked, she smiled as Emy rolled the wheelchair in I knew you want to she said helping Sam onto the chair taking her upstairs.**

 **The pulled up outside of the room preparing Sam as Drew smiled from the window. As they rolled her in the tears formed in her eyes just seeing them "hey you two its momma" Sam says.**

 **Please don't be discouraged I have something bigger at play**


	14. Chapter 14

**Miami, Florida**

 **Sam and Drew were in awe of their little ones as the tears start to slide down her face. He wiped it away don't cry they are fighting and we are going to get them over this hurdle and then we will take them home Drew says.**

 **He smiles what are we going to name them did you have any names in mind he asked. Sam smiles for this little One Madison Jailene she said and this little guy Daniel Chance she said. What do you think Sam said holding his hand "I like it its better then baby Cain A and B he said?**

 **How about Daniel Davis Drew said you know so your mother could feel apart of them he said. Sam smiled I like that because Daniel Chance Cain is a little too much he said.**

 **What do you guys think he said staring down at them look I think he like it he kicked his leg out Drew said. Sam watched on smiling it was the happiest she has been in a while. Look Drew I'm not going to assume Sam began but she was cut off by Drew.**

 **He put his fingers on her lips stopping her Sam I'm not going anywhere I want to be here with you and them. I am exactly where I want to be and that's what I was coming to tell you that day.**

 **But here I was surprising you and you gave me an even bigger surprises Drew says. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when we started back talking I just didn't want to drop another bombshell on you it wouldn't… he is kissing her.**

 **Be fair she finished as he pulled away cupping her face using his thumbs to feel her face gently. "It's Okay no more looking back only forward" he said handing her the birth certificate. I had this for days just looking at it and I didn't have any idea of what you wanted to name them.**

 **I didn't know anything, and I got to tell that was a bad feeling Sam I never want to feel that again. So, let's do this together he says as she wrote their names down and the kids names as well.**

 **After they rolled her back to her room Drew went to get a shower and a change of clothes. Sam laid there she couldn't stop smiling when there was a knock on the door "can I come in" Manuel said.**

 **Sure, come in Sam said waving him in he stood nervously "hey" he said Sam watched him curiously. She knew he has something to say but she didn't have a chance to ask when he rushed and hugged her.**

 **She was shocked "I'm glad you're okay Sam, just please don't die please don't die Sam he said as he held her fiercely. Sam was shocked by his emotion at first then she remembered why.**

 **Hey, she is pulling back I'm okay and I don't plan on dying anytime soon okay. In that moment he felt silly he put his head down "hey Manuel none of that okay" she said.**

 **I'm fine, the kids are going to be fine everything yes it was traumatic but it's going to be alright Sam finishes. Sorry he said when my father told me it reminded me of when Sophia died the boy said looking at his hands.**

 **You don't have to be sorry Manuel I understand she says, I was so angry at the twins because I thought it was their fault he said. And it wasn't sometimes things just happen, but I didn't have a mother anymore and that's what I see in you Sam Manuel says.**

 **You're the only mother figure I have he said with his hands in his pockets looking at his sneakers. Manuel your human you know and I'm sure you don't feel that way anymore right. It doesn't matter if I have my own kids I'm always going to be here for you she said.**

 **As Oliver watched his son and Sam all he could do is smile, she would have been a great mom to him Manolo said standing next to him.**

 **Port Charles**

 **After they landed home Jason had gone silent he took a couple days to himself. Sonny understood it was like he lost her all over again then Sam losing her kids that he would have loved regardless.**

 **It wasn't until several days that Carly dragged it out of Sonny she was livid. And she wanted to go to Florida just to tell Elena about herself. But she was sure the kids where Jason's and they were gone she was sad for him.**

 **And she wanted to fix things for him like he had done so many times for him that was until she heard Sam was in a coma. Sonny was hoping to hear from Alexis that she woke up and it was just beside herself.**

 **And it mad Sonny think about the day Lila was born and they lost her that her and Jason were going through it again. But they didn't have each other to mourn that loses with. He had to trust that they would do right by Sam he called himself as well.**

 **Months later**

 **The babies were going home the both parents were through the roof they didn't have to live at the hospital. They even got a child proof house not far from Elena and Emy' s house selling Sam's penthouse.**

 **Sam was excited to take them home her and Drew had decided to take things slow and it was killing the both of them. It turns out they have a lot in common he was her partner in every sense of the word.**

 **She remembers the day Elena told her that Jason came trying to take control. And that she told him that the kids where Olly's and that they didn't make it.**

 **But she knew Jason was tenacious, but he could be caring and generous. Part of her felt bad but the bigger part didn't want the drama of Carly descending on them. Which she wanted to go the rest of her life without it so if anyone asked Elena told her nothing.**

 **As mad as she was at Elena she knew her friends heart was in the right place. Drew packed the kids in the car he was smiling at the kids already Maddy had him wrapped around her fingers.**

 **She had a mix of blonde and brown hair with Sam's eyes, Danny was all Drew blond hair blue eyes. Watching Drew with them was the best feeling ever he was the picture of a doting dad.**

 **But even he had his edges too he loved races cars, motorcycles just like she did and that adrenaline rush too. Drew held both Carriers while Sam Opened the door to a shout "WELCOME HOME" everyone yelled.**

 **Sam looked at Drew in shock "you knew" she said as she gently pushed him. "Hey now honey" precious cargo here he said kissing her on top her head.**

 **As he walks and puts the kids down to take them out as Sam made her rounds and giving hugs. "Okay, Okay, Quiet Emy shouted Sam we threw this together because we weren't able to celebrate with you guys.**

 **Before Danny and Maddy graced us with their presence so here we are to spoil them rotten. And turn around when she did Drew was down on one knee Samantha Angelica McCall I don't know what the future holds for, but I know together we can do anything.**

 **And those months without you and the coma made me realize I wont a whole lifetime with you so will you marry me. She was shocked again in the last 20 minutes as she shook her head yes with tears in her eyes.**

 **Drew slide the ring on her finger and stood up and kissed her as everyone cheered. She looked at Emy who played innocent as she danced away as she winked at Sam. As she picked up Maddy hey chunky she said playing with the baby.**

 **I'm calling it right now Sam I got dibs on Maddy she said as Miladys sat next to her. "Hi Maddy" I'm your big cousin we are the only girls around here she whispered as Emy kissed her on the cheek.**

 **As they celebrated the twins coming home and Sam and Drew's engagement. Alexis slid next to Sam with Danny in her arms "you did good she said kissing Sam on her head. I didn't I Sam said with a smile, I like him she said pointing to Drew who was talking to the guys.**

 **I love him mom I really do Sam said as Alexis made a face its different from when I was with Jason mom. How So we talk about everything nothing is off limits and he is a fantastic dancer. And he you don't have to pull anything out of him he is upfront with his feelings I don't know she said smiling.**

 **Well good I am happy for you cookie you deserve this Alexis says, what about you huh Sam said with a telling grin. Which made Alexis blush "What about me" she said playing innocent. You and uncle Eddy Karina already told me she caught you guys making out.**

 **Alexis was shocked as Sam shrugged it off "KARINA" Alexis shouted. Sam laughed as she watched her disappear from the back of the house.**

 **Sam looked down at Danny who smiled at her "baby boy your grandma is crazy" she is she said as he giggled. Sam and Drew were married a few weeks later, on a naval ship of the coast of Florida. Nikolas walked her down the aisle they even danced which Alexis smile. How much fun they had smiling and laughing watch her girls they were even more shocked when Florio whisked her away on vacation.**

 **Nikolas was in shock, but he knew his aunt deserved to be happy he looked around at his family happy for them. Sam and Drew had finally got the lead they where waiting for. They had found his birth mother she was living Outside of Chicago her name was Dr. Carolyn Summers.**

 **They also found she was dying of cancer, so they cut their honeymoon short to go. She did agree to meet with him Sam held his arm as he tapped on her knee nervously in the cab. Do you think she will regret giving me up he asked quietly, Sam looked at him?**

 **Who wouldn't Drew you are an amazing man and a decorated Navy seal she would be proud of you Sam said. I mean I wonder did she think of me she had two other kids honey he said. Sam look how much digging it took to find her he said, only because she gotten married after Sam said.**

 **As they pulled up to the house she took his hand as they knocked on the door. Hi, I am but he was cut off "Andrew" Carolyn told we should be expecting you I am your aunt Miranda come in.**

 **This is my wife Sam Drew said hi nice to meet you sugar she said shaking hands as she leads them upstairs. When she saw him, she started to tear up you look just like my daddy.**

 **I knew when they put you in my arms you were definitely an Andrew she said. Reaching for his hand I didn't give you away because I didn't love you. I couldn't give you the life you deserved at the time. I was doing my residency I had just moved up here and I met an older doctor.**

 **And one thing leads to another but then I found out he had a wife and kids he even told me they were separated. I was so naïve then and I didn't know he was using me and when it was over there you came. And I was working endless hours at the hospital, so I didn't think it was fair to you, so I gave you to people who would love you.**

 **I hope they gave you a happy life filled with love she said, they did he said. Mitchem Cain was a navy sailor and his wife Amy were a nurse I was an only child. We moved around a lot, but we settled in Maryland right outside of Dc Drew said.**

 **They died in a car accident when I was twenty-one years old and I have been on my own every since. Sam could tell she was fading I'm sorry for yours lose Carolyn said. I should have looked for you, but I didn't want to disrupt your life she says.**

 **What was my birth fathers name he asked that's when she seized, and her husband ran to her side? Sam pulled Drew back as they worked to revive her, she is gone I'm sorry Andrew her husband said.**

 **Drew sighed he was hoping they had more time to talk to her he didn't know she was this weak.**

 **Miami, Florida**

 **The twins were crying Curtis didn't know what to do Elena shook her head your poor man she teased. As she got them to Quiet down when she burped then rocking them individually she was getting ready to tell him but.**

 **That's when she noticed his demeanor it was different from usual. Are you fucking serious Curtis she said pushing him you are high as a kite right now Elena said? Nah girl I'm good I'm good he said are you fucking stupid Sam and Drew just went through hell with these kids and you put them in jeopardy.**

 **At this point she was livid your best friend trusted you with something more precious to him then life its self and this is what you do She said. "Baby listen to me I'm not high" Curtis said I had a shot, Cono "mama guevo" don't fucking lie to me Elena spat angrily.**

 **When he finally broke down its my fault Elle my brother is dead and its my fault he said crying. She didn't want to feel bad for him "Cono el Stupido" she said, Elena held him until he stopped.**

 **When he spoke at first it was just to go to sleep Elle I see his face every time I close my eyes. Elena held his face stop blaming yourself you put this where it belongs. His wife she cheated on him with his best friend, you gave him the truth when no one else would.**

 **No matter what you think you did the right thing Corazon because who is to say that it wouldn't have been the same outcome. Just happening in the house where they live we just don't know she said.**

 **Baby I'm sorry he said I'm going get better I promise he said kissing her.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Everything pretty much happened taking Sam from the timeline. Emily is not dead she was kidnapped by Helena from the black and white ball. And was brainwashed into thinking she was Rebecca Shaw in 2009 she got her memories back in late 2011.**_

 _ **Alan is not dead he was in a coma he woke up late 2007, Edward did not die either he had a massive heart attack after Jason supposedly died. Forcing him to step down A.J did comeback, Franco was still in Jason's life he targeted Elizabeth.**_

 _ **but she was married to Lucky who still doesn't know Jake isn't his. Michael did get into trouble but did not go to Jail, Morgan is not dead**_

 _ **Jason did go missing and came back 5 years later he was dating a lawyer friend of Carly who has since moved on.**_

 **June 2018**

 **General Hospital**

 **Sam rushed in Hi Epiphany I'm here for my son he was brought in here by Nikolas. Samantha McCall as I live and breathe its been a long time the nurse smiled. No longer McCall I'm married now for 10 years in a few weeks and four kids she said.**

 **Epiphany smiled well congratulations she said "what's the child's name. Daniel Cain he is 10 years old he should have been admitted no more than few hours ago Sam said.**

 **Jason was with Carly waiting he didn't see her, but he felt her as he walked to the hub of the hospital. When he saw "Sam" Jason called, "hi" she said awkwardly what are you doing here he asked.**

 **Before she could answer "MOM" look they gave me a cool cast the boy said as Nikolas followed behind. Jason looked confused as Carly's eyed the little boy curiously "hey buddy" what happen Sam asked.**

 **Who is this Carly asked this is my son Danny Sam said, Nikolas said hey Danny why don't you go to the vending machine and get yourself something. "You bitch" Carly said how dare you keep Jason's son from him she said hotly Jason pulled her back.**

 **Come on Jason tell me you see it Carly said glaring at Sam "Excuse me" he is not Jason son Carly. "Oh, come on Sam he looks about 10 blonde hair and blue eyes" Carly says nobody is buying that Sam.**

 **I don't give a damn about what you think Carly Sam said angrily, Jason stood in shock. If he isn't Jason's ten whose son is he Carly said "he my son" Drew said from behind them.**

 **He walked over to Sam hugging her "how Danny is" he asked, well baseball is out of the question. Who the hell is this some guy you conned into believing he is your sons father.**

 **First this is my husband and my kids father Sam said and it's not like I owe you an explanation Carly because I don't she finished. If not me how about the father of your son Sam that's when Elena came over.**

 **Sammy how is Danny oh loud mouth, block head congrats on beating death she said sarcastically. That's when it all registered to Jason "you lied" he said to Elena, I don't know what you are talking about she said.**

 **You said Sam's kids died, I said no such thing I said they were gone because they were from that hospital Elena shrugged. "Dad" Danny said running to Drew hugging him "hi Titi" is Isaiah with you the boy asked.**

" **Hey Danny" I need you to go with your cousin Nikolas for a little while "okay" the boy said giving his hugs. Nikolas raised his eyebrows at Sam "I will go meet Alexis as Jason watched the boy as they walked away.**

 **You robbed Jason of ten years of his son's life Sam when we thought he was dead and his son could have been something we held onto. "Look I don't know what the hell is going on, but that little boy is my son" Drew said.**

" **Oh please" Carly said, Elena stepped away to talk to the doctor that did Danny's cast. Drew turned to Sam "who the hell is this" n nobody important Sam says let's go she says walking around Carly.**

 **Who grabbed her and swung her around Sam yanked her arm away "don't push me Carly" she says. When Jason spoke "Did you know" he asked looking directly at Sam, did I know what Jason she asked perplexed.**

 **He was seething "DID YOU KNOW HE WAS MY SON" he said angrily. Drew stepped up "HEY DON'T YOU EVER RAISE YOUR VOICE AT MY WIFE AGAIN" he said.**

 **And for the last time he is my son not yours at which Carly scoffed at. I came to see you when you were in the hospital did she tell you I she said they died Sam. I blamed myself thinking that I was the reason your kids died Jason said.**

 **No, I didn't tell because quite frankly it was pointless you weren't the father Elena said. If he is saying that Danny is his kids, then your brother lied too Jason said. "So, what" Elena said, you lied about the DNA test he said as she shrugged.**

 **God like I said moot point because you were not the father Drew is Elena said that's when everything made sense. And you were at the hospital that day you ran into me Jason said.**

 **Who did the DNA test Jason asked "I did" Esmerelda said "Mommy" a little boy said hugging Elena Emy saw Carly and rolled her eyes. Elena chuckled when Alan and Monica came in bickering "Oh Dr. Tavares" Alan said shaking her hand and her and Monica hugged. "Hello, Jason Monica and Alan, said, he nodded, well Esmerelda what brings you here Monica says. Hey Sam, long time no see Alan said she smiled Mr. and Mrs. Quartermaine she said hugging them.**

 **This is my husband Chief Andrew Cain Sam said with pride, Drew shook his hand "yeah great can we get back to you keeping Jason's child from him Carly says. A DNA test will clear everything up real fast Carly says, no I'm not entertaining this Sam said.**

 **What you afraid that your house of lies is going to fall Sam and Jason will finally see you for the bitch you are. That's when Drew heard enough "listen lady I don't know who the hell you think you are, but we had a DNA test done already" I am undoubtedly the father.**

 **So, guess what honey we don't have a damn thing to prove to you Drew said. Esmerelda shook her head before speaking "is she always this blahh" she asked making a face. Causing Sam, Elena and Emy to laugh "Yes" Sam spoke Mija let me okay the older woman said.**

 **Esmerelda snapped at Carly sweetheart listen I am unwaveringly honest in my profession yes, I did not like him, but had he been the father. He would know if that was Sam's choice, you may choose to believe what you like but don't ever presume to know anything.**

 **What's going on Alan and Monica asked before Sam could answer "Sam keeping Jason's kids from him Carly said. Emy sighed "MY GOD WOMAN DO YOU EVER SHUT UP" I mean the way you go on and on is like they your kids.**

" **ENOUGH" Sam said, I'm sorry you don't believe it, but its true Jason Drew is the father. And I wouldn't have kept them from you if they were I still wouldn't have come back here.**

 **You left and didn't say a word to Jason and he needed you a disappeared Carly says. Both Alan and Monica where called away, Carly I can handle this Jason said.**

 **When Manolo step off the elevator "geeze what's taking so long", Emy spoke Big bob and the loud mouth are claiming Maddy and Danny are his. That's when Carly was confused there are two of them she asked, Emy mad a shocked face you didn't know there was two of them she said mockingly**

 **Why are they claiming Sam's kids doesn't he have his son here Manolo says? "Jason doesn't have child here, but you would know that if you were here Carly said.**

 **Sam's head jerked in Jason's direction "ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME" here the two of you are trying to make me feel guilty. Sam just leave it alone please we are not talking about that Jason said when he looked up and saw Elizabeth coming.**

 **Sam turned around and looked then back to Jason eleven years Jason still "goodbye" she said as the group turned to leave. Sam wait he said I need to know Jason said as Sam put her hand on Drew's chest to stop him from snapping.**

" **Need to know what" so you can not claim your she said looking Elizabeth's direction's and with that they left. "What were they talking about" Carly asked Jason he knew what he told her next would hurt.**

 **Elena had just come from taking Isaiah to the bathroom when she ran into Curtis while she was waiting. He looked shocked "Elena Tavares" he said looking her over "Curtis" hi she said nervously.**

 **Its been a long time he said how have you been he asked I have been well Curtis and yourself Elena said. I hear congrats are in order she said when Isaiah ran out" Mommy can I sign Danny's cast" he said.**

" **Sure baby" she said who's this Curtis asked, this is my son Isaiah Elena answered. Wow Elle he said Curtis couldn't help but feel a little jealous "how you doing little man" he said to the boy." I'm good" Isaiah said giving Curtis a five, how old are you Isaiah he asked, 9 the boy answered as Curtis smiled at him?**

 **Jordan watched from the corner as Drew turned the corner to find them. "Hey man" Drew said interrupting them before Curtis could ask anymore Question. It was nice seeing you Curtis I got to go later she said taking off down the hall.**

 **Drew watched her suspiciously he watched his friend he watched Isaiah and that's when it hit him as she walked away. He and Curtis shook hand and hugged "what's going on man how is Danny" Curtis asked.**

 **He is good just a broken hand Drew said, Curtis made a face "What happen" he fell off a horse at Nikolas's house Drew spoke, Congratulations man he said.**

" **Thanks man "I got go but let's get together while you're in town" Curtis said. Oh, definitely man I got go get the kids Drew said you should stop by and see your god kids he finishes. Yeah, they said their good byes as Drew went after Ellie when Carly turned the corner.**

 **And Saw Drew and Elena exchanging words she tried to get closer when she heard Elena say not here to many ears. Elle you got to tell him Drew said as they walked away Carly smiled I knew it.**

 **She was pissed at Jason, but she would get these people away from Sam and Jason's kids for good. So, she would follow them and see what it was they were arguing about. He probably knew he wasn't the father Carly thought as she scoffed.**

 **When she pulled up when she realized it was just them at area of the park. Listen I was going to tell him, and some things happen I would rather not talk about Drew. Oh, come on Elle we own a successful PI firm does Sam know he asked Drew said. She probably figured it out by now Drew I mean really, and she knows me very well Elena says.**

 **When Sam came over she hugged and kiss Drew "Did you know" he asked, Sam raised her eyebrows "did I know what". About Isaiah? He asked, Sam shrugged I kind of figured it because let's be honest how many people was she with at the time.**

 **But she denied and let her think that I believed it and choose to respect her privacy. Aww thank you Sam Elena says But for I awhile I did think it was Captain Kingsley Sam said "That guy is a tool" Drew said as Sam and Elena laughed.**

 **Yes, he is but so is she Sam said pointing too Elena, who shrugged and agreed. "Which one of you are going to tell him Sam and Elena just looked at him then at each other then back to him.**

" **Oh, hell no" please thanks Drew they said kissing him on the cheek then walking away. Drew stood there and shook his head before following them, Carly stood stumped. Then she thought she could blackmail them into getting her way.**

 **But first she had to find out the unlucky bastard that this bitch screwed over. And she will know what it is to mess with her family Carly smirked to herself.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Metro Court hotel**

 **After getting her son at the rental house they purchased while in town Elena sat looking at her drink before she tossed it back. "Wow what is that scotch" someone said from behind her. Which made her turn around and smirk "yes, it is 12-year-old scotch" she said.**

 **He smiled Shawn he said stretching his hand out, Elena she said shaking his hand. I have never seen you around here he asked, she leaned forward I'm not from around here Elena replies with a smile.**

 **Shawn sits down "let me have the same" so Ms. Elena where are you from he said with a charming smile. I am a child of the world she laughed no I'm Dominican she said, and I live in Miami.**

" **Nice" I like Miami I have been there a time or too he said while they talked. Jordan walked in and saw Shawn talking to some one she watched for a moment before taking her seat.**

 **When she got up when she recognized her from earlier she couldn't ask Curtis about her yet. You may want to rethink that he is a criminal she says to Elena who rolled her eyes and turned around.**

" **AND" she said looking Jordan square in the eye, I'm sure you don't want that around your son. Hmm Elena said first off Mamacita what I do is my business and who I have around my son doesn't concern you. Two isn't he your son's father Elena said looking at her annoyed by her condescending attitude.**

 **Jordan was token back by her know how, but that is neither her nor there Elena said. I am a big girl and I can take care of myself but thanks for the heads up though she said before grabbing her purse.**

 **Mr. Butler would you like to walk me down to my car Elena said as she got up. "Goodnight Jordan" Shawn said as he joined Elena at the elevator.**

 **Curtis rushed in from the other elevator "Babe Sorry" I got caught up with a case. I have some people I want you to meet he said, who Jordan asked. "Remember Drew" his wife and kids are in town his little boy got hurt horse riding, so they came up Curtis said ordering his drink.**

 **She was waiting for him to bring up the woman from earlier, coolest kids ever he mused. The kid breaks his arm and thinks it's the coolest thing ever he laughs. He went on to talk about Drew and Sam and the kids, "hmm who is Elena" she asked.**

" **Who" he asked shocked she is somebody I use to know why, she was here tonight she left with Shawn. "Butler" Curtis asked boiling on the inside, she seems nice Jordan said, "baby Elena Tavares is anything but nice".**

 **Jordan she is intelligent ruthless even and the woman is going to hell in gasoline draws and she knows it babe. And you use to date her I tried to warn her, and she basically told me to fuck off. Don't take it personal baby she doesn't play well with others Curtis said with a shrugged.**

" **And yes, we use to date a little" Curtis said**

" **Was it serious" Jordan asked baby it was ten years ago and its over now. She has nothing to do with us Curtis said reassuring her he texted Stanford to find Shawn.**

 **The Floating Rib**

 **So how did you know my last name Shawn asked, Elena smiled I never come to a place if I don't know who the players are. And my father is an associate of your boss she said with a smirk. "Who's your father" Manolo Tavares she answered as she took her shot at the pool table.**

 **My father is the one who makes sure your bosses precious cargo gets in this country she said with a grin. So, what your apart of the business Shawn asked, absolutely not I followed in my mother's footsteps into medicine I'm a doctor. Wow you can be my doctor he said with a smirk, she chuckles well you're too old to be one of my patients are kids Elena says.**

" **I'm a pediatrician" she says, oh man so you can't be my doctor Shawn says laughing. I'm pretty sure we can find be your doctor and when I'm done you will get a lollipop she says winking at him she says stepping in front of him.**

 **But that's if my fathers don't scare you she said backing up to take another shot. "Oh, Shawn that god I found you I need you to look into something for me Carly asked. Carly I'm busy right now he said watching Elena sink another shot.**

" **It's really important" Carly asked, how come you ask me and not Jason Shawn asked. I am mad at him right now and this is more of your speed and my god hablardor do you ever stop wanting Elena said looking at Carly.**

 **Carly was taken back Shawn you can do better she said, what you up to now trying to get him to get the skinny on me Elena said with a smirk, I saw you following us at the hospital peeking at me and Drew. Aww its cute I'm on your list of things to do I made this butler she said slapping him in the stomach.**

 **She wants you to look into me, so I propose we find some place for you to look into me. Where you can pry me for information Elena says sarcastically, he never saw someone get under Carly skin like this woman did.**

 **When Carly lunged forward he grabbed her "bitch I will get you" she yelled. What was it something I said Elena said with a shrug as she finished her drink. Elena took her card out writing on it Mr. Butler when your finished with your three-year-old give me a call she said kissing Shawn on the cheek. "Hablardor" cuidese mamita Elena said blowing Carly a kiss as she left.**

 **Would you stop damn Carly Shawn said "I need you to find me everything on that bitch" I want to bury her with it. Go to Sonny with that Carly her father is a business associate. You can do better than her what about my cousin Valerie she is young and gorgeous Carly said.**

 **She went to reach for Elena's card, but Shawn put it in his pocket, no thank you I am a grown ass man who can find a woman on my own. Fine any woman but her Carly said, it's not up to you Carly Shawn said annoyed as he called Max and Milo.**

 **Alexis and Florio's house**

" **Anything" Sam asked, nope and I called a dozen times Drew said with baby Halsey in his arms. As she started to fuss Sam took her to nurse her, you know Elena should be telling him right Drew said.**

 **All their going to do is fight or Elena is going to talk around the situation to avoid being told she is wrong. Curtis is no better because he is going to dig his heels in and push and Elle is going to push back Sam said.**

 **Do you know why she didn't tell him Drew asked, she never said, and I could imagine why she continued not to tell him. With his slip into drugs could be the reason Sam finishes as she burps the baby. Yeah but that wasn't until way after Isaiah was born Sam Drew says.**

 **Then I don't know babe Sam said rubbing the side of his head as he thought to himself. Elena makes my head hurt Drew said running his hand over his face as Sam's laughs. You love her though she says as she continues to laugh at him, you want drive daddy crazy right Halsey he asked as she giggles.**

 **Kelly's diner**

 **Jordan was having breakfast with T.J when Florio walked in with a little boy." Hey Mr. Dela Rosa" T.J said, "T.J, Jordan Florio responds who is this handsome little guy she asked smiling at Isaiah.**

 **Isaiah it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance he said kissing Jordan's then winked at her. As Florio plucked him "Ouchh" what was that for I was being polite the boy said rubbing his arm. I'm telling my mommy he said under his breathe, and I will pluck her too Florio says.**

 **Sorry about that he is my grand nephew he says as T.J laughs, how old is he Jordan asked he is 9 Florio responds. Isaiah orders the coffee as he spies back to his uncle giggling 'let him go get him before he proposes to the cashier he says leaving,**

 **As they were leaving Isaiah took off his glasses to clean it with his shirt. When he said wow that kid looks like Uncle Curtis T.J says, who baby Jordan asked. The little kid that was with Florio which caught Jordan's attention from her phone.**

 **But when she looked up they were gone then she remembers what she heard yesterday at the hospital." It can't be she said as she picked up the phone to call Curtis but no answer, mom what happen he asked.**

 **Umm baby I got go she said putting money down to pay for breakfast then kissing him and rushing out. T.J stood stumped was it something I said he pondered to himself.**

 **Alexis and Florio's house**

 **Drew paced the living room waiting for Curtis to show up when the bell rang. Drew opened the door and Curtis rushed in "hey man you said it was an emergency" Is Sam and the kids he asked as he entered.**

 **Yeah man Sam and the kids are fine I need to tell you something he said passing his friend a drink. Drew man its 10 clocks in the morning man Curtis said. Trust me your going to need it he said, nah man I'm good what's going on Drew Curtis asked.**

 **Look man there is no easy way too say it so I'm just going to say it Isaiah is your son with Elena Drew said. What come on man that's not possible" Curtis says, I was with Elena 10 years ago and that boy is 9 years old he says.**

 **And he will be 10 in November 16** **th** **Drew says, did she tell you that wasn't she with that tool captain Kingsley Curtis asked. 'No' and would I lie to you about anything in all the years we have been friends Drew said looking at him.**

 **I just found out yesterday when I saw you and him in the same place same time he told his friend. "Did Sam know" Curtis asked, she says she had a feeling, but Elle never confirmed it. So, Sam never pushed the issue Drew answered, TEN YEARS DREW TEN GOT DAMN YEARS Curtis said angrily.**

 **You know Elle she is a proud, so she isn't going to put something on you that you don't want, and she isn't going to chase you or anyone else Drew said. I seen them yesterday she could have said something she always got some other slick shit to say Curtis said.**

 **I have to admit I was a little jealous when I seen him, you know where she is Curtis asked. I think she is at the property her family brought on the lake I'm not sure Drew said.**

 **Curtis stormed out, "just talk to her" drew said but he was already gone Drew sighed. Knowing that all hell was about to break out and he wanted out of the way.**

 **The park**

 **Sam spread the blanket out with Halsey in her arms watching the kids play. Emy sat next to her taking Halsey kissing her "hola bebe" said. "Where's Elle" Sam asked, your guess is as good as mines Manita Emy said.**

 **Did you know Sam asked, off course I knew much like you I didn't push Emy answered? You know how Elena is Sam she is my father with boobs once she is hurt its fuck you period. She is my sister and I'm going to back her regardless you know we are family Emy shrugs.**

 **Jason cut through the park when he seen them the little boy was playing soccer with a broken arm it made him chuckle. He was playing with two other little boys and a girl which he knew right away she was Sam's she had her eyes.**

" **Sam" can we talk Jason said she looked up at Jason and stood up talk about what how you lied to everyone for 11 years. What about Lucky Jason Sam asked, what about me Lucky asked from behind them.**

 **She turned and looked at Jason then back to Lucky should I tell him or are you Sam asked. Emy looked humored by the whole scene laughing as she caught Elizabeth's face.**

 **The Docks**

 **Elena stood silently ay dios mio what did with my life she said running her hands through her hair. Its not often she regrets doing certain things but what had her shook to tell him herself she thought to herself.**

" **Elena" someone said from behind her, hello Stella how are you she said turning around. "What are you doing here" she said embracing Elena, umm a patient of mine is here I wanted to speak to the physician who did his surgery she replied. You know /Curtis is here she said you guys should meet up for old time sake. Which made Elena laugh at her obvious ploy to set them up. I know he is Stella I ran into yesterday at the hospital Elena spoke.**

" **And" Stella asked, Elena chuckles he is engaged Stella behave she says shaking her head. "Yeah so" to the woman that ruined his brother's life Stella said coldly, Elena shook her head hey in bible times it was the right thing to do.**

 **Stella laughed your too much it should be you, you know that right she says to Elena. Well its isn't Stella Elena says with a shrug as she pulls her hair up. How is your son Stella asked, he is great I brought him with me he is going to the 7** **th** **grade Elena said with pride?**

 **What about you how is everything with you Elena asked "I'm okay baby" here Thomas son is here and Curtis so I'm here you know she said. I should get to work but its nice seeing you Elena send me some pictures of that boy of yours she said as she left.**

" **Ay Cono" Elena said running her hand over her face, you know eavesdropping is rude right Mrs. Ashford-Ashford Elena said with a smirk.**

 **We should talk woman to woman Jordan said showing her badge and gun trying to intimidate Elena who laughed. Are your sure that is what you want to do Mamacita because it seems to me you have something else on your mind Elena said.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tavares' Lake house**

 **Curtis knocked on the door looking in the window K.K opened the door. He didn't say word he just swung hitting Curtis right in the mouth. "K.K" Esmerelda said as she stepped in between them "That's for my cousin you asshole" he aunt looked at.**

" **WHAT TIA HE PLAYED ELENA FOR HIS SISTER IN LAW" K.k. said sarcastically. Manolo laughed as he entered the room as Esmerelda handed Curtis an icepack.**

 **How are you Curtis Esmerelda said would you like a drink she said as Manolo sat in the chair facing Curtis. I hear congratulations are in order she says as K.K scoffed yeah with the community property.**

 **Watch your mouth K.K Curtis said, K.K dejalo ser mi Amor Esmerelda said. Tia its not like we are all not thinking it she fucks, his brother, his brothers best friend and him. Ellie maybe the devil in stilettos but he can't say everybody in his crew had her.**

" **K.K enough y ya hombre" Manolo spoke "whatever man she doesn't need your stupid ass now". I am telling you now Ashford your lucky it's me and not Olly K.K said as he left the room. I do apologize for K.k. he was rude Esmerelda said, so everybody knew but me huh Curtis said.**

 **And you know why she never reached out to you Curtis I, he knows she said pointing to her husband. Your friends didn't know but I work in a hospital we see when they are brought. You have a right to be angry to some extent, but you played a major part in her decision Curtis.**

 **Esmerelda held his face you know what you did but you can't have this conversation with her. Now with that said she moved real close to him and whispered something in his ear that sent a shiver through his spine.**

 **As he looked up at her she smiled at him would you like something to eat Esmerelda asked. I wasn't trying to hurt her at that time I could face her because I wasn't strong enough then. And I wasn't ready, so I ran and I'm sorry Curtis said.**

 **Manolo put his newspaper down you should be telling her that not us and you should have done that years ago he said. Because its not going to mean anything to her now Curtis I hope you understand he said.**

 **Umm I'm going to go to try and find her Curtis said getting up and we will figure it out he said as he left. Manolo looked at his wife poor dumb bastard she is going to eat him alive he said laughing.**

 **Esmerelda shook her head this is going to be very interesting she said as Manolo continued to laugh.**

 **The Docks**

 **Just out of morbid curiosity what would two complete strangers have to talk about Mrs. Ashford-Ashford Elena said. Curtis told me you guys dated Jordan said, and do you make a point tracking down women he dated for some impromptu talk.**

 **Because I am not seeing the point of us having a conversation Elena says with a shrug. See I know woman like you who want to drop out the sky when you see a man has moved on. But I got news for you its not going to work because were solid Jordan said.**

 **Elena looked at her and burst into laughter wow that's funny if you were trying to come across strong you failed. And I am pretty certain had you met a woman like me she would have told you about yourself.**

 **Furthermore, you want to come to a complete stranger a woman you never met over a man I dated 10 years ago. Now let's talk about what you really want to talk about shall we you want to know if I fucked Shawn as Jordan glared at her.**

 **I mean I can see why you cheated on your husband for him the man is a work of art. Don't get me wrong Tommy was handsome too, but damn Shawn is like brickhouse right Elena said.**

 **You don't know the first thing about my marriage to Tommy Jordan spat angrily. I know you were a faithless whore who boinked the whole crew Elena says. Jordan was shocked, and you know what when I do fuck Shawn because I will I will give you a play by play Elena said.**

 **Now that we are done with this frivolous conversation I will be on my way Elena said as she turned to walk away. Jordan went to grab her arm when how about we talk about your son she said. Elena yanked her arm back "let's me make it crystal clear touch me again I will break your arms and beat you with it.**

 **I am the police commissioner here do you really think you get away with that Jordan said smugly. Listen Ashford-Ashford pay attention because I'm only going to say this once. I am here for my god son only because I am his doctor and I want to see what was done and speak to the doctor that did his surgery.**

 **And like I told you last night keep my son out your fucking mouth, I mean damn. What's is it with you woman and your self-importance, I mean you don't know me so why it is so important for you to step to me Elena said. You got your panties in a bunch over a woman you don't know you never met.**

 **Over your baby daddy who you don't want, or it is you don't like people touching the men you been with Elena continues. But you have wasted enough of my time so I'm going to go and with that she left.**

 **Jordan stood stumped she turned to go after her but was called in for work. She would see what this woman was hiding Jordan thought as she went to work.**

 **The Park**

 **What about me Lucky asked as he watched Sam and Jason cluelessly. As Emy watched on intrigued by what was taking place as Sam looked at Jason.**

 **Are you going to tell him or should I its now or never she said, tell me what Lucky asked watching the two? "It's nothing Lucky" Jason responds, are you serious how much longer are you going to lie about this Sam asked. You heard him Lucky its nothing Elizabeth said trying to pull him away as Emy laughed at her.**

 **Lucky the kids want to play with their daddy before you go to work she says. When Jake and Cameron ran over "Dad" can we play touch football like you said they asked. Jason looked at Jake shook he was so grown up as Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow.**

 **Yeah in a minute where is Aiden and Audrey Lucky asked, oh they are playing with those kids Jake said pointing as the boys ran away. Okay Lucky says, When Sam yelled Danny easy on the arm buddy he gave her thumbs up. Lucky can we go now Elizabeth said pulling him, No Elizabeth he said pulling back.**

 **What is Jason lying to me about Sam Lucky says when Elizabeth jumped in. You haven't been here for what 10 years and you're already trying to start things. I mean my gosh Sam you can you just go back to where you were no one missed you she said trying to change the conversation.**

 **Sam laughed looking to Elizabeth then to Jason "No" no takers she said well. When Jason says Sam don't "he doesn't deserve this", then tell me what he deserves Jason she answers. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT" Lucky says agitatedly.**

 **Just as Sam was about to speak Elizabeth made a move to attack when Elena grabbed her by her hair. Don't think about it Mamacita go on Sammy Elena said covering Elizabeth's mouth. "LET HER GO" Lucky said trust me your going to want to hear what Sam has to say it's imperative.**

 **Seeing as how they choose to lie to you this long Emy said with no care to you. "Sam why hurt him or the kids they don't deserve" that Jason pleads. So, he deserves to be lied to No he deserves to decide on his own. Don't put your lies on me like I'm the one destroying a family you two did this pointing at Jason as Elizabeth. He deserves the same truth I got I want you before I say this it's the reason I left. I assume he took the little bit of honor he had left and told you the truth, but I was wrong Sam said. And I am really sorry that I have to be the one to tell you this but Ja…... Jason interjected.**

" **Jake isn't your son he is mine" Jason said, Sam just shook her head. "Your joking right" Lucky said looking at Elizabeth as she had tears in her eyes. Elena let her go "Lucky please" was all she got out before he turned around and punched Jason in the face.**

" **Lucky" no please she cried grabbing him, "Why would you do this to me Elizabeth" I would have forgiven you Lucky yelled. You had me jump through hoops Elizabeth I felt that I owed you.**

 **For what I put you through with Maxie, but it makes sense now why Franco target you because of him. After he kidnapped Aiden you still didn't tell me because it didn't make sense to why he would he was targeting people close to Jason.**

 **Or what about when he had his accident and we were racking our brains. On how to help him because we weren't a match and my mom couldn't make. That's was you the mysterious donor right He said to Jason. Yes, Elizabeth doesn't love me Lucky she loves you and you guys have a family with the boys and Audrey don't throw that away Jason said.**

 **I will never turn my back on my kids unbelievable I can't be here Lucky said beginning to walk away. LUCKY PLEASE YOU PROMISED THE KIDS SHE BEGGED DON'T DO THIS TO THEM Elizabeth says.**

 **DON'T YOU DARE USES THE KIDS TO FIX YOUR MESS Lucky said storming off. Are you happy you destroyed my kid's family were you that jealous she yells at Sam.**

 **Sam grabbed her by her face you did this not me you lied to your husband for 11 years not me. We are going to talk Sam about Jason said as Elizabeth ran after Lucky.**

" **About what Jason" Sam asked my kids had a DNA test, yeah done by people who don't like me and want to give my kids to someone else Sam. I mean you didn't even know this guy Sam it doesn't make sense Jason says.**

 **I met Drew after I left a few days after I got to Florida we became friends. Drew and I were intimate before you showed up he was deployed and left for six months you and I were together that one time.**

 **So yes, he and I were some what together in a way Jason, but wouldn't you like to know for yourself Sam he says. Are you trying to say my mother, or the good people od Sister Emmanuel hospital can't be trusted Emy replied?**

 **I'm saying she should have the test done for herself not while she is unconscious Jason says. You want so desperately want her kids to be yours and for what Emy says. Its not like your claiming your son but you want to stake some claim to her kids give me a break guy she finishes.**

 **Emy I got this Drew and I did another DNA test they were conclusive with the first test he was the father. So, what your saying is I should do a DNA test here where DNA test get change like bedpans Sam says.**

 **Jason anyone can walk in Gh and change a paternity test and with Carly running around. I just don't feel comfortable doing that at all and for what to prove to Carly that what I said was true.**

 **I am not in the business of proving anything to anyone Carly to say the least. Someone who would lie through her teeth to get you what she thinks is owed to you. I will not give her that right to hurt my children that way.**

 **Which earned a snicker from Emy and Elena who was playing with Halsey. Who is this Jason asked staring at the little girl that had Sam's eyes and with blonde hair? Thinking she should be his. This is my youngest daughter Halsey Sam said smiling at her baby girl. As the kids came burling towards them "mommy" Isaiah said hugging her.**

" **Hi Halsey" he said playing with her as she smiled at him which cause the little boy to smile. Jason figured the four kids were hers they took their snacks and ran off. Their all yours he asked, yes in 2011 I had reconstructive surgery where I was able to carry both Declan and Halsey to term Sam said.**

 **I'm sorry Sam I you were right he said When his phone rang Sonny what's going on which mad Sam shake her head. "We should go" Sam said Halsey needs a nap and the kids need lunch as Emy went to round up the kids.**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **Drew looked at his watch waiting for Karina when Carly approached him. I know what you and that bitch did, and trust Jason will get his kids back. He turned around excuse me Drew said looking at her in confusion. Listen lady I don't know what the hell you think I did but I don't have to explain to you a damn thing he said. When Karina approach "good bye Carly" she says hugging Drew.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tavares's Lakehouse**

 **Elena walked in where everyone is she asked K.K well your mother went to have tea with Monica Quartermaine and your dad probably by my dad's office he says**

 **Where are the kids they are by Alexis and Tio's house Elena said sitting down? Your baby daddy was here, and I clocked him K.K said with a smile. Aww K.K I knew you cared she said hugging him, dejalo he said pushing her away as she laughed.**

 **I did call her the community property he said laughing he was mad when I said that. Funny that you should say that cause so have I, but I said it to her face. K.K covered his mouth oh do tell prima he says shocked, I ran into her.**

 **And she was like we needed to talk meanwhile I don't know this bitch from Adam Elena says. But I put her in her place you should have seen her K.K trying to intimidate me it was hilarious.**

 **K.k. mad a face "she doesn't know you Elle", she doesn't know that she just invited lucifer to her table he said laughing. She turns and slaps him upside his head funny come on Elle your ice cold.**

 **Yes, I can be an ice-cold bitch but that doesn't make me evil, I just see it as you come at my family I come harder she says with a shrug. Are you going to tell Isaiah he asked, do I have much of a choice K.k.**

 **What are you going to do about Ashford he asked, she shrugs I don't know but I have another prey in mind she says with a grin. No Elle I'm serious you loved him, past tense Kelby let it go I did Elena said getting up.**

 **What do you want me to say K.k. I mean really since when you see me stressing over a man she says. You and Sam need to face these assholes then move on with y'all lives K.k. says. Well you can cross Sam off your list because she faced him today and me there is nothing to face. He shook his head he knew Elena buried her feelings she mask it with hostitlty and snide comments. But he knew knew her heart she would rather bury it then open herself up. And now I will go sit by the pool she said winking at K.K who got up to leave.**

 **P.C. PD**

 **What is your name sir Jordan asked, my name is lawsuit that's is what my name is he spoke? Well my officer said you look suspicious and we have had a lot of robberies in that area Jordan said.**

 **Manolo looked at her "Do I look like a man that needs to rob anything" much less my own business. Wrong the business belongs to a man named Florio Dela Rosa she says, yes, he is my business partner Manolo says.**

 **When Florio walked through the door "compadre" what happen he asked. Can you uncuff him he is my business partner he said looking at Jordan. He refused to tell us his name Jordan said I told that asshole that my identification was in my jacket pocket in my rental car Manolo spoke.**

 **Manolo what's wrong with you Florio asked in Spanish I forgot that stupid passcode. I was getting ready to call when the boy scout approached me he was lucky I didn't break his arms and beat him with it Manolo said.**

 **As they took the handcuffs of him but something in the way he said it reminded her of Elena. When she looked up and got a good look at the man he had to be her father. Manolo Tavares is my name and you can give me my things back junior before I have you working in the mall.**

 **Had he asked questions I would have gladly answered but he wanted to be tough. He was doing his job Jordan said, no he was being an asshole like the guy in two-thousand-dollar suit would rob a place in broad daylight Manolo said.**

 **How stupid do you have to be I mean really the man ranted, compadre okay Florio said. Welcome to Port Charles Florio laughed as he patted his brother in law on the back.**

 **As they turned to leave Manolo bumped the young officer as walked out. Manolo Tavares were having I heard that name Jordan said "he is or was a forger Dante said as he came in.**

 **In my undercover days he was the guy to go too for fake id's, passports to several different countries he finishes. But I haven't heard anything of him for about 8 years or, so Dante says.**

 **Hmm Jordan said watching them what is he in town for she asked, Dante shrugs I don't know. Does he know your father Jordan ask, honestly, I have no idea he responds?**

 **Sonny's office**

 **They were supposed to be there to discuss business but both Jason and Shawn were both distracted. Am I boring you two Sonny says asking them as he looked at Jason and Shawn. Who was texting back and forth with Elena "nah Sonny man everything good Shawn said never looking up.**

 **Jason spoke I told Lucky that I was Jake's father he says, Sonny looked up shocked. What brought that on I know you were never comfortable with lying about it.**

 **So, I must ask why now Sonny finishes, Sam was going to tell him, and I shouldn't have lied Jason replies. All the while Shawn was sitting there laughing, hello earth to Shawn what's going on over there Sonny says.**

" **Hey man what's up Shawn says pulling his eyes from his phone, Jason gets up and pours a drink. I should have told Lucky the truth from the start Sonny I owed him that Jason says.**

 **I only kept the secret because of Elizabeth and look what I cost me Jason says. I let her talk me out of it every time he says, are you going to finally claim your son Sonny asked.**

 **I don't know Sonny, when Shawn coughed looking at the picture "You should man I can't get those years back with T.J" he says. What right do I have to come in and turn his world upside down Jason says. Jason, I told you all along you shouldn't have gone along with this lie. I have nothing against Lucky he is a good guy but your Jake's father Jason.**

 **Now what about Sam Sonny asked, I don't know Sonny Jason says. I spoke to Manolo he says his wife is hundred percent honest, she may not care for you. But she loves Sam and would never lie to her about anything Sonny says.**

 **Well Sam said they did another DNA test done and it was conclusive with the first one Jason says. Well you need your own test done to be sure now what do we know about her husband, so we know if he isn't dirty.**

 **When Shawn spoke Andrew Matthew, Cain was born in Chicago he was put up for adoption. He was raised by the Cain's a naval family they died he was twenty-one he has been on his own ever since.**

 **I met him briefly he is best friends with Tommy's brother he is an all around good guy he has done several classified tours. He and Sam has been married since June of 2008.**

 **The man has an outstanding record he was a navy seal he is now retired from service in 2015 Shawn finishes. He and Sam are partners at a security firm in Miami and they have a high-powered clientele he says.**

 **Anything dirty on this guy Sonny says who are his birth parents find me something on this guy. "SHAWN, SHAWN, Sonny said what's has got you so distracted he asked.**

 **Nothing he said putting his phone in his pocket nothing man I met this woman last night man. She pissed of both Jordan and Carly I have never seen Carly like that man she completely lost it.**

 **Which caught both Sonny and Jason attention, she says her father is Manolo Tavares Shawn says. Jason sighs " Its has to be Elena" what did Carly say he asked, I guess she wanted me to dig up some dirt on her I guess.**

 **Because when she said it Carly got pissed off Shawn says, they are the only two who can take Carly there Jason said.**

 **Port Charles**

 **Jordan had been trying to call Curtis all day she needed to talk to him about what T.J said this morning she hoped what he saw was wrong.**

 **And she couldn't find where they were staying so she put her name into the database. She was so caught up in her search that she didn't hear T.J calling her. Who is Elena Tavares he asked it caused Jordan to jump hey baby I didn't hear you come in Jordan said.**

 **Who is this he asked, don't worry about Jordan said I have seen pictures of her at Molly's moms and Mr. Dela Rosa house T.J said. she use to date Curtis and all day I was thinking about what you said about the little boy at breakfast she says.**

 **Mom Uncle Curtis loves you why check out the competition, why not ask Uncle Curtis about it instead of investigating her he says. I haven't heard from him all day T.J a few text here and there.**

 **All I know is he said he was going to see his friend Drew this morning and that was the last I heard from him. And I approached her earlier to get answers I have to tell him so he wont be blindsided by this child possibly being his she says. Mom talk to him don't worry about this other woman he said you guys are good don't worry T.J says.**

 **Oh yeah I wanted to bring you lunch he said with a smile thanks baby she says hugging him as he left.**

 **The docks**

 **Curtis had been to her parents house, uncles house, cousins and still no sign off her. He sat at the chair in Kelly's wondering how he was going to tell Jordan he had a child. This would affect her too he just wonder if she would walk away when he saw Shawn from outside.**

 **That's when he remember Jordan telling him Elena left with Shawn last night from the Metro Court. He got up to follow him Shawn made it to the docks, you know I can already tell your trouble he said.**

 **Elena said me in mock innocence with a smile " probably" "maybe" she said laughing. You are very distracting he said pulling her close to him I might just take you up on swimming Shawn said with a grin.**

" **Elle you're a hard woman to find baby girl" Curtis said approaching them. Elena whispered to Shawn we were this close all the interruption. "You can step off Shawn" he said , last time I checked you were the one interrupting Shawn responds**

 **Curtis maybe but I need to speak to this one he said Staring at her, you want me to go Shawn asked. Yeah you can go bruh Curtis said straigten his shoulders, just give us a minute she said.**

 **You can leave we are having a private conversation Curtis said watching Shawn. Elena started snapping her fingers in his face "focus" what can I do for you Curtis. I think we need to go some where and have this conversation Elle I rather not have it in public. He said.**

 **I don't think your fiancée would like that and neither would I to be quite honest. "Damn it Elle" why do you have to be difficult ,because I'm difficult and you know that she said with a shrugged.**

 **Why you with him you can do better then the man that killed my brother he said. Hmm she said with her finger on her chin well you know how mama like her chocolate and him hmm good. And furthermore aren't you engaged to the woman who was at the epicenter of all of its she said shrugging,**

 **Why do you care and why is this any of your business she said rolling her neck. Umm Shawn can I meet up with you later I will call you when im done she says kissing him on the cheek as he left. Curtis waved good bye as the jealousy coursed through him not wanting to share another woman with Shawn.**

 **Why are you being an ass she said knowing she was testing his patience as she smiled. You didn't even tell about our son Elle that shit is foul and you know it. "MY SON" and you know good and damn well why I didn't tell your stupid ass she said.**

 **Can we go somewhere else he said not wanting his business aired out in the street. "Fine" lead the way asshole she said crossing her arms after you he said as she rolled her eyes. T.J came up when he saw Curtis with the same woman his mother was looking up.**

 **He crept forward to Listen when someone called him from behind hey T.J he turned and in shock " aunt Michelle" he said in shock as he look back to where Curtis was then back to his aunt he just smiled.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Some Where in Port Charles**

 **Aunt Michelle what are you doing here he said nervously T.J, what's wrong she asked watching him suspiciously. Umm no its cool you just caught me by surprises is all does my mom no your here he said.**

 **She smiled no put you can help me surprises her come on favorite nephew help your aunt out, I'm your only nephew he said smiling leading her the other way. He would keep this a secret until he got answers from Curtis and speak to Molly himself T.J thought as he lead the way.**

 **He showed her to the precinct hey "Aunt Michelle" i have to take care of something my mom is here so you can surprises her here he said hugging her then leaving.**

 **She looked at Dante and smirked hi excuse me where can I find Jordan Ashford. Dante looked up "Who wants to know" he asked looking at the woman are you some report or something.**

 **Michelle chuckles when they hear Michelle what are you doing here from behind them. Dante turned around looking from Jordan to the woman when she says "is that anyway to treat your baby sister Michelle says with a smile.**

 **Jordan stood in shock umm Detective Falconeri this is my baby sister Michelle Johnson , Dante Falconeri nice to meet he said shaking her hand. Likewise she said disappointed seeing his wedding ring, Dante do you have any idead where Lucky is Jordan asked. I dont know he came in with a chip on his shoulder so im kind of staying out of his way today Dante says.**

 **"When he comes in have him see me" Jodan says as her sister followed her to her office, well hello to you too Jordan Michelle says. "Look Miche' i have alot on my mind Jordan replies, whats going on you were so happy when we spoke what changed Michelle asked. "The possibilty of Curtis having a child" Michelle's head jerked around "WHAT" yeah Jordan said shaking her head.**

 **When did that happen Michelle asked, i dont know his ex is in town she says for a patient but i dont by it. Any way he ran into her and her son yesterday but i didnt get to see the little boys face . I ask him about it he said they dated 10 years ago and when i ask him if it was serious he changes the conversation. But Miche i saw it in his eyes when i told him she left the restaurant with Shawn he didnt like it at all.**

 **So today i see him with his grand uncle and i didnt notice it until T.J says he looks like Curtis and then bam there it was the possiblity. So i run into her and she basically tells me to fuck off then proceeds to tell me how she is going to sleep with Shawn. It looks like that pissed off Jordan how do you feel about Shawn Michelle asked, he is T.J's father Michelle thats it Jordan says defensively.**

 **I dont feel anything for Shawn he choose to go to prison instead of doing the right thing by our son and making Sonny pay for his actions. No offense JoJo but you sound like you still have some residual feelings that he didnt choose you Michelle says. It was easy for you to mask before because he was in jail now he is out and walking around and you have to see him around town she says.**

 **"Miche we are not talking about Shawn" we are talking about Curtis and this woman who just gets under my skin Jordan says. Why is that JoJo because she has a past with Curtis and just like you have a past with Tommy and Shawn Michelle says. No its the way she acts like she knows anything about what happen in the past Jordan says getting up pacing. Michelle walks over to her and rest her head on her shoulder " JoJo you and i both know that its because you know nothing about her" i love you enough to be honest with you.**

 **Now against my better judgement i am going to tell you to talk to Curtis because all the this is going to drive you crazy with the things you dont know JoJo Michelle says. See thats the thing i havent heard from him all day this morning when he said he was going to see his best friend and that was this morning Michelle Jordan says. Then lets go see him im sure the boss can step out right Michelle says looking at her with a raise eyebrows.**

 **Curtis apartment**

 **He open the apartment door after you she was deadly quiet that's when he knew it was coming " Where do you get off making demands Curtis" huh i kept your fucking secret. From our best friends under the pretense that you were going to get your shit together and did you she asked looking him dead in his face.**

 **No and if you were interested in how i was doing you could have came down my number still the same Curtis. So don't act like you gave a fuck Curtis miss me with that bullshit seriously Elena spat angrily.**

 **"DAMN IT ELENA" i still should have i known Curtis said , are you fucking kidding me i was supposed to trust you with my well being and the well being of my unborn child.**

 **Do you fucking hear yourself Sam and Drew trusted you with Danny and Maddy and you were high out of your fucking mind Curtis. And i'm supposed to trust that really Curtis she said pushing, you looked me in my face and lied Curtis no that i didn't know you were full of shit she said in his face.**

 **"Baby i couldn't do it and i couldn't face you either Elle" so i ran far away and i didn't look back he said. Bullshit Curtis i would have helped you and you know that you made a fucking choice and it sure as hell wasn't me and you know what i respect that she says.**

 **ELLE LISTEN TO ME I'M SORRY ALRIGHT I WAS A COWARD but baby it wasn't you it was me okay. I wasn't ready to stop and when i finally lost it all i knew you would have my ass Elle he said knowing her guards was all the way up.**

 **She was angry as the tears started to form in her eyes " I was going to tell you that day" but you were high and you werent paying attention to how i was differnt. He went to wipe her tears away in which she slapped his hand away, DAMN ELLE GIVE ME A BREAK YOU TALK ABOUT I COULD HAVE CAME FOR YOU WELL THAT GOES BOTH WAYS LOVE Curtis says.**

 **Do you really think that i was going to chase your stupid ass and for what CURTIS ! Do i look like some fucking CABRONA she pushing him harder this time.**

 **You played me once that is enough me thank you she said Damn it stop he said grabbing her hands baby stop! Let me go Curtis before i beat your ass she said angrily " that's what you want go ahead Elle" he said letting her go and backing up.**

 **Take your best shot if it makes you feel better, i know Elle i hurt you and you dont forgive that and i'm sorry okay. He watched her as he glared at him "I'M SORRY" he said walking until he was in front over "I'm Sorry Elena", " Fuck your sorry it changes nothing she said. Elle you think i don't know you but i do he said invading her space, back up Curtis i mean it or i will slug your ass.**

 **"Or What Elle" damn it woman you anit tired yet huh let go baby, I'm not your fucking baby Curtis and i'm sure your girl wouldn't like this little cat and mouse game your trying to play.**

 **I am immune to your charm its lost on me Ashford and if you know me so well what am i thinking huh, you thinking about taking a swing at my black ass he said with a smirk.**

 **Elle we can do this all night i know i fucked up and that's on me but why didn't you tell me yesterday he was my son he said. Did you ask Curtis i mean really i may be alot of things but who else was i fucking but your dumb ass she said walking away.**

 **You asked all the wrong questions Curtis he was staring you right in the face and you couldn't see it so why bother Elena said drained. With her back turned his name is Isaiah Thomas Tavares. Curtis smiled really after my brother he said yeah after your brother she said.**

 **"What's he like" Curtis asked with his hands in his pockets, she smiled the first genuine smile since they got there and there it was that smile he thought to himself.**

 **My god where do i begin she said he is smart, funny, charming and charismatic i mean when i say smart i mean like K.K smart Elena spoke with pride.**

 **So we got a genius on our hands Curtis said smiling, and the boy has so much swag he is the youngest person in his school but he doesn't let me intimidate him she chuckles.**

 **There was this one eighth grader who didn't like him my boy charmed him now the kid is his bodyguard , the girls forget about it him being 9 doesn't change it Elena said.**

 **And you think it would one day i kissed him before he went in and this boy tried to clown him about kissing his mommy my boy turned around.**

 **He tells the boy my mother is my Queen and she is raising a king so she deserve respect and i love her and walks away. All the boys little friends laughed at him and he tried to fight Isaiah but everything his uncle taught he used Elena said laughing.**

 **Curtis smiled sounds like your doing a great job Elle he said looking at her, he definitely has your swag she said with her arms crossed. I sorry Elle i shouldn't have been there he said yes you should have Elena interjected.**

 **I know he said taking her hand which she pulled away No Elle listen he said standing in front of her i mean it you have me i hear i want to be there for him and you he said.**

 **I dont need you to be Curtis she said looking away, i know you dont but i want too Elena i messed up he said. It doesn't matter Curtis no amount of apologies is going to change anything so why bother she said shrugging.**

 **Because i know it does matter Elle as much as you want to fight me on it but i know your heart and it matters there Curtis said.**

 **And Why you wasting your time on Shawn huh he isn't who you really want knowing he was playing with fire, she chuckles well you know how much i love my chocolate.**

 **Why do you care if i am into Shawn last time i checked i was single i can do as i damn well please she said. I have to go this shit is pointle... when he grabbed her and kissed her she fought him on it until she pushed him away.**

 **God your an ass she said i have to go she said backing away, that's how i know Elle you felt it baby i know you did he said. I'm not going there with you Curtis she said opening the door to find Jordan and another woman.**

 **Elena turned and looked at Curtis and winked at him blowing him a kiss Ciao mi amor she said as she walked around Jordan. When he said we need to talk he said facing Jordan, yeah y'all need to talk Elena said " oh and corazon tell your fiancee cop or not next time she press me i will beat her ass Elena said with a grin as she walked away.**

 **"Bye Ellie" he said as he sighed and closed his eyes as she disappeared, Michelle what are you doing here he asked. Why was she here Curtis Jordan said angrily, baby her and i needed to talk.**

 **Why does it have to be here alone in your apartment and what did you have to speak to her about Jordan said. "MY SON" he says as Jordan and Michelle look at him in shock.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Metro Court Hotel**

 **Drew** **was** **going to the parking lot when he ran into Jason in turn he put his phone in his jacket pocket. "You took advantage of Sam" Jason said as he glared at who was baffled Drew.**

 **I assume your talking about Sam ,I have never token advantage of her from the moment I met her. I chose to be her friend and boy did she need one Drew finishes because you did a number on her.**

 **Really then how did you go from friend to sleeping with her Jason said. Drew shook his head I'm not explaining my relationship with you he said attempting to walk around Jason.**

 **"I know you changed the DNA test" Jason said, yeah and I guess pigs fly too huh Drew replies. Just like you I didn't know Sam was pregnant until I came back stateside Drew said.**

 **Everything happened so fast he said remembering that day like it was yesterday.**

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 _Emy something is wrong Sam said as her body swayed Drew stepped in catching her before she hit the floor. Let's go Emy said rushing to open the door " Emy what's going on" Drew yelled._

 _Just go she yelled as she spoke to someone on the phone as they rushed to her car. Drew laid her down in the backseat Emy pushed him out the way here drive she said._

 _As he drove to the nearest hospital to Sam's place " Come on Sammy" stay with me she says as Drew drove like a madman. Turning into the parking lot of Sister Emmanuel hospital when they got there he saw Elena outside with a gurney._

 _As the whisk Sam into the hospital with both Tavares girl going with her Emmy stopped " I promised I will come back and explain" she said running off._

 **Listen I get it you feel like I stole something from you so be it but Sam is a person not property Drew said. I was swabbed by Dr. Tavares senior and it was sent to the lab there.** **It was so much going on that how would I have time to do all that. I know Sam she wouldn't just sleep with some stranger Jason said. No that it's any of your business but we got together months after she left you Drew said.**

 **Hey you want to be mad at someone be mad at yourself you were the reason she left. So you can say whatever you like to make yourself feel better man Drew said. Who put you with Sam huh her supposed friends huh, exactly I met Sam by myself.**

 **Do you really think Sam would do something that someone else want on there say so. Then you don't really know her at all man that woman does what she wants when she wants Drew finishes.**

 **I know what your all about you seem real good on paper but your not Jason said. But you are you are a hitman you put her in more danger then I ever will. You got her shot the affects my kids are still dealing with today.**

 **Both Danny and Maddy have really bad asthma that keeps us up at night. Because sometimes you think they will stop breathing it was worse when they were babies. Man you don't have any idea how many times it landed us in the E.R because of it.**

 **Watching her blame herself for choice she made I protect and served for this country .You want to kill people try fighting in a war were your enemies use children to deceive you Drew said.** **I have never used or hurt Sam in away I asked if she wanted to be with you early on. And she said no so don't go putting some mysterious evil on me to make me the villain Drew says.**

 **Now if you don't mind I have to go meet my wife Drew said shaking his head. Unbeknownst to him Sam entered the hotel lobby when Carly approached you coming to tell Jason the truth he is upstairs.** **Sam shook her head no Carly I'm coming to meet my husband, yeah the one that is sleeping with your supposed friend. Yeah I saw them arguing which caused Sam to laugh hysterically. That's funny Sam that bitch is sleeping with your husband Carly says.**

 **Yes it's funny Carly because Ellie like chocolate if you know what I mean Sam said laughing. When her phone rang he babe yeah ok I'm on my way when she heard a crash.** **Sam rushed to the parking lot Drew she yelled when she looked up and saw Jason.**

 **"What did you do" she said pushing him out the way "Drew baby look at me" I'm right here okay she said. I pulled him from the car Sam i was going to my car when i heard the crash i saw him go this way Jason said as Carly looked on in shock.**

 **Come on baby stay with me Sam said as she kept him talking, when the ambalance came in Ma'am whats his name the emt asks Sam was shaking. His name is Andrew Cain he is 39 years old she said please help she said Jason tried to pull her out the way she pulled away when Dante and Lucky showed up. I need to be with my husband she said getting in the ambalance "Jason can you tell me what happened here" Dante asked.**

 **Jason said i heard a crash i pulled him out is when Sam came he said as Carly looked on nervously i came down here with Sam she said running her hand through her hair. Lucky checked the car Dante call in crime scence the car was tampered with as he glared at Jason " Carly we are going to need to see your surveillance cameras for this part of the garage Lucky says.**

 **So we know who the victim is Andrew Cain The Emt said Lucky says, are you sure about that Jason he said staring at Jason. I mean if he is Sam's husband i can bet money he had something to do with it he finishes. "Oh come on Lucky" you know Jason didnt do this Carly said , Lets go Carly i need to see your surveillance Dante said.**

 **Jason could tell Carly was nervous that when he knew she had something to do with and he had limited time to clean it up Lucky was with the Car. "Look Lucky" i'm sorry about today but we are going to have to talk he was cut off by Lucky not now im on the clock and i have no interest in Talking to you right now about anything Lucky said watching the crime scene techs.**

 **General Hospital**

 **Elena and the rest of the family rushed in Sam how is Drew I...I...I...I dont know Elle it was so much blood Sam said as she trembled. K.K sat her down they said his car didn't work we had been driving that car since yesterday, who would mess with his car he doesn't know anyone here.**

 **He looked up at his sister, Karina eyed Santiago as they cued there father then left. K.k pulled out his phone and stepped away to hack the metro court surveillance Elena hugged her best friend.**

 **Drew is going to be okay Mami went to make sure of it she said as Sam leaned her head on her shoulder. "he has to be okay Elle" what will i tell our kids i cant lose him Sam said in tears. Manolo knelt down in front of her " Samantha can you tell what happen he asked, she looked up at him through red eyes he wiped away her tears its okay mija.**

 **I was at the house with the kids Halsey was kind of cranky so i didn't want to leave wile she was awake, And Drew said he would meet Karina about business and i would meet him later. So i was coming to meet him he called me and said he was in the garage when i heard a crash when i get there Jason was pulling him out the car.**

 **And i though why was he there when Carly said he was upstairs Manolo it didn't make sense Manny looked at Elena he kissed all of his girls then got ready to leave .**

 **K.K you stay with them Manolo said sternly as K.K came over and showed his uncle the phone Manolo rolled his neck as his eyes darken i will be back and with that he left. He knew that his uncle didnt play games when it came to his family and the poeple he cared for so who ever this kid was would have hell to pay.**

 **Curtis apartment**

 **"WHAT" Jordan said in shock, umm JoJo i'm going to go this is a private conversation Michelle said. No don't go anywhere because you have to listen to see if it make sense. Just so I know I'm not bugging out or overdoing things Jordan. Says angrily. Curtis says " Listen this is news to me okay" when Drew told me i was angrily okay and all this looking for her all got damn day he says.**

 **That is what Drew wanted to tell you why didn't she tell you herself Jordan asked, because she hadn't plan on telling me if Drew didn't to avoid what were doing right now he responds. Jordan laughs uncomfortably really she doesn't strike me as the noble type Curtis, no she isn't she is one too take care of her own he says.**

 **And i'm sure big Manny made sure she would want for nothing so she wouldn't have to depend on anyone and at the time i was going through my own mess and she couldn't depend on me he says trying to explain.**

 **Michelle stood unhook shock uncomfortable with the situation she wanted to go after this woman that was making trouble for her sister. How do you know that the child is really yours Curtis she could say anything Jordan said.**

 **She maybe alot of things Jordan but she isn't one of those woman who sleep with alot of people and it make sense about the time he said.**

 **So your just going to take her word for it Curtis that little boy is 9 years old , you said your were with her 10 years ago Jordan said. He will be 10 years old Novemeber 16th he says this woman rolls into town and you just buy it really Curtis. Are you going to answer my question now because you avoid it last night when i asked you she said.**

 **"What's that baby " Curtis asked, was it serious or was it just a fling Jordan asked looking him dead in his eyes. He knew he couldn't avoid it " Yes it was serious" baby but that was 10 years ago Curtis said. How serious was it she asked, she met my auntie and my mom once he said.**

 **Great! So Stella knows I bet she will try everything to get you guys back together Jordan said in frustration. As her sister watched on wishing she had went after the broad who got this started.**

 **"Ashford" yeah i am on my way i have to go work is calling, Jordan we have to talk about this i want to be apart of my son's life he said. When his phone went off as Jordan was getting ready to answer " HEY K.k WHAT! I'm on my way he said grabbing his jacket.**

 **He goes to kiss Jordan who moves her face i have to go Drew is in the hospital he said rushing out. She took a deep breathe and left right behind him Michelle said nothing but she would follow him to the hospital she would level the playing field.**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **Carly paced back and forth When she was grabbed from behind and slammed against the wall as Karina wrapped her hand around her neck. What did you do huh i know you hired that guy to tamper with Drew's car you better hope with everything in you he lives. As Carly struggled to breathe "LET HER GO" Jason said from behind then dont let me hurt you Karina Carly had nothing to do with this he said.**

 **When he was hit in the spine from behind "Don't you ever threaten my sister" Santiago says. "Tu ta loca cabron" that is a no, no papa my father wouldnt like that to much seeing as she is his only girl he says. Karina let go you better hope i dont find that kid Carly because he is as good as dead and here my brother got there before Spinelli did.**

 **In that moment he knew things just got even more complicated as the horror ran over Carly's face. You think this is bad wait until Sam find out she will have your ass and there won't be a damn thing you or that other asshole will be able to do Santiago says.**

 **Look it was when Jason covered her mouth don't say anything Jason says. Why tell Sam all its going to do is hurt her he says, both Karina and Santiago shook their heads in disbelief "We are not going to lie to Sam to protect this bitch" that's your job Karina says as they walked off.**

 **Santiago kicked Jason's gun towards him "dont be stupid" he said, i was a highly paid goverment assassin Santiago said looking down at his phone. He looked up it seems that your fucked Mrs. Corinthos they found your bartender Jason looked at Carly who heart dropped. As Jason sighs and closes his eyes not knowing how he would get Carly out of this the Tavares were just as lethal and powerful. It could cripple there organzation.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Warehouse Pier 51**

 **When the young man came too he looked around " where am i" he asked, Ahh Zachary your awake Manolo says looking at him. Thats when he realized he was hanging up by his arms thats when he started to panick. Shssh its no need for that you will be dead soon enough Manolo smiled now who told you to mess with that car he asked.**

 **I will only ask once the older man said, i dont know what your talking Zach said playing innocent when he felt a metal bat go across his ribs multiple times. As he screamed in agony do you know that man whose car you tampered with was in an accident this evening. He went to reverse his car to pull out and it didnt stop and the back of the car slammed into the wall.**

 **That man is my family he has 4 small children and a wife who depend on him Manolo finished when Zachary looked into the mans eyes it was hollow. When another crushing blow cam to his face when he saw another man come into view, that man save my life in battle Oliver said. So i owe him my life and i will protect his at all cause he said hitting him several more times as he continued to scream in pain.**

 **Now again as Manolo pressed record who told you tamper with the car, I...I...I... can't, can't the kid said as he spit out blood i will be as good as dead he mumbled. Oliver walked up to him patting him on the face your going to die anyway so don't let gim have to ask again because trust me i can do this all day he finishes.**

 **OH GOD NO PLEASE I DONT WANT TO DIE he begged, neither did the man whose car you toyed with but there he is in the hospital fughting for his life. So what's it going to be kid Manolo said as Oliver swung the bat around glaring at him menacingly, Ca Ca Ca Carly Corinthos he stuttered out. What did she tell you too do he asked the young man stammered out she stayed make sure he goes nowhere.**

 **I...i...i...i... didn't know he said watvhing his life flash before his eyes, in your next life dont do what someone else tells you to do Manolo said stopping the recording. He turns to Olly who turns and looks and Zachary " any last words kid" I...I... don't want to die sir the young man was now in tears. Next time you should say No before everything went dark**

 **Sonny's Office**

 **We don't have time Sonny as Spinelli sat trying to find a location on Manolo or the kid Carly hired. Jason we have to find that kid Sonny said what was she thinking he said running his hand across his face. She was thinking of away to get his DNA to run against Sam son to prove i am the father Sonny she didnt know it would turn out this way jason said.**

 **We know she didnt mean for him to get hurt he saysm I know she didnt Jason but the problem is now im sure Tavares will be gunning for us. And i have no way to protect my wife if they actually find this kid before we do. To top it off we dont know what he is going to do if he did find the kid we have to protect her Jason Sonny said.**

 **"Spinelli" anything Jason said pacing back and forth Umm Manolo Tavares is here Spinelli said. When they turned around Caballeros how its going he said lighting his cigar Manny look Sonny said. This was just a whole big misundertanding im sure you can work this out without any harm coming to my family Sonny said.**

 **He didnt answer he just shook his head slowly, is that so Corinthos tell that to Sam whose husband is fighting for his life. Tell that to Andrew's four kids who are wondering where their daddy is. Here is what i know that your wife asked one of her bartenders to toy with his car and the kid didnt know the first thing about cars. Your wife hurt someone near and dear me so what do you suppose i do Corinthos and how was it a misunderstanding.**

 **Did she not have the young man toy with a car he knew nothing about to get Drew's DNA which she was trying to get all afternoon but Karina stopped her each time. By wiping Andrew's prints off listen to me i have known that young man since he was 19 years old he served with my son. He is the reason my son is alive and not in a in the fucking ground in arlington fucking cemetry Manolo spat angrily as he stood up. Jason tried to side swiped him but he shoved Jason's hand away Spinelli stood in shock.**

 **He never saw anyone talk to Sonny or had no one stand up to Jason much less shove him, I WAS THERE WHEN HIS PARENTS DIED AND I TOOK HIM INTO MY HOME AND MY FAMILY CORINTHOS. SO please tell me the misundertanding Manolo said angrily, I'm sure we can figure something out Carly is my wife and i cant let you hurt her.**

 **No me importa una mierda esa maldita perra He said looking Sonny straight in his face, watch it Manny i have never disrespected your wife so give me that respect Sonny said. He chuckles and mines is a lady who will never give anyone cause to disrespect her see there is a big difference between yours and mines Compadre. When Florio walked in with Santiago and Olly and another young man behind him " Calma manito" he said putting his hand on Manolo's shoulder.**

 **Florio Grabbed Manolo's face he whispered something "calma" he said , Florio steps up , Corinthos example how did you feel when this cabron whent missing like someone took something from you right. Yeah Jason is my best friend my brother Sonny said , thats how my nephew feels about Drew. Now if you knew someone had hurt him what would you do Sonny already knew what he would do, its what your doing right now right looking for the person who took him from you guys right Florio said.**

 **Both Jason and Sonny sighed look Carly had no idea that the kid didnt know what he was doing that is on him, So what do you suppose we do about her. Since we can't ice the bitch i will settle for jail because it will be the only safe place for her when Sam finds out Oliver says. "LEAVE SAM OUT OF IT" Jason shouted, which made Oliver laugh " Karina is probably telling Sam now if she has't already" Olly says.**

 **Morgan i keep telling you that look doesnt work on me " I do not fret you" because all you really are is so rich kid who wanted so desperately to be a thug. How got into the wrong crowded and now thinks he is a bad ass because to me pendejo you will always be Jason Quartermaine Oliver said. "Oliver dejalo por favor" Florio spoke now we have always had a respectful business and arrangements that has mand us both very wealthy. And with that being said i give you six months to find another way to move your shipment Florio says.**

 **"That's impossible" you are that guy Manolo Sonny says, your wife put my family in jeporady what would have happen if Sam and the kids where in that car Manolo said. What would you have told Alexis "Sorry about your daughter and your grand kids" Florio spoke this is the only recourse because i am going to tell you right now. I have no say over Karina or Sam so what ever happens to your wife is out of my hands and Morgan threaten my daughter again and there will be no coming back from death this time Florio says as the walk out.**

 **"Oh and you can tell that dumb bitch of yours they were already going to do the DNA test" to shut you up even though you didnt deserve it Sam felt she owed you that and with that they left. "Fuck" Sonny shouted Jason just closed his eyes and shook his head, i have to get to the hospital he said rushing out.**

 **General Hospital**

 **Curtis rushed in he saw Karina first " Hey where is Sam is Drew Okay what happen" he said Karina shook her head. It's bad Karina said the impact of the accident shifted the bolt in his leg. So along with all his other injuries they have to try to repair that as well she says.**

 **" Where is Sam" Curtis asked**

 **She is with K.K and Elena sleeping right now Karina said**

 **"How is she holding up" Curtis says**

 **Karina sighs the best that she can Curtis she has four kids to get it together for, that is when a young woman rushed in " Where is my brother i was told by my sister- in- law that he was here. "Hayden, Hayden over here Karina called Where is my big brother , how is he she asked with her husband right behind her.**

 **She said someone tampered with his car do the cops have any leads what are they doing about it. Who would do that to my brother he doesn't know anyone here she said.**

 **Where is Sam I know she was frazzled when she called and Ellie took the phone but that was awhile ago she says. Listen Hayden I need you to relax and not worry about anything Karina said.**

 **It's the same thing I told Sam who should be resting right now. The panicking isn't going to help Sam is Drew think about your nieces and nephews Karina finishes.**

 **As they walked to the waiting room Michelle followed , when they got there both Sam and Elena were fast asleep leaning on K.k.** **Hey Manito any news Karina asked, he shook his head not since the last time he replies. Titi came out and told us it will be a couple of hours before they are done he finishes. " Andy has to be okay" Hayden finishes i cant lose him not so soon after losing my dad him and Robbie is all i have left she cried. Hamilton hated seeing his wife like this. Is there anyway i can be of some kind of assistance im a doctor he said pacing as he walked to the nurses station.**

 **Listen cupcake Drew is strong and he has got to much to live for you hear me Curtis said as he hugged her. Thank you Curtis Hayden said wiping her tears away. When she looked up at her husband she grabbed his hand gently just sit with me Hayden said he took a deep breath " Okay for now anyway" he said.**

 **It caused her to smile as he pulled her close and sat down, Curtis sat on the opposite side next to them across watching Elena and Sam. She looked peaceful but she could any sane man running for the hills he knew he shouldn't even be thinking about her that way. He coughed trying not to think about her he didn't know how many times in the last ten years he thought about her.**

 **If she met someone was she happy he knew he couldn't give her no bullshit excuse as to why he disappeared. None that she would believe anyway he should have sought her out maybe he wouldnt have missed out on so much time with his son. He knew how she was it was difficult enough getting her to open up to him only to prove everything she was hiding from was true. Curtis sighed " Hey K.K how long has he been in surgery, honestly man i dont know everything happened so fast he responds.**

 **My priority was keeping Sam from going into shock thats how bad it was when we got here she was shaking. I mean its bad enough that we had to force her to sleep because we dont need her in the hospital as well. Michelle stayed close but tried to stay out of sight, keeping her eyes on Elena and Curtis. I mean the girl was pretty but she had nothing on her sister she thought, are you going watch from that corner or come and sit down Michelle Curtis said.**

 **How did you know i was there she asked, I use to be a cop and i knew with what you heard between me and Jordan you would Curtis said. You mean your baby mama she said with any attitude, that cause K.K and Karina to look up in there direction. Look Michelle this isn't the time or the place for this right now and definitely not in front of me or my brother Karina said.**

 **I got this Karina Curtis said when Michell was getting ready to say something he covered he mouth and pulled her aside. She yanked away how dare you im not scared of that .. Curtis cut her off "STOP OKAY" NOT HERE NOT WITH THESE PEOPLE THAT WOMAN YOU WANT TO TEMPT BY RUNNING YOUR MOUTH TO IS A FORMER MERCENARY OKAY. If you came here to start shit do me a favor don't and for what its for me to take care of Michelle he said.**

 **Your still in love with her i can see in your eyes and the way you were looking at her, does Jordan know " DO I KNOW WHAT" Jordan she said from behind.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Alexis and Florio's Lakehouse**

 **"Nana where is my mommy and daddy" Danny asked ,before she answered Florio walked through the door "DANIEL DAVIS CAIN" what are you still doing up. Didnt i say the tickle monster will live if you werent in bed Florio said when Alexis and Danny made a face. "But abuelo im to big" Danny said with a grin " Nonsense no one is ever to big" the man said as the boy giggled running past him dashing upstairs.**

 **As the older man gave chase winking at Alexis as she sighs she knew Halsey and Maddy would notice but Molly and Kristina were keeping them busy with girly stuff. She was hoping they get good news soon hoping to here from the hospital soon only other time it was this bad was when they couldnt find Drew in combat.**

 **Florio came downstairs 20 minutes later he is out like a light he said sitting next to her pulling her close, any new on Drew she asked. All i know is my sister is in the operating room and she will not rest until that young man comes home he said. Thanks for that i didnt know what to tell them i really hope to here from Sam soon because whatare we going to do when they wake up.**

 _ **FlashBack**_

 _ **October 2012**_

 _ **Sam had just had their second boy Declan Ellis Cain was about 6 months old Drew was doing an 18 month tour. He was 5 months in when his unit was hit and he was missing for almost 3 days for them to sort through the rumble. That was the only time they were ever worried about him not knowing if he was dead or alive.**_

 _ **Alexis was in the backyard putting Declan feet in the pool watching him giggle when she heard a piercing cry thats when her and Elena looked at each other. Both running to the house leaving Emy and K.K to watch the kids as they went to see what was wrong when they came into Sam crying on Oliver's shoulder.**_

 _ **"What happen" Alexis asked, They cant find Drew they presume he is dead Oliver said. He can't be dead he can't Olly i cant lose him Sam cried Elena never spoke a word she sat down next to them. And put her arm around Sam as she cried Alexis felt useless but in that moment she would fight for her daughter. " Okay cookie listen to me" lets wait until they find a body i know it looks bleek honey with everything on the news we need to be positive.**_

 _ **"Mommy" Sam heard a small voice she wiped her face before facing her kids she put on a brave face for them "Hi baby" Sam said. Danny crwaled on his mother's lap " why are you crying" i heard from outside he asked , did i scare you she asked. No mommy im a big boy but it did scare Maddy and Declan didn't know what was going on the little boy said. I made sure they were okay before i came to make sure you were okay Danny said are you okay mommy.**_

 _ **Danny you are a very sweet boy and you take care of your brother and your sister she said kissing him. But it's Mommy and Daddy's job to make sure you guys are okay as a lump formed in her throat just praying for a miracle. I am okay baby mommy just hit her leg on the counter and uncle Olly was helping because it hurt alot thats why mommy was so loud she says.**_

 _ **"Okay he said hugging her they helped her up Santiago cameback in with the phone, alright they said they were conducting checks and they were attacked. Is all they could give its classified but they are going to continue looking for his body but they are not hopeful. Im sorry Sammy He said hugging her but we are going to hold out hope they find him alive Santiago finishes.**_

 _ **Sam was restless she couldn't sleep It had been the longest 3 days ever the sitting, waiting and praying for a miracle but they found him under some rumble with shrapnel in his knee. He was transferred to a hospital in Naples for surgery not knowing if he would walk again but he handled it with so much grace. Alexis was in awe of him how he apologized to her for getting hurt and worrying her and the kids she was happy for them.**_ _ **Because watching the torment her daughter was going through was the worse part she hoped they never be there again.**_

 **General Hospital**

 **"WHAT DON'T I KNOW" Jordan said looking between Curtis and her sister, did you know that his baby mama was going to be here Michelle said covering as she glared at him. Ughh Jordan groaned why is she here Curtis Drew was in an accident and her and Sam Drew's wife are best friends.**

 **Well that is why I came here when my detectives told me Jordan said well let's go she said walking into the waiting area. Michelle grabbed him you better get it together because if you hurt my sister you and that bitch will have hell to pay.**

 **He pulled away running to catch up with Jordan and Michelle followed when she charged the waiting roon to put Elena in her place to find her asleep on Florio son K.K shoulder. Comissioner how can i help you K.K said as Karina rolled her eyes she turns to K.K " Que Quieres una maldita cuero", pero por que me preguntas no se manita he said. Sabes por que manito Karina said eyeing Curtis as K.K laughed and shook his head i know Kari, where is Papi he asked.**

 **"English please" Michelle said staring at them, Karina laughed i said when Hayden interjected " Not Now Sam doesn't needed this and neither does my brother she finishes. Anything for you babe Karina winked at her When Manolo and the boys came in and sat down He and Santi helped K.K up and Manolo took his place content.**

 **She saw Santiago before but the other guy she hasn't seen before and he was glaring at Curtis. And Curtis was trying to avoid the man all together to not make a scene for Sam sake.**

 **"Thank god" he said stretching they sleep like the walking dead, Tio where are the kids Karina asked they are by your dads and Alexis. They are going to have alot of questions come morning time " Daniel knows something is up" Manolo says.**

 **Because he knows his parents routine Tio even if their on a job they call they say good night Karina says. And Maddy is the most intuned with her dad K.K said we have been here for hours now and its not going to help.**

 **Thank god that Kristina and Molly have done an excellent job keeping her occupied for the time being because they are going to be devastated.**

 **Umm excuse me i am going to need to get her statement when she wake's up Jordan said interjecting, Manolo looked at her she will not do anything until she is ready Alexis answered. Jason kept his distance but he had to stop Karina from telling Sam but with Manolo there it wouldn't be possible to delay it.**

 **Everyone turned to see Alexis standing there "Diablo" Karina said laughing as she shook her head " go ahead Mama Davis. The emotional strain this has had on my daughter i know for a fact will be in no mood to answer questions Alexis said.**

 **I understand that Alexis but i am just trying to help whoever did this Jordan says, and i get that Commissoner and thank you only if she is up for it.**

 **When Nikolas rushed Alexis how is Sam, where are the kids whats going on with Drew, that's what woke up both Sam and Elena him rattling off questions." Nikolas" Sam said looking around confused did the doctors say anything she said jumping from her seat when Karina grabbed her nothing yet mama.**

 **Just relax Sammy she said " I can't relax Kari i hate this waiting game" Sam said running her hand through her hair. When She just noticed her sister-in-Law " Hayden Oh my god im so sorry" When you called i had just got here and his heart stopped. Its Alright Sam we were already coming up here to surprise you guys she said i know you where in New York so here i am.**

 **"Where are the girls" Sam asked**

 **They are at the hotel with Mama Rose how are you holding up Hayden says, Im standing i guess you know at least i know where he is this time Sam responds. While Elena continued to lean on her father " Wait this happened before" Jordan asked causing Sam to turn around to face her, no it hasn't i talking about when he was missing during combat a few years ago she says.**

 **Umm can you tell me what happened if your up for it , before Sam could answer she saw Emily coming. " How is my husband" Sam asked walking away from Jordan well he is stable for now but he has a tough road ahead of him.**

 **I'm not going to lie to you Sam he had alot of internal damage and the previous injuries to his legs and we had to put that back in place.**

 **We had to do a video log with the doctor that did the surgery his legs are swollen right now so he may not be able to feel anything. But we were able to stop the internal bleeding the next couple of days are going to be critical.**

 **But if if you can get a blood donor he is going to need it for the next couple of hours Emily said, Umm where do i go Hayden said he is my big brother. I can donate for him Hayden says i think we will all donate if we have the same blood type Elena said getting up yeah sign me up Curtis said**

 **As Jordan rolled her eyes silently scoffing ,umm can I see him Sam asks I will come with you Karina said. We are moving him to the ICU so yes you can Emily said when Jason called her.**

 **Hoping to halt them when Santiago approached him "Hey Morgan" how is it going he said watching Sam and Karina walk away. Santiago I came to see if he was okay Jason said, right because you know Drew.**

 **Cut the bullshit your here to clean up your best friend mess but by now Sam knows so it's too late Santiago said with a shrug. As Elena watched I would hate to be The loud mouth or Morgan right now.**

 **Jason stormed off hey Emily he said sneaking up i need you to do something for me he asked . I need you to run Sam's husband DNA and mine against her son DNA. What's going on Jason there is a great chance that he and his sister are mines.**

 **I believe Sam's husband switch the DNA test nobody is that squeaky clean. When i came back i knew Sam had kids I didn't know they could be yours.**

 **Nikolas never told me that she says, Emily it's a long story can you do that for me he whispered thank you I will help you this time but I can't do this it's unethical and against hospital policy she says.**

 **She snuck Drew's handkerchief and walked away when she walked into Mrs. Esmeralda. Mrs. Quartermaine-Cassadine she said going somewhere with that catching Emily off guard " he is my brother".**

 **The older woman opened her hand Emily handed it too her " Now let's go get this over with she said. Emily looked on in shock following her to show her were the labs are.**

 **" Jason doubled back to the other side when her heard Sam's voice "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME" I WILL FUCKING KILL HER she says as the door slammed and she bolt from the room.**


	23. Chapter 23

**General Hospital**

 **Jason knew he had a limited time to convince Sam not to react he caught her as she stormed out the room. With Karina right behind her when she spotted Jason as she rolled her eyes but she pulled back just to see how he would spin it. "LET ME GO" Sam said pulling away from Jason, Sam wait please it was an accident she didnt mean for this to happen.**

 **What the fuck did she think would happen Jason what if my children where in that car Jason did she think about that. Sam you know Carly she would never hurt your kids Jason said, really but she did hurt my kids their father is here fighting for his life Jason Sam said. Please before you do anything think of what this would do to Michael and Morgan you know them you loved them Jason said.**

 **Really what about My kids Jason Michael and Morgan are adults my kids are all under the age of ten, where is the concern for them Carly is an adult and she will face the consquences of her actions. And this time she went to far she played with the wrong persons life and she will have hell to pay i am not cleaning up shit for her she sacrificed my husband my family.**

 **What about Molly and Kristina they will be affected as well Jason said, Sam chuckled thery are affected right now Jason their brother- in - law is in the hospital and he may not walk again. And you wont me to feel sorry for Carly hell no Sam said you have some nerve to pull my sisters into like that will save her ass. Sam Carly was doing this for me to prove that i am the father she just went about it the wrong way she never wanted this he pleads. Neither did i Jason but here we are and for the record i was going to do the DNA test, I know Sam but you know Carly when she gets things in her head. She doesnt think he finsishes, well that sucks to be her because that does nothing for me Jason.**

 **I have four small children at home that i have to prepare to tell them their father is in the hospital so sorry Jason my concern isnt to clean up her messes. Here is you two let her run around and do whatever she wants and in turn she walks around thinking that she can do whatever she wants and thinks its okay. But not this time i don't care what she meant Jason or what her attention was i know what is and my husband is fighting for his life "HIS LIFE JASON" I GET YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT AND ITS ALL ABOIUT CARLY, CARLY, CARLY. THAT WOMAN IS A WALKING FUCKING ACCIDENT WAITING TO HAPPEN AND I WILL NOT ENABLE THIS BULLSHIT.**

 **"AND I AM TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW JASON TELL HER IM COMING FOR HER AND YOU GET IN MY WAY I WILL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET" Sam said bumping him. Sam wait i do care he said but it benefits nobody not you or your kids or Carly and hers kids she pulled out of his grasp" You think i care about whats good for her. She is this way because you fucking morons allow it instead of her facing the consquences of the shit she does now she some how thinks she is above it all.**

 **But guess what Jason i have alot of friends in very high places and i know things about you and Sonny so push me if you want to she said as she left. You have no idea what you just did Idiota you basically told her that her kids matter less then Carly's good job just leave it alone Karina said as she shook her head she walked away.**

 **Greystone Manor**

 **So they found Zach what happens now? Carly asked, you have to go down to the island for a bit until i can clear this up Sonny said. Jason is at the hospital running interfernce to stop Karina from telling Sam but do we really think they arent going to use it as a way to keep Jason's kids from him she says. Carly they were going to do the DNA test Sonny replies, they should have done it yesterday when i asked no but they wanted to find away to avoid it.**

 **She knows they Jason's kids and she want to deny it Sonny Carly says, but see now you caused a shitstorm Carly and we are trying to clean this up Carly. And we dont know what Sam is going to do but i know Manolo and the rest of the family wants you in jail and i can't let that happen. Sonny i wasnt wrong i know it in my gut that those are Jason's kids Carly sai .**

 **No i didn't want anyone to get hurt but that man stole 10 years from Jason and Sam is so blinded by that man that she can't see he is a snake, this isn't helping Carly he is clean we looked into him. Plus Shawn was acquainted with him he knew from Tommy's brother Curtis who he is best friends with Sonny says. Curtis knows this guy Carly ask, yes he does they grew u together since they were kids that's when it hit Carly she smiled i think i have away to make this go away she says with a grin.**

 **Umm no Carly stay out of it let me handle it we don't want to make matters worse because i have to find a solution to get Manolo back onboard . He isn't budging on anything so please no more tricks please Sonny says, No Sonny listen i know something that bitch is trying to keep secret. Sonny sighs like what i think Curtis is Elena's babydaddy i over heard her and Sam's whatever talking about it Carly says.**

 **Its soomething but we dont know the situation Carly i need to let tem know they need me just as much as i need them Sonny says. Right now i need you and Josslyn to go down to the Island until this is resolved im not leaving Sonny i can't. Do you really think Sam will come at me i mean really she says, Carly what would you do to the guy that put me in a wheelchair he said.**

 **It's not the samething Sonny, you sent an amatuer who didnt know what he was doing that kid is probably dead by now or somewhere with his tongue cut out his mouth Sonny said so please go down to the island he says.**

 **General Hospital**

 **Elena had just came from seeing the nurse about donating blood for Drew when Jordan approached her " you don't fool me" she says. I know Curtis isn't your sons father i mean what is it your jealous that he has moved on and it kills you. Elena chuckles really "you think so" i mean if i really wanted Curtis that bad i could have him Elena says with a telling grin and i wouldnt have to do anything.**

 **He would come willingly you want to know what your problem is i mean besides your self-righteousness, you are your own worse enemy. You don't even know me but every time i turn around your in my face with some bullshit. And for what about Curtis and like i said keep my son out your mouth he has no baring on you what so ever Elena finishes.**

 **"Your trying to pin him on my fiancee so yes your damn right it has everything to do with me Jordan says, but for some strange reason Curtis believes your fake nobilty she says. Ay mamacita i'm not noble he knows that nor do i pretend to be and i have done just fine without him my son wants for nothing. He has amazing role models and and honey i never have to chase any man, your that threaten by me that you went as far as trying to intimdate me with your gun and badge Elena laughs.**

 **I'm not throwing myself at Curtis she says, tha's right your using Shawn to get under my skin Jordan replies. Oh no the man is sex on a stick who would fuck him but you know that because you fucked while you were married to his best friend so that goes with out saying. Jordan went stepped real close to her don't push me she said glaring at her, awww did i hit a nervre Mrs. Ashford-Ashford.**

 **There you go again so quick to grab that gun i would beat your ass without it Elena said with a grin you will be the first to know when i bang Shawn im excited to think about it. I mean you are one to talk with the trail of broken hearts that are behind you stand here and judge me right. Maybe i will be your son's new step mommy Elena says as she chuckles, when Jordan wentto lunge forward but was grabbed by her waist.**

 **Elena laughed "Ciao mi amor" she said blowing Jordan a kiss as she walked away, Andre looked at Jordan have you lost your mind he said. You are threaten people in a hospital i saw you Jordan grabbing for your gun what has gotten into you he said. I'm sorry she pissed me off she mentioned T.J and all i saw was red Jordan said, Emy walked up behind Elena " El Diabla to ere mala you had fun" she said with a grin.**

 **Ellie smirks"you know i did", Emy laughs you are going to hell in gasoline draws as Ellie feign innocence as they ran into Curtis. "Ashford" Emy said you should really speak to your fiancee she has some real anger issues. "What about Jordan" he asked i dont know but she is real pissy about something Elena said walking up to Curtis. Tell me Curtis did you tell her you tried to kiss me Elena said running her fingers down his lip, because she seems to think that i want to pin my son on you.**

 **That she is so threaten by what we had that she felt the need to reach for her gun and she got real close until she whispered in his ear "get her in line or next time i want be so nice". Emy winked at her knowing Jordan was coming she kissed Curtis on the cheek and walked away he turned and watched and shock his head. "What the hell was that about Curtis" Jordan asked, what was what Curtis asked baby that is Elena being Elena he said. In that moment he knew he was in trouble yes he loved Jordan, but Elena she was his he was like a moth to flames when it came to her.**

 **You need to get a DNA test she is playing you and you are falling for it Jordan said, i won't deny my son Jordan Curtis said. And i am not asking you too Curtis i am asking you to get proof he is in fact your son instead of taking that bitter ass woman'sword for it Jordan spat angrily. Jordan i know this woman she dont get down like that and Drew would never lie about that and i believe him he says.**

 **I am saying be sure Curtis she is jumping through hoops to have you falling all over yourself baby she says, so im so gullible fool is what your saying. "I KNOW WHO IM DEALING WITH JORDAN" i have a past with a whole slew of woman you don't see me complaining about yours i'm just want you to accept mines he said. I would if i didn't know she was playing you and me against each other baby she said grabbing his hand she is and you can't see it Jordan says.**

 **"Let me handle it Jordan" he said trying to stay calm, it would be better if she deals with me Curtis i mean you use to sleep with her and she knows how to but she stops. "Knows how to what Jordan" he said pulling away she knows how to manipulate you and others to do her bidding i mean come on getting Drew to tell you Jordan says.**

 **Jordan i'm not some damn fool i know who exactly who im dealing with can you trust me on that he said walking off pissed off that she tried to call him stupid. He wasn't paying attention when he slammed into Elena who was holding coffee thst spilled all over her shirt as she fell. "Shit" she said as she stared back up at Curtis " What the fuck Curtis" she said getting up as he tried to help which she slapped his hand away.**

 **As the top clung to her she snaped in his face stop ogling she said taking off her jacket whipping the top over her head walking to the supply closet to taking a t-shirt out her purse. Curtis closed his eyes and looked around and walked into the closet closing the door behind...**

 **Sam looked at Drew she kissed him on his forehead i will be back baby i need you to fight okay i love you she said. Hayden stay with your brother for me Sam said, why were are you going she asked i need to handle this Sam says. I still think you should let the police handle this Hayden says , nope it has to be me i will finish this it was something in the way Sam said it sent a shiver up Hayden's spine.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **When she left the hospital she met Santiago who brought her work bag Sam are you sure he aksed, yes i am very sure about this. By now him and Jason are sending her out of town probably down to Sonny's Island if i am not mistaken. If he hasnt already Sam said let me know when your sister has her oh and make sure Olly is in place i'm going to pay Sonny a little visit she said.**

 **Be careful Sam he says as she got in the car driving away Santiago shook his head she is getting more and more Cassadine by the day he thought as he text Oliver.**

 **This is about to get real ugly real fast he shook his head getting into the car going to his father's house to check on his kids. Sam calmed her nerves as she drove to Sonny 's house she wouldn't hurt him entirely but she will let Carly feel exactly what she did to Drew.**

 **She would never want to hurt her sister or her brothers but they allowed Carly to push her this far she was just returning the favor. When she walked up to the house she smiled at the guard as he let her in just as Sonny was getting ready to leave.**

 **"Going somewhere" Sam said as he froze " hey Sam" look i know what Carly did was wrong but i love her. You how she can get when she is fighting for the people she loves Sonny says watching her carefully as she just shook her head.**

 **And what the rest of us should just deal with it right because she is Carly Corinthos right Sonny Sam says, Sam please think about the kids okay especially Josslyn she doesn't deserve that he said. She laughs and what do my kids deserve it Michael and Morgan are adults my kids are 10 and younger.**

 **Do you know my husband served to protect your right to kill again he was hurt in combat and he was told he may not walk again but he did. Do you know that it was me and Drew who found the guy that shot you and put you in the wheelchair**

 **Now here comes that walking fucking disaster you call a wife comes now everything he worked for goes up in smoke. And when he wakes up that he may not be able to walk dance with his daughters, play touch football with his sons all that maybe gone.**

 **She laughs dryly and you and Jason just want me to fall in line and its not going to happen "I WILL NOT FALL IN LINE ANYMORE" just giving Carly a pass.**

 **I can't forgive that and i won't Sam said she has gone to far and she took something from me that i may not be able to get back she says. As Karina walks in the door with Carly "Sonny" she said as he went for his gun he heard Sam say "Now".**

 **When he felt something going through his legs as he buckled Carly screamed " Sonny" as she tried to get to him When Karina grabbed her by her hair.**

 **Sam you don't have to do this he said trying to reason with her looking at the arrow that went through his knee, I know i didn't but now we are even. She turned to Carly now you will go through what i am going through right now and you will suffer just like i am , Are you crazy Carly yelled.**

 **No i did to you what you did to me and my husband Sam said Carly went to move When Karina stood in front of Sam " give me a reason to shoot you please" she said.**

 **As Sonny sat thriving in pain Fuck this im calling the cops Carly said, oh please do and i will give them the tape confession from the guy you hired to tamper with my husband's car. But only difference is i will get off and you will go to jail for 25 years if your Lucky because i will make sure you do Sam said.**

 **Because i got friends in high places Judges, attorney General, other politicians that i can use to make sure you and Sonny both rot under the jail so by all means Carly call the cops.**

 **I gave to you what you gave to me so your welcome Sam says it really wasn't personal Sonny i couldn't listen to you justify what she did to an innocent man because what she believes to be true and with that Sam left.**

 **'Sonny" she yelled as she crawled to him when a another pair of arrows came through the window which made her scream. As she ducked hey you stay with me okay as she laid next to him soon after Jason came in to find the EMT. Which made him bolt inside "CARLY" he shouted as she came out with Sonny on the strecher.**

 **What happen he asked she shook her head you were supposed to be on your way to the Island he whispered. She hugged Jason and whispered Sam did this to him she has me backed into a corner Jason she cried. " You have to fix this she pleaded as she got in the ambulance Jason stood in shock that his Sam had done this when he followed Carly to the hospital.**

 **General Hospital**

 **Elena finished changing her bra and pulling the shirt down when she turned around and smirked " Curtis" what are you doing she asked pretending to be surprised. "DAMN" he said licking his lips as he moved closer she put her hands " As much as i love the game we play Curtis i'm in no mood to play it" she said.**

 **Now if you don't mind i have to buy more coffee that you spilled all over me Elena said trying to go around him. When he pulled her by the back of her head and kissed her hard then taking her tongue into his mouth.**

 **He pulled back and looked into her eyes she looked at him" you know we shouldn't your fiancee is out there and she is gunning for me" she says. As he pulled the shirt over her head I know let me worried about that he said kissing her.**

 **"Curtis I can't" Elena said pulling away, yes you can baby he said kissing her neck. She felt herself slipping she knew she was fading fast when her phone rang.**

 **She answered " yeah Finn I have to go back to Kelly's" I... I... She said clearing her throat dropped the the coffee and I have to get more.**

 **No I'm fine why yeah I know butter fingers she said as Curtis continued to kiss her. I am on my way right now as he held her tighter "fuck" I will be there in a minute she said pushing away from Curtis and putting her shirt back on.**

 **Fuck no I have to go she said grabbing her purse and fleeing the supply closet. When she turned the corner she braced herself this is not good she says pressing the elevator button. She bumped into Jordan and silently cursed herself "have you seen Curtis" she asked.**

 **You do knowing not his fucking keeper right Elena replies, could have fooled me Jordan said sarcastically. Elena just smiled I don't know Jordan I was busy fucking Shawn in the hospital bathroom as she got on the elevator.**

 **And smiled as she watched the woman face glare at her as the elevator closed. Elena sighs this just got alot more interesting she said going back to Kelly's.**

 **After calming himself down Curtis made it back to the group when Jordan tapped him. Look I'm sorry okay I wasn't trying to imply that your gullible or stupid I just don't trust her Jordan said.**

 **I get that but trust and respect that I know how to handle this Jordan I know her you don't. Let me take care of it okay he said hugging her when he Saw Elena come back. I got you guys more coffee and I'm going to head back to the house.**

 **Sammy, Hayden y'all call me if you need anything alright Elena said, I'm going go to K.K says. I think Kari and Santi got it we will be back inn the morning he said as they said good byes**

 **I think we are going to go to Curtis said hugging Sam and Hayden as everyone left. I have to go find my sister and put her in my guess room I will call you she said kissing him. Yeah okay he said as he watched Elena smirk as she in the car with K.K.**

 **He knew he was playing with fire but he couldn't help himself and her brazen attitude didn't help. As he opened her car door you might see me later she said kissing him again as he drove off.**

 **Needing too get some fresh air he walked to the docks when got there he stood quietly. Damn what the Hell am I doing he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and sighed. When he heard Shawn on the phone Curtis gritted his teeth knowing he was speaking to Elena.**

 **After hanging up Shawn smiled when he looked up and saw Curtis "I'm going to need you to step off of Elena" Curtis says. And why is that Shawn asked, none of your damn business just back off he says.**

 **Well she begs to differ Shawn says, I don't give a damn what she said Curtis replies it an it happen. What's your problem Curtis Shawn said, listen right now an it a good time Curtis.**

 **Good time for who you or her Shawn says "Both" Curtis replies, what's it too you I'm interfering with you and Jordan Shawn says. "Causes your not good enough for her" she and her son deserve the best and it isn't you Shawn.**

 **You and Morgan are the muscle for Sonny and I don't want her mixed up in y'all drama Curtis finishes. Oh come on Curtis I get it y'all used to be involved that's fine and y'all not anymore.**

 **He could tell he hit a nerve so we are going to do what ever she want to do Shawn said going to walk around him. When Curtis grabbed him you touch her you will have to deal with me.**

 **Yo back off man Shawn said pushing him back in return Curtis swung hitting him in the mouth. They trade blows before until they were pulled off each other by so police officers.**

 **When Elena was turning the cops were putting both of them in handcuffs. She silently cursed herself "damn it I missed a clock fight" she thought to herself as she walked away.**

 **P.C. PD**

 **Jordan was finishing some paperwork when Valerie knocked on her door "Commissioner" she says. Umm I was leaving but you might want to see what officer Baker has in the holding cell.**

 **I'm just about to step out Officer Spencer can it wait until tomorrow Jordan says, your fiancee and baby daddy are both in lock up Valerie finishes. Jordan's head swung up for what She asked, Valerie shrugs I don't know.**

 **Jordan rushes downstairs "WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN" she said looking between both cells Neither man said a word.**

 **General hospital**

 **Jason walked to the nurses station do you know where Emily is when he Saw Robin come out. He walked to where Carly and the kids w** **ere " how is Sonny" Carly asked. He is stable now but he will have a long road ahead of him who ever hit him with the arrows knew exactly what they were doing.**

 **Right now we don't know how he may feel when he wakes up she finishes. So you think someone did this on purpose Michael asked, the placement of both arrows we're strategic on the damage they wanted to do.**

 **And what's that Morgan asked, he may or may not be able to walk again but like I said he has a long road ahead. That means my dad maybe in a wheelchair again Krissy asked, so they weren't even trying to kill him Dante asked.**

 **I don't think the aim was to kill him I think the aim was to maim him leaving him incapacitated. "Jesus" Dante said running his hands over his face as he held his sister. As Jason looked up he saw Sam step off the elevator looking him dead in the eye then walking the other way**

 **I will be right back he said going the other way calling Shawn but to no avail. That's when cut her off " WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! Jason spat angrily as he watched her. How can you look your sister in the eye after what you did to her father Sam.**

 **Sam looked at him strangely I never touched Sonny how about Sonny trying to make it okay. He had the audacity to want me to make it better for his kids "WHAT THE FUCK ABOUT MINE" .**

 **My kids are babies compared to hers and I have an actual baby she said what about my kids who i had to tell there daddy is in the hospital. Who is looking out for them if you two assholes want me to make everything okay for Carly she said.**

 **It was wrong Sam and you know it Jason spat, I simply made us even a husband for a husband and I can tell you Jason only one of them innocent.**

 **And your one to talk like having Emily run a DNA test behind my back on my child. He is my child to Sam and you know it your husband helped them covered it up Jason said.**

 **For what Jason he would have been there father anyway even if by some chance that your were their father it wouldn't have mattered Sam chuckles coldly.**

 **You said you would have told me they were mine Jason said confused, oh I would have but it's not like you would have been there I live in Miami Sam said.**

 **Because guess what regardless if what you might think that I how could I possibly make a decision on my own not based on what works for you. I mean the nerve of me to want more then you can possibly ever give anyone. I MEAN WE SHOULD JUST ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY JASON MORGAN RIGHT.**

 **Seriously Jason you thought people I have known my entire life was holding me against my will. Because how can I not want a man who does the bare minimum in his relationships she finishes coldly**

 **I won't let you hurt them Jason said angrily " Stay away from them Sam I meant. She walked real close to him his breath hitched as mad as he was he still wanted to hold her.**

 **Threaten me again Jason and I will decimate everything piece by piece she said as she backed up. You don't mean that he said , try me Sam said when they were cut off by Esmeralda and Emily.**

 **We have the DNA test as Carly came to find Jason it's right here Esmeralda said as they all looked at each other. Carly smirked as she held Jason's hand.**

 **She opened the envelope " it's conclusive their a match" Esmeralda says**


	25. Chapter 25

**General Hospital**

 **Yes Carly shouted I told you she said glaring at Sam as both Sam and Jason stood in shock. As Carly started to celebrate don't worry Jace we are going to call Diane and talk about custody.** **They kept your kids away from you long enough that's when Sam head swung around ready to snap. When Esmeralda shush we are not finished , I don't care Jason is the father is all that important she smiled.**

 **I never said Jason was the father the older woman spoke, but you said they were a match Carly said. As Emily looked just as shocked when she finally spoke Jason and Andrew are a match.** **"What how is that possible" Sam asked, they are related brothers more specifically Esmeralda said. For the kids we had to run a more in-depth DNA test with Drew sister DNA to compare as well.**

 **That's when Jason saw it in Emily's eyes, there not my kids are they Jason asked that can't be possible Carly says. No they aren't Emily says but we have a brother she said trying to find a silver lining Jace I'm sorry she says.**

 **Sam chuckle Esmeralda handed her the paper well that wouldn't have changed a damn thing she said tearing up the paper. Esmeralda laughed knowing it wouldn't matter , LIKE HELL IT DOES Carly said attempting to charge forward.** **But Jason grabbed her "Ask Jason about our little conversation" Sam says tauntingly. So all that was done for nothing because you got the same results I told it was so as far I'm concerned only that came out of this.**

 **Is we found out who Drew's biological father is Sam said thank you Esmeralda she said hugging her. I will let him know when he wakes up I am going to be with him. Sam can i be the one to tell my dad to see if we can find out who his birth mother is Emily says, her name was Caroline Summers Barnes for when she got married. She said they met at a convention while she was doing her residency at Chicago Memorial but she died ten years ago from cancer Sam said.**

 **Tell him then let me know okay so i can see where Drew stands on it when he wakes up Sam said she looked at Jason and Carly then turned away. Oh and Remember what I said Jason and keep this bitch away from my family. Because if she makes another grave mistake it will cost all of you Sam said as she walked away.**

 **Let me go Jace Carly said struggling "you have to fix this or I will bring that bitch myself" She says. "Enough Carly you have done enough" i told you to let me handle this and this is where we are.**

 **She is going to get away with what she did I can't let that happen Carly says. "LEAVE IT ALONE CARLY I MEAN IT I AM GOING TO FIX IT BUT I DON'T NEED YOU ADDING TO IT. WITH YOUR STUPID STUNTS, WE ARE IN THIS BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LET ME HANDLE IT he says agitated.**

 **Your kids need you ,your husband needs just go be there for them okay leave everything else to me and Shawn he says walking away.**

 **P.C. PD**

 **Are either of you going to answer on why either of you are here in my holding cells Jordan said. It was nothing Curtis said, Shawn just looked at her never answering.**

 **Really then can you explain why my officers had to stop you too from killing each other she asked. Still no answer " Shawn I am engaged to Curtis you don't have to like it but you will respect it.**

 **Shawn scoffed then chuckles whatever you say Jordan as he looked at Curtis. Curtis shook his head hoping Shawn didn't say anything she assume it was about her.**

 **I need the two of you to do better for T.J's sake he loves the both of you so the two of you have to learn to get along she says. When officer Baker approached "Commissioner we only arrested them for them to cool off" the man said.**

 **We tried on scene but Mr. Ashford here wouldn't stop she looked at Curtis. As Shawn just laughed as the officer let him out the cell. Enjoy your evening Curtis , Jordan because I know I will he said as he left.**

 **Alexis and Florio's Lake house**

 **After getting someone sleep Elena walked in the room and laid next to her son, mami he said looking up. "Hi corazon" she says what you doing nothing reading he said putting his book down.**

 **Mami how come Titi Sam came and took Danny,Maddy and Declan but I couldn't come. Well baby because something happened to your Uncle Drew and she has to tell them she says.**

 **"Uncle Drew going to be okay" yes but right now he is sleeping so his body can get better she spoke. " What happened" he asked, he was in a really bad accident and Abuela made sure he was all better she said.**

 **He smiled his father's "good I know he is going to be okay because Abuela is the best" he says. That she is Elena said running her hands through his curly hair. Mami are you okay he asked looking at her innocently, umm I don't know but I have something to tell you.**

 **He turns to face her giving her his full attention " It's about your father she says he stared perplexed. "What about him" the boy asked remember when I said it was complicated she said as he shook his head.**

 **Well the truth is when I got pregnant with you he was really sick and he did something stupid that could have hurt alot of people. And he left to get better and he promised he come back before I could tell him about you.**

 **You didn't tell him why the boy said, because that stupid thing he did could have hurt you and me Elena said. Isaiah sat taking everything in she said "mami did you love him" he asked.**

 **Corazon trying to figure out my feelings are a book in itself she said sighing. What did he do that would make you not want to tell him he asked "honestly" she asked. "Yes mami" Isaiah said exasperatedly He broke someone's trust by taking drugs Elena answered.**

 **Did it make you sad mami Neither knew Esmeralda was listening, ummm it made me said for you that he didn't get to be there for you she says.**

 **Mama your doing it again he said, doing what she says in feigned innocence. Where you make it about me and I asked about you Isaiah said. She made a face at him making him laugh as she mumbled smart ass.**

 **Baby mami is a complicated woman and my feelings are complicated and I wish they weren't she said. But we met your father recently and he wants to meet you if that's okay with you.**

 **He looked at her strangely " we did" yes do you remember the man from the other day she asked. The one you called a stupid asshole Isaiah says as she plucked "well you did" he says rubbing his arm.**

 **She laughed and took a deep breath yes well him his name is Curtis Ashford and he is your father she finishes. Mami why didn't you ever tell me about before he asked, because mami is a bitch she chuckles.** **No but honestly I didn't want to tell you so you wouldn't have to carry this and being sad papa she says. It's okay to be sad sometimes mami He said , oh is it now why do you say that Elena said because we are human Isaiah says.**

 **Yeah mami your human you have feelings he said sitting up, mami why did he take drugs was he sad too. Why do you ask Elena said because you have to be really sad to take drugs. Who told you that she asked, Tio I heard speaking with K.K Isaiah said is that so you know how i feel about you listening to peoples conversations right as he shook his head.**

 **What else did you hear them say that he was going to marry his sister in law Elena sighed as she closed her eyes. How do you feel about that she asked, Eww why didn't he marry you mami he asked. Baby i dont know the answers to your questions papa and yes he was sad Elena said, how come he asked well papa his brother died and he felt like it was his fault she answer.**

 **Listen we dont judge people okay we let them do their own thing whether we agree or not you hear she said hugging him. Mami i want you to be happy too he said looking up at her baby i am very happy she says tapping his nose, but i want you to have somebody when i go off to college he said. She chuckles baby your not even in highschool and collge is still 6 years away i mean your a genius yes but dont rush it she said.**

 **I dont want you to put your life on hold for me mami and i want a little brother or sister to mami oh and i know how you can try to not be so abrasive. I care she said as he looked at her oddly she laughs i care about some i am only abrasive when pushed to that Isaiah and you know that. You haven't been on a date since you stop talking to Justin and i dont want you to be alone thats all he said putting his head down. Listen i know you miss and guess what i miss him sometimes too but he is gone now baby but you still have me**

 **Its okay papi she said wiping the tears out of his eyes as she hugged him putting kiss all over his face as he started to laugh stop, stop he said squirming away. As Esmerelda walked in who wants to be abuela's date for the day she asked ME! he shouted jumping up from the bed well go shower and change. Elena reached for him but he moved running out in the way, her mother put her hand on her shoulder Elena he is right you know Esmerelda said.**

 **Elena sighed " let it go mi vida" Esmerelda said, Elena you are the strongest of all my children pero mami they burden you carry is heavy. You need to forgive Curtis for not coming back forgive Justin for doing that last tour and most important forgive yourself. It wasnt your fault mamita you lost the baby it was early and with Justin death and everything you were going through chula its okay.**

 **He feels what you feel because for 5 years Justin was his father figure Esmerelda says, its whatever Mama Elena said shrugging as she got up to go her mother reached out and pulled her in and hugged her. Don't let life take away that beautiful smile or laugh you have a big heart don't let it go to waste and with that she kissed her and left.**

 **The Pier**

 **After her conversation with her mother she tried going for a swim to clear her head but nothing worked she needed a distraction. When Shawn Came walked up " hey look i had te let you know i didn't mean to stand you up " i am aware of the cock fight that took place as i got here the cops where hauling you two off. How about you make it up me she said standing in front of him trust me i can make things very interesting , i have to get to work.**

 **When she kissed him whispering something in his ear then backed away but if you must then i can go find another taker Elena says with a shrug. He coughed i think Jason can do this by himself for a while he said taking her hand leading her back to his place when T.J came around the corner. T.J knew he had to speak to this woman but who was she leaving with hoping and praying it wasn't his Uncle Curtis.**


	26. Chapter 26

**General Hospital**

 **As Sam left to tell the kids what happen to there dad Hayden then went for a walk , when Carly walked in staring a Drew. When she moved forward she didnt here Hayden come back in "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY BROTHER'S ROOM? she asked . Carly turned around sorry i was in the wrong room she went to leave when Hayden blocked her leave.**

 **Do i look stupid your the bitch that put him here aren't you Sam told me you would come but i didn't think anyone would be that stupid. I mean really what is your deal you don't know my brother so you just tried to kill him for what huh. MY BROTHER IS A GOOD MAN WHO DIDN'T DESERVE THIS AFTER ALL HE SACRIFICED FOR US. WHEN ALOT OF HIS FRIENDS DIDN'T MAKE IT HOME BUT YOU DON'T CARE AS LONG AS YOU GET WHAT YOU WANT RIGHT Hayden spat.**

 **I mean really what do you get out of hurting him a man you don't even know over what his kids " Who they hel do you think you are Hayden said slapping her across the face. I don'y care if your some mobsters wife your husband or anyone else will ever be half the man my brother was so GET THE HELL OUT she yelled.**

 **BITCH WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SLAPPING ME AS Carly lunged for Hayden thats when Santiago grabbed her and carried her out the room kicking and screaming. Hey Kid keep your bitch of a mother over here Santiago said dropping her next to Michael, Hye watch your mouth Morgan said glaring at him. You just like playing with fire dont you its like you can't leave well enough alone Santiago spoke, MY BROTHER IS RIGHT WATCH HOW YOU TALK TO MY MOTHER Michael said.**

 **Or what kid you going to get Jason on me Santiago said shaking as he laughed, Yeah well you would have to do with me Michael said getting in his face. Which made Santiago laugh " like i said kid keep her here" remember Carly your still on probation keep pushing you wont like where you end up next he said walking away.**

 **Morgan shoved him from behind Santiago turned around Morgand took a swing at him that missed , Santiago caught him in a chokehold " listen kid i don't want to kick your ass but i will' he said sghoving Morgan away. Morgan baby please Carly said as Michael held his brother back, "I GET ANY SHIT FROM YOUR FUCKING BRATS CARLY YOU WILL BE RIGHT WHERE YOU BELONG I MEAN IT Santiago said as he walked away.**

 **"Mom we get Uncle Jason and Shawn down here now" who does he think he is Michael said, please you two leave it alone alright she begged when Dante came in. " How is dad" he is stable he hasn't woken up yet either Michael said, have you found who did this too him any leads Morgan asked. "No i haven't" the arrows came in through the back terrace doors he didn't see it coming Carly you where there right did you see anything Dante asked.**

 **No i didnt Dante i came in and found him after because when i went to him whoever took two shots at me as she saw Sam walked by heading to Drew's room. I have to go be with your dad Carly said walking into Sonny's room after sometime of getting the boys to go home and shower and go to work she sat by her husbands side.**

 **We need to put her in jail Sonny i don't care she has to pay for what she did you should see the way she spoke to Jason. Like he was't there for her and Jason still loves her and says she is acting out of hurt but i can't Sonny i won't let her do this to us. Sam crept in grabbing Carly by her throat from behind you really think i won't put an end to this or are you that stupid she said running the dagger by her throat.**

 **If by some stroke of luck that i go to jail Carly i won't be there long but you will Sam said pushing her, "NO" no one is going to jail Sonny said from behind them. Oh look he is awake Sam said sarcastically, what do you mean no one is going to jail this bitch deserves it Carly ranted. To be fair Carly i never touched Sonny i ran out of fear for my life Sam said with a grin, No one is going to jail Carly because that means i lose you and i can't he said.**

 **When Robin walked your awake she said as she walked in Sam said well im glad your awake as she rolled her eyes at Carly. Don't go anywhere Carly Sam said, as she text K.k as Carly scoffed Sonny reached for her hand its okay i promise he said as Sam left. "SAM" Michael said calling to her as she turned the corner, hi she said hugging how are you she asked I'm okay i wanted to be here for my mom and Dad he said.**

 **As she shook her head " i wanted to know if you could look into who did this to him" Michael asked, umm no i can't Michael im sorry my husband is here. And i need to be here with him i'm sorry i wish i could but i should go she said going ointo Drew's room, where she found Hayden fast asleep she smirked.  
**

 **"Hayden"go back to the hotel rest and kiss your babies i will call you when he wakes up Sam says, are you sure i could stay while you go be with the kids Hayden counters. No i was with them this morning my mom will bring them by later she says, how did they take it Hayden asked they were devasted especially Maddy Sam says.**

 **Halsey is too young to understand Declan kind of understand but he thinks Daddy is Captain America and Danny my boy is trying to stay strong for them Sam said with tears in her eyes. What about that bitch Hayden said, Sam smirked that bitch is in for a shock of her life i was trying to be nice and she pushed so she will get hers.**

 **Shawn's apartment**

 **Before they made it through the door " Wait, Wait Shawn said breathless as he locked the door picking her backing her against it as he kissed her. As he hoisted her up taking her upstairs to his bedroom laying her down on his bed throwing his jacket on then floor as she kicked off her shoes. She got up and yanked his shirt open sending the buttons flying as he pulled her shirt over her head.**

 **Elena ran her hand down his chest then grabbed his belt buckle sliding it off as she watched him seductively as she unzipped his pants letting it dropped as he kicked off his pants and shoes. As he start to kissing her as he harden shaft pressed against her, he pulled down her jeans " god your beautiful you know that" he whispered as kissed her neck.**

 **He reached down pulling off her lace boy shorts as he used his fingers to stroke her gentley " fuck, fuck she panted" as he took her breast in his mouth as she worked his fingers. As he picked up her speed slamming his fingers inside her until bellowed " OH GAWD FUCKKKK" as she came. Shawn went into the draw grabbing a condom then sliding it on as he laid her down " you ready for me' he whispered " i was born ready she said biting his earlobe.**

 **"Damn " he said sliding into her womanhood "FUCK ELENA" Shawn said " Elena gasped as closed her eyes as he move rhythmically inside her not trying to rush. " FASTER BABY" she said, you sure he whispered "let go" was all she said before he was slamming inside her thrust after thrust as she wrapped her leg around his waist. As she shouted YES, YES, YES JUST LIKE THAT Maduro papi "OH GAWD' she said gripping his back as he kissed.**

 **She kissed him even harder as she moved in time with him as she used her body to flip them over riding him fast and hard as he gripped her waist pounding inside her. " FUCK" he groaned damn baby he says sitting up taking her breast in his mouth , SHAWNN OH GAWD IM GOING AHHHAA ... she said as they came at the same time. As she collasped on his chest trying to catch her breathe as he body stopped jerking, umm Shawn but he kissed her again.**

 **Elena pulled away wait baby as i she slid of him, i think the condom broke she said i think your right he said pulling it off dropping it in the trash can. Well that was a surprises but i can defintely go for round two she aid with a sly grin, oh yeah he said kissing her they went a couple of hours befor she went to leave.**

 **When she opened the door to leave there was Curtis getting ready to knock, Oh hi umm Shawn thank you for an wonderful afternoon Elena said as she left. As Curtis watched both her and Shawn as she walked away he was boiling in anger as he went after " Damn" Shawn said as he rushed to get dress.**

 **"REALLY ELLE" Curtis said angrily, really what Curtis she said with a grin knowing it would piss him off as she shrugged. You and him Curtis said what about she said sarcastically, HE KILLED MY BROTHER AND YOU KNOW THAT he spat. Pot meet kettle much Curtis your engaged to the woman who set the shit in motion i mean really Curtis.**

 **Yeah Shawn maybe guilty but so is she so why are you making it only his fault he may have pulled the trigger but your fiancee put them there on that collison course. Had the bitch kept her legs close and not fuck his best friend and lied about it your brother would still be here Cabron Elena said. Is it that easy for you to give her a pass she is not a victim in any of this Curtis you want to know who are the victims are your brother and Shawn.**

 **Being forced in the situation knowing that he hurt his best friend like you did Sam and Drew and here i am to late to do anything about it. Because like a fucking fool i believed "I FUCKING BELIEVED YOU CURTIS" like a fucking cabrona. I kept something from my best friend friend for you she said as the tears start to slide down her face. He went to comfort her but she pushed him away from her " Dont touch me i mean it Curtis she said as she glared at him his heart broke right before him.**

 **Elle he said " NO CURTIS" she laughed humorlessly IM DONE I CANT DO THIS SHIT ANYMORE , I HATE YOU I HATE THAT I LET YOU DO THIS TO ME she pointing at him. Elle please Curtis said as now he saw just how much he hurt her " NO' im done she said walking away. When he grabbed her arms ELLE PLEASE JUST LISTEN IM SORRY OK PLEASE JUST HEAR ME OUT OKAY.**

 **Why the fuck would i do that Curtis she spat angrily, DAMN IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALWAYS HAVE ALWAYS WILL he said when there was a as gasped from behind him.**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Pier**

 **Elena jerked her head and laughed " I'm bot doing this with you anymore she said backing away to leave. Elle wait Curtis said attempting to go after " Uncle Curtis" T.J said from behind them.** **As Curtis silent cursed himself T.J just let me explain he said, so my mother was right to be worried he said. He could tell the young man was pissed listen before you take back swing at me just let me explain Curtis says.**

 **T.J I love your mother i do, but you love her two T.J said angrily. It's complicated T.J me and Elena when i fell for her i fell hard she was there for me after your father died.** **She held me up T.J she was the first woman I actually fell in love with ,It's not complicated Uncle Curtis it's you love my mother or you don't.**

 **Listen i met her the same day Drew met Sam she was bold up front and she knew what she wanted and she was super intelligent. I mean everything man just putting out facts of several different things a lot like Molly Curtis said.**

 **We were inseparable ever since she was blunt man she was 100 percent honest and man i just knew he chuckles. I told my mom and Aunt Stella she was the one and i was going to bring her home for the holidays but then Tommy died and everything went to hell after that.**

 **Tommy made fun of me when i told him i wanted yo marry her after 3 months everyone else said about time Curtis laughs. She held me up when he died i blamed myself for my brother dying and i was racked with guilt over his death. I told him about Jordan and Shawn and i destroyed my brother's family for what T.J so i started using drugs bed and the first time she got me cleaned up.**

 **And just when i thought i had finally got it together my mother got sick and then i found myself drowning again and i couldnt do it and she called me out on it. One day i was watching Danny and Maddy while Sam and Drew where on their honeymoon and she caught me and i tried to lie but she saw through the bullshit and i promised i would get it together.**

 **But at that time i wasnt ready so i left claiming to get it together and just went back to work until i messed up and your mother ratted me out. I had nobody to fall back on so i had to pick myself up and i was a coward man i couldnt face her so i ran far away and never look back. And years went by T.J i talk myself out of contacting her everytime she didnt like being lied to and i knew i would have to tell her i lied. I fucked up big time T.J Elena she builds a fortress around her but she let me in and i threw it all away Curtis says.**

 **So what now Uncle Curtis she couldnt get away from you fast enough so what you throw away what you and my mom have for some woman T.J said. She isnt just some woman she is the mother of my son Curtis said, your joking right T.J said as Curtis shook his head no. I mean how do you know if the child is even yours did you take a DNA test she is playing you and you dont even see it. Elena isn't one of those woman who sleep with several differnt people at one time so yeah im very sure he is my son**

 **Oh he is Curtis son alright Stella said i knew the moment i laid eyes on him, you knew Auntie Curtis said looking at her i wasn't 100 percent sure. But its not like she was dying to give me answers but i figured he was yours because although she never answered she never denied it either.**

 **All she said was to leave it alone and don't push the issue in her own way so i didn't push but she did say she would kept me updated in what's going on with him.**

 **"When was this" Curtis asked maybe six or so years ago she said i think she was with a man named Justin at the time he died in 2012 in combat.**

 **I was speaking to a bunch of other social workers at a luncheon in Miami dade Memorial she says. Maybe he is that other guys kid then T.J thought back to when he seen the kid he sighed " Does my mom know the young man asked.  
**

 **"Yeah" i told her after i spoke to Elena she was surprised but then I got the call about Drew and we really haven't really talked.**

 **Well talk to her I don't want to see her get hurt and for what a woman who don't want you T.J said as he left. Why didn't you tell me Auntie he asked seeing the hurt in his eyes. Baby I wasn't sure yup know that girl she talks in circles avoiding the situation she said.**

 **Shawn's apartment**

 **Just as he was about to leave Jordan knocked umm hey I'm kind of in a hurry so can this wait. No I don't know what happened between you and Curtis but know that it has to do with Elena.**

 **Listen Jordan this really isn't a good time, no Shawn u have to say this and i care about you. She is using you to get back at Curtis and I dont want to see you get hurt because of it.**

 **Damn it which is it Jordan first your warning her away from me that didn't work so what now warn me against her. You don't have nothing else to do or is it that your scared that she going to go after Curtis Shawn said.**

 **And trust me when I tell you this she an it thinking about Curtis maybe he is thinking about her. Maybe that is what got you in arms that your wondering how is it going to take him to go after her. After all he did love her and was going to propose to her I mean 3 months in he was gone and feelings like that die hard Shawn said.**

 **Oh you didn't know that I did he told me and Tommy that and Tommy told him to slow down. Jordan was stunned to silence her mind was racing why didn't he tell me that. Umm I got to go she said she had to find him maybe it was just talk as they left at the same time.**

 **General Hospital**

 **"Hey babe" Sam said rubbing his hand as she held it, don't worry i took care of everything. Now all you have too do is come back to us, the kids miss you Hell i miss you.**

 **I think Manny is right I'm more Cassadine then I care to believe I didn't think i could go to certain lengths. But in the last couple of days and I have been pushed beyond all my boundaries.**

 **You and are kids mean everything to me and there is nothing wouldn't do to protect that she said wiping her tears away. You know it broke my heart Drew to tell our kids Maddy was inconsolable she is her daddy's girl.**

 **Dec he just knows daddy always comes back your superhero to him then Danny he isn't going to say how he is feeling. Because he wants to take care of everyone else and make sure his brother and sister are okay.**

 **But he is just a little boy you know, I told him it was okay but he is focused on everyone else. And i see it in his eyes he is afraid my mom will bring them by later. So hopefully by the time they come you will be awake and they will be happy she said kissing his forehead.**

 **We need you to wake up we found out who your father is you may not like who your related too at all. But some of them are good people and I'm sure once your grandfather finds out he will be all over you. I promise you will be so smothered you won't know what to do she chuckles.**

 **Oh and i spoke to Robbie he said he will try to get a flight out of Cairo tonight and he is pissed. So I can only imagine whAt happens when your little brother hits town. But I stole all his fun because I dealt with it I was going to wait but i want when you wake up**

 **Your attention is on me and the kids and getting better not anyone or anything else. Baby I just really need you to wake up just let me know your still with me.**

 **"Hey Sammy" Elena says coming in and sitting next to her "how is he doing" she asked. Still unconscious but strong she said leaning on her shoulder so what happened Elle Sam said. Sspp what you mean me I'm fine Elena said, Sam looked at warningly seriously Sam I am fine.**

 **Plus you have enough to worry about and I heard Carly thought she walked on water Elena said avoiding. My situation is a waiting game and Carly is in for a very big surprise so tell me what's going on.**

 **Nothing I told Isaiah today who thinks i make everything about him since Justin died Elena says. And since you lose the baby Sam answered, you know it's fine it's life you shit happens Elena said getting up pacing.**

 **Elle your not fine don't do that I know you wanted that baby more than anything I was there remember. Sam walked over to her and put her arm around her Elle I know you feel like you lose those you love.**

 **But I believe there is someone out there who will love you and will be there Sam said. Don't sell yourself short because my best friend deserves the best she says with a smile. Elena smirked we are some pair huh can we go back to 96 hours ago when we had no drama in our lives Elena said plopping in the chair.**

 **No ex-boyfriends jumping out the woodwork try to claim your kids and proclaiming to love you Elena said sarcastically. " Wait what" Sam said stunned, slapping Elena on the arm when did this happen as Elena just shrugged it off.**

 **Not to long ago I saw him as I left Shawn's apartment, Sam's mouth dropped did umm. Hmm Elena said shaking her head yes , oh wow does umm Curtis know Sam asked. Hmmmm Elena says and we had it out I mean bad and then I stormed off she finishes.**

 **Can you two just talk like normal people but your both so damn stubborn Drew say from behind them. Sam head whips around running to his side.**

 **Hey baby how are you Sam said kissing him all over his face as Elena went to get the doctor and called her mother. She smiled as she looked in on her friends hey guys im going go clear my head**

 **Elle I know you still love him you take matters of the heart serious let go and move on you deserve to be happy to if you let yourself be Drew said. Yeah so I have been told three times over today she said just get better ok and with that she left.**

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **After getting the call about Drew Esmeralda left Isaiah with his grandfather who took him and the other kids to the park. He didn't want them to just sit and be sad Manolo watched them as they played soccer.**

 **After speaking with his aunt she showed him all the pictures of Isaiah. That's when it hit him he missed everything first steps, first word. He realized just how much of a fool he was and she had every reason to doubt him.**

 **He gave her plenty to do just that he cut through the park he sat on a bench just staring at the picture. In that moment he felt like his piece of shit father who walked out on his family. He was no better then him he walked out on her knowing he had no intention on getting clean at that time.**

 **And he did them same thing walked out on his son allowing him to grow up without a father that changes now he thought. Getting up and walking around when he heard " WATCH OUT" but the ball hit him in the head.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok Drew and Jason are brothers but they are not twins Drew is younger. Alan had a fling with Drew's biological mother Carolyn Summers-Barnes while she was doing her residency. She was a much younger then Alan who already had A.J and Jason. He and Monica were separated at the time of Drew's conception which Carolyn broke off after finding out.**

 **The Park**

 **When he came too Manolo was standing over him on the phone talking in Spanish. He saw the kids but they were a blur as he closed his eyes again. When tried to sit up that's when he heard her say don't move stupid Elena.**

 **That's when he felt her hands on his head as he opened his eyes as she flashed the light in his eyes. He looked up at her but she wouldn't look at him "you definitely have a concussion and the back of your head is bleeding".**

 **Which means you have to get that stitched up as she held the gauze pads on the back of his head. "Can you stitch me up Doc" he asked hoping to by him some time to talk to her. When he saw as Danny pushed Isaiah forward as they bickered back a forth.**

 **"Umm Sorry about your head" Isaiah said nervously as he looked at his father then back to his mother. Well I wrapped it up you should get that taking care of she said taking off her gloves.**

 **Her father eyed her which made her roll her eyes just as Curtis was about to speak. She cut him off Curtis this is your son Isaiah Thomas Tavares she spoke Isaiah can you say hello to Mr. Ashford.**

 **Hi the boy waived as he looked Curtis over as he just started this was his son. Hey Curtis said as he stretched out his hand "how you doing little man" Curtis said giving him a five.**

 **I am well thank you and yourself Isaiah said Well I am going to go are you good here with Abeulo Elena asked. When he turned to her no te vaya mami, pero yo necessito Aqui he said.**

 **Elena sighed as she bent down papi se que tienes miedo, pero no tienes que Ser my love she says as she hugs him. Just as she was about to speak her father cut her off Elena no deja tiempo para dejar De correr mami Manolo says.**

 **She too a deep breath yo mi odio she says as she rolls her eyes, yo tambien te amo carino Manolo said with a smile. Curtis watched the exchange as Isaiah faced him pulling his mother's hand.**

 **As they sat next to Curtis , he smiled at his son " your good at getting your own way huh Curtis said with a grin. Elena rolled her eye's bite me can we take this asshole to the hospital she says.**

 **You take him mami I have the rest of the kids with me it's unfair to have them leave for something so small he said chuckling.**

 **En serio que mierda she says, Elena I am sorry but I am under strict orders to no dejarate correr mas carino Manolo finished. "Mami" Isaiah said looking at her no mas okay, your lucky i love she said kissing him on his forehead.**

 **Let's go asshole try not to bleed in my car okay and you can sit in the back with Isaiah she says walking away. Manolo went to hug her but she put her hands up no me toques she said.**

 **Yo te amo mi nina The man said as they walked away, yeah right then you wouldn't cosign this bullshit Elena said as they got in the car. As Michelle was coming out of Kelly's she saw Curtis getting into a car she jotted down the license plate number as it pulled off.**

 **The car was quite as Isaiah played his game Umm Elle thanks you di... before he finished she cut him off. Don't speak please I heard enough from you for one day she said. Everything was quite again as he looked out the window " I did mean what I said and I know you don't believe it but it's true" Curtis said.**

 **I mean it Curtis leave it alone before you ended up on the side of the road Elena said. Damn Elle give me a break I'm trying to tell you I'm sorry he says as he watched Isaiah play his game.**

 **I don't want to hear it Curtis it doesn't change anything or mean anything so it whatever she says. He mumbled there you go putting up those cinder blocks again building your draw bridge again.**

 **She jerked and stopped the car which caught Isaiah attention I love my fucking draw bridges they are there for a reason They protect from letting in assholes who want to do you harm she said spat.**

 **Mami Isaiah taking off his head phones it's okay baby I promise she said smiling at him as he looks at his father. Okay the boy said as he put back on his head phones. I told you didn't want to do this Curtis so just leave it alone please she said.**

 **As he heard the pain in her voice don't worry about me just focus on your son. If your going to be in his life because I need to know if I have to protect him. When you decide this parent thing is too hard and you leave she said.**

 **Elle that's not fair he said as she pulled up in front of the hospital. That's what you do though right she says stopping the car. I fully intend on being there for my son just like I would have if you had told me he said.**

 **It's not my fault your head was so far up your own ass that you couldn't see what was right in front of you she said. As she watched Isaiah from the rear view mirror " Elle you knew what I was going through he whispered as they got out the car.**

 **Yeah it not like you were paying attention to me anyway then you would have noticed something was different. But you had what was more important to you she said walking in the hospital.**

 **Umm excuse me he has a mild concussion with deep abrasion on the back of the head he will need a few stitches Elena said. Sabrina felt the anger flowing of them in waves, umm what happened she asked.**

 **He got hit with a soccer ball unknowingly in the face which resulted in him falling landing on the back of his head anymore question Elena said.**

 **Curtis just smiled my son has a hell of a kick I just didn't see it coming fast enough to move he finished. Sabrina wrote it down and admitted him not knowing if it was intentional or not as she lead him to a cubicle.**

 **Mami can i stay with him in case he gets scared Isaiah , he is a big boy Papa Elena said as Sabrina come back out . Isaiah gave her a sad face fine go ahead call me I'm going to check on Sam and Uncle Drew she said watching him run to the cubicle.**

 **Several minutes later "hey Sabrina" Michael said then giving her a kiss. Hey yourself how is your dad she asked he is awake so that is good he said he was going back inside the house when it happened.**

 **So he doesn't know who did it she asked, he says he doesn't but i think there is more to the story that he and my mom are telling. Strangest thing just happened this woman just brought Curtis Ashford in here.**

 **Who T.J's uncle yeah his face was kind of swollen and he had a laceration on the back of his head. The woman said it was an accident and he said his son has a hell of a kick. Which is crazy because I didn't know Curtis had a son Sabrina says.**

 **"Because he doesn't" Michael said,that's what I thought I didn't want to call it in he seemed like it was a big deal she says. Have you seen the woman before he asked, she has been here for that guy Drew Cain a Spanish women she says.**

 **Neither noticed Carly listening she smirked and pulled out her phone yeah hi I want to report an assault. Yeah the man's name is Curtis Ashford yes I seen it happen. He was attacked by Spanish women dark hair, light skin, she is petite thank you got you bitch she said walking back to Sonny 's room.**

 **Curtis sat there while Epiphany stitched him up Isaiah sat quietly "I'm sorry the boy said. It's all good I have a pretty hard head Curtis said with a smile. Isaiah smiled that is what my mom said when I hurt my head the boy said laughing.**

 **Oh yeah how did you hurt your head Curtis asked, on my skateboard I was doing a trick and I fell Isaiah said. I bet your mama freaked Curtis said no she said I'm going to give her a heartache the replies.**

 **Curtis laughed oh really now, Isaiah shook his head it was the second time. She says I'm hardheaded Isaiah finishes, it's okay because so are both of your parents Curtis said smiling at the boy.**

 **Jordan rushed in the hospital hi Amy is Curtis here she said looking around umm i don't know I can check she says. Yes he is cubicle 4 just when she noticed Elena "one second. Excuse me she storming over to Elena " you are under arrest for assault and battery as she called over the officer.**

 **WHAT ! Elena said, don't play dumb with me you no good and damn well who you assaulted " cuff her". Don't touch me I kid you not you will be a meter mad by the time that I am done with.**

 **Do you want to tack on resisting arrest as well Jordan said hotly, I haven't assaulted and furthermore I have no idea what you talking about.**

 **Just as Curtis and Isaiah were coming out "Mami" as said as the officer was handcuffing her the ran to his mom. " Let her go right now the boy demanded, Jordan knelt done sweetie we can't your mother committed a crime. Whoa, whoa what's going on Curtis said wondering were he ran to.**

 **Jordan what's going on he said you can tell me why notify the police when she attacked you Jordan said. What baby look it's a misunderstanding she didn't attack me Curtis said. As he watched his sons face turn red tear forming in his eyes, stopping the officer from leaving.**

 **Son I'm going to need you move out the way, No on what grounds are you arresting my mother he said. Isaiah papi look at me calmate no llores mi Amor, call your Too tell him to come get ok.**

 **Mami this isn't right you didn't do anything he said , hey Isaiah buddy calm down I'm going to straighten this out ok. Noticing the boy was starting to shaking " let me speak to my son alright Elena said poised.**

 **Papi I'm going to need you to calm dow alright okay it a big misunderstanding alright. Relax breathe I will be out before you know it Elena said as Isaiah wrote down the officers badge number. I will have your job trust me Isaiah said angrily glare at the officer.**

 **I know that you want to protect her but this has to stop Jordan said. Listen you have it all wrong I was trying to clear my head I was walking through the park my son and his friends were playing soccer they yelled for me to watch out. I was paying attention I got hit with the ball on the side of the face I fell back and hit my head Curtis said.**

 **There is an eye witness that says otherwise Jordan said, what eye witness her father, Danny, Madison,Declan those were the only people present when I was hit Curtis said.**

 **And I wasn't even there I came after and check out your tool bag of a brother in law and brought him to the hospital. Next time I won't be helping at all Elena said, whoever said otherwise is lying Curtis said as Carly watched on smiling.**

 **Jordan just let her go she didn't do anything He pleaded, Jordan signal the officer to let her go. He took the handcuffs off and Isaiah jumped and hugged his mom.**

 **Elena I am Sorry Jordan started but was cut off by Elena, Dr. Tavares Elena said apology not accept because I told you I did nothing you refused to listen to reason. You wanted to prove your some fucking big shot that I should fear.**

 **Had you said what this was about it could have been explained and saved my child and myself the aggravation. But no you wanted to make a point you made it Elena said. Elle just let it go Curtis said trying to defuse the situation before it explodes.**

 **No I will the fuck not you made your point no I will make mine, Do this shit in front my son you will have a problem on your hands. You don't intimidate me and since you and that other basic broad can't out wit me you want to go to petty manipulations. I'm sure that loud mouth heffa is around here somewhere i'm guessing it was her because she would do some dumb shit like this.**

 **Isaiah let's go she said as Alexis was coming in with the kids " Elena is everything okay" Alexis asked, yes everything is fine Elena said. Danny walks over to Curtis " We're Sorry Uncle Curtis we didnt see you coming" the boy said. Curtis ruffled his hair its okay buddy what are you guys doing here he asked, Maddy says daddy is awake she says with a big smile.**

 **Elena took Halsey from Alexis and walked away before she said or did something that really gets her locked up. "Jordan i will be back" he said running after Elena "Elle i'm sorry about this whole thing " i don't know who lied about that he said.**

 **Ok whatever i will talk to Jordan about it later it was unnecessary and unlike her she is usually by the book he says. As Elena scoffs spare me curtis she sees me as a threat to her relationship with you like I'm up your ass for some reason Elena says.**

 **She traumatized our son for her bullshit insecurities which you need to get that shit in check before i do as T.J listened on as the elevator opened and they all got in. Curtis sighed Jordan what was that about he asked, Someone reported a crime it is my job to bring that person to justice.**

 **My son was right there Jordan he said hotly, how much longer are we going to do this Curtis i see the way you look at her. The way you always jump to defend her or you can answer my question when i asked you Jordan said angrily.**

 **What question is that he asked, i asked you numerous times since she landed here if it was serious or not and you have talked around the situation. But it was serious so serious that you were going to ask her to marry you Jordan said, Curtis closed his eyes and sighed.**


	29. Chapter 29

_A.J is not dead everything that did happen did he did not kill Connie Ava did and tried to frame him. He did not start drinking again he stayed sober and was able to exonerate himself. He and Michael have a really good relationship Alan forgave him for his past mistakes because he see how he has grown and changed he is also married to Britt Westbourne._

 **General Hospital**

 **Sam came back into the room he reached for her hand "so Doc whats the word " Drew said as he took a deep breathe. Well Mr. Cain the accident aggravated the knee surgery its why you dont have the feeling in your legs Emily said as Esmerelda stood by. But we doubt there will be any lasting affects but your legs are still swollen and when the swelling goes down we will get a better sense of your mobility Esmerelda said.**

 **Are you sure i am going to be able to walk i can't go throw that again i can't put my family through that Drew said. Andrew listen to me bolt shifted due to the car accident and it needed a little adjusting we contacted your army physician and lead us through the process. With no signifact damage done to you it was the internally bleeding that we were worried about right now we worry about.**

 **The swelling going down one thing at a time okay Esmerelda said with her hand on his cheek he leaned into " my boy i will see you through this okay" so relax alright she finishes as she holds Sam's hand. Do we know what caused my accident because when i parked the car it was fine my have could have been in that car can we sue the rental company Drew says.**

 **Sam put her hand on his chest dont think about that right now alright she says , Sam our kids could have been in that car they could have been in that car he said angrily Emily left the room. Carly was talking to Jason just as Alexis got of the elevator with the kids and Elena who held Halsey, when Carly approached Alexis she said. As Elena rolled her eyes, hi Carly said to the kids hi who is this handsome little fella she said to Declan who hid his face behind Alexis leg. Who had dark hair just like Sam with big blue eyes as Jason's eyes fell on Danny and Madison in that moment he felt cheated.**

 **I heard Sonny is awake that's good now maybe the police can get to the bottom of this Alexis said, i couldn't agree with you more Alexis Carly said with a grin. Maddy had sandy blonde hair with dark eyes Jason just stared between her and Danny umm hi he said looking at Sam's kids with his brother made him slightly jealous. Because they should be his kids his life it made him angry, well Jason and Carly i should take them to see there dad Alexis said.**

 **As they walked away Carly put her arm around Jason " I know that had to be hard seeing them and knowing there not yours Carly say. You know I guess everything happens for a reason he said putting his hands in his pocket.**

 **God you know this is so unfair you know you deserve it so much more then then he did Carly said running her hands through her hair. You should be their father Jason Carly said sitting down how do we know that lady didnt tamper with Carly said. Carly stop Jason said Emily was there the whole time the DNA was being done so its over their not mines he said with a lump forming in his throat.**

 **Carly hugged him as they sat there quietly, Emily knocked on her father's door Dad oh hi mom Emily said as she came in and closed the door. Do you have a minute its important she said "sure anything for my daughter" Alan said with a smile. Umm i dont know how to say this but i need to tell you this she said nervously as her parents watched her "Em" is everything okay they said simultaneously. Umm i honestly don't know Dad do you remember a woman named Caroline Summers Emily asked.**

 **Should i it doesnt ring any bells Alan said trying to remember she was a resident at Chicago memorial hospital thats when his eyes went wide. Oh yes what about her dear the look on her mother's face as if she knew what was coming. Well after your encounter umm she got pregnant with your child and she gave him up for adoption after he was born. What i am saying is you have another son and he is in this hospital right now Alan stood in complete and utter shock.**

 **Why is he in the hospital Monica asked as Alan was stunned into silence, well he was in a car accident Emily said that is what got Alan's attention. "Well is he okay" he said reaching for Monica's hand yes he is he just woke up he is with his family right now his name is Andrew Cain and he is your son. I have another brother A.J said from behind them causing everyone to turn around umm yesss... Alan said in shock isn't that Sam's husband.**

 **"Yes it is" Emily said , its not what you think your mother and i were seperated Alan said to A.J i was there for that conference he said finishing. "Monica darling i am truly sorry" it had to be at aleast 39 plus years ago he said , its is fine Alan we did alot of things back in those days she said to her husband.**

 **"Em how do you know if this is true and not some scheme" A.J said , i did the DNA test myself Dr. Esmerelda and i were trying to establish partenity of Sam's to oldest children. If they were Andrew's or Jason's Emily says, im sure Jason went on to claims some else's child huh "A.J" Monica said wearly. What come on mom its what he does like he is so much better then everyone else tell me i am wrong Em A.J said. Emily bent her head see what i said and i bet you he tried to tamper with the test A.J said.**

 **No he didnt and he isnt the father Emily said, " couldnt happen to a more deserving guy A.J said A.J please show some compassion for your brother he loved Sam Monica said. "Why has he ever shown me any" he came back from the dead and still walks around here like he is better then everyone A.J said. Enough A.J Alan said "does he know yet" he said, i don't know Sam said she will tell him Emily said.**

 **But here is his navy record if you want to find out about him Emily said passing her father the file and the DNA test, Alan opened it up looking through it page by page. He was adopted by a naval family he had a great life Emily said i have to go Emily said hugging her parents and A.J as she left. Alan sat flabbergasted as he put the file down as A.J picked it up reading through it " Wow his record is outstanding dad" A.J said. it says here that in 2012 he was injured in the line of duty and it was said he probably wouldnt walk again " But Chief Andrew Cain's strength and determination he walked again.**

 **And went back into active duty again twice before retiring from active duty in 2017 after exemplary career in the navy A.J read. Alan what are you thinking Monica said noticing how quiet he got i wonder if he ever looked for me or wondered the older man said. I wonder if he would want to get to know me Alan said, it says here he and Sam has four kids wow that has to suck for Jason but Sam traded up A. J said sarcastically.**

 **What alright i'm sorry he said but i wanted to know if you got back my test results A.J said, umm no not yet A.J Monica said. But i will go he said as he hugged his mother " hey dad" you will only no if you try to reach out to him" and with that A.J was gone.**

 **The door flew open "DADDY' the kids yelled all running towards him made Drew smile be careful Dec daddy's legs are a little swollen. As Elena handed Sam Halsey who smiled at her baby girl, can you say hi daddy Sam said watching Drew with the kids when he mouthed we are going to be ok she smiled.**

 **As Jason watched from the window as Carly stood behind him " aww what's the matter golden boy not so golden anymore "A.J said sarcastically as he walked closer. Its funny how karma works doesn't it Jason you stole my wife and our younger brother stole the woman you love ssssss ouch.**

 **That has to hurt huh Little brother i mean the guy is perfect have you seen his record it is extraordinary he is an actual hero as Jason tensed up as he faced A.J.**

 **"Oh please Jason is still a better man than you will ever be" Carly said , A.J laughed your the only one who think's so its funny how you want to claim other peoples kids but can't claim your own son he finishes.**

 **Back Off A.J Jason said stepping forward, Ooohh i'm so scared A.J said sarcastically as he peeked in the room " cute little family he said snidely. " Can't wait to meet him" i can only imagine how much he and grandfather have in common.**

 **Seeing as how Grandfather was a navy man himself i'm sure the old guy would be through the roof to have a grandson who served and who has such high ranks A.J said.**

 **I'm sure Edward will be writing him into the will by the end of the day A.J said, and were would that leave you A.J nowhere Carly said. A.J held his chest in mock hurt you know it wouldn't surprises me if you had something to do with his accident carly seeing as how it happened at your hotel A.J said.**

 **"SHUT UP A.J" JUST STOP TALKING Jason said , "Is that true" Alan said hearing the last part of the conversation as Jason glared at A.J. No i didn't Carly said " Carly" A.J said goading her come on we all know if you could make those kids Jason's you would even if that meant getting rid of him you would then what Sam will fall into Jason's arms.**

 **When Jason lunged at him slamming him against the wall as A.J shoved him off. " BRING IT ON LITTLE BROTHER, what did i hit a nerve of the lengths that woman will go to destroy a man's life he chuckles.**

 **"Come on Carly no one is naive enough to believe that its beneath you" A.J said, Enough Alan said stepping in this isn't the time or the place for this he finished." Come On Jace lets get out of here" Carly said pulling Jason down the hallway, as Monica and Alan looked at A.J " What" he said.**

 **Did you just use that information to goaded your brother into a fight alan asked, Dad i just stated fact was all i did what Jason does is on him A.J said leaving.**

 **Monica and Alan watched Drew and Sam from the window you know Monica father is going to be thrilled to have another navy man in the family Alan said with a smile.**

 **Daddy how long you have to be here Declan asked, I few weeks i guess Drew said answering as he tickles the boy as Maddy and Danny sat next to him. Drew held Halsey on his lap as Sam had Declan on hers As Alexis and Elena watched on Isaiah played his game" hey guys its time to go and let daddy get some rest Alexis said.**

 **Ah no Nana its not long enough the kids complained, go ahead you will all see daddy tomorrow Sam said kissing the kids bye. Mommy are you going to come home Maddy asked yes she will be coming home Drew said and tucking you guys into bed.**

 **Sam shook her head " but won't daddy be lonely" Declan asked stopping, yes daddy will be very lonely Sam said staring at Drew. That's why mommy will go and tuck you guys in and will come back later to keep daddy company Sam said.**

 **Sam hugged his " your not getting rid of me that easy she said whispering in his ear, never he said kissing her glad your okay Drew Alexis said Forio sends his best she said as they left. Sam closed the door she noticed how quiet Elle was but she needed to speak to Drew first okay i have to tell you something. I dont think your going to like but it turns out it put an end to the mystery of who your father is, his head jerked " you know who my father is he asked.**


	30. Chapter 30

_I wanted to give A.J a real second chance and after rewatching the old stuff A.J isn't a chump as much as we thought he knew how to stand up for himself and his family. But they needed to make Sonny look supreior and so i decide to stay some what use to the original bravado of A.J but alot wiser and more grounded._

 **General Hospital**

 **Who told you Curtis asked, really that is your question she said No baby it was ten years ago and it didn't happen Curtis said. I was going to tell you but you two were already bumping heads i didn't want any unnecessary drama over something that didn't happen he said.**

 **So she knows about me but i can't know about her Jordan said its not like that Jordan its just when everything happened with Tommy she was my rock i confided in her.**

 **She held me together when i was falling apart and i did something and she helped pick me up i tried to get clean for her and i just wasn't ready.**

 **And honestly Jordan this is all in the past he said are you kidding me she may deny having interest in you but i see it. You don't see yourself when you look at her Curtis you still love her and were does that leave us Jordan said.**

 **Jordan baby i love you Curtis said, are you going to deny it she said baby what i feel for Elena is complicated i love you He said.**

 **Do you still love her and don't give me that its complicated its either you you do or you don't Curtis don't insult my intelligence Jordan said. " Yes but that doesn't negate what i feel for you he said Jordan threw her hands up i can't right now she said.**

 **Jordan, Jordan wait, wait he said going after her listen i want to be with you baby he said, can you honestly say that Curtis. You still love her and i'm sure it's still pretty obvious to her Jordan says, she doesn't love me she barely tolerates me for our son Jordan he says.**

 **Do you really believe that Curtis she said yes i believe that because i know her Jordan when she wants something she takes it he says.**

 **She put her hands up you need to figure out what you want " I need to go" Jordan said as she walked off "DAMN IT" he said punching the wall. As she turned the corner she put her hand over her chest as the tears rolled down her face.**

 **When she saw T.J he stepped forward and hugged her as she cried he walked her over to sit down. You know i knew it from the first time he seen her the other day the look on his face said it all Jordan said as she wiped her tears.**

 **So i asked him about it and his attitude was kind of closed off about the subject but made it seem as whatever it was in the past. Then i saw her at the Metro Court flirting with Shawn Jordan said, I know i remember you telling me T.J said.**

 **Then when you said that her little boy looked like Curtis it sent me into overdrive so i confronted her about it and she didn't saying but for me to mind my business. Then i find her in your uncle's apartment and she said and she was real cocky like she knew something i didn't.**

 **And i realized i let her get in my head and she enjoys that and then today i get a call saying that he was assaulted and they gave her description so i come and i arrest her.**

 **And her little boy was ready to fight her battles and there was that look on his faces again Jordan i keep losing my cool over this woman she finishes.**

 **Mom uncle Curtis has a past just like you do but i he loves you his feelings for this other woman is unresolved T.J said. Baby but it isn't she is here now in the present when her phone rang Yeah i am at the hospital now have dectective Spencer meet me here. I have to get to work Thank you for listening she said hugging him anytime mom but leave the past in the past T.J said.**

 **You know who my father how Drew said questioningly, Umm this is the part your not going to like Jason tried to have his sister do an unauthorazied DNA test. "SERIOUSLY WHO THE FUCK DOES THIS GUY THINK HE IS" Drew said angrily , wait but Esmerelda caught them and she assisted in the DNA test which showed that you are in fact Danny and Maddy's father Sam said.**

 **But we already knew that come on Sam why are we buying it to these idiots, wait for it here was the part they wasn't expecting is that you and Jason share similar DNA.**

 **" NO FUCKING WAY" Drew said you and Jason share the same father his name is Dr. Alan Quartermaine Sam said are you serious you sure there wasn't a mix up or something he said. I don't want to be brothers with the man who wanted to have some personal claim to my kids he said.**

 **Yes I agree but think of the good side you finally have the answer to the mystery she said passing him the cup of water.**

 **You have a father and , a grandfather, a sister, an aunt who is a bitch and a slew of cousins you can meet when every your ready She said laying next to him. Does he know about Drew asked umm yes Emily told him today, your cousin Nikolas's wife he said yes but just take it in right now whenever your ready Sam said.**

 **So what's going on with who caused my accident do the police have any lead Drew asked, I already took care of it Sam said getting up. Sam what did you do and can it come back to bite us Drew said, first off yes they know it was me but i never touched anyone i promise she said with a grin.**

 **Do i want to know he said watching his wife , Sam just shrugged innocently i take someone intentionally hurting my family a problem Sam said when Curtis knocked on the door.**

 **" Hey Man" i heard your awake Curtis said**

 **" Hey yourself man whats up Drew said noticing his friends demeanor was off he looked at Sam questioningly She just shrugged. Umm i am going to go and let you guys talk Sam said "Curtis i am sorry about your face" she said. Haha Sam Curtis said as Sam kissed Drew then left " your wife got jokes he said as Drew chuckled.**

 **I know something is up you got that face you had when we got caught on making out with our gym teacher Mr. Robinson daughter Drew said as they both laughed. Yeah nah man its worse Curtis said pulling up the chair to sit down, what happen Drew said giving his friend a sympathetic ear.**

 **I told Elena i still loved her Curtis said Ohh Drew said making a face and my nephew heard me and confronted me after Elle bailed on me. I told him everything and Jordan confronted me and she asked me flat out if i was still in love with Elena.**

 **I had to tell the truth Curtis says but see Drew man the thing is still love Jordan he said, But who do you love more Drew asked. Honestly Drew man i don't know Curtis said, who is the one you can't live without Drew said and if you can answer that then you already know who you love more. But don't tell me i'm not kidding let me ask you something do you really love Elle or is it just nostalgia Drew said.**

 **Man i saw her its like everything came flooding back how fierce and blunt she is and stubborn and how she is when she lets you in how she lights up when she is talking about boats he said with a smile.**

 **There was this one time before Tommy died we took the old man's boat out and she was telling how when they were kids she loved being out on the water she was so excited she showed me a little island. You know i was going to ask her to marry before everything went out of wack Curtis finished.**

 **I know you did Drew said, But i fucked that up Curtis said getting up and standing by the window and i can see it in her eyes she don't believe that i love her or ever did he said. And it puts her on guard.**

 **Then there is Jordan who knows everything and i love her but its different Curtis said, different how Drew said ask I'm happy and I'm settled. But i don't feel like me i mean i have to be on the up and up Jordan she is the police commissioner but i still love her. I and i see it tried to apologize to Elle but she dont want to hear it her guard is all the way up that no matter what i say matter.**

 **And this thing with Shawn has pissed me off that she slept with that guy Curtis, Drew sighed as he closed his eyes and shook his head" leave it to Elle to complicate things more he thought to himself. Well she is single Curtis she can do what she want Drew said I know she can but why do i feel like he took something from me Curtis replies.**

 **Curtis man i dont know but you have to make up your mind for yourself and both these woman because you and i both know. If Elle is pushed she is going to push back and it will get ugly leaving your son in the middle Drew said.**

 **Curtis smiled " my son' i got to spend sometime with him today he has alot of his mother in him he says, Oh you have no idea Drew said with a smirk. He reminds me of you too as a kid Drew said but he is a hell of alot smarter then you were as a kid , oh you and your wife are full of Jokes today huh Curtis says.**

 **Elena had just got in her car when got a text from Sam asking her to stick around so she went to the cafeteria and had shitty coffee is where Sam found her.**

 **Hey Elle what's going on Sam asked as she sat down , what so ever do you mean Elena said putting on a smile. Really Elle that would work if i didn't know you that would work so try again, fuck face sister put me in handcuffs today with my baby watching Elena said. Elle you know that is his fiancee Sam said " Whatever i don't give a fuck" the point the is the bitch letting her insecurities get in her head.**

 **Shit boo you don't believe that anymore then we do manita Emy said passing them cups of coffee , Elena groaned why are we talking about this I'm talking about what the bitch did to my son.**

 **You didn't see him today he was so angry he was shaking he kept stepping in front of the officer Elena said my baby is nine - years old Elena said. He is the one thing i don't play games with you want to come at fine bring it mamacita but my son you leave the fuck out of it.**

 **Didn't Curtis tell her what happen to clear your not so good name Emy said sarcastically, ughhh Elena rolled her eyes then drank her cup of coffee that her sister gave her. She coughed Gawd what did you put in here she said as Sam opened up her cup and smelled it wow how much did you put in there.**

 **Emy smiled drink up bitches she said as they clicked cups, no but seriously how do you really feel Sam said honestly i hate him like thousand burning suns Elena said.**

 **As Emy and Sam share a knowing look " What" Elena said crossing her arms " why are we talking about this anyway all fucking day you people want to talk about my fucking feelings. Honestly its nauseating Elena said can this shit end already she says, you know what manita is your problem Emy started to say .**

 **When Elena cut her off "kid i swear to god if you dont come out i will junk punch you and apologize to Molly later" T.J step out. I wasn't eavesdroppping i swear he said and my idiot how stupid do i look kid Elena said looking at T.J i seen you now just like i seen you earlier she finished.**

 **Now what do you want before i make an example out of you ans send you to your mother see how she likes it when someone fucks with her kid. Only differences is your a grown man my son is a nine year old boy who she wanted to use by trying to intimidate me i mean she wants to fuck with mines i will so gladly fuck with hers Elena said. What do you think T.J she asked him as he stood stunned to " come on kid spit it out already i don't have all day Elena said.**

 **"Come on that's enough " Sam said } your lucky i love Molly get out of here" Elena said ,Diablo Muchacha" Emy said laughing as T.J left. Really Sam said, oh stop it i wasn't going to do anything to that boy but i needed him too think i would.**

 **Elle i get it she scared Isaiah and she does need to pay for that Sam said but not T.J Sam said, Oh she and that other bitch will pay i promise you. "What did Carly do Sam said inquisitive, she is the one to call it in saying some bullshit how i assaulted Curtis.**

 **As If hitting him in the face with a soccer ball is something i would do i would run him over faster then i would hit him in the face with a child's ball Elena said. Damn manita you are good Emy said but i didnt't forget you still love that asshole that why your really angry she says, and pigs fly Emelda Elena says. So tell us then Sam said your own words Sam said drinking her cup Elena ran her hand through her hair this is pointless so im done talking about this she said getting up.**

 **Now if you don't mind i have a little boy i need to make feel better she said leaving the table, she still loves him Emy said ummm Sam replied as they watched her leave.**

 **P.C. PD**

 **Isaiah walked into the precinct with his suit on his uncle behind him and his lawyer J.T Sterling walked up to the front desk can i speak to commissioner Ashford he said. How can i help you Nathan asked, i would like to see the commissioner he said just as Michelle was walking in.**

 **Jordan came out I'm Commissioner Ashford how can i help you she asked J.T looked at her with a satisfied grin. When she saw Isaiah and another man with him J.T spoke you have just been served, i told you i would come for you this is me coming for Isaiah said coldly and with that he left.**


	31. Chapter 31

_Jordan's sister is being played by Mishael Morgan she play's Hilary on Y &R_

 **P. C. PD**

 **Eeveryone in the squadroom was stunned that this kid just openly threaten Jordan " What does it say" Nathan asked. JoJo what's going on her sister asked As Jordan opened the the letter reading through it she was shocked. He is sueing for violation of civil rights, misuse and abuse of power Jordan said feeling embarrased in her own squadroom.**

 **Nathan stood shocked umm Comissioner do you want me to handle this matter he said , no i will handle this myself once and for all she said storming out . With her sister hot on her trail STOP! JoJo what is going Curtis baby mother just used her son to sue me , your kidding me rigt Michelle said taking the paper from Jordan's hand who was shaking.**

 **Then you need to tell him JoJo if she is using his son against you that makes her a horrible mother and Curtis needs to do something about this before it gets any worse. You mean like him having an concussion and 15 stitches in the back of his head Jordan said, what happen Michelle asked. I don't know Miche he says the kids where playing soccer and he got hit with the ball and he didn't see it coming Jordan says.**

 **You need to talk to him JoJo Michelle says**

 **I can't because he will make some excuse for her Jordan said**

 **No Jordan you need to this can tank your career everything Michelle said, he still loves her Jordan says in an audible made a face " you knew already didn't you Jordan said , no JoJo i didn't it was more of a feeling Michelle says. It was something in the way he looked at her that made me believe he still had feelings for her and i confronted him and he denied it she said.**

 **But JoJo this is too important for you not to talk to him she said handing her the paper back, Jordan took a deep breathe your right she said wiping the tears from her eyes. Jordan pulled out her phone " hi we need to talk its important" no i am at the station she said okay i will see you soon bye she said hanging up.**

 **Twenty minutes later Curtis showed up hey look i know what happen earlier is bad but Jordan l... she put her hands i didn't bring you down here to talk to you about that. Then what he asked, this she said handing him the paper what is this Curtis said opening the paper your ex girlfriend is using your son to sue me.**

 **Curtis looked up in shock yeah imagine my surprises when he showed up here with his lawyer AND SERVED ME IN MY OWN SQUADROOM Curtis Jordan said. This doesn't make any sense Curtis said looking it over she sent him here he asked, he was with his Lawyer and another man that i have never seen before. How does he look Curtis asked he is tall medium build light skin but a little darker then her Jordan said " Olly" he said.**

 **Who is that she asked, her older brother Curtis said i will handle this i promise he said storming out. Jordan closed her eyes and sighed this is going to get worse before it gets better.**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **After the left the precinct Oliver took him to get ice cream while J.T made calls regarding his cases against Jordan. Isaiah sat there with a big ice cream sundae as Oliver watched him you did good today i am very proud of you , your mothe would get a kick out of it Oliver said with a smirk. So sobrino what's your next move he looked up at his Uncle and smiled "I take her down" Isaiah said with a serious face, but she is your dad's fiancee Oliver said just to see where his nephews head was.**

 **The boy shrugs it's her or my mother and i choose my mother Tio there is only two things in this world a boy loves more then anything in this world his mother and his grandmother the boy said. Oliver shook his head thinking man this boy has Elle's mean streak as he watched his nephew, where does that leave your dad he asked. I don't know Tio but what she did to my mom was wrong and why because she has a stick up her ass the boy said, hey watch your mouth Oliver said.**

 **" Eat your ice cream" just don't tell abuela you had ice cream before dinner Oliver said as J.T got on the elevator to go up to the resturant he bumped into Diane. Ms. Miller nice to see you again he said with a sly smirk. J.T what are you doing in Port Charles she asked, i am here on business he said. What business is that she asked , He smiled as his phone rang yes hi my client will definitley sit down with you what time okay we will be right there he said.**

 **Excuse i would love to finish this conversation but duty calls he said as the elevator doors open he hurried to the table speaking to a man and a little boy. As the hurried to pay the bill Diane watched them carefully trying to see just what J.T was up to the young lawyer remind her of herself but he was so much differnt she thought as they left.**

 **Tavares's Lake house**

 **Curtis pulled up to the house he was boiling he rang the bell " Hi good evening Esmerelda is Elena around "he asked politely holding in his frustration. Yes she is she is either in the pool or took the boat out on the lake Esmerelda said is Isaiah around he asked , no he isn't she replied as Manolo came downstairs.**

 **"Mr. Ashford what can we do for you" he said, umm nothing sir just here to speak to Elena Curtis said okay very well then he said walking to the dining room with his aunt and the twins. He went outside he could see her in the pool "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM" Curtis said getting her attention, she came up rolling her eyes as she saw him.**

 **What the hell are you talking about she asked he is a got damn kid leave him out of it, What the fuck are you talking about Elena said getting out the pool drying off. "Damn" Curtis whispered to himself he handed her the paper she read it over laughing, this anit a damn joke Elle this could tank her career he said.**

 **Did any of you read this properly she said taking a sip of her drink " my name is not on the as the plantiff cabron" and you want to know why because i did have this draw up. Man this kid is fast Elena said, so you didn't put him up tho this Curtis asked Elena's head jerked up " i fight my own battles and i would never use 'MY SON' im not Jordan she said.**

 **He is a kid Elle they don't think of this shit Curtis said, are we forgetting the whole genuis factor Elena said oh come on Elle do you expect me to believe that. A nine year ols boy would think of this on his own Curtis said i don't give a shit what you belive Curtis what i do know is i did not having do anything tgo do with that. Did he over hear you telling Sam your plans he said , No he has been quiet all day since your sister in laws specatacule Elena said.**

 **And Alexis brought him here because i stayed back at the hospital to speak to Sam and when i got here my niece told me he left with Olly. So it was Olly that put this in his head , No Olly is more in your face he isn'y going to get lawyers she answers. Then what Elle where could he have gotten this from Curtis asked Elena shrugged i don't know what to tell you but that's your problem not mines she says. As she got ready to go back in the pool when he grabbed her hand ' DAMN IT ELLE ENOUGH OF THE GAMES" he said pulling her to him.**

 **She pulled away and pushed him away I SWEAR TO GOD YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN CURTIS I WILL KICK YOUR ASS" she said as he reached for her again. This time pulling her flush towards his body wHAT DO YOU WANT ELLE WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING me Curtis said . I hate you she said shoving him away " NO YOU DON'T YOU LOVE ME JUST LIKE I LOVE YOU he said. Elena laughed " really and were do you get this from because i've been pretty consistent how i feel so please tell where you get this bullshit from.**

 **As she sits down drinking her drink watching him " i'm waiting" she said, because i know you Elle he said you had that same scared look on your face the first time i told you i loved you Curtis said. That's a nice theory Curtis but if you knew me then you would know that this lawsuit isnt my style i hit where it hurts Elena said looking him straight in the face.**

 **If you knew me Curtis then you would know under no circumstances i would use my son as away to get at some bitch i don't care for much less think about. I told Jordan to her face what i thought of her when she choose to confront me so please forgive me but you don't know me at all she said.**

 **When Mildays opened the door Titi my daddy's here she said thank you princess Elena said getting up walking towards the house. When Isaiah walked in like himself hi baby i see you have on your best suit Elena said, he looked up at her strange " they're all my best suits mami he replied.**

 **When he saw Curtis " i see you have been busy" she said as he hugged her no not really i was with Tio Isaiah answered. Ummhmm Elena said Isaiah you know that i love you more then anything in this world right she says.**

 **Did you file a lawsuit on my behalf against Ms. Ashford she asked, yes Isaiah said taking off his jacket hanging it up neatly then sat down next to his mother. See buddy it was just a big misunderstanding Curtis said someone called it in and described your mother to the police he said.**

 **"I'm not stupid" I heard her story but I know it's not the truth kids see and hear everything Isaiah said. Like how she said my mother was lying about you being my father. I guess what it's proven fact my mother is very blunt and to the point.**

 **Oh and my actual favorite is that you should do a DNA test Isaiah spoke with a coldness that Elle wasn't use too. Curtis closed his eyes and sighed that his son over heard them.**

 **I heard what she said about my mother and I realized that it was on purpose something to lord over my mother. Because she lacks wit to combat my mother in a war of words the boy said with great pride.**

 **Listen just have the lawyer toss it out I will fix things sometimes people do and say things out of anger Curtis said. No it's about choices and if I have to i will always choose my mother, your going to have to make a choice soon your family or hers Isaiah said as he walked to the kitchen.**

 **Elena sat quietly as Curtis was stumped Oliver turns to his sister "doesn't his whole speech radiates papi " he said with a chuckle. You know I was thinking that exact same thing Elena said as she pointed to Oliver.**

 **Umm hello we getting a little off topic here Curtis said he is a little boy Elle he don't get a say. This is her career he said "well that seems more like a personal problem Curtis Elena said. When his phone rang hey Jordan I'm handling it right now "WHAT" umm I'm call you back he said.**

 **Can you turn on the news Curtis said, why because our boy is inn the evening news knowing had to end this and fast. Elena watched in shock as Isaiah told the story of her flagrant arrest with tears in his eyes.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Quartermaine mansion**

 **Alan sat in the outside of the den just looking through his file over and over again as he looked at his picture. So are you going to approach him Monica said sitting down i got this from Esmerelda she said handing him a smal picture book. That was after his adoptive parents died until now he and Sam have four kids 2 boys and 2 girls their youngest is one years old Monica said as he looked through it.**

 **He has been alone with no family since he was 21 Monica and i could have been there i know Caroline died but i wish she told me about him. I know she broke things off because she thought i was lying about being seperated. And she felt used that much i remember he said putting Drew's Picture down i have a son Monica that i din't know abou that i met and didn't see it.**

 **Alan don't do that how were you supposed to know he existed she spoke, Monica i am his father shouldn't i know these things he said looking at his drink. I get things were complicated and i confided in her our troubles when i brought Jason home that is probaby why she didn't tell me. She told me about the guy she was going to marry ran off to France with her best friend 3 days before their wedding he said.**

 **Neither of us were looking for anything we were two lonely people seeking comfort Alan spoke, well they did say your son had a good life. Esmerelda did say that his adoptive parents left him everything they had a few hundred thousand they were saving to travel the world Monica said. He must have felt so alone after they died he said, yeah Esmerelda did say he did several tours after they died she says.**

 **We can open up our heart to him Alan he looked at his wife in awe, you know i don't deserve you i put you through so much Alan said. I was just as guilty in those days she said but your son is apart of you Alan and i will love him just as much as i love our boys she said."WHAT SON" Tracey said from behind them Monica rolled her eyes are you eavesdropping again Tracey Monica said.**

 **No i was simply going to sit and have some tea when i over heard you two talking which dengereate are you talking about the moron or the mute hitman Tracey says. Alan took a deep breathe i have another son his name is Andrew Tracey cut him off how do you know if this isn't some scam to extort money from us. she ranted.**

 **Because myself and Dr. Tavares did the DNA test ourself Emily said, Sam's husband is Dad's biological son Emily said oh come on this has to be a scheme Tracey said. He does well for himself seeing as how you and grandfather have tried to buy Comcat global several times and they never budge on selling. Between Sam , himself and Santiago, Karina and K.K Delarosa they are partners in ComCat , wait one of the largest security firms in the country.**

 **The one that caters to the elite that is worth well over 30 billon dollars Tracey says, yes that company Emily said as well color me surprised Alan this son may not be useless after all. What son? Edward as he came and and poured a glass of scotch , father i just found out today that i have another son Alan said. How do you know this isn't some scam the old man berated, grandfather i did the DNA test myself he has no idea i don't think Sam has told him yet Emily said.**

 **"Wait Jason's Sam" Edward asked**

 **' Yes grandfather " Emily reponds**

 **"Does Jason know " Edward said in shock**

 **" Yes he knows Jason thought he could be the father of Sam's two oldest children so myself anf Dr. Tavares ran the DNA test. Alan handed his father the file meet your grandson Chief Andrew Cain Navy Seal Alan said with great pride, Edward head shot up he is a navy man the older man said. And daddy he is one of the owners in ComCat Global Tracey said, As Edward read through his file.**

 **Hmm Edward said he has gotten several accomdations and several awards i like him already he says, father i haven't even spoken to him i don't need you going up stiring the pot Alan said. He and Jason already are off to a rough start i don't need you pitting them against each other anymore then they are he finishes as he storms out the den.**

 **Kelly's diner**

 **'Hey Moll's" Manuel said with a smile OMG how are you she said as she got up and hugged him as she sat down. I knew the twins were here with your dad i didn't know you came too she says how is everything. Oh wait was was Paris was it romantic wait did you do it there she went on excitedly he smiled watching her ramble on.**

 **Laughing because he gets the same reaction from Sam " No" i didn't " why not its Paris Molly said, i don't know it just didn't have that sparkle you know Manuel said. Tell me what you think he said taking out the ring and putting it on the table " I see you liked my selection" Molly said. My sister wanted to go with big and gaudy and it is a bit ostentatious if you ask me he says.**

 **"I agree" Molly said as he putting the ring back in his pocket " I don't i thought Paris would have that pazz you know but it didn't he says. Molly reached over and patted his hand gently so we go back to the drawing board she said. When T.J stopped short when he saw this guy take Molly's hand and kissed it was when he saw red charing forward.**

 **Molly you are an angel fo... when T.J shoved him " What doing "he said as Manuel charged knocking T.J to the ground holding him there. "What the hell is your problem" Manuel said, Manuel please let go this is my boyfriend T.J he got up pushing T.J aside. "T.J what the hell" Molly said i come to Kelly's after a long day of watching some woman stomp om my mother's happiness i saw him kiss your hand and i lost it okay T.J said.**

 **Babe he is my nephew T.J Ashford meet Manuel Tavares Molly said, i getting tired of hearing that last name T.J said i could say the same about yours Manuel spoke. How is he your nephew T.J said my oldest sister Sam adopted him and his younger brother and sister to be their mother figure she finished. Remember when i said i was picking out engagement rings and you thought that was a segue to get you to get you to propose it was for him Molly finishes.**

 **That's when the police came arresting both T.J and Manuel for making a disturbance while Molly tried to explain the situation but the officer's weren't trying to hear it.**

 **P.**

 **Jordan watched in horror as Isaiah retold his story to the Port Charles press painting her as the villian siting personal bias towards his mother. She had gotten several calls from Mayor Scorpio and the press a like she was flabbergasted at the whole situation. When Delores knocked " Commissioner I know you didn't want to be bothered but you might want to see this Jordan closed her eyes and sighed in frustration.**

 **As she made her way to the squadroom "T.J what are you doing here" mom it was a missed understanding he said, were you and this guy fughting match officer Conely said. Molly said i already told you hapen by the time you got there the situation was already under control she said. Well a customer inside Kelly's called it in Officer Conely said Whats your name son he said to Manuel. Who ignored him my name is deez nuts he said with a grin, as the officer glared at him Manuel turned his head towards Jordan.**

 **" Its you"he said your the bitch that had my little cousin in tears good job lady you destroyed a little boys faith in law enforcement Manuel said. "Excuse me" Jordan said turning her attention to Manuel, you heard me i hope the kid takes everything from you so you know just how serious he is Manuel said.**

 **"What is your name young man" Jordan said irritatedly, why your going to violate my rights too guess what im not 9 im a grown man who takes care of himself Manuel said. Manuel Stop! Molly said this isnt't going to make anything better she says, why the bitch has it out for my family he said. So your aunt uses her son for what Jordan said, my tia doesnt even know but im sure she does now he laughs.**

 **It wasn't her doing either that was all Isaiah you underestimate him all i did was help pick out his suit Manuel says laughing. And don't think for a second that fly by night daddy will be able to stop the kid when Felicia walked in " Jordan may i speak with you. Jordan turned yeah sure " OOOHHH" last walk before its over enjoy mamacita Manuel said as the officer took the handcuffs off.**

 **As Jordan walked to her office it did fill like her last walk she opened her door Felicia let me start off my saying i did that by the book. We got the call for assault she matched the description to a T. So We than began to put her in custody when the little boy stepped in front of Officer to stop him from taking her into custody.**

 **Was it personal in away Felicia asked, i mean i heard Curtis in the hospital but not in that nature was it personal Jordan said. What did Curtis say she asked, he said it was a misunderstanding that she didn't attack him. But we had an eyewitness who attest to seeing her do it Jordan says, So her being Curtis's ex a woman who is the mother of his child had nothing to do with it. Or that you had 3 different altercation's with her since she got here has nothing to do with it Felicia said.**

 **Absolutely not i know how to do my job my emotion are not clouding my judgement i can assure you that Jordan says. Are you sure because that is not what it looks like it looks like you are allowing your emotions get the best of you Felicia said. Jordan shook her head as she took in what Felicia was saying she was allowing this woman to get to her and she needed to stop.**

 **Tavares Lakehouse**

 **"Wow" Elena said my boy is methodical i give him that Wow she said in utter shock , but didn't he look so cute in his little suit in need to get him that color more she said to herself. As Oliver sat in laughing " Elle your boy is a genius" , are you two finished i'm sorry but this is foul and you know it Curtis said. Did it not happen Elena asked, yes it did happen but Curtis said as he was cut off by Oliver did he lie, he got up and spoke the truth am i right he finished.**

 **I'm sorry but as his father i am putting a stop to this he has to know this is serious and its not a game Curtis says. Tell me something Curtis whose feelings are you more concerned with your sister in law or you son because let me tell you something she took something from your son. She took his innocence from him his belief in law enforcement " what he saw was someone be malicious" without real fact Elena said.**

 **I have sheltered him from the hatred and bigotry for what is undoubtedly ahead of him you don't get it do you his world is no longer black and white he may be the smartest kid in the room but he is still a kid. I am all he has a doctor who he saw in handcuffs do you know he was quite for the rest of the afternoon i tried to talk to him nothing. I care about both Elle but he has to know that this is wrong Curtis, how else would you want him to handle it because i know my son he isn't going to just let it go Curtis she made him feel powerless to protect me Elena said**

 **And when he got here Manuel found him crying and when he was done and Manuel left he came too me and was dressed and ready to go. Let me be honest Curtis to him your fiancee / sister-in- law tainted his world his mother means everything to him Oliver finishes. As Elena got up and went to the kitchen Isaiah was sitting there eating " hey baby" she said running her hands through his hair.**

 **Hi mami he said looking from his plate dimelo papi talk to me tell me whats going on inside there she said tapping his head. He put the fork down Mami he is trying to make it ok and it not he said, i thought she was pretty before now i don't he said. looking down feeling stupid. Its okay baby look at me i felt stupid and wrong about alot of things but we learn from it Elena said.**

 **As the tears start to slide down his face mami how come he doesn't care about our feelings Elena sighed a pulled him into a hug and gently kissed his forehead. When Curtis spoke "i do care Isaiah" both Elena and Isaiah looked up causing the boy to look away, Curtis sat on the other side of him.**

 _I change Manuel Tavares from Jake T Austin to Tyler Posey_


	33. Chapter 33

**Tavares lake house**

 **Hey i am pretty new at this dad business but i do care about how you feel because you are important to me Curtis said as Isaiah turned away.** **Is my mom important to you it happened to her Isaiah asked, yes she is your mom knows how i feel about her Curtis said looking at her. But i do care about Jordan she is important to me too and i know what she did was wrong and your angry. And you have every right to be I am trying to make everything better for everyone you and your mother and Mrs. Ashford.**

 **I am going to need you to trust me that I am going to make it okay for you Curtis said. What about my mom Isaiah asked, baby I am an adult I can make things okay for myself I don't need him to do so Elena said.** **Can you do that for me I don't want you to ever question if I care Curtis said. Isaiah then looked from his mother to his father ok but i'm still not dropping the civil suit Elena started to laugh as she shook her head.**

 **She hurt my mother and it's not okay he had to laugh because the boy was his mother's son. All of the sudden he made a face and bolted to the powder room.** **Which sent his mother after him "hey baby" Elena said as she sat down beside him.** **"Mami I don't feel to good" he said wiping his mouth off and flushing the toilet. She felt his head wow your burning up Elena said feeling his head was it something you are she asked.**

 **As she was speaking to him Curtis knocked "is everything ok" he asked. Can you ask my mother for the medical bag Elena says to Curtis, yeah sure thing he said.** **He watched how gentle and caring she was him made him remember a time when she took care of him but jusr there watching her with his son their son made from what they had. In that moment he knew what he had to do but knew it would hurt regardless but he had to be real with them and himself. "Before spoke can i help" Curtis asked, unless you became a doctor in the last ten years i doubt it but i got it from here Curtis thank you and goodnight Elena said.**

 **"I want to help" he said as she walked Isaiah out the bathroom " it's probably just a stomach bug Curtis he is a kid they get them often" she said. Well im staying i wasn't here for anything else i'm here right now Curtis said Elena rolled her eyes as they made their way upstairs. Isaiah changed into his pajamas and laid down Elena slid next to him he laid his head on her shoulder as he sucked on his thumb.**

 **Esmerelda looked at Curtis are you going to go in she doesn't bite all the time the woman said with a grin, Curtis smirked " we both know that isn't true they laughed as Milady's walked pass rolling her eyes before closing the door. He attempted to speak as she closed the door she use to like me he said to Esmerelda " Well Curtis that was a long time ago when Elena liked you and that one she is loves her Tia" the woman said. No matter what you decided Curtis you know that one inside there will fight you every step of the way and it won't be as easy as it was before. Now go inside only if you want aren't you tired of running yet trying to fill that void she tries but it's never enough Esmerelda says as she walks off.**

 **Curtis sighs and walks in Elena laid there playing in his hair as he fell asleep " So much for some bad ass huh" Curtis says, people forget that because he is super smart that he is just a kid just a nine year old Elena said. Curtis sat on the other side of Isaiah he looked at him and smiled " he is stubborn as hell just like you he says " yes because your Mary Poppins. He smirks true enough Curtis said as he sat there " you know you don't have to stay here she said as his phone rang.**

 **That's probably her now don't waste your time here there is nothing you can do his body is going to throw up until its out of his system she says. He is my son Elle i'm not going anywhere Curtis said are you going to answer that Elena said as the phone continued to ring. So he sucks his thumb huh Curtis asked, yeah it comforts him she answered. Finally they weren't at each other he thought " what was he like as a baby" he asked, he was a happy baby she said with a smile his first word yum yum. Really he said as they both laughed " yes i'm serious then it was momma" as his phone rang again " answer it she said as her mother came in.**

 **"Dime" Mami Elena said, dale es Isaiah ok it will help his stomach Esmerelda said as she kissed Elena and Isaiah then left, No Jordan he isn't budging he feels threaten. "What you mean T.J was arrested for what" he said looking inside as he stood outside on the terrace, no i am still here im talking with my son right now. "No i'm not" i did speak to her she didn't know anything about it until i should up No Jordan because my son look me in the face and told me so Curtis said.**

 **It's not like that Jordan he just met me i don't have that pull with him Jordan and he feels like he has to protect his mother and i respect that. No i don't like the position your in Jordan but i asked you to let me handle it and you didn't is why you are in this right now. I never said you had to like her i asked you to trust me Jordan and you couldn't you just had to be in charge he said angrily. Your doing it again Jordan you can't help yourself can you i am not some damn fool okay Curtis says.**

 **I got to go my son is waiting for me" what do you want me to do Jordan i am trying to get him to drop it" but i don't help when he tells me i care more about you then i do him. " HE IS MY SON MINES JORDAN' as he watched Isaiah get up from the bed running to the bathroom " i will call you when i leave Curtis said as she hung up.**

 **Curtis closed his eyes and sighed and went back inside as Isaiah was sitting on the bed drinking something as he made a face giving the cup back to his mom shaking his head. Beber it's good for your stomach finish it Elena told him when she noticed Curtis " if you have to go its fine i got it from here" she said watching him.**

 **"Nah im good" he said i will go later Curtis said messing with his hair how you feeling he asked Isaiah "okay" i guess he answered giving his mother a pleadingly look. Which caused Elena to sigh and put on a smile for him " mami can i watch Star Wars" asked fine Elean said begrudgingly putting the movie on for him as he settled in next to her to get comfortable.**

 **Until They all fell asleep you couldn't even tell that they didn't get along they just looked like a little family Esmerelda took a picture and closed the door.**

 **A.J and Britt's house's**

 **" You know babe" i had a fantastic day A.J as he came in the kitchen as Britt was feeding Landon and Riley and kissed her and the kids with a big smile on his face. " I just learned today that i have another long lost brother and get this he is married and has kids with with woman who Jason is still holding a torch for with a grin. As Brit eyes go wide " NO WAY" she said, oh yes way A.J said and i used that knowledge of my new found brother to stick it to Jason.**

 **I mean boy you should have seen his face oh and Carly's it was perfect im telling you karma had land on him so well A.J laughed. I'm sure it did she chuckled as he played with Riley, And here is the best part she has took older kids that were possibly Jason's. And guess what A.J said as his eyes danced the kids aren't his but he was so smug and sure they were his kids. And i'm sure him and the she devil were planning a custody battle and i don't know what it is but i swear i think Carly had something to do with him being in the hospital he said.**

 **What makes you think that she asked as she cleaned of the twins, i don't know but i passed a comment about how i wouldn't be surprised if she had something to do with his accident. And the look on her face and the way Jason tensed up it was like i hit the nail on the head then she tried to act like she wouldn't do that.**

 **Which i know she would especially if it meant getting Jason what he wants she will blow the poor guys life to smithereens. Like the poor guy hasn't been through enough he was injured in combat a few years ago and was told he may not be able to walk again. But he did walk again and to come here because his son got hurt at Emily's and Nikolas house to get hurt himself A.J finishes.**

 **Like my new found brother is a navy seal one of the best from what i read, and honestly its remarkable i need to do something for him when he meets the family you know he said. "A.J" Britt said warningly "What come on i am being serious he deserves a little something for the sacrfices he made is all he said.**

 **General Hospital**

 **Sam was getting out of her car when she saw Jason " What do you want" she asked as she put her keys in her purse as he stared at her indifferently.**

 **"Are you happy with yourself" Jason asked**

 **"Well i sure as hell don't feel bad she responds with a shrugged**

 **"This is a man's life your sister's father" he said**

 **" Are really going to stand there and play santimonious to me when that bitch put my husband in the hospital" Sam said. As far as i am concerned i returned the favor she said as she began to walk away he pulled her arm then she pulled away. When he found someone arms around his throat squeezing " Don't you ever touch my sister -in- law again or you will be sorry the man said from behind Jason. Who he ried to elbow but the man dropped to the ground wrapping his body around Jason so he couldn' hit him.**

 **Don't be stupid because i could snap your neck and leave you here he said" Robbie let him go" Sam said, you sure because i will snap it like i did that croc he said with a grin. " Yes let him go Robbie" who let go and pushed Jason off him and got up is he one of those people that hurt Andy he asked. Jason isn't stupid enough to do so right Jason she said, " what has gotten into you huh that you are willing to do this to people you know. Well when people i know attack my family what am i supposed to do Jason, come too me and i will fix it Sam he said.**

 **Fix it for who Jason don't you mean fix it for Carly because that is what you said right that i should think of Carly and her children never mind my own right she said goodbye Jason. He was pissed all her all her wall where up he needed to get her away from the rest of them so she could listen to reason. Robbie turned around " i will be seeing you around sunshine" he said with a grin with his sparkling greenish blue eyes and dark hair as they entered the hospital.**

 **Unbeknownst to anyone Michael heard the whole exchange when he stepped up" Is it true" was it Sam who did this too my dad he asked Jason, who closed his eyes and sighed.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Jake's bar**

 **Michelle entered and plopped down next to a young woman " can i get a double shot of whiskey and keep them coming please".** **"Wow must be a shitty day" Emy said**

 **" You mean like watching your sister's life crumble and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it" Michelle said. Ouch Emy said making a face " Michelle" she said stretching her hand out Emelda the other woman replied knowning just who she was talking to. Michelle was unknowing I can do you one better how about getting you to open yourself up to him them leaves you and knocks you up she said.**

 **Damn Michelle said as they began to drink heavily " you know i knew this girl would be trouble once she said her son was my sister's fiancee son" Michelle said. I mean she is good though she says she doesn't want him but she enjoys getting a rise out of my sister and now she is using his son to do so. How so Emelda said with a devious grin " with this bogus case against my sister and get this she had the little boy serve my sister the papers at her job she finishes.**

 **Wow that is calculating Emelda said baiting her to get information, what kind of child thinks of that none i ever met Michelle says. And i have to find away to neutralize her before she ruins my sisters life and career she says " how are you going to do it" Emelda asked. I know Curtis is going to want to get to know him and well JoJo is going to be there she is amazing with kids.**

 **And I will come along T.J too I mean because after all we are his real family anyway because he looks nothing like her. I'm going to use that to my advantage to get really close with her son and he will talk without realizing it he is a kid they do that she said with a sly grin.**

 **Not noticing the change in her new found friends demeanor who smiled wickedly at her as she pondered not knowing she was talking to the enemy.**

 **The whole evening she spun this scenario of what she will do all the while Emy listened and never said a word. Even giving in small ideas knowing she would go back and coming up with a better one with her sister.**

 **General hospital**

 **Sam and Robbie made it to Drew's room they found Hayden and Drew both fast asleep. Hay-Hay he said tapping her she was startled before realizing who it was she jumped up "Bobby"as she hugged him.**

 **"I thought you wouldn't be here until tomorrow" she asked yeah well when I got your second message about Andy needing blood I decided to cut my trip in half. And come home my family needed me so here I am he said with a smile.**

 **Drew was woken up by his kid brother being loud and obnoxious on purpose " HEY BIG BROTHER HOW ARE YOU" he said . As Sam shook her head and chuckled ' I can hear just fine dumb ass Drew said with a grin as he watched his brother.**

 **Well you look just fine too me but you do need a haircut though,but I guess we both can't be as handsome Robbie said. We didn't expect him to wake up this soon but I am happy that he did Sam said sitting next to Drew.**

 **Should we tell them since we are all here Drew said looking at Sam who shrugged "If you want" she says. Ok well I guess I will just say it Drew said, will you just spit it out already Robbie and Hayden said simultaneously.**

 **Drew chuckles playing to their impatient " I found out who my birth father is he said with a smile. " Oh my god are you serious Hayden said covering her mouth happy for her brother. That's awesome man Robbie said congratulations man I know you have been searching for along time he said hugging his brother.**

 **Thank you both but there is a big catch too it He turned to Sam their not going to like the next part , I don't think they will either. Because come to think about it your not to keen on the idea either Sam finished, "really" Hayden said as her and Robbie stood confused.**

 **Let me Sam said " Ok go right ahead honey Drew said,well Drew's biological father is a man named Alan Quartermaine. Who is the father of my ex Jason Morgan Sam finished, you got to be shitting me you sure there wasn't some kind of mix up Robbie said.**

 **Drew laughed I said the same thing to he said to Robbie, that son of a bitch we just saw downstairs. Wait what Drew said he approached you why he asked looking at Sam. "He didn't like the way I handle things" Sam said with a shrug, so he got grabby Robbie asked who Sam just closed her eyes.**

 **Wait he grabbed you Drew said angrily, yeah he did and I choked him out he said with a smirk. Yes he did but babe I got it handle Sam said , I get that but who the Hell is he to put his hands on my wife Drew said.**

 **What did you handle Sam Drew asked, Hayden looked at her sister in law then to her brother. Ummm Bobby that is our cue to go she said pulling him out the room " but I just got here" oh come on don't tell me Sam had all the fun he said.**

 **I think Andy and his wife need too talk she said to her little brother, Sam tag me in if you need anything I know you never leave home without it Robbie said as Hayden pulled him out and closed the door.**

 **Sam looked at the door then back to her husband, when I asked you if it could come back to us you were real coy on the details Drew said. I know who caused your accident and your not going to like it but I had to act.**

 **This was your safety and well-being that she put in endangered all I did was returned the favor Sam said. "Who Sam" Drew asked Car... But before she could answer Lucky and Cruz opened the door.**

 **Good evening Mr. And Mrs. Cain I am Detective Rodriguez and my partner Detective Spencer can we asked you a few questions he said. Hey Sam how are you Cruz said with a polite smile I am fine thank you.**

 **Lucky asked "can you tell me why anyone would want to hurt you Mr. Cain. No I do not I don't know anyone here with the exception of my in laws Drew responds.**

 **Do you know why your car was tampered with Lucky asked, no I was hoping you guys could give me some answers Drew says. As Cruz watched Sam's demeanor she was almost to calm and poised.**

 **Listen guys I'm not from around here I'm from Miami he said, are you familiar with Jason Morgan Cruz asked. No I don't know him personally but I know he is my wife's ex- boyfriend he says.**

 **Sam do you believe Jason would do something like this Lucky asked, it would be ridiculous Lucky. I mean you did out his dirty little secret could your husband's attack could be payback he finishes.**

 **Lucky do you believe Jason is that sloppy or careless furthermore I didn't tell anything he told you himself Sam replies. Have you heard anything because I know you would have Santiago and Karina looking into it he spoke.**

 **They haven't told me anything she said, well if they do give the information to me and let the police handle it Sam Lucky said as they left.**

 **Sam walked and closed the door behind them watching them leave I think they are on to you honey or they know you know more then your saying Drew said. And they won't find anything all I did was have a friendly chat she said with a grin.**

 **That's it just talk Drew said sarcastically, yes just a talk I myself never touched anyone Sam said as she kissed him. Is that so he said pulling her closer by her waist "seriously though I have everything under control" my curtain call will be soon.**

 **If there is any blowback from any of them they will see just how serious I am she said hugging him.**

 **Jason's penthouse**

 **So Sam did this to dad why Michael asked, no Sam didn't do this to your dad but she knows who Jason said. WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT HELP SOMEONE HURT HER SISTER'S FATHER he said angrily.**

 **Listen Michael let me worry about it ok Jason says, don't try to manage me Jason I am a grown man with a family of his own Michael said. Why was it you needed to see me about hoping to deter the young man from anymore questions.**

 **That can wait Uncle Jason I won't to know why Sam would stand by and watch someone hurt my father. Jason sighs because of your mother he says, what does mom have to do with any of this Michael says.**

 **Because your mom unknowingly started all of this she is the hired one of the bartender to tamper with Sam's husbands car. And the kid didn't know what he was doing and it backfired Jason finishes.**

 **Why would mom do that it doesn't make any sense she doesn't even know Sam's husband he says. She did it trying to get his DNA to prove that I was the father of Sam's to oldest kids and she just went about it wrong.**

 **She told me she tried to get it off the things he used while in the restaurant but Karina cleaned everything he touched. And Karina is the one who told Sam when she** **found out and she retaliated by going to your dad's house so your mother can go through what she is going through Jason said. Do they have any proof of that and how do we protect mom Michael asked.**

 **"You don't I do let me handle Sam Michael " Jason says, don't seem like you have it under control Michael said. That guy got the drop on you Uncle Jason " they have the proof Michael" not only just the kid but they got to the surveillance before we did Jason said.**

 **Could that be what Santiago was talking about he asked, what about Santiago Jason asked. He came with mom on his shoulders saying something about keep your bitch of a mother here.**

 **Then I tell him to watch his mouth he said something sarcastic about you and not being afraid of you. Then Morgan shoves him he grabs him in a chokehold and said if in get any shit from you or your kids you will be were you belong Michael finishes.**

 **She made me and Morgan promise not to do anything now I know why. How do we get her out of this because this will destroy Josslyn and she doesn't deserve that Michael said.**

 **This stays between you and me Michael and** **Sam doesn't see it that way Michael, she isn't thinking about you guys she is thinking about her own kids Jason said. So what are you going to do Uncle Jason when Morgan came storming in.**

 **Hey Uncle Jason they just said my dad is going to be in a wheelchair and we need to find this guy and fast when he Saw his brother there.**

 **He looked between them "what's going on" Morgan asked, nothing I was just here telling Uncle Jason about what happened with Santiago earlier Michael said. Now what happened with your dad Jason asked, Robin and Dr. Webber said he might be in the wheelchair indefinitely Morgan finished.** **Jason and Michael looked at each other as Jason just shook his head and lead them out to go back to the hospital.**

 **Jake's bar**

 **Robbie found Emy with another young woman outside as Emy put her in a cab before he came over "Emy who is your friend he asked. That bitch is no friend of mine she doesn't know it yet but i am going to blow her and her sisters perfect little world apart she finished with a devious grin. Robbie smirked oh do tell my love you know how much i enjoy a good scheme he said taking her arm "shall we because Bobby needs a drink first".**

 **General Hospital**

 **It hand been hours Sam had went home to shower and change while Drew was sleeping when he heard the door open. They were trying to be quiet when he opened his eyes seeing who it was " What do you want" he said staring at the person.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **After telling Emy the whole story of this evening turn of events he was looking on making a splash. "So tell me what's got you tapping into your evil super power" Robbie says well you saw the drunk stupidia that i put in the cab she just made the mistake of her life Emy said with a smile. OOOoo juicy he said laughing , see she is going after my sister and she plans on using my nephew to do so and not only that her throw away comment reallly irked me.**

 **What did she say he asked, she said and i quote what would Jlo know about raising a black son Emy said angrily. And you know i sat there listening all night and throwing out comments to this bitch on how my sister is a manipulative snake etc and she is going to take her down. So now that i know her plan i will have to come up with my own, and i have a lengthy task ahead of me of getting Ice bitch to play nice.**

 **Oh yay that should be interesting Robbie said laughing you have a better chance of scaling the empire state and jumping off and living to tell it he finishes. "Thank you so much Robbie for your vote of confidence it makes me feel so good" Emy says sarcastically, oh come on Emy you and i both know there is only two ways for Ellie.**

 **And that's being a bitch and not being a bitch there is no warm and fuzzy in the middle Robbie says as Emy punched him on the shoulder " your not helping Emy says. Listen i will follow this bitch with my camera if you get her to play nice he says ohh and i just remembered i have to have a talk with my sobrino when i get home as they entered her Uncle's house.**

 **Well you can stay here instead of the Metro Court Hotel because we are not giving that bitch money Emy says, ahah the bitch that hurt my brother Robbie replies. Yes that bitch we had Hayden and Finn check out yesterday and My Uncle and Alexis has more then enough room she says are you going to stay and entertain me he said with a grin.**

 **No Robert entertain yourself she replies with raised eyebrow, come on for old time sake he said laughing as she punched nope not happening Emy said as she left.**

 **The following morning**

 **Jordan's apartment**

 **Hey Michelle said as Jordan got up for her morning run " still haven't heard from him" she asked, No i haven't and i'm starting to get worried because he should already be home by now Jordan said. I have an idea that can help you Michelle says, help me how JoJo play the game take your stand don't let this woman get her hooks into your man if she wants to use her son one up her invite him out.**

 **That would get Curtis on your side that your excepting of his son and trust me you will win that kid over she is no match JoJo. And Curtis needs to work on getting custody because when i came home i looked her up and her family. Her father used to work for an Irish mobster Padrig 'O' Malley the police report said he had fake id's on him but the case was later thrown out.**

 **Because 'O'Malley's lawyer said they approached Manolo Tavares Sr. based on biases Michelle said, well that could mean what one of my guys at the precinct said was true that Manolo Sr was a forger for organized crime. Was that the only time he got caught Jordan asked, yes that was the only time Michelle answered.**

 **See criminals don't stop they adapt the changed there strategy so he very well can still be a forger Jordan said. Thats all i could find right now but its a start to getting that woman to back off Michelle responds and it gives probable cause to open up an investigation on him Jordan says. Well i will keep looking because Curtis baby momma doesn't have social media so i can't find anything on her Michelle says.**

 **"Like who doesn't have social media in this day and age" she rants, everyone does only people who don't are people with alot to hide Jordan responds. " Exactly" Michelle said and my new friend gave me a few pointers on how to take this bitch down she said.**

 **Well i am going to go for my run i will be back Jordan said, don't worry JoJo i have your back Michelle said "stay out" of troubled Jordan responds as she leaves.**

 **Tavares Family Lakehouse**

 **Emy came in that night " Elle we got to" oh shit she said backing away from the door making a face at Manuel who laughed as he went in his room. The following morning Curtis woke up it was just him and Elena there Isaiah wasn't there he remember waking up taking a picture and going to leave. But Isaiah stopped him saying the movie wasn't over he had to smile which was made him stay.**

 **His son wanted him there even with everything that happened , Curtis looked at Elena closed his eyes kissed her on her forehead and slid his shoes on and tried to keep Quiet. As he made his way downstairs he heard Esmerelda and Manolo talking with Isaiah he stood by to listen to his son make his agruemnt to get his way.**

 **But i want to eat what everyone else is eating not soup Isaiah said yes but everyone else wasn't throwing up last night you were corazon Esmerelda says. I hate soup he said pouting the boy said crossing his arms as Manolo laughed you love my soup papa she said with a smile.**

 **Mr. Ashford are you going to come in the kitchen or stand there and eavesdrop Esmerelda says, Umm i was just getting ready to leave i didn't know where he was Curtis said. Manolo looked at him strangely why are you still here Elena didn't kill you in your sleep "Cono" i just lost that one.**

 **As Esmerelda chuckles would you like some breakfast Curtis she asked politely, can i take it to go i was supposed to be home hours ago he said. I guess your not allowed to spend a night with your son who you didn't know you had because it will make Ms. Ashford uncomfortable Manolo said.**

 **Because heaven forbid she is uncomfortable because its not like she wasn't in a relationship with every man you know besides Drew the man said with a shrug. "Diablo Abuelo tu ta malo" Miladys said followed by her brother Mateo who came to eat breakfast " hey you two" Manolo said.**

 **Buenos dia the twins said simutaneously, good morning Curtis said as both twins just looked at him and went on before they looked at Isaiah. Yeah good morning Curtis Mateo said Miladys pinched Isaiah hey moreno you feeling better she said which made Manolo laughed.**

 **"I feel better but abuela want let me have any mangu" Isaiah said, well squirt when you spend have the night puking you just can't have any Miladys said taping his nose. Who turned to Curtis are you going to eat with us Isaiah asked as he looked at his soup, "baby if he can't stay don't force it Elena said as she entered the kitchen.**

 **How is our patient mami Elena asked her mother " well his temperature is down from last night so we see if he throws up the soup or not she replies. Just the look on her face alone Curtis knew she wasn't playing games " how about we meet up later let's say around 12 Curtis said.**

 **Elena if it okay you can bring him by the park later maybe we can do something he would like Curtis asked, as Isaiah looked at his mother with innocent eyes. "Fine" she said bregudgingly Elena walked real close to Curtis the minute you disappoint him you will regret it she whispered.**

 **"See you later" Curtis she said with a sly grin that left him feeling very unsettled as he left to make his way home. When he got home he found Jordan there as he made his way to the door silently curing himself " hey" he said.**

 **"Hey yourself" she said your just getting home as she watched the food in his hand " Jordan look i can explain please" he said opening the door. I have been calling you all night and i come here and your not home and your still in the clothes from yesterday. And if you let me explain everything, Explain what Curtis that you spent the night with her while we are engaged.**

 **Damn it Jordan let me explain i spent the night with my son who spent his time thinking i don't care that my main concern is you. And after alot of reassuring he let me in after he puking his brains out so we put him to bed. I went to leave and he asked me to stay and watch a movie with him and one movie became two and we fell asleep.**

 **My son wasn't feeling good i'm guessing it was anxiety whatever he spent most of the evening throwimg up so i stayed. Jordan i spent so long not being there for my son what was i supposed to do leave i have to be there for him.**

 **"So you fell asleep then what Curtis" do you really expect me to believe that she just was okay with that come on. Her only concern Jordan was making sure her son's needs were met so she tolerated me for his sake because he wanted me there and she gave him that Curtis said.**

 **" I doubt that" she used her son to get you to stay and you don't see it, Jordan i know who i am dealing with and she maybe alot of things but she would never use our son. She kept telling me to go every chance she got and only stopped because he pleaded with her to let me stay he said.**

 **She chuckles i don't see her as noble as you do she is manipulating you and him to do her bidding i have been put on modify duty Jordan said. Because Mayor Scorpio wants to review the case that she had your son make against me she finishes. It's not her doing Jordan like i said last night when i went to confront her she didn't know what i was talking about then i read the fine print.**

 **It was in his name and when he got home with his uncle he flat out said it was his doing and that he wasn't letting it go. And he went as far as to tell me that i am going to have to make a choice your family or mines Curtis says. Jordan you don't get he doesn't trust me so whatever i have to do to make him comfortable i will.**

 **I understand that Curtis and i want you to have a relationship with your son but we can't have him calling the shots he is a child. Did she throw out the case no she is backing him instead of letting him know what he did was wrong Jordan said. " You were wrong to Jordan instead of investigating the situation you didn't you let your emotions get the best of you" he says.**

 **And the fact is you don't trust me to handle her because you think i don't know what she is about "I do", and i know exactly what she is capble of doing. Suing isn't it she is going to hit you where you live at and she will let you know its her its one thing she doesn't do is hide. Every time you two got into it she said whatever it was to you not anyone else Jordan he says.**

 **Off course because she wants me to look like the aggressor like i am going at her with out cause like i am just picking on her and the fact that you still love her doesn't help Curtis. Because you want to see the good and her she has something that you won't and that is your son.**

 **So we need to sit down and start considering custody and paternity Curtis because she is going to use it against you she finishes. "STOP" DAMN IT JORDAN I AM NOT SOME GOT FOOL EASILY MANIPULATED AND I HAVE THE PATERNITY TEST DONE YESTERDAY. I AM 100% HIS FATHER he said showimg her his phone see i got it done at the hospital yesterday when Epiphanny stitched me up.**

 **It confirmed what i already knew and she knew i did it anyway im sure her cousin is sitting behind a computer somewhere watching whenever one of there names pop up. So im sure i will hear it from her later but my point is im going to figure it out Jordan let me okay. You did that she said shocked that it was true she was praying that it wasn't she knew it was selfish of her "But Damn It" she just wanted him to herself.**

 **Now i have to take a shower and change and find something a highly intelligent nine - year old boy would like he said walking to the bathroom. When she realized he said later as she went to question him she tried to calm herself she couldn't keep allowing this woman to get to her.**

 **While he showered she would look into ways of getting Elena out there lives for good.**


	36. Chapter 36

**General Hospital**

 **Drew stared at Jason " Oh what are you going to stand there and glare at me big brother" he says sarcastically. "Your no brother of mine" Jason said i couldn't agree with you more Drew replies but that brings me back to my first question what do you want.**

 **"How did you do it huh" get Sam to turn her back on the people she knew that isn't the Sam i know Jason said. Drew Chuckles are you kidding me i didn't do anything to Sam nor did i have her turn her back on anyone. This is what about your friend trying to kill me to hand you my family because she feels you deserve more then me he says.**

 **If you hadn't noticed that Sam is an adult who makes her own choices there is no one telling her what to do or how to do it. You still can't get over the fact that she didn't come running back to you after all the pain you caused her. Now your here in my hospital room acting as if i held a gun to her head to be with me she choose to willingly. I mean seriously what's your deal man you don't know me from a whole in the wall but for some reason you hate me why. Because i gave her the love and the life she deserved because you could never put her first.**

 **What are you upset she isn't jumping through hoops to make it okay for what your friend did in putting me here. Your concern isn't me or my kids just make it okay for a grown woman to run around and cause so much chaos and recive no consquences for her actions because what.**

 **She didn't mean but i'm still here in this hospital bed instead of at home with my kids and my family Drew said. Jason just glared at him " you know you don't scare me i have been in combat where people will die trying to kill you" Drew says.**

 **Jason chuckles you don't fool me either i know just what kind of man you are i bet you worked so hard to fit Sam inside your box. To change her to be who you want her to be but guess what i won't let you or them continue it he says as Drew shook his head with a grin on his face.**

 **That's funny Jason said but It wasn't until he heard the door close behind him" Let me make something you very clear to you Jason Sam said. Nobody and i mean nobody changed me or made me into anything i am the same person i always was. I protect my family at all cost just like you but i don't enable other people's bullshit like you do.**

 **Like i told you before i am not going to make it okay for Carly to think it was okay that she nearly killed my husband. Why because she has kids well she sure as hell wasn't thinking of them when she did what she did Jason. So where does that leave us i'm still not budging on my stance and your dead set on making it go away and i am not so what now Sam finishes.**

 **We have to find away Sam because this going back trying to get revenge isn't working Jason says, but its okay for you, Sonny and Carly to take revenge for your cause but not everyone else. Do you see the problem with that Jason its self serving that you just want to be okay with whatever you guys do Sam says.**

 **Well i am not that bitch tried to kill my husband my business partner the father of ALL of my kids and that isn't okay with me at all. She was fine with putting him in jeopardy but now that the roles are reversed she is now worried she says.**

 **"WHAT DO YOU WANT SAM REVENGE AGAINST ME FOR HURTING YOU I'M SORRY OKAY" but Michael, Morgan and Josslyn especially her she needs her mother Jason says. This isn't about you Jason this is about Carly thinking she can do what she wants and get away with and my kids need there father just like her kids need there mother Sam says.**

 **So Just like i said we are back at a stand still of what to do and only one of us is going to get what they want ans sad to say it not going to be Carly she says. Carly goes to jail you go to jail too Sam everyone loses Jason said, Sam heads jerks up in shock and then she laughs.**

 **I'm not going to jail Jason i haven't done anything wrong she says with a grin, you paid someone to shot Sonny that is attempted murder and conspiracy to commit murder he said. You have no proof of that and Sonny was attacked by a rival mobster from the asian quarter who was looking to take him out Sam said with a shrug.**

 **The best you can get me on is fleeing the scene a crime was committed and i can easily be explained so try again Jason she said. He knew she was right but he needed her to see reason that nobody wins or for sure Carly was going to prison he thought.**

 **Drew sat in awe he forgot just how fierce she was he remember when she was fighting with his navy doctors who had all but given up on him but she didn't. " Goodbye Jason thank you for stopping by " Sam said as she shook her head there is nothing you can do to make me change my mind. So unless you have a real actual solution then you shouldn't be here she said opening the door**

 **Curtis's apartment**

 **Jordan sat trying to figure out how to out manuver Elena she didn't want to use his son she was not that woman. Hey baby he said sitting down next to Jordan when his phone rang hello hey Elle what's up no thats cool whatever he wants to do is fine with me he said.**

 **"Okay cool alright i see you later" he said as he hung up, what was that about Jordan asked as she ate the breakfast she bought over. I spending the day with my son he said with a smile " how about you come and try to smooth things over "it would go along way to getting him to drop the case. The boy is stubborn as hell baby why don't we take him out to the aquarium Jordan says, Jordan he isn't comfortable around you or me like that.**

 **He is only going to be comfortable if his mother is there right now he is still getting use to me he says, Curtis i don't feel comfortable being around a woman you still have deep feelings for. Like i do when i see Shawn or think of my brother Jordan my son is trying to let me in Curtis says.**

 **"Fine" but how about we make it a family thing and invite T.J and my sister Jordan said she was going to make her feel uncomfortable and uneasy. Okay text T.J and i will Text Elena and let her know Curtis said and who knows after today we can make some headway with each other he says.**

 **Tavares's family Lakehouse**

 **"I Don't do nice" Emy Elena agrued, for the sake of our plan you need to play nice and who knows maybe you can pull your baby daddy Emy says sarcastically. I'm not trying to pull him Emy i want him to leave me alone i hate him like a thousand burning suns Elena said. Yeah you don't believe that anymore then we do her don't even believe that Elle keep telling yourself that mama Emy said.**

 **Elle he knows your walls are all the way up are you forgetting he was the one to obliterate it before but now he has his work cut out for him because he fucked up big time. And you want to make him pay and being a bitch get is your way but you know that shit gets him every time.**

 **Pick up the phone and play nice trust me have i ever steered you wrong Emy said, no you haven't but i don't want to be nice to him or that bitch Elena said. Just see it as you are pulling the bitch into a false sense of security before you do whatever bitchy undertaking you have planned.**

 **That is the same thing Sam is doing making Carly think its all good before she sends her to the big house. But Big Bob keeps wanting to come and get her to forget about it and pushing her to want to move up her time line.**

 **As Elena called putting on a fake smile hey umm Isaiah wants to take the boat out on the lake so he wants you to come. Alright okay yeah i will tell him okay yeah bye see you later fucker she said as she hung up the phone. "See wasn't that easy" Emy said now all we need to do is keep your bitchiness in check just see it as those bitches want to use your son she finishes.**

 **Ellie just glared at her angrily fine i will pull a mami and I will kill them with kindness but I can't promise I will not be sarcastic. When her phone beeped ughh she groaned he wants to know if the bitch , her son and her sister can come Elena said.**

 **Breathe Elle this is what we want they want to make you uncomfortable and you can show the bitch that nothing rattles you Emy said.**

 **Think of the plane Ellie let her be the aggressor and Robbie will be waiting for her every time got it she says. Emy this shit better work or so help me god Elena said, it will manita trust me she said.**

 **Later on when Curtis and company came Elle knew Isaiah was not happy but she had him put on a brave face. "But Mami it was supposed about me he said I know baby but he wants everyone to get along ok.**

 **"Fine" but i don't have to like it Isaiah said, that's my boy she said as they approached. Good morning little man Curtis said hugging the waived you want to see something cool he said pulling Curtis on the boat.**

 **Good morning let's go hey Molly Elena said hugging her vamos people she said. As Isaiah showed Curtis around the boat "look Abeulo got me a new fishing pole" the boy said excitedly. "Hey Elle when you going to let me captain this ship" Curtis asked, when he'll freezes over you know the rules "NEVER EVER TOUCH MY BOAT" I got it she said.**

 **"How come" Molly asked, Elena made a face how come because I don't want us to have to jump out in the middle of the lake she finishes. It wasn't that bad Curtis said , Curtis we were stuck inn the middle of the ocean for 3 hours Elena said.**

 **It was two hours Elle he says in his defense two hours, fifty eight minutes and fifty five seconds. Because the coast guard had to come aboard to make sure we weren't drug dealers Elena finishes. As everyone laughed at Curtis, he thought he knew what to do and he broke the steering wheel because he couldn't stand that I was better at it Elena shrugged.**

 **What is it that you do Jordan asked, I am a doctor Elena said like a real actual doctor Michelle says. No a toy doctor Elena said sarcastically yes a real doctor she says as she shook her head.**

 **Anyway this little guy here is the captain of this vessel Elena said with pride as she put her arms around him. You going to sail this boat little man Curtis asked " Yup Mami taught me" this boat is huge for someone his size Jordan says.**

 **I am right here with him helping as they set off " hey I got you this the guy in the toy store said kids your age are into these Jordan said. Isaiah just looked at her then to his mom "mami esto es para ninos" he said, Yo sabe chulo pero dile gracia Elena said as the boy groaned. Jordan looked confused as Elena and Isaiah spoke back and forth " am i missing something" Jordan said**

 **"English please" we speak english Michelle said, " Oh Hi we speak Spanish" Elena said sarcastically. As Isaiah put his head down thank you, well that was rude Michelle said looking at Elena. Well he wasn't trying to be rude but things like that he isn't interested in now if he went to school with kids his age he would be into that.**

 **But he doesn't go to school with kids his own age Elena finishes, what does that mean Jordan said getting agitated. It means just what i said my son isn't in school with kids his age he is in school with eleven, twelve and thriteen year olds Elena said. He is a genius Curtis didn't tell you he maybe just nine years old but he is going to the eighth grade she said with pride.**

 **As Isaiah started the boat well excuse i need to go monitor my son nd his steering don't want us to die Elena said with raised eyebrows as she walks away. Malidita puta she whispered under her breathe as she stands behind her son " It's ok papi" she said running her hands through his curly hair.**

 **This is going to be a very long day Elena mused to herself**


	37. Chapter 37

**General Hospital**

 **"What's the word" Sonny asked, she isn't budging at all Sonny and she don't even want to listen to reason. Did you tell her about the kids Sonny asked, yes i did she doesn't care Sonny her concern is her kids. Not the little girl that is going to grow up without her mother Jason said, Sonny sighed do we know where they kept the kid or the recording says.**

 **Do we have anything on who has the recording or if the kid is still alive. Manolo maybe lethal but he is a business man he hates messy Sonny says.**

 **I can't have my he stopped Sonny said when Dante walked in "Hey dad" can you tell me what happen the night you were attacked. I had open the terrace door and i turned to go back inside when i was hit from behind thats when Carly came in. Everything else is a blur Sonny said, do you know who would want to hurt you Dante asked as Padilla looked on.**

 **I can't be certain Dante , well these arrows that were pulled from your legs are normally used from the WU's from the Asian Quarter Detective Padilla said. I don't know anyone from that side of town Dante maybe they are trying to move in on me i don't know Sonny said.**

 **"Anyone specific" Dante said, I don't know Dante but i hope you find who responsible Sonny said as the detectives left. Do you think he is telling the truth Delores she asked, I think there is more to the story then what he is telling.** **Why did you protect her Jason asked, because i hoping one good deed returns another if you get what i am saying Sonny says.**

 **Elizabeth made her way too the room she looked down at the needle in her hand and sighed and entered the room. He was asleep and so was his sister she crept over " Im sorry but this is her fault" when she went to inject the needle someone grabbed her hand.**

 **And swung her around " What do you think your doing" Sam said as Hayden and Drew woke up, what's going on Drew said. As Sam swung knocking the needle out her hand "Hayden don't touch it just get help" she shouted as her and Elizabeth scuffled. Sam knocked her down then held her down "What is in the needle Elizabeth", this is your fault you should have just minded your own business.**

 **Your the reason my boys are hurting right now, you destroyed there fmily you jealous hateful bitch she yelled as Sam held her down. You stupid bitch you did not me i told the truth that you felt you didn't owe your husband " you lied to him for eleven years Elizabeth" not me Sam said.**

 **As Drew pushed the help button " take responiblity for your own shit Elizabeth" you messed up your own marriage. But you can't stand not being little miss perfect, but you sit and judge other people for the mistakes they made Sam said.**

 **When the Emily and securtity came in the room " what is going on in here" Emily get that needle she was trying to give it too my husband Sam said. The security guard seperated both woman " Em No" Elizabeth said as Emily looked at the needle as her eyes went wide. You tried to poison my patient mily said looking at her friend i wanted to take from her what she took from me Elizabeth cried,**

 **"WHY ELIZABETH' Emily shouted,**

 **"She destroyed my family Em " Elizabeth cried**

 **"How Elizabeth" Emily asked she looked in shock Emily didn't know now she was scrambling to cover her actions. Seeing this Sam spoke " go ahead Elizabeth tell her that you have been lying to her and everyone else for 11 years Sam said. "Who are you to judge me huh you lied to Jason for 10 years about his kids Sam" Sam chuckled only thing is my kids are not Jason's kids.**

 **But your son is now isn't he Elizabeth go ahead tell Emily that you kept her nephew from her and her family Sam said baiting her. What... Emily said looking at both Sam and Elizabeth " What is she talking about Liz" Em please i can just let me explain.**

 **Don't you mean lie to her some more Sam said , "SHUT UP" Elizabeth shouted glaring at Sam tell her Elizabeth Sam said with a grin. "Tell me what" oh how she lied to you and everyone else and tried to kill your other brother Sam said. As Elizabeth was trying to cry her way out off it she lunged at Sam but was grabbed byb Hayden.**

 **"Are you going to tell me why you just tried to inject my brother" Hayden said as she grabbed her by the hair. I am really getting sick and tired of you bitches innthis town trying to kill my brother i will blow your pretty little world apart honey " you hear me" Hayden said.**

 **As Sam stood by watching Drew looked at her and she just shrugged it off, Sam sighed since she isn't going to do it i will. Jake isn't Lucky's son he is Jason's and Lucky just found out and i am assuming her left her hence which she is blaming me for Sam said.**

 **Emily stood in shock " but in my defence i thought Lucky knew already and Jason told him the truth a few days ago Sam finishes. Thattt can't be true "Why would you lie to Jason and to Lucky" Emily said, "Oh no Jason knew he covered for her Lucky is the one who had the wind knocked out his sails Sam said.**

 **As the security guard had to pry Hayden off as Drew grabbed her ,Emily was in complete shock and this is why you tried to kill my patient , who isn't Just my patient Elizabeth 'HE IS MY BROTHER". What would have happen when they did his toxic screen me and the rest of the nurse would have been cupable.**

 **And then what would i say to my father who is waiting to get to know his son, "Sorry dad medical mishap on my watch" Emily spat angrily. "HEE... ISS... YOURRR... BROTHER HOW Elizabeth stammered out, thatreally isn't the point. Elizabeth you attempted to harm a patient in this hospital please alert the chief of staff Emily said to the security guard.**

 **Who lead Elizabeth out in restraints making a scene which brought Jason out of Sonny's room which was down the hall. Jason please help me she ruined everything please Elizabeth cried as she hugged him , as he saw Emily and Sam come out of Drew's room.**

 **The security dragged her away as she shouted for his help, "Emily what happen" Jason asked as Emily's hand flew across his face. As Sam and Hayden heads jerked up " How could you do that to Mom and Dad Jason" how could you do that to Lucky Emily said as she stormed off.**

 **He looked at Sam who shrugged as Jason stood confused until it hit him Emily found out that Jake was his son. " WHAT DID YOU DO" he said to Sam who chuckled i didn't do anything you better go talk to your fallen angel over there Sam said as she turned to walk away.**

 **Jason grabbed her by her arm" ENOUGH SAM" okay he yelled you want to hurt me come after me he said, oh Jason this wasn't about you she said pulling away and tapping his face. Your fallen Angel over there just tried to kill my husband and she got caught and Emily wanted to know why would her dearest of friends tried to hurt her patient in her care.**

 **And not for nothing she thought Emily knew and your poor sister she was so confused and her good friend tried to avoid telling her the truth so i did. " IT WASN'T YOUR TRUTH TO TELL SAM" Jason said getting in her face when she pushed him back when Santiago and K.K came is there a problem "Sammy" they said simutaneously.**

 **No i don't think so is there Jason" It wasn't your truth to tell Sam" Jason said, no it wasn't but i had to tell emily why her best friend wanted to kill her new found brother Sam said. Jason looked in shock " yeah your fallen angel just tried to give my husband the wrong medication she said. "Look Jason another mess to clean up" Sam said amused by the situation, As Hayden brought Drew over in the wheelchair.**

 **"Look man im not going to tell you again not to raise your voice at my wife again" Drew said looking Jason dead in the eyes. Don't let me being in this wheelchair fool you because this is temporary he said as Santiago stood behind Drew. Shawn pulled Jason away "not now man come on he said as they walked away.** **Bye, Bye now it was nice seeing you again Jason Sam said as Drew shook his head and chuckled when they went back to the room.**

 **Some where on the Lake**

 **Isaiah stopped the boat when he dragged Curtis along to fish with him " Isaiah remember what ever you catch throw it back" Elena said. "Awww mami" why he said, because this is the lake papi not the ocean she answers as she lays down on her towel in her bathing suit near her son.**

 **As Michelle hit Jordan eyeing her T.J and Molly watched them bicker back and forth as he mad his way over to where Isaiah and Curtis was. "Isaiah this is your big cousin T.J "Curtis said Isaiah mumble in spanish he is nothing to me as he waived.**

 **Molly tried to find a conversation starter when Michelle asked " how big is the boat" its about 42 smaller because its on the lake Elena said. What does that mean exactly , Elena rolled her eyes behind her shades it means that this boat is for the lake because its smaller.**

 **Wait you have a bigger boat then this Michelle asked, Hell yeah her dad has a massive boat about 60 ft or something like that Curtis said. No actually its 70ft that is his pride and joy on water all the family trips we take with that one Elena said with a smile."Wow i know those aren't cheap" Jordan said what does your father do exactly as Michelle smiled.**

 **Elena poised herself remembering what her sister told her " my father is a business man he owns several night club's ,sport's bars and a construction company all over florida. And warehouses am i right Jordan asked, why the interest in what my father does Mrs. Ashford. I'm just curious as to how one comes into alot of money like that , Elena laughs don't insult my intelligence where do you think my son got his brains from.**

 **She got up and turned around "So ask me what you really want to ask me Jordan and stop pussyfooting around it Elena said looking her square in the eye. I am just curious as to what kind of people are raising my fiancee's son is all she countered. What do you mean what kind of people am a doctor i a raising a young engineering genius i am who is raising my son.**

 **And yes my family is my support system but i don't get what your trying to apply my father is an immigrant who came from nothing. Who made himself up to where he is today where he can take of his sister the only living family member he has left Elena said calmly.**

 **Elena knew they were trying to rattle her cage i work my ass of and it wasn't easy being the youngest person in a room and everyone wants to contradicted you. Because me being there makes them look bad so you have no idea what i deal with to provide for my son okay she said as she turned arounf laying back down.**

 **Molly jumped in Jordan have you find the people who put my brother in law and my Uncle Sonny in the hospital. Umm No we have people we need to speak to that we are looking for when Michelle went inside she found Isaiah. She picked up a little stuff animal that was on the dash which he snatched from her " DON'T TOUCH IT THAT WAS MY SISTER'S" he said putting in back where it was.**

 **"What sister" Curtis asked Molly looked up in shock looking from Curtis then back to Elena who silently cursed herself.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Florio's Warehouse**

 **The Police made they way sweeping the warehouse inch by inch " Excuse me Detective may i help you with something tell me what your looking for Florio asked. When Manolo and Oliver showed up " Por que los cerdos estan aqui manito Manolo asked, No se Caballero he responds.**

 **When Alexis came in ans she was livid that she was dealing with this as she made her way to her husband. Did they say what they were looking no they just told me that got a tip that somthing illegal was taking place here. Its a whole market for the stores and the supermarket in Port Charles Florio said " Damage my merchandise and you pay for it pendejo he finishes.**

 **"Nothing" is here Detective West the officer yelled , "Nephew" i wantb to know why you are c8hecking my husband warehouse Alexis said to Nathan. It wasn't personal Aunt Alexis" we got a tip that they were mass producing fake id's here he replies.**

 **Hmm where Nathan under the can goods or by the produce section please tell me she said " That's illegal" Florio said. I think your boss is using her status to attack my husbands family i bet if i get together with Elena and Isaiah Tavares attorney this will add to her case.**

 **What do you think Alexis said, Aunt alexis this wasn't on Commissioner Ashford say so we got a call earlier and the D.A thought we had probable cause Nathan said. You sure are getting alot of those calls but none on my son in law or what happen to Sonny Alexis said.**

 **I do apologize for the inconvenience Mr. Dela Rosa Nathan said as the police made there way out of the warehouse. Florio looked at Oliver who stepped away to make a call to K.K to sweep the whole property after Alexis leaves.**

 **General Hospital**

 **Emily please we can just act like this didn't happen please Elizabeth begged, you want me to act like you didn't just try to kill my brother. He wasn't going to die Emily he would have been in a coma and it would be what the bitch deserved after what she did.**

 **Yeah let's talk about that like telling your husband the truth when you so clearly wouldn't, or lying to my parent about there grandchild for 11 years Emily said. " What grand child" both Alan and Monica said hearing the ending of the conversation what is this about Emily.**

 **Sam and Mrs. Barnes-Finn just caught Elizabeth trying to inject this into Andrew's ivy bag Emily said looking at Elizabeth coldly. Why would she want to do that she doesn't even know him Alan said in confusion i don't understand the older man said.**

 **"Are you going to tell them or should I Elizabeth" Emily said, Em please she said think about my boys she cried. You weren't thinking about them when you went to do what you did Emily said "Jake isn't Lucky son when Jason came in and interuppted. Emily don't please he said you don't understand he said trying to explain as he reached for her hand.**

 **Which she pulled away " How could you do that to them Jason do you understand how hurt they were when they thought you were dead". Do You dad had a heartache thinking he lost all his sons Jason they would love him. "WHY JASON" Emily said, Elizabeth doesn't want me Emily she wanted her life with Lucky, it was better this way he was safe from my life Jason said.**

 **What about now you were so quick to latch on to Sam's kids he is actually your son and you deny him the love that i know you can give him Emily said. As there parents watched on trying to figure out what was going on " What does any of this have to do with Andrew." Alan asked.**

 **"It doesn't dad Drew was just aaway to get back at Sam who encouraged these to tell the truth Emily said, truth about what Emily Monica said. As Emily glared at Jason as Elizabeth gave him a pleading look im sorry Elizabeth but this has to end Jason said "Jake is my son" he said.**

 **Did you know this whole time that he was your son Alan asked confused, Yes he whispered as both of his parents were shocked and hurt. I get that you don't have much use for us Jason but to deny us our only other grandchild we thought we had. Were we that horrible people, horrible parents Alan said as the tears start to roll down his eyes.**

 **We are here Jason and we love you and we would have loved him too when i lost you it broke my heart and we were just starting to mend our relationship he said. I know that seeing the hurt on there faces i gave her my world that i would give him a happy safe life no matter how much it hurt to give him away. His life mattered more then my want to be with him Jason said and when i came back i did't have the right to uproot his life he was happy he said.**

 **Is that why Sam left you Emily asked, Jason sighed and closed his eyes " Yes" because you weren't going to tell her were you Emily said. " I was going to congratulate her when i heard him say Jake was there son Sam said from the door pushing Drew in the wheelchair.**

 **I left i was hurt and lied to by someone o loved more then i loved myself at that time and he continued to lie to my face. So i left because i couldn't deal and listening to him continue to lie and instead of destroying the good we had left. I took off and never looked back its where i met Drew and he made me whole again and i hurt him when i had a moment of weakness.**

 **When he came after me i confronted him on his lies and he admitted it and we went our seperate ways i didn't know he never told anyone until i came here last week. When Carly accused me of keeping Jason only living children from him Sam finishes. But if you were going to claim Sam kids why not claim your son Alan asked, because Elizabeth doesn't want my life for him Jason says.**

 **As Alan Looked at Drew he had dirty blonde hair and blue just like his mother and Jason has " Hello Andrew " he said putting his hand out to shake Drew's hand. Drew shook his hand Hello Mr. and Mrs. Quartermaine he said " now i want to know what is going to be done this woman here who tried to poison he said pointing to Elizabeth.**

 **Somewhere on the Lake**

 **"WHAT SISTER ISAIAH" Curtis asked again looking at his son then to Elena ,Michelle smiled wow i knew it you came here to start trouble. You only walk with one child what kind of mother are you she said as Molly started to panick. Isaiah started to cry its okay baby Elena said as she got up and hugged him "Elle what is he talking about Curtis said.**

 **Not being able to read Elena reaction " what daughter" he said, i don't have a daughter Elena said he just said it was his sisters Elle it sound like Curtis said. I know what he said Curtis and she wasn't yours end of discussion Elena said kneeling down in front of Isaiah.**

 **"Oye mi chamaco ese tambiem papi tu me oyes" Elena said, Jordan picked up on it but Michelle said so were is your daughter or are you just pawning some other man's child on Curtis Michelle said. "SHUT UP" Curtis shouted he said looking at Michelle " Enough Michelle" Jordan said, No I think she owes us an explantaion.**

 **Since she has landed here she has been giving Jordan problems i simply want to know why she only walks around with one kid Michelle said. ENOUGH SHE LOST HER DAUGHTER MY GOD YOU REDUCE MY NEPHEW TO TEARS REMINDING HIM HE DOESN'T GET TO BE A BIG BROTHER Molly said angrily as she stormed off after Isaiah.**

 **Elena i got up " Listen shut the fuck up" okay i don't anyone of you bitches a got damn thing i tolerated you because my son wanted to simply spend a day with his father. Showing him things that he is into and you ruined, and i am trying to be nice because your ass would have been at the bottom of this lake. Curtis and T.J went after Isaiah and Molly " Not Cool Aunt Michelle" Jordan knew Curtis was beyond pissed.**

 **As Elena went to start the boat to go back to shore Jordan went after Curtis " babe this is not what i wanted" she said. I invited you Jordan to smooth things over and we can all get to know each other.**

 **While I spent the day with my son doing something that he liked spend that time bonding with him Curtis said angrily. I got to find him and make sure he is okay he said as he walked off.**

 **JoJo I'm sorry it's just i saw an opportunity to pounce and I took it she has been trying to make you look bad. Jordan closed her eyes I told you enough Michelle you just made things a Hell of alot worse she said walking away.**

 **Michelle stood there alone she looked up at Elena who was driving the boat at high speed. She sighed knowing what she had to do s he overplayed her hand and hurt her sister in the process.**

 **Umm hey can I talk to you she said as she approached Elena who eyed her suspiciously. Look I want to start by apologizing for overstepping before it's the journalist in me. That just keeps pushing for answers I was wrong to jump on you that way I am truly sorry.**

 **Umm is that so am I supposed to except look I am going to be honest I am not a nice woman mamacita. Not by a long shot so you are very lucky that I didn't break your face and told you about yourself.**

 **But this was important to my son so I kept a lid on my attitude for his sake. So he could enjoy his day was all he wanted to do you understand that I would do anything for him.**

 **If a day comes and he ask me to help him bury a body a would do it in a heartbeat. So understand this I owe you and your sister nothing now with that get the fuck off my boat NOW.**

 **And don't ever fix your mouth to come at me again Elena said walking away. As T.J lead his mother and aunt off the boat Curtis looked around for Isaiah. When he heard the game "hey little man" Curtis said finding him under the bed. Playing a game on his spp Vista "go away and take them stupid people with you" Isaiah said.**

 **Hey now we not going to do that but I'm not going anywhere because my little boy ran off in tears and that's not cool with me. As he laid down on the floor next to him " I'm sorry about what happened I just wanted everyone to get along and meet my son.**

 **It's just when I heard you had a sister I assumed you had a twin and I had a daughter Curtis finishes. As Molly stood listening with tears in her eyes as Elena lead her to the state room.**

 **Where is your boyfriend she asked he went to escort his mom and aunt home Molly said. "Are you going to tell him" she asked as Elena shook her head no it would make no sense to he is better off not knowing Elena said hugging her.**

 **And I never got to thank you for that either Molly you and Mildays we're my savings Grace Sam may have been my strength.**

 **But y'all literally climbed into bed with me and wouldn't let me give up. Even when I didn't want to try so thanks a million baby she said wiping the tears from Molly eyes she watched. Its okay Mamacita Elena said hugging her as the tears started falling from Elena as the tears slide down her face as well.**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **Oliver sat there drinking his drink when the door open when she walked in "Well,Well Mrs Dawson how is it going he said as she looked in shock " Olly".**


	39. Chapter 39

**General hospital**

 **Elizabeth will go before the board and she will lose her nursing license if i have anything to say about it Alan said to Drew. As her and Jason stood watching both Sam and Drew " please Dr. Quartermaine" my boys and I need this job Elizabeth said.**

 **Nurse Webber you tried to inject a patient with a medicine that could have dire consequences to him. And even if her weren't my son you would still be in alot of trouble that could have been medical malpractice.**

 **And that would have fallen on your coworkers who were actually treating Mr. Cain Alan said. I will speak to the board on the matter I don't what your personal issues are you never jeopardize the well being of the patient he finished.**

 **Your dismissed nurse Webber you will be contacted by HR when you have to come before the board. I will not cut your pay for the sake of your children clean out your locker and turn in your employee card and please remove Mrs Webber from the building Alan said to the security guard.**

 **" THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED GONE ARE YOU PROUD OF YOURSELF YOU JEALOUS BITCH YOU RUINED MY BOYS FAMILY Elizabeth shouted. You better be lucky your not going to jail too but my husband is a nice man because if it was up too me you would be in jail Sam said.**

 **As the Elizabeth was dragged out " don't push me I might just send you there Sam said as her and Drew turned to leave. "Andrew do you have time to speak with me" Alan said, sure Drew said turning the wheelchair around.**

 **I know we have alot to discuss and take in but I hope with time you would allow me to get to know you and your family. As Jason watched on before turning to walk, Dr. Quartermaine I have been on my own for a long time I know Mr. And Mrs. Tavares took me in and have loved me and treated me like family.**

 **And then I found her and she gave me a family of my own to give my heart to then I found my birth mother y and I thought she could solve the mystery but she died before saying who my father was.**

 **Then no have all but given up on finding out who you were but you were the missing piece of the puzzle I have trying to solve. So yes you can get to know my family seems like I am going to be around here for awhile.**

 **When I get out off here I will let you know but I think Sam can bring the kids over she can set something up Drew finishes. "Thank you" Alan I looked forward to getting to know you the older man said with a smile as Sam hugged Drew.**

 **She knew he waited so long for this moment since his birth mother died he can finally feel complete. Sam would you set something up when your available Alan said, sure Dr. Quartermaine we can set something up were free whenever.**

 **The kids are between my mom's and Florio 's house and the Tavares house these days while I am here with Drew. You guys would have to let me know when your free she said smiling at Drew this is my number just call Sam said as they made there exist.**

 **"Emily just let me explain" Jason says, explains what how you denied your son for what. That it's the life she wanted for Jake, you it wasn't the life I planned it was with Sam. And I family Sam could handle my life she could handle when things got dark.**

 **She was who I wanted that life with it wasn't fair of me to put that on Elizabeth or Jake it's not about wanting one or the other. Elizabeth didn't want me she wanted a life with Lucky, how could I take that from them that would be selfish he said.**

 **"And now what Jason" the cat is out the bag Jake is your son what are you going to do are you going to be the man I know you are. Or are you going to be a coward and hid behind the excuse of your life being to dangerous Emily said.**

 **You can't go on to claim kids that aren't yours and not claim your own son Jace. I know how you feel about Sam I know you wish things were different And that her kids were yours.**

 **But there not Jake is yours and you have to step up for him and Lucky may not like it but he will do what's best for Jake. You just uprooted his world Jason he is going to need time to deal with that because his life and everything he dreamed for went up in smoke.**

 **It was wrong to do that to him I get you were honoring her wish as Jake's mother. But you should have told him you were the one that saved Jake when he got hit by the car. You say you love him but love him enough to be there and apart of his life Jace I have to go Emily said walking away.**

 **Jason took a deep breath when he looked up and saw Sam leaving with Drew he stepped forward." Can I talk to you" he asked, Sam looked at him with raised eyebrows "were not shouting are we she said Drew shook his head and smirked.**

 **"Look Sam it's just when I saw you , Danny and I realized that your kids lived I just thought maybe God saw it fit to grant our wish. It was our dream Sam to have a family he said, no Jason it was my dream to have a family.**

 **You couldn't decide you went back and forth with wanting a family and I always felt I was pushing it on you. And that's not how any real relationship work but I thank you for showing me what love was.**

 **You gave me the ability to love myself and Drew more then I ever thought possible. But we are never going to see eye to eye on the other thing and in am not letting it go Sam said. You have to protect your family and I have to protect mines and I will do that by any means necessary she said walking away.**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **"Oliver" what are you doing here Margaux asked, he smirked well what does it look like i'm having a drink. Aww still not a wife yet huh how is that careet treating you does it keep you warm at night Oliver said, "Screw you Oliver" she went to slap him but he caught her hand.**

 **I mean i should say thank you because at least you had him you could have aborted him " where is Joshua" she asked. "Shit" his name isn't Joshua anymore i changed his name Oliver said with a smile, " Son Of a Bitch" i said not to change his name she said glaring at him.**

 **It didn't mix with the men in my family so i had to he said with a shrug tell me something Margie did mommy and daddy not want some dominican kid tainting the gene pool he said laughing. " Your still an asshole" she said , Oliver grabbed his chest in mock hurt aww don't worry Margie he got two really good mothers in his lifetim so don't fret love he said.**

 **" I am his mother" she said as Oliver laughed you may have pushed him out but you are no mother Sophia was his mother and Sam is his mother. But you he don't even remember you when is the last time you reached out to see how he was doing Margie not never. You dropped the baby on my parents doorstep and never looked back so you have no right calling yourself his mother.**

 **You know what mother's do they mother Oliver said, as the tears start to form in her eyes she quickly wiped it away. " What did you change his name too" she asked, ahh i can give you that Oliver spoke his name is Manolo Tavares the third he said with a smile.**

 **"I want to see him" she asked, well Margie he is a grown man i will tell him see if is interested and i wll send up a smoke signal he said laughing. She went to slap him again when Alexis caught her hand not very nice for the D.A to be assaulting a civilian in a crowded restaurant she said letting her go.**

 **As she poised herself " shall we talk now" Alexis said as they walked off, bye Margie you still have a nice ass Oliver said as Alexis shot him a warning look when he turned and finished his drink and left. How do you know Oliver Margaux asked, he is my nephew through marriage Alexis said now shall we get down to business.**

 **Tavares Lakehouse**

 **After Molly left Elena sighed and went to look for Isaiah when she stopped only to find him and Curtis fast asleep on the floor. She wrote a note for them then went inside the house " So how did it go" Emy said " Worked like a fucking charm manita" except when it brought Isaiah and Molly to tears Elena says.**

 **Well that is not what we were going for Emy said , " no it wasn't but that ditzy broad walked right into it" Elena said. And i didn't even beat her ass Elena said with a smile , aww i so proud you didn't commit bodily harm to the police commissioner's sister in front of that said police commissioner Emy laughed.**

 **And trust me her sister's mouth go her rolling around in shit i tell you Emy, you should have seen the bitch trying to apologize Elena said laughing. Trust me she is going to push that bitch can't help herself Emy said, oh look she is putting you in her search engine now she said. Mirame see didn't i call it or what Emy said Elena shook her head what is she looking up now she asked.**

 **Now this dumb dumb is predictable but Jordan she is going to try to ease things over with you and you just need to put on the performance of your life Emy said. Because i know baby daddy was pissed she said, he was furious like beyond word angry Elena said, she is texting me for help to bring you down Emy said showing Elena the phone.**

 **"Go my little birdie we talk later" Elena said as she walked towards her room, " Hey Elle" i know bringing up Llastren and Analis a is hard for you and i am sorry it had to be brought up Emy said. Emy i am always going to miss my girls but i just realized that it wasn't meant to be manita Elena said as she entered her room.**

 **As she closed her door the tears slid down her eyes she wiped them away and went to take a shower. When she finally got out both Curtis and Isaiah were up and in the house " Hi corazon"Elena said kissing him on top his head. That is when Curtis turned around and looked at her he almost choke, she had on light blue skinny jeans and a blue see through top and black stilettos.**

 **"Damn" he whispered " i will be back i will be back a little later okay baby i have fun playing games with your dad she said. Mami i will be back she yelled as she walked to the door, Curtis looked at Isaiah i give me a second let me talk to your mom " Ok" the boy said.**

 **Elena made it all the way out to the porch when Curtis came out and reached grabbing her hand. She pulled away quickly when he saw Shawn you can go i need to talk to her he said looking at Shawn. What do you want Curtis she said, look i wanted to apologize about today it got way out of hand i'm sorry.**

 **I assumed your daughter was mine my complexion and those amazing brown eyes like her mother i know you must have been hurt when it was brought up. " Why do you care how i feel all of a sudden Curtis" Elena said as Sam and Emy came out the house.**

 **Believe it or not Elle i do care alot he said, WHEN CURTIS WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU EVER CARE YOU DIDN'T GIVE A FUCK THEN AND YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK NOW SPARE ME THE BULLSHIT. "Oops shit" there it is " Emy said looking at Sam ," Whatever i am not doing this shit she said walking away.**

 **Elle please just listen to me for i sake i loved you then and i love you know Curtis said, Haha give me a fucking break Curtis you loved me when you bailed and never showed up for ten years 10 FUCKING YEARS CURTIS TO DON'T TELL ME BULLSHIT she said snatching the car door open.**

 **FUCK YOU , FUCK YOUR LOVE I DON'T WANT, I'M NOT SOME GULLIBLE CHILD THAT BUYS THAT BULLSHIT GO TRY IT ON YOUR SISTER IN LAW and with that she gotten the car and it sped away. " Shit" he said running to his car taking off after them Sam and Emy looked at each other " that isn't going to end well Emy said.**

 **When all of a sudden they heard A CRASH they ran to look down the street "ELENA" Emy yelled taking off on Manuel's motorcycle.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Jordan's apartment**

 **After T.J dropped them off Jordan went straight to work she was beyond pissed. This didn't go the way she planned she was hoping to make JLo look bad not her sister. How does anyone not have an online presence in 2018 i mean seriously my grandmother does she mused to herself.**

 **Not only Jordan was mad at her so was T.J she pulled out her laptop putting Dr. Elena Tavares into her search engine. OKAY BINGO! Gotcha alright let's see what I can find out about her okay she owns her practice with her mother.**

 **"She wasn't lying who graduates out of high school at 15 geeze got it high school okay here it is Coral Gables Senior high school. Wow she was super popular Michelle mused as she text Emelda wow who is this gorgeous guy.** **Well hello Javier mr. high school sweetheart let's see what he has to say about her she said with a sly grin.**

 **General Hospital**

 **Sonny was awakened by Manolo , Santiago and Oliver in his room " hey Corinthos this is what your doing now calling the cops on us. Sonny 's head jerks up i didn't call the cops on you at all matter of fact I didn't tell the cops Sam was there the night of my attack to broker some kind of peace he said.**

 **"If it wasn't you then who did Corinthos" Manolo said, when Max came in i just got word from one of my guys. That Ava just ran Shawn off the road and they think your daughter was with him sir he said looking at Manolo. "MY daughter" he said approaching Max "yes sir" i don't know how bad but cops are there now Max says.**

 **This isn't over Corinthos he said as him, Santiago and Oliver left, he picked up his phone and made a call " Emelda what's going on. You, Sam and Karina are going in after her your brother is on his way he said tapping him to go he shakes his head as he left.**

 **Manolo took a deep breathe on what he had to prepare himself to tell his wife that there daughter is missing in the lake with Sonny's other enforcer.**

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **Curtis pulled up when he saw Shawn's car go into the Lake "No" he called 911 yes I'm on Fayette road of the i91 car just got ran off the road and went into the Lake get here fast he said hanging up.** **Emelda drove up "where the fuck is my sister Curtis she said pushing him they were ran off the road he said. Before jumping in after them when Sam got there "Emy what happened where is Elle" she asked.**

 **When Emy turned to her with tears in her eyes" there in the Lake" Curtis went after them. I got go get my gear she said no you stay here I will go get and I will get Kari and Olly inn the way Sam said getting back in her car speeding away. That is when the cops and rescue came " what's happen i don't know my sister is in the fucking lake that's what happened she said.**

 **When the divers got there they had to drag Curtis out " Stop it or I will arrest your ass" Nathan said when Jordan rushed "Curtis baby you okay. " You have to find her okay" when Jordan touch his shoulder baby did you hear me she asked.** **"What happened" Jordan said "Shawn's car got ran off the road with Elena in it he said i tried to get to them. But I couldn't Jordan " you got to find her please he said.**

 **That's when he realized Emy was gone Sam says Curtis go be with Isaiah he needs you right now she says. When some diver popped up " We got one" the man said. " Elle " Curtis said running to see who it was but it was Shawn. " Where she man you can't leave her down there" he said, "Shawn' Jordan said is he okay she asked he has a pulse but we have to get him to the hospital.**

 **As Curtis try to go on in the water when Jordan and Nathan tried to stop him " CURTIS IN GOING TO NEED YOU TO STOP" Jordan said he pulled away. " I need you to find her okay" i can't go back and tell my little boy he don't have a mother Curtis said.**

 **" I will find her" okay just go be with your son i will come when i have somethin when they heard an explosion that rippled through the water . Knocking them back as Curtis watched on in horror " Elena" he called pushing Detective Chase out the way. Jordan grabbed him Curtis stop she said go be with your son please her heartbreaking.**

 **She grabbed him pushing him to get him in the car please take him to 53 fayette road its right down the street she said as she sighs.**

 **Tavares Lake house**

 **When he got there Jordan had just brought recently brought Curtis" Why are you here Commissioner instead of out there finding my daughter Manolo said. I was going to ask the same question Esmerelda said staring at Jordan, look Mr. and Mrs. Tavares my guys are doing everything they can.**

 **But they were stalled with the explosion that sent a ripple affect through the water so they had to be pulled from the water i could risk my guys lives she said. Isaiah looked up at her " Isn't it there job or is it that you just want to get rid of my mother" he said angrily.**

 **Because i promise you Mrs. Ashford if i bury my mother i will bury you as well when i am finish you want have a career. You will see just how much i am my mother's son try me Isaiah finishes.** **"Carino calmate" Esmerelda said.**

 **"Sweetheart i need you to hear me i am doing everything i can to get to your mother okay" Jordan said as she watched Manolo on the phone. I need you to keep your people out the water Manolo don't make it harder for me to have civilian on rescue mission she says. I will do whatever i need to find my daughter Mrs. Ashford just because your sacrifice your son for that badge don't mean i will do that to mines.**

 **"Then get your ass out there and do what you have to do instead of here babysitting that asshole" Santiago said pointing to Curtis. Your concern is more this guy then finding my cousin why is that because he loves her. And heaven forbid he has a past that you have to deal with like he don't have to deal with your EX's his brother, Shawn and .**

 **And that is all the time and he never complained he deals with it but the moment my cousin dropped and you found out they use to date. My god you just had to seek her out right warn her away from Butler then in her face about this asshole all the time.**

 **Like damn mujer it like you can't deal and we all know how this going to end they just don't see it yet but and deep down you know too Jordan.**

 **So go do your job there is nothing you can do here now go find my cousin before i do Santiago said , " are you going to be okay i am here for you she whispered to Curtis. I need to be here for my son and i need you to go find his mother when the door bell rang Manolo answered.**

 **"When he saw Shawn he stepped outside then grabbed him by his throat " Tell me Shawn did your boss put you up to harming my family to free his just shake your head yes or no. " Let him go Now" Manolo i mean it Jordan taking her gun out " Manny i swear i wouldn't hurt her you have my word" Shawn said. Before Manolo let go what happen to my daugher speak now " look man she text me after the boat outing went wrong".**

 **She said she needed to clear her head so i said i would come get her when she is having it out with Curtis then she gets in the car we pull off. We get half way up the road and turning on to the I91 when we get his by another car. I try to turn the car in but it goes in the water and all i saw was black that it man next thing you know i am being pulled from the water Shawn said.**

 **"Is there any news on her" he said as Manolo looked at Santiago who made his exit Jordan put her gun down. " Next time you pull that gun Mrs. Ashford you better be prepared to use it Manolo said going back into the house with Shawn following.**

 **Curtis saw him " I told you to stay away from her i knew what you would bring her but you didn't listen now her and my son are paying the price" why because someone is always after you and your boss.**

 **You think i didn't know something was up with the way explosions here this being stolen that being stolen. Its always the innocent get hurt for ya'll bullshit ass mob war Shawn" Curtis ranted.**

 **Jordan jumped in between them " Curtis stop this isn't helping" she says, " she called me Curtis so i came and i picked her up" Shawn says I like her. " YOU LIKE HER SHAWN I LOVE HER TELL ME WHY YOU LIKE ABOUT HER SHAWN I CAN GIVE YOU A LIST WHAT YOU GOT SHAWN". I CAN TELL YOU SHE LOYAL, SHE IS GOOD IN A CRISIS, SHE IS INTELLIGENT , SHE GOES FOR WHAT SHE WANTS, SHE IS BOLD I CAN KEEP GOING Curtis said.**

 **Yeah i like Curtis she is straight foward no games and she is honest about what she wants Shawn said. Jordan was stunned she knew he still had some feelings for her but to hear it said out loud threw her for a loop. Esmerelda "STOP IT ENOUGH CURTIS GO BE WITH YOUR SON MIJO she said as she tapped his face gently " Go".**

 **Manolo sat there laughing i told this would happen how does it feel to hear it out loud Mrs. Ashford i mean shit i didn't think he would say it out loud. I mean " Cono" that has to suck i get you want what you want but your husband kid brother. When hear phone rang "Ashford" did you find anything shit she said under her breathe no i understand she said.**

 **So Manolo said " I'm sorry they could find her" the car fipped they could'nt get to her im sorry she said, as Curtis dropped on the couch. He ran his hand over his head and his face " What am i gong to tell my son Jordan" he asked with tears in his eyes. Babe i'm sorry she said with tears in her eyes as " Your sorry please you don't give a damn about my Nena Esmerelda says.**

 **Mr. and Mrs... was all she got before Esmerelda slapped her "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE Una Maldita Cuero mi sangre se ha derramado y tambien la tuya mama guevo. When Manolo grabbed her stop mami please before she broke down in tears " No llores mi reina por favor he said as he held her.**

 **Isaiah, Mateo and Miladys came in " Abuelo " the said at the same time " Isaiah come here Curtis said the boy shook his head no only made Curtis tear up more. He reached forward and pulled him to his chest that when he lost i " daddy i want my mommy" the little boy said as he cried. I know buddy me too he said holding him as Mateo held his sister as she cried.**

 **Jordan held her stomach as she cover her mouth and started to cry as Shawn tried to comfort her " I want my mommy back daddy, I want my mommy" Isaiah said. Boy i would give anything for your mother to be here i will beg for the rest of my life i wish with everything in me he said cradled his son.  
**

 **When the door flew open everyone turned around "MOMMY" Isaiah said running knock her to the ground hugging her. With Sam, Oliver, Emy and Karina behind her Esmerelda rushed to her side "Mi princesa" she said kissing her.**

 **It's okay papi i am right here she said hugging and kissing Isaiah but he wouldn't let her go Mami daddy said your were gone the boy said. Well papa i am right here still kicking and scream she said with a smile. Mami you might want to check her out because she would go to the hospital Oliver said, Mami i am ok Elena says as everyone else sighed relief.**

 **"Okay can I get up now" Elena said, " Que Paso" Manolo said Umm I am glad your Okay Jordan said looking at Elena who just nodded. Well i blacked out when the car went over but when i came too all i saw was my life flashing past me. And the belf was stuck so i cut myself out then kicked out the window but i got whipped lash in the water when the ripple happen.**

 **And i don't know i thought i was going to die for certain Elena said and Then we found her she must have floated she was holding on to whatever debris from the explosion that is where we found her Sam said. Thanks by the way guys i love ya'll i mean it Elena said as her and Curtis's eyes connected causing her to look away, I would do anything for you Manita Oliver and Emy said simultaneously.**

 **"Elena look i'm sorry i never knew this would happen" Shawn said, yes because its your fault i forgive you Shawn** **Okay baby up Let me up Elena said getting up with her mothers help. She stood up and held Isaiah's hand Curtis notice she kept rubbing her head when she stumble he jumped into to catch her.**

 **As she collasped in Curtis's arms NENA Esmerelda shouted, Oliver grabbed Isaiah in the chaos**


	41. Chapter 41

_OK LET ME START OFF BY SAYING STAN JOHNSON EPIPHANY SON IS STILL ALIVE HE IS CURTIS PARTNER IN HIS P.I BUSINESS. SPINELLI IS TEC FOR SONNY AND JASON. CRUZ,DELORES,LUCKY,NATHAN, DANTE, HARRISON ALL WORK FOR THE PCPD. So is DUKE IS VERY MUCH ALIVE MOST OF THE PEOPLE WHO DIED FOR NONSENSICAL ARE VERY MUCH ALIVE SHAWN WAS IN JAIL FOR SUPPOSEDLY KILLING CARLOS WHO WAS SHOT AND JULIAN FAKED HIS DEATH BUT WAS LATER KILLED BY GRIFFIN MUNRO IN SELF DEFENSE. Shawn was released from jail when it was founded out that Carlos was alive._

 ** _Somewhere in Port Charles_**

 ** _" Oh hell no" your on your own Ava leave me out of this get the hell out of my shop Johnny said, wait what do you mean. You said you were going to take out Butler no not Manny's kid he said angrily, " she was a witness i did what i had too Ava said._**

 ** _Now i am doing what i have to "GET THE HELL OUT" because the boogey man is coming and he will have all of us i didn't sign up for this Johnny said. "Who the hell is Manny" Ava said " THE HEAVY HITTER FROM MIAMI" THE INFAMOUS BOOGEYMAN HIS CREW IS COMING AND THERE ISN'T A DAMN THING YOU CAN DO TO STOP IT he says. Your best bet is to get the hell out of dodge now becauses you made a big mistake taking out his daughter Johnny says pushing her out then leaving._**

 ** _Closing up shop Ava fled to her gallery to get her cash as she was fleeing hello Ava Svetlana said knocking over a piece of art. Excuse me how can i help you Ava said pressing the silent alarm watching her closely_ , ****_Going somewhere Svetlana said " yes i am as a matter of fact i am going to purchase some art pieces Ava replies. Lana then took her bat knocking over piece by piece as she laughed hysterically._**

 ** _"Bitch are you crazy" Ava said pulling her gun When she was grabbed from behind with a cloth covering her mouth then all she saw was black. " Let's move now that bitch tripped the silent alarm Karina said as Hiro threw her over his shoulder as they went through the back of the gallery. "Lana baby i am loving the Harley Quinn get up it suits you well Antonio said with a smile._**

 ** _As he slid the door open to the van as Hiro put Ava in the van never leaving behind a trace the wen the opposite direction as they heard the cops coming. Johnny made one last stop to his apartment clearing it out as he came down the steps is when he saw Florio. " John-John going somewhere mijo" he said with a smile , in a act of desperation Johhny pulled his gun._**

 ** _"Hell no i am not going down for this shit all i did was blow up Sonny's shipment i had nothing to do with your niece and Shawn Butler" He said. When he went to pull the trigger Florio smiled as Santiago tackled him he tried to fight him off but was over powered by the man. The gun dropped and went off lodging a bullet in the wall as the gun slid and landed at Florio's feet who picked it up and put it in his waist band._**

 ** _"Vamos Caballeros" he said as Calvin cleaned up the shell casing and took the bullet out the wall as they closed the door and left taking the service elevator out the building._**

 ** _Jordan lead the charge with her sirens blaring with Curtis and Esmerelda in the back seat " COME ON NENA STAY WITH ME OKAY THIS IS MAMI IM RIGHT HERE MUNECA" she says. "How much longer" she asked as Jordan page the hospital to be on standby " We are two minutes out" Jordan responds. With Manolo following her and Sam and Emelda on motorcycles riding along side them._**

 ** _"Come Elle fight our son needs you , i need you come on you got to fight Curtis said as Jordan watched him from the rearview mirror with a sigh. As they pulled into the hospital Esmerelda jumped out with Curtis behind her as he held Elena in his arms as he put her on the gurney._**

 ** _"What do we have" Griffin said_**

 ** _"We have a 39 year old hispanic female who was in a car accident and was in the water for about 35 minutes she suffered blunt force trauma to the back of the head. She seemed lucid before but she was in and out of consciousness she was awake for about 15 minutes give or take Esmerelda said._**

 ** _As they rushed Elena into the cubicle with Esmerelda right behind them" Dr. Tavares please wait here i got this under control please" Griffin said. " THAT IS MY DAUGHTER YOU HAVE IN THERE I TRUST NO ONE WHEN IT COMES TO MINE" she said fiercely_**

 ** _" Trust me please i won't let anything happen to your daugher" he says I am going to hold you to that Manolo said as Emy and Sam came in._** ** _" I will scrub in whether you like it or not " Esmerelda said vehemently, Me too Emy said i have my scrubs in my bag. "When Monica touched her shoulder Esmerelda honey that's not a good idea honey she says._**

 ** _Your too emotional and in that condition you make mistakes she said pleading with her friend " What do i do i can't sit here and do nothing" Esmerelda said. Monica pulled her friend into a hug and whispered something in her ear calming her as they sat._**

 ** _" Fuck this im going in there with my sister" Emy said, " Emy please trust me Okay me Griffin said as he hugged her then walked away when K.K grabbed her Emy calmate prima please he said. Nurse Johnson i want you in there with my girl " Sure after what you did for my Stan i can do that" she said nodding at Esmerelda as she walks away._**

 ** _Carly spied the family in the waiting room when Shawn came in" WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE"Huh Shawn Emy said angrily ", I just want to make sure she is okay Emy come please calm down Sam said grabbing her this time. Carly walked off with a smile on her face when she ran into Drew that is when he looked up at her then over to where his family was._**

 ** _" That's funny to you" he said coldly " Couldn't have happened to a more deserving person" she sald with a smile. Is that so then what do you deserve Drew said looking her in the face, when someone yanked her by her hair hitting her in the face " shit bitch i'm going to enjoy take your ass down" Emy said._**

 ** _When her father picked her up dragging her off Carly while Shawn held Carly" Emy stop mamacita" Manolo said. Sam walked over to Carly go back to your husband Carly and remember judgement day is coming when you least expect it as she helped Drew to where the rest of the family was._**

 ** _"Andrew what are you doing out of bed"Monica asked my family needs me so I'm here"he said taking Esmeralda hand she is going to be okay. She smiled through the tears in her eyes " she has to be" Esmeralda said._**

 ** _I cannot lose her you know she is my strength Esmeralda says, what do you mean Monica asked. See Jr he is my heart he is steadfast he just keeps going, Elena she was my most difficult pregnancy she took all the strength I had Nena is strong even when she is hurt she is solid._**

 ** _Emelda is my joy and my easiest delivery and she was just so happy she is my joy her smile is infectious each one is something different to me Esmeralda finishes. Then i got Sam and Drew and then my little brood was whole they may be challenging but i love them she said with a smile Jordan sat listening._**

 ** _Oh my gosh you don't know the fist fights these two had Esmerelda said pointing to Sam who cover her face as Drew laughed. They would fight for each other with each other but they still loved each other there was this time they faught at Emy's birthday i mean full on fight._**

 ** _They knocked over the cake fell in the pool we Jr. and Santiago had to jump in and get them to break it up Sammy was dating Jr. at the time. And my baby you think she would be upset no she took it in stride laughing hysterically because the were cover in cake and outfits soaked. Emy is making bets with her friends as to who will win knowing that it was a even fight and both of them were ground._**

 ** _And what did you say to me Sam Esmereldad said with a smile as Sam covered her face as Monica laughed Sam shook her head. What did you say Samantha she asked " I said you can't ground someone who isn't your kid" Sam said laughing and i regretted it as soon as it came out she says. There is two things you don't ever do to Mrs. Esmerelda and that is take her for a joke and disrespect her and i did both Sam said._**

 ** _In my defence i just didn't know Sam said as Drew looked at her shaking his head " oh but you know mami meant business after that manita " Emy said laughing. I most certainly did after that Sam said running her hands over Drew's hair " How you feeling she asked. Tired but i need to be here Drew says , When Monica said trust me i know challenging A.J before Jason's accident they would go at it and fight with each other and for each other._**

 ** _A.J always thought it was what he was supposed to do and at that time he would do anything for his little brother she said with a smile. He had his problems but he was a good young man just highly misunderstood just trying to find his place in the world that was cruel to him Monica said with a faint smile. Then came Emily she isn't mines biologically but i love her and Jason very much Emily came at a time and she brought me hope she finishes. Oh Drew A.J would like to come and see you when ever your ready just let me know Monica says, Sure i would like that he answers._**

 ** _It was at this moment when Esmerelda notices Manolo was missing " Emy donde esta tu papa" she asked looking around. Kelby donde esta tu Tia he shrugs yo no se Tia " Por que me mientes Esmerelda says y Shawn she asked, El se fue con la habladora Emy says._**

 ** _Ava's gallery_**

 ** _When the cops got there her gallery was completely trashed "What he hell happen here" Delores said looking around. Who ever took Ms. Jerome left the surveillance she said playing when they notice someone dressed as Harley Quinn knock over a piece of art work then another until she was smashing several pieces. When they noticed Ava Pull her gun out pointing at the girl when she was grabbed from behind but they couldn't see who. The person dressed as Harley Quinn take's a can of spray paint spraying the camera before it goes black._**

 ** _"Shit" Dante said , When they heard over the radio Johnny's garage was torched so was Julian's office " What the hell is going on he said. " Hey partner do you think this has to with Butler being ran off the road and your dad's shipment exploding in the harbor" Delores asked._**

 ** _I don't know it is very well possible but he is laid up in the hospital right now which means Jason is in charged Dante says. As they walked through the gallery front and back to get a clue on who took her but he was praying that his dad would let him handle it._**

 ** _Somewhere In Port Charles_**

 ** _Oh hello Ms. Jerome he said as he sharpened his Machete Ava' s eyes went wide as she looked over to see Johnny is when she started to panick. Aww don't panick Now Maldita perra ummmm she yelled against the tape " no te preocupes Ava esto no va a doler un poco Manolo said._**


	42. Chapter 42

**G** **eneral Hospital**

 **Most of the night was a blur to Curtis he remember Doc Griffin came out and said she was struck in the head while she was in the water when the explosion happened. That she had swelling on the brain half the the things he spoke he didn't know what of it meant. But all he knew was he wasn't leaving her again he thought as he sat there watching the machines beeping with tubes in her mouth.**

 **In that moment he hated Shawn for this because he gets to walk away with not a scratch on him but she is here in the hospital. Curtis sighs "Hey Elle its me again he said holding her hand i know you probably don't want to hear from me. But guess what im not going any where this time so deal with it i am here he said looking over at his son who was sleeping in a cot next to his grandmother.**

 **I know i keep saying sorry but the truth is Elle the man i was then wasn't strong enough for you i mean damn girl you are a force of nature. But listen if you give me a chance i will spend the rest of my life making it up to you and Isaiah he said. Unbeknownst to him Jordan stood at the door listening the whole time with tears in her eyes as she held her stomach.**

 **You know i have never been so scared in my entire life when Jordan said they couldn't find you i should have known you wouldn't stand around and waiting to be rescued he said kissing her hand. Elle you were right before i couldn't see what was right in front of me, you were right there but i was so focused on punishing myself.**

 **For what happen to Tommy and i know you didn't agree but i couldn't see it Elle all i knew was my big brother wasn't here. And how he lost everything he thought was his and i was here looking at this little boy who he loved more then life itself. I'm still here and he is just gone it wasn't fair you should have seen him when T.J was born Elle he was on a high he just knew he would be the best dad ever.**

 **That's why i knew i couldn't come to you with anything and i wouldn't lie to you so i ran because at the time i couldn't face you. Elena you hold no punches baby girl and to be honest you are a hell of alot stronger then i was, do you know how many times i wanted to reach out to you. Or ask Drew about how you were and i would think what would i say to you that wouldn't get me punched in the mouth Curtis said.**

 **Then time got away from me then it was to late to do anything and ten years later there you were looking like the day i left. And it was like everything just hit me all over again and i am staring into your eyes on our son " Our son' he said with a smile. Elle your are everything to him when Jordan opened the door after wiping the tears out her eyes " oh hey Jordan he said getting up to greet her.**

 **Umm i was just bringing you some coffee and a change of clothes she said handing him the bag " Jordan listen i'm sor... when she put her hand up. Sliding the ring into his hand i hope you find happiness Curtis be with your son and with that she left quickly. "Jordan wait" he said , " go after Esmerelda said looking over at him she probably heard you " Go" she said waiving him off.**

 **Jordan listen I...was all he got " No you don't have to explain really" she said but i do i owe you that she is my son's mother. Can we talk please Curtis said, they took a seat i met her eleven years ago the same day Sam and Drew met but... "just let me" he said.**

 **I have never in my life just sat and talked about everything with someone especially a woman and Jordan i fell fast and hard. I remember telling Tommy and Shawn i was going to propose and they laughed at me " Tommy told me to slow down" Curtis said thinking about his brother. But i have never felt like that about anybody then he died and Jordan i buttomed out and she was there.**

 **And she picked me up when i didn't even know how and i was racked with guilt because if i had my brother would still be here. She is who that got me through it then my mother got sick and i the rug was pulled from under my feet again and that's when everything went downhill.**

 **There was a time i was supposed to be babysitting Danny and Maddy while Sam and Drew were on there honeymoon i was high as a kite. And she caught me but i lied about it made her believe i just had a drink " you did what with my kids Curtis" Drew said staring at his friend.**

 **Umm Sam ,Drew "answer my question" Drew said, Curtis hung his head low Elle she caught me high as a kite while i was watching them. She called me on it but i lied and said i wasn't but she kicked me out anyway and told me to get my shit together he finishes. " Is that why she didn't tell about being pregnant" Drew asked, " it's possible" Curtis said" Tell me something Curtis was did she know or did she just have a feeling and didn't trust that you were telling the truth Sam said.**

 **Curtis man you put our kids in danger why didn't you come to me i would have helped you Curtis you know that Drew said disappointed in him. " I don't know Sam but she kicked me out and told me i couldn't be there around them like that and that was the last time i saw her. "Were friends Curtis why didn't you say anything friends are suppose to be there for each other" Said. "  
**

 **You guys we're already going through enough as it is with the twins being in the hospital for almost 6 months and i didn't want to put my problems on you that would have been selfish. " I want to be mad at you Curtis but i can't and Danny and Maddy are alive and well but i am very disappointed that you think you couldn't come to us and be honest" Sam said hugging him.**

 **We forgive you man if something is going on with you we want to know man Drew said hugging him as well " Jo... that is when he realized she was gone. He sighs and closes his eyes, " how is Elena doing" Sam asked fine i guess she still isn't awake but alive Curtis says as they walked back to the room.**

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **" Johnny boy your awake" nice to see you with us Manolo said with a smile as Johnny looked over at Ava and cursed himself. Now i know we have not been introduced Ms. Jerome so let me introduce myself I am Manolo Tavares sr and you put my daughter in the hospital. I can't have that go unpunished normally i would hurt your child but i like Kiki and Avery so i will settle for killing you.**

 **And then Kiki will mourn you and then little Morgan Corinthos get's custody of little Avery and she will probably won't remember you. Then him and who isn't it Serena Baldwin will be her new mommy he said as she struggled against the tape trying to get the rope of her arms. When she was hit full force by Karina sending the chair toppling over " AY CONO DALE OTRA VEZ MUNECA" as Karina picked her up then hit her again Manolo said laughing.**

 **"Quitaleo de la boca" he said as Svetlana came and snatch the tape off " Son of a bitch you crazy bastard she said in pain your not going to get away with this Ava said. You will see just how crazy i am Manolo replied, my brother will find me and he will kill you Ava said threatening him. My girls will beat you first then you will beg for death Ms. Jerome and then i will cut your hands off with this here machete and end it to your brother he says.  
**

 **"Senoras ella es toda tuya" Manolo said with a smile on his face, Karina had on a face mask and Svetlana still had on her Harley Quinn custome.** **"She i go or should you "she said asking Karina who smiled** **" how about we go at the same time" what do you think. Calvin yelled "DALEEE" and laughed. As both Karina and Svetlana hit her as she thrived in pain they continued when Lana abruptly stops you know for a supposedly for a mobstress you don't have a high threshold for pain.**

 **You know when i use to get beat i stopped crying and i just took it then i got really good at giving the beatings she said grabbing her hair then punching her again. I thought mobster were supposed to be tough you Ms Jerome are not sweetheart Karina said swing the bat at her before she black out.**

 **As Johnny watched on in complete and utter shock he knew his time was coming he tried to brace himself so when Santiago punched him square in the chest it took the wind out of him. Since i like John i will let you fight for your life and if i find you worthy you can live Manolo said looking at him. As Santiago untied Johnny he didn't see Hiro coming who tackled him to the ground pounding on him hitting him with blow after blow.**

 **All he could really do was roll up into a ball to protect himself so when Hiro stood he picked Johnny up slamming him against the wall before he backed up.**

 **As Johnny struggled to stand to his feet he charged towards the man swinging at him as Hiro laughs as he pushes Johnny away. When Johnny swung hitting him in the jaw then proceeded to Kick him he was then hit in the back by Sanitago.**

 **Which sent him falling forward to his knees as he spit out blood he didn't see Santiago fist until he was hit in the face being knocked out cold. When Ava came too she saw Johnny out cold on the ground, " Is he dead" she asked glaring at Manolo.**

 **No he is taking a little nap " see Ava unlike you i like John my only problem with John is he never thinks things through before he acts you can't go through life just reacting.**

 **You can't just go through life reacting you have to think first Manolo finishes when Florio enters the room " Son Of a bitch" Ava said looking at him " Hello Ms. Jerome he says with a smirk. 'Give her some water" when Lana walked over pouring the gallon over her " there is your water bitch", " You crazy bitch" Ava yells.**

 **As Florio laughs "What you weren't specific about where " Lana says with a shrug as she walks away, he pulls a chair in front of Ava well Ms. Jerome we have ourselves in quite a predicament now don't we. See because you hurt my baby sister and no one and i mean no one ever hurts my baby sister she means the world to me he says.**

 **What do you think my brother is going to do huh Ava says, he laughs "you and My sister are two complete different things she is intelliegent and classy you are gutter trash. I mean what kind of mother fucks her daughters boyfriend and get's pregnant by and your brother is going to do nothing because he is halfway around the country looking for his daughter Florio says.**

 **"Wait that was you sending him those cryptic messages she says shocked, As he smiles see my wife and i have recently found ou he was Samantha's biological father.**

 **" But that girl is here" she says,**

 **" I know she is " Florio says but your brother doesn't know that he is looking for the wrong girl i wonder what kind of trouble one could get into he says with an evil grin. I mean he could run into a not so dead Cassadine and ended up dead persay " As her eyes went wide No, No,"Ava said.**

 **When she saw a tank out the corner of her eye " what is that for " she asked, Your going swing when knife pierced her shoulder she yelled out in pain. The next moment rocked Ava at her core when he pulled a gun and shot Johnny twice Manolo turns and says hey i said the kid could live he fought like a man.**

 **" You just shot him for no reason" Ava said as she looked on, Florio turns to her i didn't shoot him you did this is your gun he said as her chair start to Elevate from the ground over the tank. HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING NO, NO, NO she said as the chair was dropped into the water.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Port Charles police department**

 **Jordan walked in where are we on Ava's disapperance she asked, dead in the water boss Delores said " How do we have nothing. What about the security camera's outside the gallery she asked, they were hacked we got nothing no tire track around the gallery its like they vanished into thin air Dante says.**

 **West and Chase go pick up Jason Morgan i'm guessing with Sonny in the hospital and there straight forward attack on Shawn. I'm sure he knows were Ava is or who took her Jordan finishes and someone Johnny Zacchara Jordan said.**

 **"How do we know it's Corinthos" Nathan asked,Sonny and Jason were just hit hard with a bold statement with the hit on Shawn and blowing up there shipments Jordan says.**

 **They need to retaliate and make a bold statement that goes without saying I just didn't think it would happen this fast she says. Ava,Johnny and Julian all hit at the same time that isn't a coincidence either no one else has the man power in Port Charles to do so Jordan says.**

 **Bring him in and let me know she said walking away to her office when she closed her door. She sunk down and cried as much as she loved him she would let him fight for her "JoJo" her sister said coming in the door.**

 **What's wrong she asked as she went to hug her sister as she began to cry harder "JoJo what happened", I gave Curtis the his ring back. Why would you this is your happy ending Michelle said, but it isn't Jordan said wiping her tears away.**

 **"Miche you didn't see him yesterday when I got on the scene fighting my guys to in after her or heard him when he said he loved her. I knew he still had feelings for her but I thought it was just nostalgia you know and it would past.**

 **But it wasn't and the way he approached Shawn and the way he spoke of her it's when I knew it wasn't, then when i went to the hospital Today and he was talking to her I knew. So I gave him the ring back Jordan finishes, so your just going to give up and just let her win come on JoJo.**

 **Michelle it's not about winning or losing its about loving him enough to let him go so he can make that choice on his own Jordan said. But you subsequently made the choice for him JoJo by giving him the ring back and saying hey I love but not enough to fight for you so I'm giving up Michelle said.**

 **As Jordan ran her hands through her hair , you just gave her your man I don't remember my big sister ever just giving up Michelle said looking at Jordan. Yeah he may love inn a sense but he just thought she died and those things were said in the moment out of desperation.**

 **You know him and Shawn go back and forth, from moment Shawn got out of jail he tried to get back with you but you were with Dr. Maddox. Then you guys broke up then you started dating Curtis and he was pissed so trust me when I tell you this isn't about her it's about you.**

 **She is just dumb enough to think it's about her, Shawn wants to take something from Curtis like Curtis took you from him Michelle says. Michelle that is nice in theory but it's not true, because Shawn didn't even know she knew Curtis until afterwards.**

 **"Come on do you believe that JoJo" why are giving up so easily Michelle says, it's not about believing it what I know Michelle Jordan says. When Detective Rodriguez entered "Commissioner" we have another problem someone tried to attack Corinthos in his hospital room.**

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **They had already cleaned up Johnny by the time he brought Ava out the water she was battered and bruised. " What are you going to do with my body huh they will find she said after she coughed, your a tough broad Ava.**

 **But to answer your question is nothing because they're not going to find you just like Johnny, but see in your case I made it seem like you ran off with Johnny.**

 **And in a few months you too will die unsavoury and that will be the end of either of you Florio spoke with a mischievous grin. "What about my kids they need me" she said, what is it with you bitches you do dumb shit then you say oh what about my kids.**

 **When you didn't think of your kids while you were doing it but now it oh my kids, my kids Florio said mockingly. I DID WHAT I HAD TO IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SHAWN ALRIGHT Ava yelled.**

 **"Yeah well it wasn't now you have to pay for hurting my family" so on with it mujers do what you must he said as he walks away. WAIT, WAIT,COME BACK HERE WILL DO ANYTHING PLEASE Ava yelled.**

 **You have nothing I want Ms. Jerome and I wouldn't even let you blow over my soup Ava he said as he and Manolo walked away.**

 **General Hospital**

 **Sam laid next to Drew " didn't I tell you we wouldn't leave here unscathed your in the hospital, so is Elena, Curtis fiancee left he because he said how much he loved Elle.**

 **I tell you we sure know how to make a splash don't we Sam said shaking her head as Drew laughed. If that is what you think so what is Manolo going to do about Shawn he asked , I have no idea babe she said.**

 **I almost feel bad for the guy Sam because it's not going to be a mess because i don't see Curtis stepping away. And he will make impossible for Shawn to be around Ellie Drew said, and she will fight him on it Drew.**

 **She will be with Shawn just because now she may like him but she doesn't love him like she did and still does Curtis as much as she will never admit it Sam says.**

 **Why doesn't she just admit it Sam Drew said, I don't know babe then she will have to admit she isn't as bitchy as she puts on then she would have to admit she has a heart Sam says.**

 **But we know she does Sam she just doesn't show it to everyone , i think she really needs to admit how she feels and start from there Drew says. Oh come on as if it would be that easy with Elena it's like pulling hairs she lives to make it difficult but it's a defense mechanism.**

 **She looked up at Drew " how much of a chance do you think there is for them to finally get it together" Sam asked, oh honey I don't know your guess is as good as mine he responds as he kisses her.**

 **"Hey" Griffin says**

 **Hey Emy replies as he sits down next to her " how are you holding up he ask, she sighs I don't know Griffin shoot it to me straight she says turning to face him.**

 **What are my sisters chances coming out of this unscathed Emy you know how this works the brain is a tricky thing but she has no damage done to her frontal lobe so her memory will be in tack Griffin says. Ughhh she groans i just need my sister to be okay " she says, I know you do he said pulling her into a hug and kissing her on top her head.**

 **He smiled it felt good to hold her again when Robin walked by and spied them together when Patrick stopped "what are you staring at" he said. Is that the girl he use to talk about Patrick asked ,"i think so her sister was brought in last night" im going to simply say hello Robin says. When Patrick pulled her mind your business Robin he is a grown man and he doesn't need his sister playing match maker he says pulling her away.**

 **Griffin pulls away " hey have you had breakfast yet have you even left this hospital since you got here" he asked, No i was kind of busy Emy responds. " Come on Emy your mom and nephew are here and Curtis is here and there not leaving her side" Griffin says. I don't want to leave her i want to be here when she wake's up Emy says, what would Elena say if she heard that he said as he smiles.**

 **Emy chuckles lighty she would probably tell me to take my ass home and shower and change she says, and have you he says. No i haven't Griffin Emy says when he pulls her up to her feet come he said as her father and uncle were coming there way.**

 **" Dr. Munro how is Elena" Manolo ask**

 **She is still asleep but she is in good hands right now Griffin says**

 **" Thank you" both men say shaking his hand " get her out of here for awhile Manolo says,'I'm trying to" Griffin jokes as they go into the elevator Emy rolled her neck and leans back to the wall. I promise its going to be okay he said hugging her again as she lead her head on his chest let's go get some food he said taking her hand leading the way.**

 **He took her to Kelly's to get breakfast then they went to his place so he could shower and change he let her go first by the time he was done he found her fast asleep in his shirt. In that moment he couldn't help but smile he would let this moment walk by him again he wouldn't be afraid to tell her how he felt.**

 **So he left her there so she could sleep so he went inside to eat and relax a few hours later when she finally emerged from the bed. She watched him she let him go before being stupid for giving Ernesto a second chance " I didn't know you watched soccer" she said.**

 **Griffin smiled hey i didn't before i got into it from my dad you know being from across the pond he said with a smile. Emy chuckled across the pond she said sitting down next to him and folding her legs when her legs brushed against his. Yeah he is from Scotland he were's kilt and all that which made her laugh " when he and my mom got remarried he wore one Griffin says.**

 **I bet you look super hot in a kilt she said laughing, oh my gosh i only wore it for pictures Griffin said with a smile as they started to laugh. So how is everything with you and Ernesto he asked when she gave him a look you know that tool and i broke up for good this time Emy said. I'm sure you have them lined up Mr. Hot shot neurosurgeon like yourself she said fixing her hair.**

 **Nope I'm single I did date someone but she wasn't who I thought she was Griffin said facing her. As he gazed into her eyes and brushed the hair out her face I didn't get all of it she said as she went to fix her hair when he kissed her.**

 **She returned his kiss as she rested her arms on his shoulders pulling him closer as they struggled to breathe . He pulled away glaring into her eyes " I always wondered what it was like to kiss you" Griffin says.**

 **I didn't think you were into me like that she said as she ran her thumbs down his lips " God your beautiful you know that" he said. Before she kissed him again as there tongues intertwined with each other as he lays her back on the sofa when his phone goes off.**

 **"Ignore it" she whispered when bite his earlobe "oh god wait he said as he grabbed his phone as she continues to kiss his neck. " Yes hello Dr. Munroe " he answer out of breath yeah ok I am on my way Griffin said.**

 **When he hung up I have to go to the hospital I'm needed for a consult he says. Yeah I should get back and check on my sister she said getting up to bad Griffin she throwing his at his face.**

 **Looked wide eyed " I would gave you the ride of your life she says as she closes the door. He lays his head back on the sofa and closes his eyes and grabbed his stuff to get going to the hospital.**


	44. Chapter 44

**General Hospital**

 **It had been days since the accident Isaiah sat next to his mother as he read her, " Go home Curtis" get some sleep papa Esmeralda spoke. We will call you if she wakes up but I want to be here he says, I know you do but there is nothing you can do here she says.**

 **Go outside get some air the older woman spoke I can only deal with one stubborn person at time and your son takes the cake. Which made Curtis smile " my son" he thought kneeling in front of Isaiah" how about we go soak up some of this sun" little man he says.**

 **Which caused the boy to shake his head no, " Isaiah go on and go outside with your father Esmeralda says, but mommy needs me she is only going to wake up if I'm here the boy said.**

 **"She is waiting for daddy to leave so she can wake up" the boy says with grin as his grandmother chuckles you got jokes huh Curtis says. " Mami saves que es verdad Oliver said as he entered the room Ma we know she will wait him out until the Lord comes.**

 **God himself would have to come down and say Elena Tavares stop bullshit Oliver chuckles. The moment that door clicks and his dumb ass is gone she will wake right up he finishes. Oliver walks over damn manita you look a hot mess but at least you don't have the feeding tube in your mouth anymore.**

 **But I'm pretty sure that is the longest you kept anything in your mouth Oliver finishes, when his mother hits him Junior El Nino esta Aqui tu ta local his mother scolds.**

 **He laughs ma Elle would get a kick out of that she would probably curse me out Olly says. You go ahead with them mami I got this it's just me and my sister he said smiling "go with your Abuela" he says.**

 **When Isaiah got ready to speak Oliver cut him off " what did I say Abeulo is on his way you go take your Abuela,Titi and your prima out to eat he says. But Titi has spending all her free time with doctor Munro he said pouting, I know but steal her away from him and tell him it's your time his uncle said.**

 **"Okay" Isaiah said begrudgingly as he kissed his mother goodbye and left with his father and grandmother. Oliver watched them leave well Ellie it's just you and me he said sarcastically. I was hoping the kid was right you know Don't worry Elle we got them fuckers that did this to you he says as he picked up the book Isaiah was reading to her.**

 **The Flash Elle I'm so disappointed I would have figured you for the punished or Wolverines Oliver said. He sat there awhile come Ellie prove these hacks wrong He says when his father came in " anything yet" he asked.**

 **No she still playing possum Oliver says Manolo walks over Ay my nena you have to wake up before I decided to kill both of your suitors. Curtis because he annoys me and Mr. Butler because that asshole is the reason why your here come to think about it his deaths seems highly pleasing to me Manolo mused to himself.**

 **Kelly's Diner**

 **Curtis decided to go with Isaiah and the Tavares women to lunch when he saw Shawn about to enter he decided to cut him off at the pass. Why don't you go down to Perks and get your coffee man it's like everyone time my son turn around he see you walking around while his mother is still in a hospital bed.**

 **This shit an it my fault Curtis Shawn says, who fault is it then Ava wasn't after Elena she was after you for something you did. Elle just happen to be there at the wrong got damn time right I mean told you to leave her alone and you wouldn't I knew your life would bite her in the ass and here it is Curtis finishes.**

 **Someone is always out to get you Shawn you knew things would get tense with your boss in the hospital. But I guess Ava sleeping with the fishes right somewhere at the bottom of the Lake right he continues. I never wanted her hurt Curtis I want her to wake up too so I can let her no I'm sorry you think i feel bad enough Curtis damn it man Shawn says.**

 **Think about it Shawn if someone took Jordan from T.J But that person just walking around living there life while his life is in that got damn hospital. Only difference is T.J is a grown man not a nine year old boy Curtis said, " I Get man I do" Shawn said what you want me to do huh.**

 **When he saw Esmeralda and them rushing out " what's going on" he asked, " she is awake" and bitching Emy saud laughing. Let's go what are we waiting for he said holding the door for Esmeralda as they left.**

 **General Hospital**

 **They rushed the hospital Drew says " hey mom look who is on there feet" he says as he uses the walker with a wide grin, as she smiled I knew you would my boy she said. As Isaiah ran " hi, by I got to go mommy is awake as they all turned to go to Elena's room.**

 **Isaiah go there first with Curtis right behind him "Mommy " he yelled running to hug her hey baby Elena said holding him tight. I missed you Isaiah said I missed you to papi she says kissing him when she looked up and saw Curtis then back to Isaiah.**

 **See Abuela I told you she would wake up when daddy wasn't here Isaiah said as everyone gave her hugs as Curtis hanged back." Oh shit look who is up and about " Elena said smiling at Drew, yeah well no pain no gain right he said with a wink.**

 **Well how is the nogging says Emy asked** **" hard" she says with a grin, Ay Elena her mother's scolds her. " Too soon" Elena says, as her father and Sam burst into laughter " That's my girl" Manolo says.**

 **As he watch Curtis who was quite in the corner of the room, okay Oye mi genre vamos Manolo says. All the shock spread throughout the room I don't want hear it we have all been here non-stop time to go home and get some rest.**

 **Hey Griffin I wanted to say thank you for everything Emy said, anytime he said with a smile as she hugged him. I'm going to go she said as she turn to walk away "ummm wait Emelda he said grabbing her hand would you like to go out to dinner with me" he asked.**

 **Yeah I would like that alot she responds, good he said before he kissed her as Lucas began to clap everyone else started to clap as well" Finally" he says. I was beginning to think I was going to have to step in and play matchmaker Lucas quips as Emy takes a bow.**

 **As Emy and Griffin laughed "well just call me and we will set something up" Emy said kissing him before she walks away. What was all the clapping about Anna asked, Griffin chuckles and shakes his head " nothing mom" he says.**

 **Do you really think they are going to talk Drew said, well they can't keep hiding from each other Manolo says . Come on Drew one more step mijo he says as he opening the door " good job He said encouraging Drew.**

 **He held the door open for Sam " so did they say when you can blow this popsicle stand Manolo asked, they said when i get stronger on this walker Drew responds. As Sam helps him back on the bed then passing him a cup of water, what are the chances she doesn't kill him Sam says.**

 **It's a 50/50 chance if he lives then he has a fighting chance at getting her back if he doesn't then no have to worry about that other smuck Manolo says As Sam and Drew share a knowing look. When Alan entered I heard you strolling the hospital how does it feel he ask.**

 **Drew smiles it's great actually, Great you will be out of here in no time and back on your feet Alan said. Thanks I appreciate it he says, how are you Dr. Q Drew asked I'm well just checking on your progress. He is a fighter isn't Alan said to Manolo, minded him is Dr. Quartermaine the man spoke**

 **The room was quiet Curtis and Elena stood awkwardly quiet"Umm thank you for staying with Isaiah I know that helped so than you" I do apologize for keeping you from your life Elena says. He isn't the only reason why stayed I Elle I wanted to make sure you were okay too Curtis answers.**

 **Umm well as you can see I am alive and well so you can go on about your life I got it she says, "Elle just stop I'm not going to let you push me away " he says.**

 **MY LIFE IS RIGHT HERE ELLE WITH YOU AND OUR SON, SO YOU CAN BE AS MAD AS YOU WANT TO BE BUT I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE Curtis says. I don't want to do this right now Curtis my head hurts she said, fine he said sitting down beside her.**

 **As they both sat in silence " I'm sure your fiancee needs your time Curtis" so just go ahead I am a big girl I can take care of myself" she says. Elle didn't I just say I wasn't going anywhere he said, she crossed her arms mocking then pouted.**

 **Did you just pout he said,"No" she says with arms still crossed listen i get you put your life on hold for Isaiah and I said I was grateful you did right by him but I'm good so you can go Elena says. No I'm not leaving so you can avoid talking to me so I will just sit here in silence your just going have to deal he says. "Whatever" She says mocking him again as she laid there, I keep letting you storm away last time it almost cost me Curtis says.**

 **I LOVE YOU ELENA TAVARES AND I'M DONE HIDING he says as she sticks her fingers in her ears and said la la la la la la la la I can't hear you Elena she says. I can't hear you She says trying to avoid hearing him he grabs her hands "Stop Elle what are we three "he says, three and a half she says.**

 **I love you do hear me I love you and I'm not going anywhere he says holding her hands "shut up, shut up, shut up Elena says. No and I'm going to walk around with half my heart anymore so I'm going to stay right here until you hear me Curtis says.**

 **If you don't let me go I'm going to scream she says "good I will scream with you he says. Damn it why are you being such an ass I don't want to talk to you Elena says, because I almost lost you and I can't it hurt too much he says.**

 **I can't lose you again and I won't yeah I know it was my own fault Elena, good so that makes both of us so just leave it alone she says. No I won't leave it alone because it means to much to me and I'm not that man anymore I am better Curtis says.**

 **She struggled to pull her hands away , you can fight me all the way Elle but I will tell you that I love every time he says. When she goes to scream he kisses her pulling her close to him, she pushes him away and grabs the help button.**

 **Which Epiphany came yes Dr. Tavares, Epiphany my head hurts could you tell him to go away please Elena batted her eyes. Epiphany laughs and shakes her head Dr. Tavares if it's not an actual emergency don't use the help button you taking away from others who actually need help.**

 **That caused Elena to groan "Nazi" as Epiphany left, she likes me more I keep her son alive Curtis says. Which Elena mocked him again "Fuck you Curtis" I don't want to talk to you she says as she lays back. As he sits back in the chair watching her chest rise back and forth "stop staring Curtis" she says rolling her eyes.**

 **" I thought we weren't talking Elle" he says , we're not why couldn't my baby stay instead because he needs to go be a kid that is why Curtis says. Well then I can be by myself Elena said, well you got me here this is what you have so deal with it.**

 **When she closed her eyes and squeezed the bed railing do you need me to get the doctor he said pressing the help button. Didn't I tell you that help button Epiphany says but was cut off by Curtis she is having a really bad headache he says.**

 **As Epiphany tends to Elena she has him step out When she comes out " how is she" he ask, she is okay now she will have these headaches for awhile but they will go away Epiphany says. Thank you nurse Johnson " oh your still alive" Emy said well I will be damned I was certain that she would kill you with her Ivy pole she jokes.**

 **You got jokes huh Curtis said well you go home i will sit with her when they enter she whisper Analissa mommy's coming". Curt look at her confused as Emy " look i got it from here you should go" she says trying to usher him out " What is she talking about.**


	45. Chapter 45

**General Hospital**

 **Elena checked the hallway she sent Emy first as she made her way down the hall when she was stopped "Excuse me" Epiphany said as she approached her. She silently cursed herself "Hello the best head nurse ever how are you doing today she says. " Where do you think your going Dr. Tavares" Epiphany says, you just going for a stroll you know stretching my legs is all Elena said.**

 **Umm then where is your gown Epiphany asked, I needed pants Nurse Johnson my lady business was catching a cold out here she says. Hmm Epiphany said you just so happen to have on running shoes on in the hospital the nurse said. Yes i was going to do sprints around the hall Elena said, is that so the woman replied. Do i look like a fool to you Dr. Tavares Epiphany said " no ma'am you most certainly not do not you loo like a highly intelliegnt strong woman is what you look like Elena said with a smile.**

 **Emy peek out and snickered " Nurse Tavares" don't think i don't know that your here Nurse Johnson says, my sister is not here Epiphay. I was just going to take a stroll like i said before probably stop by and see Drew Elena said as Emy made her escape.**

 **Bolting down the hallway running directly into Dr. Hunter as they both hit the floor " Sorry Matt" she said running to the staircase. As Epiphany lead Elena back to her room while Emy took the elevator back up as Epiphany was leaving Emy came in the room. Hey manita what's up Epiphany how are you today Emy said with a smile, hmmm she said as she left the room Emy closed the door as they looked at each other and laughed.**

 **That was seriously close do you know she took my running shoes Elena said crossing her arms as Emy chuckled i bet she did she don't want you making a run for it. When Shawn knocked " hey " he spoke coming inside the room " hey yourself stranger where you been hiding " Elena said as he stepped in.**

 **I have been around every time i come Curtis is her and i didn't want to make things hard for you Shawn said never moving from the foot of the bed. Umm well Ellie im going to let you two talk i will go find Griffin Emy said making a face at Elena chuckled as she her sister left. "So" Elena said crossing her arms " look don't bullshit me Shawn i am a big girl" she said.**

 **Umm so i guess your not the man i thought you were then you think i don't know what is going on between my dad and Sonny. And your loyal to your people and i would die for mine so what now Elena said, look its nothing like that it just makes things difficult he says.**

 **"Tell me something Shawn does your boss keep your warm at night "she says**

 **" What about Curtis " he asked**

 **She looked at him incredulousy "what about him look Curtis is my sons father he isn't the boss of me and i don't answer to him Elena said.**

 **"Why didn't you tell me Elena" Shawn says**

 **" Tell you what there is nothing to tell he and i were over a long time ago Shawn she says**

 **He still loves you and he said so in front of Jordan and i knew what he felt for you then and feelings like that don't die Shawn says. " Oh god" Elena says exsaperatedly " is this going to become another conversation about my feelings because i hate these conversation she says.**

 **Do you see me chasing Curtis trying to get back with him no you don't Elena says " Damn it Woman just answer the got damn question how do you feel about him i want to know Shawn said agitatedly. She sighs and slides down the bed putting her arms around his neck and kiss him" i don't want to talk about him she whispered as she kissed him.**

 **Sonny was disappointed with the way things were going upset with the fact that he was back in the wheelchair again struggling to stand on his own. It was settled they were waiting for the other shoe to drop and it had pissed Carly off to say the least. Especially when they would pass Sam and Drew in the hall making great strides in his walker.**

 **And to top it off the police were watching there every move trying to get a lead on Ava and Johhny's disappearances in which they were the prime suspects. But he had a sneaking suspicion that it was Florio and Manolo who got rid of them. He was happy because Morgan get full sole custody of Avery but the downside was the cops think he had something to do with it.**

 **As he and Carly made there way down the hall " Hi Sonny , Carly just coming from physical therapy how is that going by the way" Sam said as she held Drew's hand. "Everything is going fine Sam thank you for asking" Sonny said through gritted teeth as Carly stood boiling inside. " Well we are going to continue our walk back to the room take care guys" Sam said with a smile as they walked away.**

 **Carly made a move to grab her when Sonny grabbed her hand and went back to the room " don't make things worse Carly" Sonny said. " Did you see that dig at were going for a walk" ugh god Sonny i mean it we need to put her ass in jail where she belongs" Carly ranted.**

 **She goes to jail you go to jail Carly he says " I don't care Sonny as long as i can take that bitch with me i will" she says. No your not Carly " she has all the cards and not afraid to use it" Sonny says, SAM PUT YOU HERE SONNY AND WHY ARE YOU NOT ANGRY! she acts as if everything is okay and its not Sonny Carly said.**

 **"What" Kristina said from the doorway as her and Morgan stood there in shock of what they just heard " why would Sam want to hurt my dad Kristina asked. " Is that why she wouldn't help us find who did this too you " Morgan asked as Kristina stormed out to find her sister. " What's really going on" he asked his parents, don't worry its being handled Morgan i promised Sonny says. " Baby don't worry about that how is Avery liking her new room Carly asked with a smile trying to change the subject.**

 **" Where is my sister " Kristina asked as she entered the room " hey " Krissy what's up Sam said coming out of the bathroom. " How could you do that to my father Sam then pretend to care about how he is doing when you put him here in the first place" she says.**

 **"Who told you that" Sam asked**

 **" Its not about who told me it about is it true and why" Kristina said hotly**

 **So i am assuming you heard it from Carly and my guess is she didn't tell you the whole story did she as Krissy looked confused Sam says. " What does that have to do with anything Sam " Krissy said "EVERYTHING KRISSY" did she tell you that she is the reason Drew is the hospital, Did she tell you that she had someone tamper with his car.**

 **And to answer your orignal question i never touched your father i simply told him i wasn't going to make things okay for Carly Sam finishes. But why would Carly want to hurt Drew she doesn't even know him and what does my dad have to do with that. Why because she was consumed with making Danny and Maddy Jason's kids she had been trying to get his DNA all day and Karina stopped her everytime.**

 **Do you know what your father told me that i should think of Carly's kid that they need a mother she wasn't thinking of her own kids when she did what she did. And like my kids didn't need a father like her's needed a mother they didn't care Kris my children's needs didn't matter Sam said.**

 **She paid one of her bartenders to incapacitate him so she coud do it but he didn't know what he was doing she had no care to his life. And your father and Jason's only concern is making it okay for her and to hell with everyone else Kristina. Do you remember their little faces when i told them they're daddy was in the hospital Kris , do you remember all the tears and confusion that you , me , Mom and Molly.**

 **To even try to make this okay for them because they couldn't understand why someone would want to hurt their father who literally know no one here. I told them that it wasn't my job to clean up Carly's messes, Carly who does these things and never pays for the hell she causes.**

 **"Jason tried to stop Kari telling me the truth for her kids sake they never once gave your nieces and nephews a second thought. And its all they care about is that she doesn't pay for what she did as Kristina stood quite, " It wasn't my dads fault it was Carly's she said. Yeah it is " but she got to know what i felt like Krissy she get's to live my pain, i was there when they found Drew who was bloodied and in and out of consciousness.**

 **Krissy it was so much of blood of his blood Sam said pointing at Drew who watched the standoff between the sister irritated that the bobble head would put Krissy in the middle. Carly only understands is payback Krissy " tell me what was i supposed to do huh and do you know what she was doing while i was waiting to see if my husband lives or dies. She was trying to get her brother Lucas to run a DNA test for her Sam says, but he wasn't there when Drew was brought in it was Emily and Esmerelda who did Drew's surgery.**

 **Do you want to know what her hopes were to get rid of him in hopes i would run into Jason's arms because according to her Jason is more deserving then Drew is . As Kristina stood in shock" she said that" she asked," yes she said that i heard her tell her lawyer friend that she still doesn't believe that he is there father Sam said.**

 **So i'm sorry that you hurt and upset about what happened to your father i didn't want any of this Krissy she pushed Sam said. " So what now Sam where does it leave anybody" Krissy asked, Carly is going to jail Kris it is just a matter of when and she will understand that you don't get to continue to hurt people and get away with it.**

 **Sam i'm sorry it's just he is my dad and your my sister and i love Drew too but i am stuck in the middle Kristina says, i never wanted you in the middle Krissy at all Sam said. Carly took it to far this time and its not okay it could have been fatal because all i see now are my children's face she says.**

 **I know you do because so do i Kristina said reaching out to hug her sister as Drew sits back and sighs a bit of relief not wanting the sisters pited against each other.**

 **Curtis opened the door to find Shawn and Elena kissing he coughed to let here know he was there " Fuck" she whispered. " You can go Shawn i'm sure your boss is looking for you" Curtis said, " go away Curtis" Shawn said as Elena threw her head back in frustration. Umm let me handle this she said as Shawn left " you can use him to push me away but its not going to work.**

 **You don't love him Elle you know it and i know it he don't know your heart he don't know your like uber nerd, he don't know you like comic books. Or how you feel about other people's feet on you or that your eyes change colors depending on your mood. He don't know shit about you and you won't let him in only thing he knows about you that you are sexy as hell and really talented exceptionally intelligent.**

 **Does he know you like to sleep with the a.c blasting and a blanket do he know anything about you Elena Tavares i mean the real you that you cried during spider man. " Fuck you Curtis" tell me does he know you like your hair pulled while your on top thats when she swung but he caught her hands.**

 **He pulled her close to him " you love me admit it because i know your heart" Curtis said inches away from her face backing her against the wall you don't think i knew your would hit me or try to knee me. As she struggled to get free " GET THE FUCK OFF ME BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS CURTIS" he backed up go ahead hit me.**

 **Your mad because you know i'm right and that makes you angry to be wrong so you can keep fucking with him or you can just be honest with yourself. When she swung hitting him in the face you don't know shit about me " GOD I FUCKING HATE YOU" she said. " NO YOU DON'T " he said god you just hate being wrong not you with that big ole genius brain of yours Curtis said.**

 **Elena turned her back " i don't want to do this Curtis" she said drained from everything, why he said walking behind she walked away. He knew she was crying " baby girl you can't be strong all the time" i'm here and i'm trying , he chuckles and turns around with tears in her eyes " WHERE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU CURTIS WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I BURIED OUR DAUGHTER BY MYSELF, I MOURNED HER BY MYSELF Elena spat.**


	46. Chapter 46

**General Hospital**

 **Sam had just left to check on the kids and spended some time with them when there was a knock at the door. " Hey can i come in" A.J asked, sure Monica said you wanted to stop by Drew said they both sat awkwardly. Well this must be awkward huh A.J said with a grin, Drew chuckled a little i guess bit seeing as how we are brothers he said.**

 **A.J Quartermaine he said stretching his hand out to shake which Drew shook Sam told me alittle bit he said " geeze i can only imagine i'm not one of her favorite people" A.J said. She said you had your problems that came from being kept away from your son which i could imagine being kept from any of my kids.**

 **Much less being ostracized from his life in general and not being able to be there for him i'm sure that must be hard Drew said. A.J smirked it was hell you know I wanted so bad to do right by him and I tried to play like everyone else but I didn't work for me he says.**

 **And my brother helped that viper take him from me that is why I am surprised that she didn't tamper with the DNA test A.J says. I wouldn't be surprised if she is the one who put you here He says, what makes you think that Drew says inquisitive .** **Because I'm sure by now you can see she would do anything to get him what she thinks he is owed. Oh because she would have made sure it worked in his favor even if it was a lie A.J finishes.**

 **But be careful around her will ya she know Jason still loves Sam and she will stop at nothing to get Sam to be with him, Is that so Drew said Yes she is manipulative viper A.J says. Because he and Sonny will move heaven and earth for her not to be touched, well i don't scare easily and i will not just handed over my wife and kids to anyone least of all him Drew said deadly serious as A.J took a seat.**

 **Umm did dad tell you our grandfather was a navy man too A.J said, " No i didn't get a chance to tell him" Alan said coming into the room. How are you today Andrew how is the physical therapy going the man asked, i'm getting stronger everyday sir Drew answered with smile.**

 **Yes your grandfather was a navy man in war Alan said showing Drew the pictures he is very excited to meet you he says, well i look forward to meeting him as well Drew said as he sat having a conversation with his brother and father. When Robbie came in " Hey Andy how we doing big brother umm sorry i didn't mean to interrupt he said, no you didn't Robbie This is Alan and A.J Quartermaine my father and brother.**

 **Alan Quartermaine this is my kid brother Robert Barnes Drew said as Alan and A.J shook his hands nice to meet you, likewise Robbie said with a smile happy for his brother. You know grandfather is going to be all over you and Sam now A.J said, why is that Drew asked inquistively. He has been trying to acquire your company for years A.J says, well then he will be disappointed because we're still not selling Drew says with a grin.**

 **Which caused A.J and Alan both to chuckle Robbie saw Jason coming out the corner of his eye when he kick the door open slightly. When Jason looked up he saw Alan, A.J and Drew laughing and talking causing him to stop and stare you know you could be in there if you weren't such a self absorbed tool bag Robbie said antagonizing him.**

 **"Excuse me" Jason said, you know your daddy just got the perfect son he is a devoted family, he is one of the best navy seals this country has to offer. And you don't even have the stones to claim your own son but so desperately want to take Andy's kids from him and honestly man how does that work.**

 **Robbie asked as Jason glared at him he shook " I'm So scared" your menacing face is scaring " Robbie said as he shook. When Jason stepped forward not so face Mr. Morgan he said taking out a picture showing Jason " of him with Ava's body throwing it into the harbor. Where did you get this it didn't happen Jason said " Did it though these pictures say it does Robbie said shrugging.**

 **I'm sure the Commissioner of this fair city would be interested in these she needs a win and she needs it bad he says, its a beautiful thing you can do with cameras these days as Jason snatched the pictures. I mean i guess i should be grateful to you for fucking up so badly because my brother met a woman that is just perfect for him. " What do you want" Jason said tearing up the picturess, that's cool man but i have more of where those came from Robbie answers.**

 **I mean Sam and Drew are so darn cute you should see how they finish each other's sentences just watching how insync they are has me in awe they he says. "Whats your point" Jason said glaring at him , my point is you anit shit man not as a father, not as a son ,not as a brother and not as a man. Because that man inside there loves you and you can't even be bothered with him.**

 **You know i would give anything to have my father back just to kick back and have a beer with him, i mean seriously how do you look him in the eyes knowing that you're friend to kill his son. Your own kid brother are you that removed from your own family your FLESH AND BLOOD , see that is the thing family means everything to Drew.**

 **Even when i didn't deserve it my big brother always came through for me and alot of times i wasn't very appreciative of it. So what i am basically saying is you or anyone you know hurt him you won't see me coming and if anything happens to me the PCPD will be getting a big jigsaw puzzle of your crimes he said as he went back inside closing the door.**

 **What..Whatt...WHAT DO YOU MEAN BURY OUR DAUGHTER I DON'T UNDERSTAND Curtis said feeling as though he just gotten the wind knocked right out of him. You heard exactly what i said YES OUR DAUGHTER YOURS AND MINES I BURIED HER BY MYSELF CURTIS.**

 **BECAUSE YOU WERE TO BUSY WITH YOUR HEAD UP YOUR OWN ASS TO CARE ABOUT WHAT WAS GOING WITH ANYONE ELSE YOU ARROGANT SON OF A BITCH. YOU WEREN'T THERE HER FATHER WASN'T THERE TO PROTECT HER TO FIGHT FOR HER WHEN I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH TOO Elena said unleashing on him.**

 **BUTTTT... YOU SAID Curtis said stammering on his words trying to grasp what was going on ," i know what the fuck i said Curtis i lied i don't owe them bitches an explanation. Yeah i was pregnant with twins Curtis everything happened so fast i was at the end of a twelve hour shift before i start my maternity leave.**

 **And this guy comes in with a gun upset because we couldn't save his kid brother who got shot in a driveby. I wasn't paying attention and he took me hostage before i knew what happen i was bleeding and i blacked out. When i came to i was in and out of consciousness i do know they had already taken Isaiah out and i was losing so much blood then i coded.**

 **Next thing i remember is waking up in ICU you and my baby girl was gone, everything around him was swirling his daughter had died and he wasn't there. Thats when he dropped to his knees in front of her as he began to cry hysterically. 'ELLE I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY he cried wrapping his arms around her waist crying into her stomach in the moment she felt bad.**

 **He wept like a baby " I'M SORRY ELENA" he cried for himself, for her for his daughter as he looked up at her " i'm sorry i have been a grade a asshole " he said as the tears streamed down his face. In that moment with all her defense were down she began to cry there they were just two parents mourning the lost of a life. When Emelda came in " Dr. McDreamy has sprung you from this joint' when she looked into her sisters eyes she knew.**

 **Elena held his face i am sorry about the way i told you but i'm not sorry that i told you because you have to put yourself in my shoes. You only see that you were lost but it hurt to much Curtis i have carried that for ten years when you left and didn't look back.**

 **Now you may have not meant to but the fact remains is that you did you left me alone to deal with it. Curtis if you loved me like you claim then you need to understand what you have put me through Elena said wiping her tears away.**

 **She kissed him on top his forehead and got up and left Emelda watched them both he just looked broken there she pulled him up and hugged him. Take that in and if you mean what you say then you fight she said kissing him on the cheek and leaving behind her sister.**

 **There he sat alone and broken he needed to get out of here before bolting from the room down the steps and out the hospital he just ran leaving his car behind. All he could thinik of was Tommy, his mother , daughter by the time he stopped running he was at the docks.**

 **Where he stood and tried to catch his breathe, When Michelle pushed him " how could you do that to my sister" she ranted. NOT RIGHT NOW MICHELLE I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR IT, you think you can just hurt my sister and that will jus be okay with me. Michelle i mean it i can't do this right now okay he said, I don't give a shit about what your in the mood for Curtis you hurt my sister for that bitch.**

 **BACK THE FUCK OFF MICHELLE I MEAN IT Curtis said getting real close to her before storming off, She was thrown she had never ever seen him like that in all the years she had known him. After leaving he went to the liquor store before going home and turning off his phone.**

 **Tavares Lakehouse**

 **The ride from the hospital was quite Emy knew when she got like this it was best to leave her alone as they walked in the house Elena went right upstairs never saying a word. "Elle" Emy went to call her when her mother stop her by shaking her head " just let her work out this out on her own mamita"Esmerelda said. But she is my sister her my is my pain mami Emy said starting to tear up " i know you want to help carina but you can't carry this for her" her mother said kissing her forehead.**

 **As she pulled Emy into her arm as she too started to cry when Manolo and Olly walked in they knew. Manolo went to comfort his wife and daugher while Olly went upstairs and sat outside the door for a while before knocking. When she opened the door he immediately pulled her into his arms allowing her to break down in his arms.**

 **They sat in complete and utter silence until she was done Elena laid there on her big brother's shoulder falling asleep when Emy peeked in deciding to lie next to them before she closed her eyes as well. There parents stood by watching them Manolo smiled" they are still our babies you know when one hurts so does the other and there is my boy trying to make it all ok" he said as they closed the door.**

Aidan Alexander will play Isaiah Thomas Tavares


	47. Chapter 47

**General Hospital**

 **Sam was happy Drew was being released from the hospital Elle was released a few days before and they will leave in a couple of days she had already gotten in contact with his previous Physical therapist. They were going to take the kids to meet the Quartermaines today Drew was a little after hearing all about them.**

 **It had become sort of a ritual A.J would stop by and see him they would talk he wasn't that bad he may have had his faults like evereyone else but he seemed like a pretty decent guy. He had been ready to leave the hospital as he sat in the waiting room unable to stay in that room any longer when the elevatored open.**

 **With the kids yelling "DADDY" as they all ran to him when Halsy said "DaDa" which made Drew smile as Sam handed him the baby as he hugged and kissed the rest. " hey baby girl you miss me" he said as she touched his face whispering Dada you guys ready to go he said " Yes" they yelled.**

 **I can't hear you Drew said, " YES" they shouted as loud as they possibly could making Sam laugh as he handed her back Halsey and began to use his walker. When Epiphany brought the wheelchair over making Drew look " Umm thank you Nurse Johnson but i don't need it" he said. I am going to walk out of here with my wife and kids expect a thank you card from me you are the best health facilitator none to man he said trying to charm the nurse.**

 **What kind of flowers do you look rose, daisies, oh carnation are pretty Drew finishes with a smile, " oh why thank you Mr. Cain your too kind now sit your behind in this wheelchairs" she says with a smile. He turned and look at Sam who was snickering along with the kids " you heard the lady Mr. Cain don't doddle Sam said laughing as he sat down.**

 **Which made Drew pout causing Sam and Epiphany both laugh " Awe baby don't pout here Halsey will make it all better" she said putting Halsey in his lap. Drew just shook his head at the no nonsense nurse as she pushed the wheelchair to the elevator.**

 **Hey Sam have you heard from Curtis i have been calling him and it has been going straight to voicemail Drew asked worried about his friend. No i haven't i tried calling myself and no answer i will send one of the guys to check on him which is weird because he and Isaiah have been inseperable since Elle accident.**

 **Something didn't seem righ to either Sam or Drew but lets not worry about that today while we go meet your family she said kissing him. When the Elevator opened they both saw Jason step out "Jason" Drew said moving back in his wheelchair. Leaving already" Carly said, yes we are Carly i wish Sonny a speedy recovery and hope he gets to leave soon Sam said.**

 **Which caused Jason to grab and hold Carly back your lastest move will cost you Carly Sam said. Do it bitch because i will make sure you go down with me Carly said when Kristina came out the other elevator. Goodbye Carly enjoy your freedom as it last Sam said see you later Krissy and with that she was gone.**

 **Carly stop you keep digging yourself a big wholefo her to bury you in Jason chastised, it makes me sick how she thinks that she can just get away with it. Like you have Krissy said " come on Carly you do that all the time" and my dad and Jason have to make it go away. Which are you more angry about someone beating you at your own game or your mad that it is my sister.**

 **And that not you, Jason or my dad can control what the outcome is she finished, Krissy she started this Carly said. How because she didn't jump to do what you want her to do " i know what you did Carly everyone else is paying for your mistakes" Krissy says.**

 **Me my brothers, my sisters, my nieces and nephews are all paying and you have the nerve to act as though your the only one who has been wronged. You didn't even know Drew and if you took the time to do so you would see that he is a really great guy. But all that matters to you are the people in your circle who you care about nobody else i love Sam , Drew and you and my dad and i am the middle.**

 **And you know who gets hurt everyone else Carly and that is on you i was open to giving you the benefit of the doubt when i realized you just don't see your wrongs Krissy said walking away.**

 **Curtis apartment**

 **He finally decide to get up after the rampant knocking when he opened the door Manolo was standing there " aren't you going to invite me in or do you want to continue your pity party. Looking at the young man look lost and hurt " do you think you can get your head out your ass long enough to realize your son needs you.**

 **You think your the only one who lost something Curtis your not "Elena has carried that burden for ten years Curtis and it is worse for her because she replays it in her mind wondering what she could have done different the man said. Tell me didn't wallowing in self pity get you in this situation to begin with not reaching out to the people who cared.**

 **Listen Mijo i have been where you have been Curtis i lost my entire family and i was just a boy my father put my baby sister in my arms and told me and my older brother Fernando to run. And we did my mother, my father and older brothers and older sister were all killed by a police man in D.R because he was jealous that this moreno took his blancita.**

 **My mother was fair skin with long flowing black hair and these light eyes like Elena and my father was a Moreno who looked much like you. And the man was jealous my mother had nine kids with my father he had a little restaurant, and he had some bitter customer . Who was jealous because how can this Moreno his this beautiful fair skin woman, but neither of my parents lose there cool.**

 **My mother served him his food and was polite no matter how many impolite or degrading he said about her or her children. That was until he decide to slap on her ass as she served another table so my brother Arturo knocked him on his ass. My father was out back killing chicken and roasting the pork when a friend of his ran back and told him my father told Fernando to take me and my baby sister and run.**

 **Once Arturo threw the punch JL and Alejandro jumped in my sisters screaming stop because you wasn't going to disrespect my mother. My mother stepped in to deescalate the situation as she cover her children and he shot her point blank in the chest and it was down hill from then.**

 **They shot and killed my brothers as my father begged for his childrens lives but they wanted power over him he told my sisters to run. Josefina my oldest sister was shot in the back as she ran to her house in front of my nephew who was two years younger then me.**

 **My father killed three of them bastard before he died from multiple gun shots wounds, i don't know if Gloria or Estefania. This is what i was told because Fernando went back im sure they used my sisters to keep my father in line Manolo said. I couldn't go home i had no home my aunt only had room for Xeilia she would allow me and Fernando to sleep on her floor from time to time.**

 **But we couldn't stay because the word in the campo was they were Looking for me and my brother so he take me too the capital and we stay there for awhile we do everything anything to get money. Until he finally convinced my mothers parents was only way to get rid of us was to send us too the states. When we got here Fernando was 18 he tell i go to school while he work because i can pass for one of those white boys.**

 **and you know what i succeeded Then when i was 16 years old me and Fernando were riding our bikes and was hit by a city bus 114 th street. When i woke up my big brother was gone and i was alone mijo i cry everyday because i had nobody he was all i had. I call home everyday begging and pleading to home and nobody here for me i cursed god i curse everybody Manolo said with tears in his eyes.**

 **But nobody would take me in and the lady was taking my grandfather checks for the apartment me and my brother share she kick me out and tell my grandfather that im trouble i tell him that bitch stealing my money. I was alone i had nobody and i was homeless and all of the moneu dwindled away little by little.**

 **Then i went back to hustling like i did in the capital and i started to run with a rough crowded , then i met Carmen Luisa Dela Rosa i tried to steal her purse. And she kicked me right on my ass and she knew me from around the neighborhood she asked me wshy i try to steal from her. i say cause im hungry and i really need the money and she took me home with her she gave me clothes and food.**

 **Then i met Florio and Esmerelda who i fell in love with just as fast as you did Elena, and she told me that if i wanted to breathe her daughters air i would have to get my shit together. Then i Florio took me under his wing i joined the marines when i was 18 while Esmerelda went to medical School they became my family and i wasn't alone any more.**

 **The reason i'm telling you this Curtis is we all go through things and we choose to let it make or break us, now you can wallow in self pity or you can pick yourself up. Be kind the kid of man you want your son to be or do you want Shawn to play his daddy. Mijo you can't do anything about the past it gone and you cant't change that no matter how much you want too Curtis Manolo finishes.**

 **in a small and quite voice Curtis asked " what did she look like" he asked, same as Isaiah but she had a head fill of hair same complexion and all Manolo said with a smile as he gave Curtis a picture of her. Curtis looked at the picture with tears in his eyes when Manolo handed him a baby book , Nena made tat for you while she was pregnant its full of every sonogram everything she was feeling at the moment.**

 **She threw it out she doesn't know that her mother kept it, Curtis she maybe one of the strongest woman you know but she is still just human with feelings and emotions too. So i know it may seem like sometimes she can handled everything but she can't and that broke her because it made her feel helpless.**

 **And you see how you feel now imagine how she felt Manolo finishes, " how do you do it man suffer so much lose" and still be on solid ground Curtis asked. You can either adapted or you can let it consume you or you can faces it head on now what you do is on you Curtid but if you ever disappoint you will not have to worry about Elena killing you i will.**

 **Now get off your ass go take a shower and get your head out your ass failure isn't an option Curtis Manolo said as he left. Curtis took a deep breathe and got up more determined then he had ever been**


	48. Chapter 48

**Quartemaine mansion**

 **As Sam and Drew dove to the house " daddy are you scared" Declan asked, not scared just a little nervous not knowing what to expect Drew answers. When Sam stretches over and squeezes his hand as she pulls into the driveway of the house " WOW "the kids said at the same time in awe.**

 **Danny says this bigger than abuelo's house he said looking, It's not bigger then Nikolas own Maddy countered, "Wow is right " Drew said as they got out the kids and his walker out the car. Then the made their way to the house as soon as they knocked Alice opened Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cain right this way.**

 **As she lead them to the livingroom where everyone was there waiting as Alan approached them " hey Sam hello Drew he said greeting them. Everyone this is chief Andrew Cain he said introducing him as everone greeted him one by one as Declan hid behind his father's leg. T** **his right here is my youngest boy Declan , these are the twins Danny , Maddy and this precious girl is Halsey Drew said.**

 **She has three other's she that she adopted but they are with their dad right now Drew said, Ohh how hippie of you Samantha Tracey said snidely are your for not enough. They needed a mother figure and i promised to be there and their father and i talked it over so i adopted them in the event of anything happening they would always have someone Sam replied.**

 **Edward was the first to step forward nice to meet you son wow firm handshake Edward said with a smile as he went to hug Sam. " How are you doing dear" Edward said " i am fine and yourself Edward" i am well dear he said leading them to the sofa as everyone greeted them. " Have they found the person that do this too you yet it has been weeks and the Metro Court has top of the line security and survelliance" Dillon asked.**

 **As A.J eyed Drew " from what i understand the" the survelliance was tampered with in that part of the garage Drew spoke. You should sue the establishment Carly should no better with all the hoodlums running around this town innocent people can get hurt Edward says. Why should be any different her husband is the biggest one in this town Tracey says as A.J's eyes were on Drew.**

 **And Drew knew it from there talk the other day A.J was becoming more suspicious of Carly Sam had to convince him to leave it alone before it gets him hurt. When she saw him leave the room she siezed the oppturnity to speak to him "excuse i have too take this" she said stepping out the room. While he was upstairs checking on his kids Sam hurried up and took her call when she saw him coming back down.**

 **"A.J" Sam called**

 **"Hey Sam" he spoke umm thanks for getting this together Drew seems like a really good guy who didn't deserve what happen to him A.J spoke. I am going to need you to leave it alone A.J she said, I'm not going to stand by and watch that bitch destroy another one of my brothers Sam i can't he said.**

 **"Listen A.J i don't want you to get hurt you have a wife and kids depending on you and you know as well as i do Sonny and Jason won't hesitate to hurt you. And me they need me and my family so they are not going to do anything that can further trash that Sam said. She did it didn't she A.J said angryily, you don't even have to answer Sam i can tell by the look on your face she did my god he said storming out.**

 **A.J, A.J, A.J WHERE ARE YOU GOING Sam called after " I'M GOING TO HAVE A CHAT WITH MY BROTHER HE SAID LEAVING. As Sam silent cursed herself taking off after him , Drew was inside something in him knew something was off when Sam nor A.J came back in the room.**

 **Jason's penthouse**

 **Jason came downstairs to a banging on his door when he opened the door to A.J rushing his shoving him. " How many more people are you going to let that bitch destroy huh HE IS OUR BROTHER I WANT LET YOUNOR THOSE PEOPLE HURT HIM. Jason got shoving A.J back with all of his strength A.J knocke him back on his ass " I LET YOU KNOCK MY AROUND FOR YEARS BECAUSE I FELT I DESERVED IT BECAUSE I RUINED YOUR LIFE BUT NO MORE JASON I'M DONE A.J said.**

 **I'M DONE ALLOWING YOU , THAT BITCH AND THAT SCUMBAG TO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT BECAUSE YOUR THREE SEEM TO THINK YOUR BETTER THEN THE REST OF US. FOR YEARS I HAVE CARRIED SO MUCH GUILT FOR WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU BECAUSE I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO HANDLE THINGS AND I LET YOU AND HIM TREAT ME LIKE TRASH BUT THIS STOPS NOW JASON.**

 **Is this is what your life is Jason cleaning up their problems never having a life of your own you won''t even go and claim your son but it was okay to give my son to Sonny but its not good enough for yours huh. You know you claim to be noble and honorable but your not Jason you let Lucky fall in love with your son. I mean he gave those kids his heart Jake more because he got his life together for Jake to be a man his kids could be proud of.**

 **And you took it all away you and Elizabeth that is what your are you destroy families, is that what you wanted to do to Drew to. I never wanted this Jason said glaring at A.J , you don't intimidate me Jason "** **DREW IS A GOOD GUY WHO DID NOTHING TO ANYONE AND I WANT LET YOU HURT HIM he said swing and hitting Jason square in the jaw. I'm not holding back on you anymore Jason who swung as they trade shot back and forth when Sam got there.**

 **A.J had Jason against the wall then pushed him when Jason reached for his gun " GO HEAD LITTLE BROTHER YOU NEED THAT GUN BECAUSE IT MAKES YOU FEEL LIKE A MAN GO AHEAD SHOOT ME" A.J said. When Sam jumped to stop them from killing each other" JASON NO" all they heard was a pop.**

 **Tavares Lake House**

 **She hadn't heard from Curtis since that day she dropped that bombshell and unloading everything on him all the hurt and pain she felt. All Elena could see was his face when she said it now she didn't often feel bad but just the way he dropped to his knees crying when he wrapped his arms around her. It always got to her seeing him like that as she tried to blink back the tears" ughh whatever" she groaned.**

 **In the last couple of days she had even grown quite distant from Shawn as well wishing she could go back to be in her comfortable little bubble. As she sat alone in her own thoughts that ran rampant in her head the doorbell rang she figured whoever else was home would get it " MAMI OBTENGA LA PUERTA " she yelled.**

 **But got no response " fan fucking tastic " she said getting up going to check for someone else to answer the door realizing no one was home. " Great just fucking " great as the doorbell rings again " i know your in there Elle i can see your silhoutte he says from behind the door.**

 **" Fuck i should have stayed upstairs" she grumbled to herself this is my own fucking fault i conjured his ass up Elena thought to herself. " What do you want Curtis i am busy" she said less defensively, Can we talk i mean like really talk Curtis asked.**

 **Curtis honestly i am really all talked out Elena said trying to close the door, " Then you can listen he said and there it was again that look only if he knew she mused to herself. What is talking going to do about it Curtis Elena says crossing her arms over her chest, Elle just listen please i have failed you in more ways then one could count he said.**

 **And that is abundantly clear ! she says, yes and i deserves everything you have given me because i wasn't there when you needed me. Like your were there so many times for me he says as he wiped her tears away and that Elena i will regret for the rest of my life Curtis said. I have been just dead ass wrong then and now i only saw what i wanted i didn't see that ten years went by.**

 **But Damn Elle when i saw you it just came flooding back and all i saw how good it felt to be with you but i didn't take in to account that you didn't see it that way and i get that now. For you all you saw was a man that didn't love you enough to get his own shit together who was failing and didn't ask for help he said getting on his knees.**

 **Elena but here i am on my hands and knees begging you to let me make it up to you please he said as he put his hands on her waist. "Get up please Curtis seriously" she says as he laid his head on her stomach inhaling her scent " This has to stop. Elena just let me try please he said as she backed u pulling him by his hands up to his feet " I can't it hurt to much Curtis i c...**

 **When he kissed her with everything he had he was bit thrown when she didn't pull away and she actually kissed him back. Pulling her body closer to his as she wrapped her arms around him as ther tongues danced sensually until they needed to breathe but he couldn't stop.**

 **As he lead kisses down her neck as he bite her lightly on the neck then using his tongue to soothe it she gasped holding him tighter. He laid her back on the couch kissing her again as he tore open her robe then pulling her top down as she arched into his touch. Curtis lead a trail of hot kisses down her chest before he took her breast in his mouth licking and sucking on the.**

 **When she "whispered oh gawd" as he alternated between each breast as she gripped his head " Fuck not here " Elena said as his hands wandered as he rubbed her covered sex. She pulled back before taking his hand leading him upstairs to her room before closing and locking the door.  
**

 **He pulled her flush toward him as a seductive grin came across her face when he tore to over her head as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt taking a step back " my, my, my baby how we have grown" he said staring at her with lust filled eyes. As she knelt of the bed grabbing him by the waistband of his pants before sliding his belt of and unzipping his pants as they fell to the floor.**

 **Curtis struggled to kick off his shoes then stripping off his pants as she eased back on the bed sliding her yoga pants off. His eyes widden " damn baby" he said staring at her glistening wet core when she bit her lip and pulled him her way as he kissed her hard. When she pushed him onto his back as she ran her nails down his chest then taking his manhood into her hand jerking him slow and steady.**

 **Before picking up the pace as he closed his eyes and inhaled sharply as she trailed her tongue down his chest his body trembled the lower she got before taking him in her mouth. " Fuck, Fuck, Fuck" he chanted as her head bobbed up and down over his harden manhood as she took him deeper. As her hair tangled in his hands as she took him faster knowing he wouldn't last another minute" Damn babe " he said pulling her up.**

 **Kissing her hard " God i love you" he whispered against her lips as he entered her in one fast thrust " OH GAWD FUCK YESSS CURTIS" she panted. She rode his slow until he was slamming inside her as held her in his arms causing her to ride him faster. Then he pulled her hair and her head back as he sucked on her nipples pounding in her with everything in him " YESSS, YESSS, JUST LIKE THAT BABY OOOOOOOHHH GAWD DON'T STOP she said over and over again.**

 **The way she moved her hips while she rode him had his eyes rolled in the back of his head " DDAMN ELLE OH FUCK BABY" he said as he laid her on her back. He pulled out and placed her knees over his shoulders before he slammed back inside her. " OOOHHH GAWDDDDD CURTIS FUCK ME" she bellowed, " Damn baby you feel so fucking good baby cum for daddy as he slammed inside her that it shook the bed.**

 **Feeling his end was near he bit the back of her thigh knowing that would send her over the edge as her climax tore through her. " YYYYYEESSSSSS BABY YESSSSSS she yelled bring him over with her " DAMNNNNNNN he said as he shot his seed deep inside her putting her legs down and taking her in his arms as they tried to catch their breathe.**

 **He gazed into her eyes that were an light amber color lovingly " I LOVE YOU ELENA NICHOLE TAVARES" he said kissing her again. I will spend the rest of my life being the man who deserve you he said kissing her each time, as she shook her head " please just let me prove it" Curtis said.**

 **As he slides his fingers in her wet core she put her leg over his opening herself up to him as plunged his fingers in and out of her. Their tongues intertwined as she gripped his face as she rode his hand her body trembled the faster he went bring her to peak drowning out her cries of passion with his tongue.**

 **Then taken his fingers out before putting it in her mouth as licked and sucked on them tasting herself on his fingers. He kissed her feverishly " Damn baby i got to taste you" he said laying her back trailing hot kisses down chest kissing her stomach where she carried his children gently. As he place her thighs on his shoulders before taking her with his tongue needing to taste her sweet nectar.**

 **Plunging his tongue in her slit gripping her thighs to keep her place adding his fingers with his tongue bringing her to her peak over and over again. As they made love to each other endlessly before falling asleep, when she awakened feeling sore as hell she grinned and look down at him.**

 **Then thinking of her son " Curtis get up you have to go now" Elena says pushing his shoulders " Vamos" she said getting up and picking up his clothes. " Hey focus okay Isaiah can't find you here alright so you have to go" Elena says as he shakes his head no dropping his clothes on the floor. " I'm going to stay right here " he said pulling her too him kissing her neck as he felt his harden manhood on her stomach.  
**

 **"Fuck" she whispered " no listen get dress Now" she said pulling away unless you want to deal with Manolo i suggest you get up and dress now. Thinking about it for a second " HELL NO" he said as she hurried him to get dress then rushing him out the house I will be back and you will be coming with me he said kissing her one last time.**

 **After closing the door she ran her hands through her hair " what the fuck did i just do" groaning to herself before grabbing her robe and going upstairs to take a shower. As she stood in the mirror looking at herself that is when she noticed the ring on her finger.**

 **Looking at it in sheer panic " WHAT THE FUCK" she yelled before grabbling her phone" Is this some kind of joke because i am not laughing Curtis Elena said. " No joke i let you get away from me before he said but i am playing for keeps Elle he said.**

 **" Have you forgotten your already engaged Curtis" she said as her mind swirled**

 **" No i'm not anymore" he said**

 **" Since when Curtis" Elena asked**

 **" For weeks now the day after your accident Jordan gave the ring back" Curtis responds**

 **And before you say anything that is a complete different ring i had that in a safety deposit box i was going to give it to you ten years ago he said. " Why is it not coming off Curtis" she said trying to take it off, i didn't know your ring size changed when i put it on i didn't know it wouldn't fit he chuckles.**

 **El Embustero i am glad you find this funny Mr. Chuckles but i on the other hand do not and i didn't even say yes Elena says. " Why is this not coming off" she complained, Ms. Tavares are you whining he said jokingly" ayyy Curtis this isn't funny Elena said. You wait and see i will have my papi shoot your ass she said hanging up on him, he laughed to himself because it was her fathers idea.**

 **Curtis had owed him for making him see the error of his ways and he needed to show her he was serious not just talk he would pull out all of the stops praying this was a new start for them.**

 **As he went into Kelly's " Hey Curtis we need to talk"**


	49. Chapter 49

**Quartermaine mansion**

 **" Hey Emily have you seen A.J around he said he was going to check on the kids and didn't come back and i looked everywhere for him even his car is gone " Britt says. No i haven't but why would he leave and not say anything did something happen between you and him Emily said. No why would you say that Britt asked, then why would he just leave abruptly like that Emily says. I don't know but i have my suspicions Britt mumbled, "what was that Britt" she asked.**

 **"Oh nothing" Britt answered as she pulled out her phone to call her husband " A.J WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU CALL ME BACK DON'T LET ME HAVE TO SICK MY MOTHER ON YOU" she threatened. " Hey Britt did you find him anywhere Monica asked, no i haven't Dr. Quartermaine and that is starting to worry me Britt replies.**

 **Well i told the staff to keep an eye out for him okay dear she said touching Britt's shoulder as she walked away. If he is even still here Britt said looking away getting a sickening feeling that ran through her. Getting her barings and going back inside with the rest of the family as the kids where playing with each other. Drew wa starting to worry and he could tell by Britt's demeanor she was too when he called Sam and it was ringing then going Straight to voicemail.**

 **"So Drew are you guys going to be sticking around for a while" Ned asked we didn't plan on it but things changed on a dime so who knows feeling dread in the pit of his stomach. As Dillon bounced Halsey on his lap " as she giggled and laugh" everytime he went to give her to someone else she would cry.**

 **Drew smiled " she likes you " he said to Dillon , " i got take pictures sweet girl " Dillon said with a huge smile on his face. Drew took her as Dillon took a couple of pictures as he went around when Drew looked up at Tracey " you want to hold her" heavens no Tracey said.**

 **When Halsey leap forward into Tracey's arms which surprising brought a smile to Tracey's face as everyone stood in shock as Tracey rocked the baby just as Dillon did. Which caused him and Ned to look at each other strangely as Kiki laughed as Halsey kissed her on the cheek. Drew saw Britt leave the room again he got up and followed her " i know your worried but don't if you don't have to " he said.**

 **" I don't know i just keep getting this sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach" she said wiping her tears away. My guess is Sam is with him and i promise she won't let anything happen to him Drew said pulling the crying woman in for a hug as he sighed. I wasn't going to admit he had the same feeling she did but he wouldn' t worry unless he has too but he would trust his wife.**

 **Kelly's Diner**

 **"Hey Curtis think we need to talk about what happened between you and my sister Jordan said, look I'm sorry she caught me at a really bad time Jordan. I asked her to back off and she wouldn't but i do apologize he said, you snapped on her Curtis which is out of character for you Jordan says.**

 **I know it is and but it's like I said she caught me on a really bad day is all, when Isaiah saw him and ran in " Dad" the boy said as his uncle and his cousins came in after him. Oh look it's Mr. sunshine he finally got his head out his own ass he said as the kids laughed. Tio can my dad come too Isaiah asked, sure I don't see why not you have too ask him first.**

 **Hello Mrs. Ashford how are you this fine afternoon Oliver spoke, I need a minute of your time I need to make a report and I didn't want to tell one of your detective because this i believe is above there pay grade he said.**

 **I am fine thank you for asking Mr. Tavares who would you like to make a report against Jordan asked, your illustrious D.A she has been following and it has been making my children very uncomfortable Oliver said.**

 **Is that so why would the D.A be following you of all people around Mr. Tavares she quipped, when Isaiah mumbled because she has issues just like you. When Manuel plucked him on the ear "owww what you do that for the boy said as he glared at him portate bein entiendes Manuel said.**

 **Which caused Miladys to pluck him "** **deja al niño solo, no es como si no tuviera sus razones she said,** **Cono miladys esas malditas uñas Manuel said as Mateo laughed those shit hurt right the boy said. Alright silencio look Mrs. Ashford i don't know you would have to ask her she is right outside hiding in the corner with the blue cap Oliver says with a shrug as Manuel laughed even harder.**

 **Jordan watched Curtis light up as he sat talking to his son she guess the boy was telling him about his hair cut, i look into it Mr. Tavares Jordan said. Thank you Mrs. Ashford you have been extremely helpful he said with a smile as she made her way out the diner to confront the D.A.**

 **Tavares Lake house**

 **"Hey Manita k lo k " Emy says as she sat down on the bed next to Elena who had on her University of Miami sweat hoodie on and green yoga pants to match with her hands rested between her legs. "Aqui tranquillo mamacita" Elena replies, how you feeling today her sister as as she laid down next to her leaning her head on her shoulder. I'm alright baby Ellie says using one hand to hold emy's face and kissed her on top her head.**

 **Elle what are you going to do about the whole Curtis and Shawn thing Emy asked, as Elena sighs how is everything with Dr, McDreamy she said changing the subject. Emy smiled " it is great actually he is amazing" but i think he wants to take it slow because he won't let me play his remote control car making Elle laugh.**

 **Then car jack his ass as Elena said with a shrug as both woman laughed, Elle i don't want to move to fast and fuck it up i really like him. I get that manita pero habla con el Elle said never moving her hand, i guess your right but i have known himfor such along time. And i like him before but he never made before which has gotten me wandering but everytime we get close some one or something interrupts us.**

 **Like a curly hair little moppet that had stole my heart tells me he feels fogotten and wants to take me, his cousin and his abuela out for lunch how can i refuse that for my own carnal desires she says. Elena smiles " Who can refuse him that he is really charming isn't he" she says thinking of her son, the kid has endless swag doesn't he but he is a beast just like his mother Emy replies.**

 **Do you know Robbie bugged the boat so we got her and her sisters little antics on tap which isn't helping her seeing as the situation brought a little boy to tears, ayyy i know Elena said shaking her head. And to take matters worse J.T got all the times she has approached you with video and audio, evil genius he is Elena said laughing. " Good thing you never made a threatening move towards her see it pays to not beating her ass Emy says.**

 **I know you avoided the question before when i asked about what your going to do about Chocolate thunder and Milk Chocolate Emy says. When Esmerelda stuck her head in " hi chula's ", "hih mami" they both said simultaneously "what are we talking about we talking about she says as enters the room and sat down.**

 **Oh what Ellie is going to do about Chocolate thunder and Milk Chocolate " so nena" what are you going to do you have to make a choice mamcita Esmerelda said. "I dont know what i am going to do mami why does everything have to be so complicated Elena says exasperatedly.**

 **Nena make a decisionon whats in your own heart Esmerelda says, that's just it what if i don't trust my own heart, what if i'm afraid to trust it Elena said as Emy rubbed her sisters back. Her mother looked at her with sympathetic eyes as she cupped her face " my Nena isn't afraid of anything" Esmerelda said w th a smile tapping her nose as she winked at her.**

 **Think about it before you do anything the older woman said, when Elena made a face theoretically speaking what if one did something in the moment not fully think would one have to balance the scales verdad Elle asked. Ayyy Nena you don't deal in threoreticals mami Esmerelda said as Elena threw her head back and groaned. She sliped her hand in her pocket quickly " hey is K.K around she asked, " No se mami cheques es in the room her mother said.**

 **Thank you Elena said leaving the room quickly knocking on his room door KELBY KASANDRO ABRE LA PUERTA", when the door opened Valerie frozeas she came out. Why hello Valerie Elena said as Valerie waved " got to go call me" she said making a hasty retreat. " Damn Elle what the fuck" he said, do you want me to tell mami Elena said making a move "no Cono " he said " what you want K.K said.**

 **Look i need your help with something but no smart ass comments Elena says, Okay pero dimelo prima K.K says when she pulled her hand out" i need you to help me get this off" she says.**

 **His head jerked " is that what i think it is" he asked**

 **"yes it is what you think it is Kelby"**

 **"Umm how did that get there" K.K says**

 **Long ass story K.K and its kind of not the fucking point i need you to help me get this off because it won't come off and i need it off right now Elena says. You never struck me as woman who was scared of commitment Elena he said antagonizing her, i am not scared of commitment Kelby Kasandro she says. As he tried to take it off " diablo Elle what the fuck he said wait here i think i know something that will work he said as she left the room he texted his uncle.**

 **A few minutes later he came back after trying several times of trying he finally got it off" OH THANK GOD" she said kissing him on top his head. No god just K.K he said laughing you want to show some gratitude satin spawn tell me how it got there Elenita he said. Like i said its a long story i rather not get into she said putting the ring in her pocket, " which one of your bedfellows put a ring on it and got you freaking out he grinned.**

 **It doesn't really matter its over K.K you are a fucking lifesaver your are the best she said going to leave when he block the door. K.K muevete cono she said ,come on Elena i love long stories you know that he said with a grin " i am not going to tell you again move" Elena said.**

 **Make me Elle" he said before she punched him then grabbed him by the ear as she opened the door as he "screamed TITI TELL YOUR DAUGHTER TO GET OFF OF ME K.K said. Im tell Ellie if you don't stop he said, i will tell on you too K.k don't push me she said " Nena let your cousin go" Esmerelda said as she walked by them.**

 **"stupido" Elena said**

 **" Idiota" he said closing his door**

 **Jason's penthouse**

 **"Aha Fuck" Jason said looking down at his arm as A.J used his body to cover Sam " What the fuck is wrong with you Morgan Sam is right here" Sanitago said putting his gundown. As Sam and A.J looked down in relief neither of them were hit " You shot me" Jason said, yes i did you were aiming a gun with Sam was right here you what if you had hit her you fucking ass hole he said.**

 **"I wasn't going to shoot Sam" Jason said glaring at A.J, did you think i would stand there and let you shoot your brother when i just met his wife and kids Sam said staring at him flabbergasted. When out of Nowwhere Santiago rushed him knocking him back " WAIT , WAIT, WAIT Sam said as Calvin and A.J held him back. You know what Morgan i am getting really fucking tired of giving you a fucking pass he said " Santi i am okay " Sam said.**

 **"Not the point Sam he knows what i am talking about he was trying to pull a fucking fast one bitch ass with him shooting A.J in your presence Santiago said. And he would have been disappointed because i wouldn't back him A.J was unarmed only thing A.J threaten was his tough guy image.**

 **But you could be right he has been trying to get me to see things his way to let Carly go free and i act like the bitch never tried to kill my husband isn't that right Jason. " It's a no win situation Sam everyone loses" Jason says, how do your figure Carly goes to jail i get justice for her attempting to kill my husband " I Win" Sam says.**

 **And what about Sonny's shooting Jason says " occupational hazard " Sam says with a shrug, i will die before i let that bitch get away with what she did to Drew she says. "What about Kristina" Jason said, What about her Jason she knows what happen already because she over heard Carly and Sonny talking and came to confront me and i told her the whole truth nothing but.**

 **There is nothing you can say or do or give me that would get Carly off the hook tell her to enjoy her last days of freedom because the karma bus is coming full steam ahead and with that they were gone.**


	50. Chapter 50

AN: _Okay so yes i went there with A.J and Jason recently i have been watching old school gh and i realized something that the once Guza came along. The writing for A.J was horrible it did the character a great misjustice because he was written as some chump who didn't stand up for himself. When that was the furtherest from the truth A.J would pounce if someone hurt his family members and i remember alot of times him stepping to Sonny. He was the bad ass not Jason and he use to box and i took that into great consideration because it was said he was really good._

 _So i stayed true to the real version of the character and its so many times he got dogged out for Jason and Sonny when in the real he wasn't afraid of Sonny either. I remember A.J whipping Jason ass after the accident so i gave him his balls back i will not be trashing in this story or any other story i will write in the future. Always appreciate your reviews enjoy_

 **Somewhere around Port Charles**

 **Elena stood by the docks as thinking about what she had done further complicating things. Groaning to herself this really shouldn't be so hard she thought to herself maybe she could just go back to home and play none the wiser.**

 **Her head hurt from all the back and forth she was doing she knew she couldn't keep them in the lurch. Now she may have been alot of things but she would never play with anyone's feelings. On one handed there was one that she craved then there was the other that knew her heart where she lived at.**

 **She took a deep breath texting both her sisters before getting back on Manuel 's motorcycle and going back home. When she had got there they were both there waiting as she took the long way home.**

 **"Hey Elle what's going on" Sam said, this better be important mamacita because I was in the middle of something Emy said "Vamos mujeres"Elena said. Emy looked at Sam did this bitch just throw back a whole cup of blue label she said looking at Sam strangely.**

 **"Elena what's going on" Sam asked while her and Emelda shared a concerned looks, as they followed her upstairs closing the door behind them. Okay what I am about to tell you is highly sensitive so help me god Emelda Santana Tavares you say a fucking, word a fucking snarky comment under no Certain teens that I will punch you in your throat.**

 **I mean it and playing with Griffin's dirty parts will be a fucking mystery, Sam now I may not be half has volatile with you just remembered it's not you it's for its because I love my God babies got it Elena said. "We got it" Sam said as Emy shook her head, alright I had sex with Curtis , well shit bitch we knew that Emy said as Sam covered Emy's mouth.**

 **As Elena eyed her menacingly "Go on" Sam says**

 **" And Shawn " Elena said crossing her legs**

 **"Oh wow" Sam said**

 **Well this just got alot more interesting Emy spoke, Ughh I know everything happened so fast I went to apologize for being stuck in my own head.** **And he was there in a towel and God he is like a brick fucking house she quipped but before I could say anything he kinda of distracted me . Then one thing lead to another clothes were coming off I was backed up against the wall then bent over the desk, the ending in his bed.**

 **So yeah it just got a hell of alot more complicated God the man is a fucking beast and it's intoxicating then there is Curtis God there is Curtis. He knows what like, how I like it and when to do it and he does it well , and that whole tidbit in how you love him Emy said.**

 **As Sam sat in shock ,my fucking God Emelda shut the fuck up I don't need you to remind me. Wait what so you do love Curtis Sam said, as Elena looked down fidgeting with her jacket nervously. I think that kind of goes without saying Sammy she said thinking about how complicated things just gotten.**

 _Flashbacks_

 _What the Hell why was she so nervous she knew she had owed him an explanation on why she been so distant. When Elena knocked on the door when it opened she looked up at him "hi" can I come in she said._

 _Damn she looked good but she was nervous when he let her in " look I know I have been a little distant but there was just alot... When the words died on her lips. We he grabbed her and kissed her backing her up against the door as he pulled of her jacket._

 _As she wrapped her legs around his waist as his towel dropped to the floor as he lifted up her dress up moving her underwear to the side. Before sinking inside of her with such urgency she gasped " Ohhh GAWDDD SHAWN she said closed her eyes shut. As he slammed inside her as she gripped his back as she held on for dear life._

 _Shawnnnnnn Oooooh Gawddd fuck she screamed as she stammered on her words we he kissed her hard drowning out her whimpers. Fuck, Fuck he groaned into her neck when his whole body tightened as he pounded into her when pulled out . Then bending her over the desk before taking her again as he gripped her hips slamming inside her over and over._

 _As she held on to the desk for dear life as YESSSSSSS SHAWN YESSS FUCK ME FASTER BABY HMMMM she said as he slapped on the ass the desk scraped across the floor. When he put his fingers in her mouth as she sucked in them drowning out her cries of passion as he exploded. Then bending over her back as he emptied his seed in her when she turned and kissed him as they caught there breathe._

 _Shawn never attempted to move as he moved slowly before he pulled out she turned around looks like I have been missed she said with a devious grin. Come here let me show you just how much Shawn said leading her upstairs._

 _Soon as he closed the door he wrapped his arms around her waist before he turned her around and unzipped her dress. Watching her dress fall to the floor he looked at her seductively " got damn babe red is definitely your color" he says yanking by her waist. Kissing her hard as his tongue intertwined with hers as he ran his hands through her hair giving it a gentle tug as he unsnapped her bra and dropped it on the floor as she slid out her boy shorts and dropped it as well._

 _Before he dipped his head licking and sucking on her breast as they eased back on the bed, he lightly bite her as he used his skilled tongue as he feasted on her breast. When used one fingers to enter her curling them while inside her as she threw her head back and OOOHHH GAWD OOOHHH GAWDDDD she moaned as she shut her eyes_

 _You ready for me yet he whispered YES, YES,YESSSSSSSS BABY I'M READY FOR YOUU HMMM she says he took his fingers out of her and put it in his mouth sucking on them. Before reaching for a condom then slid it on then entered her slowly as she dug her nails into his back as he worked her slow and sensually._

 _Go faster baby she whispered as she bite his earlobe" Fuck" he groaned as he pulled out almosts all the way before slamming back inside her as she screamed out in pleasure and pain. Loving the sound of it he did it again when he intertwined her hand in his lifting them above her head as he pounded in her mercilessly._

 _Then kissing her hard to drown out her screams " like that baby " he says, Yesssssss hmmmm gawd feeling her walls starting to tighten around his manhood he let her hands go. Then she pushed him onto his back slamming down on him then riding himfast and hard she bucked as she did. Gripping his chest as he held her tight slamming inside her " Fuck baby that feel so fucking good he said._

 _As he tried to get up she pushed him back down "OHHHH GAWWWDDD HMMMM YESSSSSSS she said as she threw her head back as they both met their end. Elena ploppled down next to him as they tried to catch there breath " AYYY SANTO she said, "my god what was that he said breathless. She grinned Shawn i'm dominican we do everything like we are dancing Elena said with a smile, as he ran his hands through her hair " oh yeah we should do that again he says kissing her._

 **So what are you going to do Elle Emy asked as Sam looked on " have you decide anything" Sam says, yes i have but this just complicates things more Elena said. I have to speak to them both i owe them that " so who is it going to be Chocolate Thunder or Milk Chocolate, Elena sighs ad says " Milk chocolate ".**

 **" Elle you know i love you right" Sam says**

 **" Yes Samantha i do" Elle says**

 **But let's be honest shall we was there every any other choice you may like Shawn alot but you don't love him Sam said. Muchacha pero dime la verdad manita you know we already knew that Elle he is in your heart that you don 't give out easy.** **So don't try to insult me an Sam's intelligence because we know you and we know your heart its a bitchy one but good we knew it was only a matter of time before you saw it too.**

 **Now i have to tell him i fucked someone else "Ayyy Cristo" like what the fucked did i do with my life she chuckles, babe you were in a tough spot Elle and though you don't like to admit it you do have feelings Sam said. Your human you acted in the moment and he can't blame you for that but if he does you can still bring up he is a run away jack ass who knocked you up and left Emy said.**

 **As Sam and Elena laughed " Que is it not true manita" yes Emy it is true he did knock me up runaway Jack ass Elena said as she shook her head. But i have to talk to Shawn first preferrably out in the open not at his house that is just to much temptation for me Elle said.**

 **Kelly's diner**

 **Elena sat there drinking the rum out of the coffee cup staring at her hands when he walked up and kissed her on the cheek. You know you could have came to the house he said , umm she said shaking her head " we need to talk Shawn Elena said finally looking up at him.**

 **Just let me say this i wasn't trying to lead you on or toy with you in any circumstance i came here for one reason alone and that is Danny Cain. I never planned on seeing Curtis or starting anything serious because i was going back to Miami she said he went to interject. When she put her hands up please just let me say this okay Shawn i am a complicated woman Elena said.**

 **You don't say Shawn said with a grin, which made her smile but you already know that she says but i don't give my heart to anyone easy. Then i met Curtis after promising myself never to do the love thing again and he worked his way in like alway in. And i fell in live with him hard and then everything got turned upside his brother dying his drug habit his mother getting sick then finding out i was pregnant in the midst of all that.**

 **Then him leaving and never coming back then me getting shot and losing one of my twins and dealing with the aftermath of all of it. I could never let anyone all the way in then i met Justin and yes i loved him but i could never let him in all the way and i still would have loved him and spent the rest of my life with him.**

 **And then i got engaged to him and got pregnant by him then he died and so did our daughter and i shut myself off and i dated but nothing serious. But the truth is i could never truly shake Curtis because he was the only one i ever truly let all the way in. I come here and there he is and it all came back my feellings for him but also my anger and hurt that is all connect to him. And as you know everything got so messy and complicated and then i couldn't run from it anymore.**

 **I think your an amazing guy Shawn and you deserve someone who can give you there entire heart but i am not that woman. And i'm truly sorry if you feel token advantage of that was never my intention Elena finishes, he grabbed her hand i knew but i told myself from the start that i would stick around as long as you wanted me too. Elena feelings like that don't go away we just bury them but they are still there but you can't help who you love Shawn said.**

 **Now if you call that get token advantage of then sign me up he said with chuckling, I don't regret it at all Elena said. "Me either but i do wish i met you first" Shawn said**

 **She laughs " Me too" Elena said wiping her tears away, don't cry i want you to be happy because i don't regret it either he says as he kisses her hand. When Curtis came coughing " your boy is here" Shawn said looking at Curtis in another lifetime Ms. Tavares he said as he walked away "Bye Shawn Elena said.**

 **What was that about Elle Curtis asked, that was me telling him goodbye listen Curtis we need to talk but not here she says taking him by his hand and leaving.**


	51. Chapter 51

**General Hospital**

 **" Well A.J knows" and i don't know what he is going to do with that information you know he will use it against Carly to hurt her Jason said. "How the hell does he no that " Sonny said running his hands over his face in frustration have you had a sit down with Florio or Manolo he asked. No not yet they are going back to Miami in a few days Jason says and Sam is still not budging on anything she was there when i was going to shoot A.J.**

 **Before Santiago and some other guy showed up and not to mention this kid Robert Barnes he has fabricated pictures of me dumping Ava's body off of Blackstone Canyon Jason says. We need Sam to listen to reason and we have to make them see they need us just as we need them. It's not about the money to them Sonny its about the princple that Drew guy is family to them its like hurting Manolo's own son Jason says.**

 **I know that Jason but what do we do they are instrumental to our whole operation Sonny says uggh man this is a mess he says. " So what are we going to do about A.J since he is the only problem we can solve" Sonny said, I will take care of him Jason says. "Are you sure about that Jason i can send Shawn to do it so at least you don't have to lie to your parents or Michael" Sonny replies.**

 **What other choice do i have i can't let he blab or send Carly to prison just because i got go i will talk to you later Jason said as he leaves. When he does he runs into Britt who was talking to a patient he waited before he approached her " Get a message to your husband we know you help your mother in what you did to Dante an Lulu if he runs his mouth you will go to Jail and lose everything" Jason said staring at her menacingly.**

 **If he pushes this i will make him sorry Jason said as him tap the button for the elevator leaving her with that threat. Britt stood in shock she tried so desperately to put all her troubles behind her she was just following the order of her father. He threaten to kill her mother if she didn't now Liesl Obrecht wasn't perfect but she was always there for her and she couldn't let her die.**

 **Her mother had took the fall for the whole thing claiming that it was her fault because Faison wanted an heir but Britt wasn't aware it was Dante and Lulu's child she was carrying. She had assumed it was her fathers and her as sick as it sounded it that was what he wanted to have a child with his blood as she sighs and goes to her office.**

 **As Jason walked to his car he was grabbed from behind and thrown in a car before he blacked out, as Carly was checking her phone while she wa coming out the elevator. When Lucas called her hey you just recieved this he said handing her a big manila envelope her head jerked what is it. He shrugged i don't know she said as she dreaded it was from Jax threating to take Joss from her.**

 **When she opened complete and utter fear ran through her whole body as she ran to the nearest rest room Lucas looked at his sister strangely before he went after her.**

 **Curtis apartment**

 **The whole ride to his house was quite he was trying to think of something he did but couldn't think of anything things were going good between them. When he opened the door for them he could tell she was nervous about something umm yeah can i have something to drink she asked. He scratched his head you want some water or i got some O.J but all i got is regular i know you like it with lots a pulp Curtis said.**

 **Umm no something stronger she said as she sat down then go up pacing when he handed her a glass of scotch he grabbed her by her waist whats going on Elle he said as he went to kiss her. Curtis stop she said pulling away and tossing back the drink, look i did do something to piss your off or something he asked.**

 **" No why would you think that" Elena said, because baby every time i go touch you Elle you either move or tell me to stop Curtis said. Umm i need to tell you something and your not going to like it but i have to be honest with you and if you still take it from here after i say this if you don't so be it She said nervously.**

 **He ran his hand down the side of her face "why wouldn't i be" he said carressing her face gently as she pulled away damn Elle i'm lost as hell right now he said he felt her pulling away. She sighs as she started to tear up this was going to be harder then she had oringally thought Elena held his face as the tears start to come down. Elena coughed "god ummm this is wow she stammered out as Curtis stood confused.**

 **When she pulled away sit down please i am going to tell you something and i need you to know that i didn't do this to hurt you or be malicious it honestly just happened. I will understand if you don't won't to continue whatever we were trying to do but i hope you will continue your relationship with Isaiah. But i have to be honest with you about everything she says, as he about to speak when she used her finger to shush him.**

 **She coughed umm i had sex with Shawn again Elena said everything froze for a moment" like recently" he asked. Yes a few days ago she said seeing the heartbreak in his eyes he stepped back , why i thought we we're trying to rebuild us Elle he said trying to keep his anger under control.**

 **Damn Elle how could you do that to us you couldn't take my ring off fast enough it was like hot acid to you is he what you really want Curtis spat angrily. NO I DON'T WANT HIM BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU MY FUCKING GOD CURTIS she shouted, then you got a real fucked up away in showing. HOLD THE FUCK UP THIS IS COMING FROM YOUR MR. KNOCK ME UP RUN AWAY JACKASS ugghh she groaned and turned her back.**

 **" I WAS AFRAID OF US CURTIS she said quietly and i still am and that is why i had sex with him because it is easy there are no feelings involved. Because then i didn't won't to set myself up to be hurt again she says, but i told you i wasn't going anywhere Curtis said. She crossed her arms and bent her head " you said that before Curtis and you did go the loving part is easy for us because we become consumed with each other.**

 **It's the staying together part that isn't our strong suit and its not just us anymore Curtis we have to think about Isaiah Elena said. Curtis i live and work in Miami and you live and work here in Port Charles how is that going to even work she says. His head was swirling he had to take a step back Elle i'm not going anywhere i will say it as many times as you need to hear it he said with tears in his eyes.**

 **I don't want you to ever doubt that i mean it Elna he said " DAMN IT" he said turning his back and punched the wall next to him. Before turning to her and took her hand Elle i have given you some many reasons to doubt me baby girl and not enough reasons to trust me and i need to fix that . But damn girl its why i gave you te ring Elle so he and everyone else would know your my girl.**

 **Look i know your scared but i had failed you and our kids once before i will not do it again i can't he says, and i about that ring you never asked me anything and i never said yes she said. I was just kind of letting you know that i mean business Curtis said as he dropped onk the chair " i can't deny i am mad as hell because i don't want to share you with him of anyone else he said.**

 **But i have no right to be mad but i am but i was just engaged to be married he said, when she shook her head " Nope you have no right not even a little bit" she said. Because we didn't give whatever we were doing a label she said sitting on his lap.**

 **"But i can't help it Elle that you let him touch you" he said**

 **"Hey mirarme yes i had sex with him but i don't love him i love you and if i that isn't enough i understand. But i sure hope it isn't becauses i took alot from you and i still found it in my heart to forgive you she said kissing him each time before biting then sucking on his earlobe.**

 **" Fuck " he groaed " you play dirty he said gripping her hips " aww look at least someone came still rise for mama she said jokingly. Curtis looked at her " Down boy" she said looking down as she started to laugh, not funny this is not cool Curtis said as he began to chuckle as he shook his head knowing he couldn't stay mad at her.**

 **After all he had done he sighs and shook his head " good boy you will be greatly rewarded" she said kissing him but i have to go finish packing, So i will see you later baby ciao she said winking as she got and left.**

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **As they took turns hitting him blow after blow he felt a rib crack but he never flinched when the sack was yanked off his head. When a metal bat hit his chest when he saw Santiago , Oliver and two other guys he didn't know one was a huge asian guy and a tall black guy they were both probably about 6'5, 6'8. When he spit blood out his mouth and never flinched as he glared at them when someone spoke from the corner of the room.**

 **" Do you know why your here Jason they asked as he tried to remember the voice but his head was a haze, tell him why he is here Olly the person said. Olly cocked his head looking at a bloodied and brusied Jason you almost shot and harm our mutal baby mama Olly said jokingly before taking the metal bat to Jason's chest.**

 **Jason was shocked when Drew step forward as Oliver backed up " didn't i say he would be shocked" Drew said with a smirk as he walked forward. He swung punching Jason in the face with his fist that was covered by the brass knuckles 'WHAT DID YOU THINK I WOULD DO WHEN YOU FIRED A GUN IN MY WIFE'S PRESENCE YOU HAVEN'T HURT HER ENOUGH' he shouted. And for what our brother found out your dirty little secret and you wanted to keep him quiet but guess what that bitch is going down whether you like it or not.**

 **Yeah that stone cold persona may work on other people big brother but it doesn't work on me " i have seen things and live through worse things that you can ever imagine Drew said. Swinging again " Or how about my brother Bobby who you had someone following him around or what about our big brother huh your were going to kill him.**

 **With no thought to his wife and his children and did you really think my wife would back you he had was unarmed. You know why your really mad is he is more of a man then you will ever be you let your friends break him but he keeps getting back up again. I realized he isn't a bad guy we all have or vices and his was alcohol its not like he was doing real hard drugs you pretend he was weak.**

 **But he isn't because he still got up and fought his demons and for 20+ years he let you take everything from him feeling like it was his pennance for what he took from you. You sit here and preach about accountabilty but where is your accountability we saw you threaten his wife today. Jason you are not as tough as you think you are as Robbie walked forward he and Drew both had on navy blue suits.**

 **Robbie ran around Jason then stop in front of him i told you i would see you again right but your troubles have only just begun. See its a funny day and age we live everything is videotapped with survelliance and the droids in the sky he said twirling his fingers. You know you and I are about to become best friends forever he gushed because I'm about to be your worse nightmare every where you are I'm going to be your shadow he said taking pictures of Jason. " Hey Olly can i see that bat of yours when Oliver through it too him and he caught it as he threw it from hand to hand.**

 **"This is heavy " Robbie said as he swung the bat then moonwalked towards Jason then stop " i happen to like your brother A.J he is a good guy" i feel for the guy that he got the shit end of the stick with you for a brother. Olly groan " this is boring take him down so he could fight back i would relish in it more he said. Robbie smiled what do you think Jason he asked " No answer okay" he said shrugging as he walked away.**

 **When out of nowhere Drew swung hitting him in the chest as Robbie ran around him " Do it again Andy , do it again" he cackled glee as Calvin shook his head. I kind of agree with Olly we should take him down let him fight back when the harnest that wa holding him dropped as he fell to the floor.**

 **His face hit Robbie chest who pushed him off " Damn man you got blood on my brand new white shirt he said when Jason use all the strength he had shoving Robbie to the ground. As he struggle to get to his feet Santiago and Hiro rushed him knocking him back as Robbie laughed hysterically .**

 **" Get up Morgan" Oliver said**

 **" Oh yeah come boy " Robbie yelled as he jumped to his feet**

 **As Santiago and Hiro circled him as they backed up , " DALE"Oliver yelled when they charged Jason again knocking him back thats when he blacked out.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Alexis and Florio's Lake House**

 **Drew walked in using his cane " hey honey " he said as Sam hugged him "where you been" she asked. I had to go take care of something that couldn't wait with us leaving tomorrow. Edward called he tried to make another pitch Sam said , I already told him we weren't selling.**

 **Oh not that kind that we come start a whole new company under ELQ Sam said giggling. Drew sat and shook his head "he just doesn't give up does he" no he doesn't it kind of reminds me of someone we know. His head jerked who when she gave him a look " me nooo" yes you Mr. Cain you were relentlessly at trying to get me to marry you she said.**

 **Drew smiled you did give me quite a chase he said, Sam smiled we had alot going on at that time she said holding his hand. The twins were still in the hospital Maddy had just had that setback and had to be put on the breathing tube she said thinking about that time.**

 **But you did marry me finally he said with a smile and I will do it all over again any day. We didn't get to celebrate our 10 anniversary this year because you were in the hospital she said sitting on his lap.**

 **I guess I owe you a trip anywhere you want he said as Sam shook her head no which confused him. As she gave him mischievous grin which made him give her a questioning look. "What are you up to" he said , Sam got up I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Cain but I got plans for you she said walking away.**

 **Sammy , Samantha Cain come back here Drew said getting up to go after her by the time he got to the back door. He was in awe as a big smile came to his face as he walked towards her. "What do you think" Sam asked we are going to take her out on the water to go home to celebrate our anniversary she finished.**

 **" What about the kids" Drew asked they technically are still on summer vacation so they are staying at their grandparents they will meet us there Sam said. And if your a good boy chief Cain I might let you drive her she said kissing him.**

 **He sat down to take the pressure of his knees God you have been missed she said kissing him as he held her tighter. UMMM someone said from behind them when Sam looked up hi Mom, dad she said , hi Alexis, Florio Drew said when they heard the kids saying Ewwwww.**

 **She started to laugh that's how you all got here she said getting up to chase the kids "Drew you should cool off" Florio said patting him on the shoulder as they went inside as Drew sighed.**

 **General Hospital**

 **They rushed him into the hospital we have white male mid forties several broken ribs, broken arm several cuts and bruises. He has been in and out of consciousness the EMT said, Emily gasped "Jason" she said.**

 **" Do you know him the EMT asked**

 **" Yes he's my brother" what happened to him we don't know Dr. Quartermaine they said as she rushed alongside him. I'm going with him she said Emily what happened "It's Jason he was attacked she said.**

 **"Oh god" as they rush him to a cubicle Emy just looked well I'm I'm going to go she says as she smirked. " Jason hey it's Robin can you hear me she said as his eyes rolled when he tried to talk. Carly was walking from the bathroom when she saw him " Jace" oh my god she said as she waited with them.**

 **As they rushed him to the O.R Emily called her parents to let them know that he was brought in. Do we know who did this too him they ask EMT , no two teenagers found him in the back alley outside Kelly's. He took quite a beating i mean he has multiple broken bones and laseration from several different objects Dr. Webber said. His parents were in shock i will tell you more but right now i have to get in there he said as he walked away.**

 **Carly rushed to Sonny's room to tell him but Shawn was already there because she had called him " Carly what's going on" Sonny asked. She looked completely frazzeled " Sonny the just brought Jace in its really bad" she said, what do you mean i just seen him he was going to take care of some business for me.**

 **Well i don't think he made it there because they just rolled him into the O.R " he looked like he go hit by a truck that how bad it was" Carly said starting to cry. " What's going on Carly why did you call " Shawn ask, Oh she said handing him the manila enevelope . He took it from her and opened and his eyes went wide " What! what is it" Sonny asked as Shawn should him he closed his eyes.**

 **This is the kid you hired to tamper with his car " Yes" Carly said pacing nervously " They cut his tongue out Sonny" She said as she started to cry. Sonny sighs " they are telling you they havent forgotten about you" do we know where it was sent from he says.**

 **Shawn see if you can get Florio down here to talk to me and see what hapened to Jason Sonny said as Shawn nodded and left. Twenty minutes later Florio walked in " This is a courtesy visit Corinthos" he said as Sonny passed him the envelope he looked at it and gave it back ti him. Listen Corinthos i told you whatever hapens next wouldn't come from me or Manolo but Drew's associates are a different ball game.**

 **Its Over Corinthos there is nothing you can do to save her i told you this a long time ago was to get your house in order. And get her to fall in line because you allways allow her to do what she wants and it could come back to bite you in thee ass here we are Florio says. She can't help it she is a passionate woman when it comes to the people she loves Sonny says.**

 **She is a stupid woman Alexis is a passionate woman as well but she thinks before she does things not just go off half cocked and consider the consquences of her actions. This one doesn't think because you and Morgan made her believe she was invinsible and she isn't and now its going to cost her Florio said. Who do i speak to to get her out of this Sonny says, you don't get it Sam, Drew, Karina and Santiago are all contracted by the goverment.**

 **That means their an asset that means people who they protect and do jobs for secure their safety and their wellbeing and Drew is a former navy seal. So there is no way on saving her unless your going to fake her death and by another small Island far away from here. Sonny sighs thinking of a way to save his wife, " So your not even going to help" Carly said.**

 **Your in this because of your own arrogance Mrs. Corinthos , now as far as me i gave you until the end of the year to find another way to get your shipments into the country don't make me change my mind. I like you Michael you do good business but i warned you about this one and her actions he said as he left.**

 **Alexis and Florio's Lake house**

 **They had just saw Sam and Drew off the kids would meet then next week because they were still on vacation she let them lay in the pool while Molly and T.J watched them. When the doorbell rang she put Halsey's bottle down to answers it when she saw Julian " Can i help you" she asked. You can tell me where my daughter is he said stopping her from closing the door as he walked in glaring at her.**

 **How does my daughter now you and this Drew Cain Huh Mrs. Davis he said walking close to her ,Because your Daugter is Drew's wife and her oldest daughter Florio said from behind them. When he walked in the house and put his jacket down Alexis could tell by his demeanor he was angry. When he walked closer turning and hitting Julian in the face before he grabbed his face " never ever come into my house and disrepect or posture at my wife you hear me" Florio said. As Julian shrugged off Wait What it was you Julian said as he hit from behind in the head causing Alexis to jump.**

 **When she looked up and saw her brother who just smirked " my god you could have told me" she chastised, Amor we didn't know he was coming Florio said. As Valentin had his men dragging Julian out through the garage he hugged his sister i would never let him hurt you and with that he kissed her on the forehead and left.**

 **Florio went for his jacket when she grabbed his arm " no" she said shaking her head he smiled " Mi Reina he pushed his way into our home where i our grandchildren are i won't let that go" he said as he kissed her. I won't kill him yet get ahold of Sam and tell her and see what she wants he says as he was leaving " Her and Drew are celebrating their anniversary" she says "the when they get back then he said.**

 **Sam and Drew's yacht**

 **Drew was in completely shock as he smiled as the boat sailed away " you know you are full of surprises you know that right" he said staring at his wife. I glad you approve she said sitting next to him i have more stay tuned she said as they laid back as he held her in his arms. " Oh yeah like what" he said staring at her seductively I don't think i want to tell you yet she said smiling.**

 **Really he said kissing her " god i love you Mrs. Cain" he said when Drew slipped something out his pocket happy anniversary. As Sam looked on in shock " when did you have time to go shopping for a wedding anniversary gift she asked. Your not the only one full of surprises Drew said " open it up he said as she tore open the box with tears in her eyes.**

 **How did you know she said in shock he wiped away her tears " a little birdie may have told me" Drew said with a grin , do you like it he asked. I love it put it on me please it was a necklace with all the kids birthstones including Lila's as she kissed him hard gripping his faces as their tongues intertwined. She turned to face him straddling his lap as he held her tight to him as he pulled her too him.**

 **As things got heated as she ripped open his shirt sending buttons flying all over struggling to get it of his arms as she rushed to take off his belt. When he pulled her dress up " fuck" he groaned damn honey your fucking wet he said as she set him free. He gripped her under ripping it off before he entered her in a haste " OHHH GAWD Drew" she gasped as he moved in rapid pace.**

 **Drew gripped her hips as he slammed inside her like a heat seeking missile as she gripped his back moving insync with him. YYESSS, YESSS, OHHH GAWD she panted he used one hand to yank the dress up and threw it to the side before he took her breast in his mouth. She threw her head back and arched her back as she rode him fast chasing her end that was coming fast . When he bite her lightly " Ohhhhh GAWDDD YESSSS HMMMMM she shouted as he pounded inside her several times more he groaned burying his seed inside her.**

 **He carefully laid them back as they caught their breathe she kissed his " Wow HAPPY ANNIVERSARY MR. CAIN" as he held her to him. Let's go inside she said kissing on his neck as she got up Move it Chief Sam said as she walked away leaving him staring as he rushed as fast as he could. Drew was slightly disappointed when he got there he didn't see here when noticed the light in the bathroom he smirked and closed the door behind him.**

 **Saw the candles and the music playing his little fire pistol never seems to amaze him as he sat on the bed pulling his pants and boxers off. Before he walked over as he pushed the bathroom door open watching her in the hottub as he stroked his manhood . " What are you waiting for" she said as he walked over sitting down on the ledge before he kissed her.**

 **As she took over stroking he turned to face as she used her tongue to lick the precum of before taking his length in her mouth. His his rolled "OH GAWWDD SAM" he groaned the faster she went he gripped her head to him the deeper she went. " Fuck,Fuck, fuck he said as she watched him feeling him tighten she pulled him all the way out before taking him all the way in again.**

 **Ssssam he stammered out before exploding in her mouth as she drank him up as she got up pulling him into the hottub. " I am going to show you just how much i haved missed you Mr. Cain "she said**

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **When Julian came too he was bounded and gagged to a chair when he looked to his right his eyes went wide as he struggled against his restraints.**


	53. Chapter 53

**General Hospital**

 **As the Quartermaine's sat in the waiting room hoping to hear word on Jason soon, Nikolas stood by his wife's side even though he believed Jason got what he deserved. He had finally met his match with all the hurt he caused the people he claim to love.**

 **And the people who get hurt because of him like Sam and Lucky he was glad Sam left him. Now Lucky was reeling because of his lies and now with Elizabeth in the metal hospital. His brother needed him more but it hurt him too see the worry and pain in her eyes.**

 **But he couldn't feel bad for Jason because he chose this life over and over again. He got a second chance and he went right back to the life that cost him five years of his life. In his book the man learned nothing about the pain he caused his family.**

 **When Emily spoke" who would have done this too him I don't understand" she said to Nikolas, and why she said with tears in her eyes. I don't know Em Nikolas said as he wiped the tears from her eyes and held her in his arms.**

 **Someone touched Monica's shoulder when she looked up she saw Esmeralda" I thought you left" she says. I did but when I heard I came back she said sitting next to Monica and held her hand.**

 **You sat with me when my daughter was in the hospital so here I am returning the favor Esmeralda said. " Why are you here you don't care about what happens to Jason" Carly spat. Esmeralda smiled" Mrs. Corinthos as a courtesy and respect for your mother I won't slap you but she will.**

 **Emelda tapped her on the shoulder and punched when she turned around. That's when Nikolas grabbed her by the waist , I won't have some bottom feeding bitch disrespect my mother Nikolas Emy said.** **As Michael grabbed his mother " Bitch your lucky my son is here" Carly said. Esmeralda smiled " now whatever my feelings are for Mr. Morgan his parents and his family don't deserve the pain she finished.**

 **Emelda sit down mami she said as Nikolas let her go as she at next to him and Emily, Carly tried to keep her cool but she couldn't. That is when she lunged forward which Emy saw coming and she moved out the way sending Carly right into Nikolas.**

 **"Babosa" Emelda said as she laughed try it again stupid see where you ended up " you hear that Carly" she said pointing to her watch. As Carly stood confused "What she said, " It's ticking bitch tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock Emy said moving her head back and forth laughing.**

 **Which caused A.J to chuckle when he saw Britt and tried to call her over bur she wouldn't come which he knew was weird. So he got up " hey what's going on i don't like him either but i am here for my parents and Emily he said as he watched her. I have to tell you something and your not going to like it Britt said seeing the worry in her eyes" hey what happened A.J said carressing the side of her face.**

 **Your brother he came to see me today she said when A.J's face went still, " what did he want" he asked feeling his blood start to boil. I wanted me to give you a message that if you didn't back off he would make sure i go prison because of what happened with Dante and Lulu she said. 'SON OF A BITCH HE THREATENED YOU" A.J said angryily i would kill him but someone already beat me too it he said.**

 **He kissed her i will see you when i get home i promise A.J said as he began to walk away " where are you going " she asked. Far away from her he said as he was leaving when Emily called to him" Where you going Jason needs a blood transfusion" your the only other match besides dad. And with his heart issues the don't think it is a good idea " Well he sure as hell ani't getting it from me Em" he said.**

 **I don't give a shit if that son of a bitch dies in my book he got what he deserved A.J said slamming the elevator button for it to come. " He is our brother A.J " Emily said, he is no brother to me and after he threatened my wife today he means nothing to hell with him he said pressing the button.**

 **When Alan approached "A.J, A.J , A.J he called what was that about he said to Emily as stood in shock " i don't know dad he said something about Jason threatening Britt" but i had to have heard him wrong Emily said. But why would Jason threaten her that makes no sense Alan said , I don't know dad but i am going to find out Emily said going up to the O.B floor.**

 **When she got there " Excuse me is Dr. Westbourne around she asked the nurse at the desk, Im sorry Dr. Q you just missed her she left about ten minutes ago she said. " Damn it" Emily said, thank you and with that she walked away going back downstairs to be with her family. She tried calling but it kept going straight to voicemail as she cursed silently under her breathe getting back on the elevator.**

 **Downstairs**

 **What did A.J say Monica asked her husband " from what i could here " A.J said to hell with him the man answered. Michael looked up confused " he said that why" the young man said**

 **"Yes he did " Emily responded**

 **"But why i know they don't get along but they have been okay since Uncle Jason has been back" Michael said**

 **"I don't understand it either Michael but he says Jason made some kind of threat to Britt and he got what he deserved and left she said. " I will go get him" Michael says, when his Carly grabbed his arm " let him go him and his trash wife who is she to lie on Jason. " Ay dios Mio" Emelda said with a chuckle " Who are you to call someone else trash when your the bottom of the barrel. No wait you not even in the barrel you are that shit you scrap of the bottom Emelda says, at least she worked her way to be where she is.  
**

 **Unlike you who got your way by laying on your back what have you worked for Carly i mean really got some fucking nerve. " Bitch i will show you the bottom of the barrel" Carly said as she went on the attack but Michael and Griffin stopped both woman.**

 **Griffin grabbed her " alright enough come let's go get some coffee or something" he said, " Fine" ask and you shall recieve Emy said bowing. Bye trash bags she said to Carly as she began to walk away but she kept singing " TICK, TOCK, TICK. TOCK until she was out of sight.**

 **I going to go after A.J i already text Grandma she is going to come and sit with you until i get back " fine baby but Jason doesn't need him" carly said hugging him as he left. As she sat stew in her anger she was getting sick and tired of being judged. As she got up storming off as everyone else watched her and shook there heads Nikolas thought the woman never learned.**

 **" good riddens" Monica said**

 **"i wonder where Carly is going" Emily said**

 **" Probably to go think of some scheme to get back at Emelda" Esmerelda said with a shrug what the woman is predictable.**

 **Ava's gallery**

 **When two assailants entered they swept throught the entire gallery even stopping to smile at the camera before they left they triggered the silent alarm. Right after they left Kiki walked and looked around in shock but before she could have time to react the police came in. "Turn around and put your arms up" the cop said she turned to face them " i just got here and everything was gone she said.**

 **Nathan looked over the security footage" you have got to be kidding me" he said, as Harrison looked aroung the gallery.  
"What is it Detective" Chase asked as walked toward his partner  
**

 **" Your not going to believe this" Nath** **an said**

 **As Harrison walked over are you kidding me is that the Joker and Harley Quinn he said, I know Dante said the day Ava was taken there was someone dressed as Harley Quinn Nathan said. "So it has to be connected" Harrison says this was the only thing kept from the public Nathan answered. When something popped on the screen Detectives, Kiki and Mr. Jones thank you for your attendance this evening.**

 **" What the hell" Nathan and Harrison said as Kiki and Lucas walked closer " i'm sorry to inform you but Ava met her maker. Murder suicide he said laughing when a video played her Ava and Johnny arguing but no one could hear what they were saying. It showed Ava pulling her gun on Johnny and him jumping to grabbed it and them fighting over the gun and it firing. Johnny stumble up before shooting Ava before he dropped to the ground and bled out.**

 **Risky business "aww tears don't worry Keke's i will make it up to you there is a big surprise waiting for you he said with a sick grin. Ooooo the woman said i wonder who it is she said with a grin on her face as the guy dressed as the joker started to laugh more.**

 **Thats when Nathan tried to signal the another officers " Not so fast Detectives trust me by the time you get here i will already be gone. We have a game for you detectives i know where their bodies are there parts will be popping up every where. "Enough games where are they" Detective Chase said as he watched his friend go through he horror again. " Find your first clue and your solve the murder mystery" he said laughing i will be in touch he said blowing a kiss at them as the screen went black.**

 **Sam and Drew's Yacht**

 **As Sam woke up safe and secure in her husband's arms she looked over at him and smiled she how close she came to losing him. She stroked his face gently before kissing him as she got up and stretched her body and grabbed her robe and left the room. Leaving him to rest as she entered the kitchen to get some food and watch the sunset as she prepared them dinner.**

 **When her phone rang she smiled it was the kids calling she picked up " hi babies are you behaving for Grandma and Abuelo" she asked. " Yes" they said simutaneously which made her smile" guess what momma Abuelo let me drive the boat" Maddy said excitedly. Oh did he now Sam said and Declan too momma Danny said, what about you buddy she asked.**

 **"Daddy already showed me" Danny said with a smile that was all his dad's it made her heart skip a beat, "Mommy where is daddy" the kids asked when Drew came. " hey my little monkies" he said with a grin as he sat down kissing Sam on top her head. "Abuelo let them drive the boat " Sam said is that so what else does abuelo have you guys doing Drew said.**

 **They heard Florio in the back ground next im teaching them to drive he said laughing as Alexis shook her head. When the kids ran off to play we need to talk when you get home its important enjoy your anniversary i love you guys bye/**

 **Two months later**

 **Miami, Florida**

 **"Swear to fucking god get that shit away from me Curtis" she said running to the bathroom " babe its not that bad he said smelling the food. He let Isaiah smell it " it smells like food but what is it" Isaiah said , that is your grandmothers recipes Curtis said. Abuela's dont look like that can we just go to abuela's house Isaiah asked when his mother came out.**

 **Mommy are you okay the boy asked, no i am not baby your daddy is trying to kill me with whatever that shit is " get it out of my sight. " Hey i would never " Curtis said, when Isaiah crawled on the bed cuddling next to his mother" baby we have to get you a new deoderant because this one is giving me a headache. Huh you said you like this one Isaiah said , please go change she said kissing him on his head.**

 **Take your daddy with and whatever that shit is because that is not mami's soup, as Isaiah walked out with bowl of soup in hand. He an Curtis looked at each other " Woman they crazy " when Isaiah just looked at him and shook his head. When they heard the doorbell ring Curtis went to get it " Oh hey Emy, Sam , Mama Tavares" did i do something he said confused.**

 **They looked at each other then him sympathetically and came inside the house, " what's going on Curtis asked**


	54. Chapter 54

They _still haven't found Ava and Johnny's body can anyone guess who the joker and Harley Quinn are. Or who put Jason in the hospital. There will be alot that unfold in this chapter so lets buckle up and get ready :)._

 **Geberal Hospital**

 **As the machines started to beep he opened his eyes when he saw a the dark haired woman holding onto his hand he whispered " Sam awake up" but when they looked up he was someone disappointed. " Jason" Andrea said as she jumped up your awake she said pushing the help button. "Where am i" he asked confused as he looked around your at Gh she replied don't you remember your accident she asked.**

 **When Robin and Patrick rushed in as she stepped out the way so they can tend to him " how long has it been" Jason asked. "You have been in a coma for two months " Robin said when he popped " What how is Sonny, Carly and the kids he asked their all fine. Sonny left here a few weeks ago he is an outpatient Patrick said Andrea stepped out the room to make a call.**

 **Twenty minutes later Carly rushed in with Michael behind her who looked serious Carly covered her mouth " your awake i knew you would come back to us" she said hugging him. As Michael stood off to the far left " i'm glad your awake" he said, Jason looked at Carly your not in jail he asked.**

 **"Nope i guess the bitch had a heart after all Carly said**

 **"How" Jason asked**

 **"Jace i don't care how i am free to live my life that is all that matter and your awake now and all is right in the world Carly said. As Michael looked on a bit agitated so Andrea was here she has been by your side non stop Carly said with a smile "Carly" Jason said warningly. Michael what's up Jason asked his nephew who he had loved like a son**

 _FLASHBACK_

 _When Michael walked in he found A.J pounding on the boxing bag " I knew i would find you here" he said as A.J turned around. "What are you doing here " A.J asked. I told Grandma i would come get you so here i am " Michael said , don't ask me to help him cause i won't A.J said still hitting the boxing bag._

 _"We're worried you just took off the way you did Michael said approaching cautiously_

 _"Why everything is fine" he replied as he continued to pounding on the bag_

 _" But it isn't now is it" Michael said_

 _"What makes you say that" A.J says_

 _" Because Emily said that Jason threaten Britt and that is why you left bu what we don't understand is why he would do that? Michael says_

 _" He is a criminal Michael its what they do" A.J said getting agitated_

 _" But Jason wouldn't do that" the young man said_

 _" Yeah he did Michael to get back at me" A.J said_

 _" I don't understand you and he haven't gotten into anything you have been civil since he has been back" Michael said_

 _"Because i found out something he didn't want anyone to know and he tried to kill me over because i wouldn't stay quiet or just let it be A.J said. Michael pondered for a minute that is when it dawned on him " You know don't you" he said, Oh yeah i know and i confronted him about it and if Sam and her friends didn't show up i would be dead A.J said._

 _Michael looked on in shock and disbelief " he tried to kill you" , yeah he had the gun pointed right at me and Sam tried to push me out the way. But her friend shot the gun out of Jason's hand and had he killed me what would he have told you or my wife or your little brother and sister Michael he said. I have went most of your life feeling guilty for what i did to him but he would kill me in a heartbeat with no care for the people who love me A.J said._

 _" Dad there is alot you don't understand" Michael said trying to make excuses for his mother_

 _" No Michael its classic Carly she wants what she wants and that it and if it don't come out the way she want she will lie to make it so. You know when i heard about i told in passing but i said it as a joke but i just didn't know how true it was until i went to go see your Uncle Drew. But i wasn't certain until that day at house when we were asking Drew about it but when Sam approached me and told me to leave it alone that is when i knew._

 _There is nothing to understand Michael this is your mother and i will never put you in the middle but she deserve to pay she has a laundry list of people she has hurt and your uncle makes it ok for her. Like destroying someones life like there nothing is ever ok she runs through people with not a care in the world of it and it has to stop i won't let her destroy my brother A.J says._

 _Okay just hear me out i understand that he is my mother and yes what she did is wrong but please for my sake don't do anything out of revenge Michael said._

 **" Would you really have killed him " Michael asked as Carly looked on confused " baby what are you talking about " she asked. Jason knows what i am talking about he said trying to remain calm " Michael i'm not going to lie to you but he shouldn't have when he was cut off by Michael. Shouldn't have what told me the truth, he shouldn't have told why he apbrutly left after waiting in the waiting room to see if you were okay before leaving he said.**

 **What would you have said to me or what about my little brother and sister who are only kids they depend on him to be there. Or his wife or what about Grandma Monica and Grandpa Alan what about them mourning there son would you just look them in the face and just do that like its nothing Michael continued.**

 **He shouldn't have put you in the middle it was between him and me Jason said, and apparently Sam Michael said as Andrea walked in. " There is that name again" she thought to herself " i could come back" she said, " No no need im leaving" Michael said as he left. I will go after him Andrea said leaving Jason and Carly alone " So tell me what's really going on Jason said as he sighed.**

 **" Nothing im not in jail Sonny is doing well that all that matters don't worry about trouble we don't have Carly insisted. " I doesn't make sense and it doesn't added up you know that right after all she did to make sure you pay through Sonny Jason says. Look Jason if she wanted me to pay i would be in jail already but i am not i don't know why she changed her mind but she did Carly says shrugging it off.**

 **But Jason wasn't too sure when Andrea Came back i couldn't reach him in time what was that about she asked as her and Jason looked at each other. Carly smiled i am going to let you too talk she said she hugged Jason and Andrea before she left she winked at him. " Hi" they both said " ummm " Jason said about earlier he said scratching his head nervously, " No need you thought i was her Andrea said.**

 **You know i seen her she is pretty she said, its just i was confused i didn't really understand what was going on at the time. " It's okay you still love her" she said stepping closer to him but my question is " when he pulled her by the hand and kissed her.**

 **Shadybrooke**

 **Few days later Elizabeth sat by the window painting she was relieved of her breakdown she would be able to avoid losing her license and jail. When someone knocked " Ms. Webber you have a guest" It's Spencer she said correcting him she closed her robe and followed him. " Is it my children " she said knowing Lucky should be bringing them today until she walked out and saw no one there.**

 **Huh she said looking around " its a nice move Elizabeth" Sam said from behind her that is when the fear went through her whole body. "What are you doing here" she said turning to face Sam "me i was in town and i figure i pay you a visit Sam said sitting down. " Oh don't worry Elizabeth i don't bite" she said with a grin, " what do you want Sam i know you don't care i about my wellbeing so why are you really here Elizabeth said.**

 **Your right i don't but i'm going to let you in on a little secret that i just bought the place" she said wiggling her eyebrows up and down. As Elizabeth looked in shock " i guess what im your new pusher" Sam said laughing and i think we just up your dosage .**

 **"You can't do that" Elizabeth said**

 **" but your crazy right Sam said getting up stalking her as walked forward**

 **" No im not crazy i was just going through a rough time " Elizabeth said backing away**

 **" Yeah i heard you tried to kill yourself right" but see the problem is now Lizzie is you pissed off the wrong woman" Sam said. And now you won't be going home your will be here indefinitely and i had the staff tell Lucky you had a complete breakdown from reality and your ran away. Oops so he has no idea your still here its why he hasn't brought the kids by i mean you almost had him believing this dribble but Lucky for him i was looking out for him Sam said tauntingly.**

 **When Elizabeth Lunged toward her but a orderly grabbed her and lead her to a locked ward of the hospital so long bitch. It was Nice knowing Sam said with a smile " No, No , No , No you can't do this to me she struggled to break free as she was lead away. Sam laughed one down another one to go she said as she left. She had Svetlana call Carly but all she heard was ticking sound before it start to blare in her ears.**

 **Shawn's Penthouse**

 **He was getting ready to leave to go to Sonny's they were celebrating Jason was awake and was going home today all seem to have calmed down. When his door bell rang he answered " Elena" he said, Hi we kind of need to talk its really important she said looking at him. Come in he said i knew your text said so but you didn't elaborate anything more then that Shawn said.**

 **That's when he noticed Curtis which caught him off guard as Curtis entered behind her which Shawn just rolled his eyes "Curtis" he said. " Shawn" Curtis said, " Alright the pissing contest has to stop because this situation is going to force us to be adults okaiy Elena said.**

 **"What situation Elena we broke things off almost 3 months ago " Shawn said, Hmmmm well yeah about that " I'm pregnant and they can be either yours or Curtis she said. " They" Shawn said like two he said as his knees got weak when he sat down he felt the world swirling around him. "Yeahh it's two" she said, but we used a condoms he said confused " yeah no it was when i came here and you were like beast mode soon as you closed the door" she said.**

 **When he remembered " Ohhh wow" Umm so ummm how far along are you" he stammered out he was in complete shock. Well i'm fifteen weeks and i scheduled a amniocentesis today at gh so we can find out either way who is the father of my little bundle of joy she said.**

 **Why did you wait so long to tell me i kind of need to wait until i was well after my first trimester seeing as how i miscarried my last child she said. Are you and them okay i don't know how this works Shawn said nervously. So then let's go he said the sooner the better he said i couldn't agree with you more Curtis said as Elena rolled her eyes and pushed him out the door.**

 **Greystone Manor**

 **The party was in full swing when Jason got there he still wasn't sure but he still had a uneasy feeling about it but he decided to indulge Carly. She was happy everyone was drinking and eating and having a good time he let it go Shawn text him and said he would be late that is when the police came in good afternoon everyone Jordan said " How can i help you commissioner this is a private party Sonny said.**

 **That's when Jason knew something was up " Caroline Corinthos you are under arrest for attempted murder and conspiracy to commit murder and criminal mischief to the forth degree**


	55. Chapter 55

**General Hospital**

 **When they got there they were met by her mother, brother and Dr. Lee who lead them into the room , first Shawn and Curtis was swabbed. " Your going to be okay" doing this alone Curtis asked , i am as ready as i will ever be she answers i am going to be right here holding your hand okay. I'm not going anywhere this time no matter what the outcome is Curtis said.**

 **I would shoot you if you did Oliver said the both of y'all fair warn you two assholes make this difficult or stress on my sister you both be dead got good he finished. " He talking to you Shawn" Curtis said, i think he said both of us Curtis and i'm not going anywhere if she is pregnant with my child Shawn said. I can't wait until they say these kids are mines that way we could go back to pretending you didn't exist Curtis says.**

 **That's when i Elena eyed him seriously " Sorry" Curtis said , yeah me too Shawn said when Elle looked over to her mother. "You two let's go " Esmerelda said with them both following her out into the hall when Oliver says " OOOHHH y'all done pissed Mami off he said shaking his head when his mother looked at him he turned away snickering.**

 **Listen very carefully this is very important to my daughter to carry these babies to term and i will not have you two adding to her stress. Now like Oliver said i will kill you myself with a smile on my face if any harm comes to my daughter of her unborn children " ENTEINDES" she says.**

 **Yes ma'am they both said before they all entered the room again well i took samples from baby A and baby B so we should have it in a couple of days. Ms. Tavares i will call you when we have the result ready Dr. Lee says " Thank you Dr. Lee i hope you can handle this situation discreetly and delicately Elena said.**

 **As Esmerelda thanks her as well before she leaves following her out leaving Elena alone with Shawn and Curtis who were staring daggers at each other. There was along silence before she spoke " Well this is awkward" Elena said sarcastically " look like i said we are going to have to be adults because i am not trying to loses these children" she says.**

 **" Me either" Curtis said looking at her i'm sorry it's just this situation caught me by surprise and knowing that i could be his is hard he said. But your right we have to find out what is what and then we can take it from there he said helpling her up. Babe can you put on some running shoes or something because thoses stilettos are killing me Curtis said.**

 **Ahh but these just look so much better she said as she reached over to grab her purse bending over in the process with both men staring. When Curtis tapped Shawn coughing excuse me he said, when she turned what the fuck is wrong with you two she said looking betweent he two of them. Oh nothing they both said as Shawn opened the door letting her go first when Curtis walked behind her.**

 **When they came out " Shawn i am sorry for the inconvience i will call you when i get the test result talk too you soon " she said as they walked away. T.J had turned the corner catching the tells end of the conversation as he watched his dad watch her as she walked away. "What was that about " T.J said , nothing for you to worry about Shawn said you heading to the part he asked.**

 **Yeah Molly is already there i'm going to meet her there now he said, so let's go then Shawn says with a smile patting him on the back.**

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **Sam sat listening to music as she looked at her watch with her drink in hand smiling to herself when her phone rang hey babe . Im good i am waiting on confirmation now she says " no don't worry i didn't we are not at either house we are at a separate location. Oh that is the plan Sam said with a smile " No Elle and Curtis went to the hospital" listen i as long as she has these babies with no complications is all that matters to me she says.**

 **I love Curtis to Drew but this is his fault because he should have did this ten years ago or five years ago and he wouldn't be in this mess. When everyone else came in Robbie plopped down on the chair next to Sam with a big grin on his face " Its about to get really fun here Sammy" he said laughing.**

 **Svetlana laughed " enjoy fireworks Sam because they are going to be spectacular" she said with a dark grin, Robbie looked at her "Lana you undo me" he said. " Marry me" as Oliver laughed these two he said pointing at them no i am serious i have met and bedded alot of woman but you simply get me Robbie said.**

 **Yeah you heard your brother correctly let me call you back Sam said, No jokes Robert because its its not funny " Lana said. No joke Robbie said getting up Svetlana Maryska Antonenko kneeling before her marry me be the Bonnie to my Clyde and we can go out in a blaze of glory he says. Robert cut the bullshit watching him suspicously " your serious" Lana said, as a fucking heartache doll he said with a grin.**

 **She grabbed his face " Your not fucking with me Robert because i will shoot" Lana said, he smiled and i will let you he said laughing. Lana most people don't get me they think i am absolutely certifably nuts but you get it and i find you sexy ass hell and extremely facisinating Robbie says. "Then yes" she said kissing him as everyone cheered "YEAHHH GET IT ROBBIE" Oliver said, As Drew looked on in disbelief as Sam had him on facetime.**

 **" UnFucking Believable" Drew said as Sam laughed "but it totally makes sense because your both fucking nuts Elena said. Robbie jumped up from the floor " Sammy, Elena, Mama Tavares we have a task let go ladies he said kissing Lana. And Darling don't finish that little project without he he said laughing hysterically, Never she said giving him a mischevious grin as they left.**

 **Greystone Manor**

 _You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?_

 **Carly stood in shock as the police moved into arrest her Jason stood up " listen don't do this in front of her kids" he said as Andrea read over warrant then passing it to Diane. "Mom" Joss said in panic trying to get to her mother but Morgan grabbed her back as she began to cry.**

 **"Joss baby its okay don't cry baby" Carly said as she struggled " please just let me calm her down as Joss struggle to get to her mom as the tears streamed down her face. When Oscar stepped in hugging her as she fell to the ground crying in his arms as they lead Carly out just as Shawn and T.J were coming in.**

 **As Jason went to follow Carly when Jordan stopped him " Jason Morgan you are also under arrest for the murder of Ava Jerome and Johnny Zacchara " cuff him please she said. As Lucky stepped forward arresting Jason as the whole room spun into chaos as Jason was lead out after her.**

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **They were in the jewelry store looking over rings " Listen doll I need to bee wowed the ring has to speak to me. And I will spare no expense for my bride to be Robbie said winking at her.**

 **Sam looked at him " what did you do Robert she says , much I didn't do anything that you wouldn't approve of Sammy he said laughing. Just then news broke of Carly and Jason's arrest so much so I brought a slight grin to Sam's face.**

 **Watching Carly get dragged into the police station with the added bonus of railroading Jason. Sam texts Drew while Robbie makes a call" Hi Hay Hay what's going on sis oh me I am absolutely fantastic.**

 **But listen I called you to tell you something "YOU'RE BABY BROTHER IS GETTING HITCHED MOMMA Robbie finishes. No joke I am serious as a Tuttle Tuttle tree he replies, no seriously ask Sam he says.**

 **Well what can I say Hay Hay the moment just took me he told his sister, no I will be in the city in a day or two. And I will be bringing her with me of course you know her Hay Hay Robbie says.**

 **Nope I am not going to tell you it's a surprise you when I get there I am getting the ring right now. Yes she already said yes Hayden trust me I won't do nothing without you yeah I love you too bye he said as he hung up.**

 **She is mad isn't she Esmeralda says, a little but she just wanted to be apart of it you know do her sister thing he answered. Robbie I think I found a winner for Lana Elena said " its a princess cut rose gold it has a think band" she says as her mother looks it over. As they handed it to him he smiled " this is it do you think Kari" can engrave it for me he asked, well she isn't here but i am sure Olly can Elena said.**

 **"Perfect listen honey this is the one i want" Robbie said pulling out his check book and cutting a check and taking out 1000$ and gave it to her that is for you buy yourself something nice.**

 **The girl looked in shock I...I...I... Can't sir she said nonsense that's for you darling he put it in an envelope and gave it too her he looked over at her manager I gave her a 300$ tip she was so very helpful today Robbie said.** **As he watched the young woman put it in her pocket you have a fabulous day darling and with that they left the store.**

 **PCPD**

 **When they got to the precinct Sonny waited as Carly was booked everything done by the book while Diane went to the courthouse. Can I see her he asked , after she is thoroughly booked we will bring her up for a few minutes Valerie said.**

 **I will make sure she is okay I promise she says as she walks away. "When can we see her and get her released out on bail Sonny asked Diane as she approached solemnly.**

 **" She is being held without bail Carly s also considered a flight risk. And that is just the beginning Sonny she is also being taken by the Fed's after her arraignment. As he closed his eyes and sighed he felt it coming but she wouldn't listen.**

 **He had wanted her to leave the country but she didn't now it was too late and with the Fed taking her had just become impossible Sonnet thought. What about Jason Sonny asked, well Andrea is handling his case so I don't know she said.**

 **He pleaded not guilty due to falsified documents, I have something they want as of speak to Carly I want you to see if they take the bait he said going inside the interrogation room**

 **Alexis and Florio 's**

 **Kristina was just getting ready to leave when she opened the door to find Jordan there and Dante there. As she Looked on in shock" can I help you"she said looking confusingly.**

 _playing Robert " Robbie " Barnes is Josh Henderson_

 _Antonio- Victor Rasuk_


	56. Chapter 56

**PCPD**

 **"I AM BEING SET UP" Jason said**

 **"By Who Jason and why Jason tell me the whole story and don't leave anything out" Andrea said**

 **" This kid Robbie Barnes he is my half brother Drew's brother" he says. You mean your ex girlfriends brother in law why I don't understand. " Yes! He approached me a few months ago while Drew was in the hospital in my face talking shit. Then he shows me this same photo and says something about it doesn't matter if i did it or not the picture tells a story Jason says.**

 **I didn't kill Ava or Johnny but he is making it look like it he continues, but you are the only one that have motive to want those two dead Jason who else has motive and why did he target you Jason she asked. Because he is crazy he thought I was a threat to his brothers family Jason said.**

 **Why would he think you were a threat to his brothers family unless you were doing something to imply that. Jesus Jason you were trying to get back with her she said as was beginning to pull away.**

 **He grabbed her hand" it wasn't like that " Jason says**

 **"Then tell me what it was like then Jason make me understand Andrea says. I was trying to get her to back off Carly because she knew Carly inadvertently caused Drew's accident he says.**

 **Was Sonny's shooting retaliation for what happened to her husband she asked, I don't know I haven't been able to prove she was involved directly he answers. What does that mean between you and Spinelli how is that possible Andrea said. I don't but all we know is she was there and left before and the police and everyone else got there he says.**

 **So she knows that Carly have some connection to what happen to her husband Andrea said, and she says she has the proof to back up that claim Jason says. Do you think she is in town to watch he handy work come to play she asked, I honestly don't know they left months ago while i was in the coma he says.**

 **If she is here where would she go Andrea asked, at her moms house or the Tavares lake house he answers. Do you know where this Robbie Barnes can found she says, No i know do know he travels alot Jason said.**

 **Don't worry i will take care of it she said kissing him as she left " Andrea be careful" he said , she smiles i got it under control she said as she left. When she was coming out the interrogation room " Excuse me Ms. Dawson i nee** **d a warrant can we speak to you in private.**

 **Alexis and Florio Lake house**

 **Kristina had just finished paying the workers ans was getting ready to leave as she opened the door to Jordan getting ready to knock.**

 **" Hi Kristina is your sister around" she asked**

 **" Umm you know Molly doesn't live Jordan" Kristina says attempting to close the door**

 **" Your older sister Sam correct" she says**

 **" Sam doesn't here either she lives in Miami she left months ago" Krissy replies**

 **" Well i have it on good authority she is here in Port Charles" Jordan said giving her the warrant as the police came in , " Did you know this whole time Krissy" Dante asked standing in front of her as Andrea looked on. Did i know what Dante Kristina asked. Supposedly that your sister was there when Dad was shot you know with the arrows that went through the his knees he asked.**

 **Detective this is an ongoing investigation we don't need her to tip her sister off Jordan said, i get that i am asking my kid sister a question he said. "What are you talking about why would my sister want to hurt my father" Kristina asked pretending to be shocked.**

 **" Why are you here Kristina and how come you didn't come to the party" Andrea asked I wasn't in a party mood and my mom asked me to make sure to pay the landscapers Kristina answered.**

 **" Where is your mother huh Krissy that coincidentally out of town when all this goes down i mean i know Sonny and Florio were friends Andrea said. Umm first of all its not a coincidence they go away the same time every year to celebrate there anniversary Krissy answers. They got on a plane to Europe last week and probably sailing the greek isle by now she continues.**

 **It seems them left abruptly Andrea asked her getting closer, it wasn't abrupt its not like they left this morning they left last week and they have been planning this for months now Kristina replies. I know your haven't been around for months now how is that guy John asked, he and i broke up and it isn't your concern Kristina.**

 **Hmm but where my mother goes is yours Krissy countered, " No one is here or has been here " one of the officers said as they made there way downstairs. Umm i told you guys that already but you didn't want to believe it she said sarcastically as she walked them out and locked the door behind her.**

 **"Jordan she knows more then she is saying i have heard alot about the camaradie between the Davis girls they stick together Andrea says. "Be that as it may counselor but we have no proof to that we checked here and the Tavares house its clean no one has been there. Futhermore i am already in a tough position i can't do anything more unless you have a solid lead Jordan says.**

 **You get me a location on Samantha Cain i will execute the warrant but right now i can't my hands are tied and with that she left. Andrea text Spinelli telling him to track Kristina and why Kristina knew Andrea would follow so she text Michael.**

 **Andrea decided on following Kristina herself to Jake's where she met Michael who wasn't at the party either then she remembered that intense scene with him and Jason. Come to think of it he wasn't at his mom side like he normally would that is when she knew something was going on. She had to get close enough to listen without bieng seen by them either of them, I figure you would be at the station Kristina said when Michael sat down.**

 **" Why because Mom and Jason are finally getting what they deserve" he sniped, wow what's your deal Krissy said drinking her beer. "Look Krissy i love my mom okay but i can't keep making excuses and denying the obvious she does things and expect there to be no consequences Michael says. And Dad and Jason always clean it up and make it okay for to do theses thing no matter who it hurts**

 **But see here's the thing it comes a time where you have to take responsibility for your own actions, i told her this wasn't going to go away. She didn't believe me she was really tried to make herself the vitctim but they are not the real victims are my Dad A.J, Drew and Sam. I mean come on now how do you push people and not expect them to push back after giving you fair warning he said angrily.**

 **Kristina looked at her brother" Michael what's really going on i know this isn't just about Drew" she asked, ughh he groans as he rubs his hand over his face. " What i am about to tell you is really private"he said just as he was getting ready to speak he was cut off by Morgan. " Where the hell hav you guys been all day" he says looking between his brother and his sister, " hey there little brother pullup have a beer" Krissy says.**

 **As he looks at her strangely which Krissy shrugs it off then proceeds to finish her drink, what do you mean i was at work most of the day Morgan Michael said. " Well mom and Uncle Jason are in Jail and dad is beside himself because she might not get bail and i figured you would be there but your not he said. " We know Morgan" Michael replied never moving from his seat but ordered another drink " So come on dude let's go" Morgan said.**

 **In that moment he knew something was off " What's going on and and what is it that i don't know " he said watching his siblings. As the waitress brought there food to the table and neither made any moves to leave " Sit down we already knew Mom was going to be arrested sooner or later Michael responds i knew for some time now.**

 **" How" Morgan asked**

 **" Because i heard Sam and Jason arguing about it in the hospital parking lot a few months ago" Michael said.**

 **"Why didn't you tell me "Morgan asked**

 **" Because Jason said he had it under control but he didn't and didn't want you getting into trouble trying to fix something that wasn't going to get fixed Michael said. Morgan looked at Krissy " and you" he says "That day we walked in on dad and your mom saying that Sam should be in jail well i went to confront my sister and she told me the whole story not just the part that benefitted her Krissy says.**

 **"What story is that did she tell you she is the one who shot dad because that is what they are saying at the station and dad is denying it Morgan said. I asked Mom and dad but they brushed it off and changed the subject because the whole Ava thing and i had just gotten custody of Avery Morgan said.**

 **And why would Mom have some one tamper with Sam's husband's car she doesn't even know the guy, because your mother thought that my niece and nephew were Jason's kids. And that Drew lied and changed the DNA test to say that they were his so after failing to get his DNA while he was in the Metro Court restaurant.**

 **She asked one of the bartenders to to keep him there i don't know what the plan was. But he tampered with Drew's car hoping i guess to prolong his stay and she could get what she needed but he did something went wrong hence the accident Krissy finishes.**

 **"Jesus man" Morgan said in utter shock as he ran his hand across his face " This is bad isn't it that's why she didn't want me to know" he said.**

 **" Yes it's bad because there might be no saving her" Michael said**

 **" It's really bad Morgan because what you both don't know is Sam and Drew their...**

 **That is when Michael noticed her "ANDREA" he asked, " Oh Hi guys she said trying to play it cool. " How long have you been listening to our conversation he asked glaring at her. Well i just got here i few minutes ago Andrea said " Then why didn't you say anything Morgan asked as they watched the lawyer. Your sister know why don't you Kristina Andrea said staring at her, " do I know why your eavesdropping no i do not Krissy says.**

 **Where is your sister Kristina or are you going to let her get away with what she did to your father she asked, I told you people where she is you are choosing not to believe it Kristina said. Well it's believed that your sister is here Kristina she said, Oh yeah and who is it that believes that Andrea she said rolling her eyes.**

 **I will get her and her brother in law do you know he framed Jason for Ava's and Johnny's death's and what is it with your sister huh is she bored Kristina Andrea said. Tell me Kristina what does she get out of framing Jason because if i know for a fact in Carly's case its his word verses hers i saw and heard his confession. That the PCPD just so happen to get months later tell me something what's the endgame huh.**

 **"Frame Jason" Michael chuckled " you act like it is beneath Jason to kill people sorry to break it to you Andrea it is kind of what he does" he finishes. " SO BACK OFF MY SISTER" Jason is an enforcer Andrea he kills people you know that so don't pretend that you don't Michael said angrily. Be that as it may Michael but not like this i don't understand yoiu love Jason why the sudden turn around she asked.**

 **" I just see a hell of alot more clearly now people are not always what they claim to be" he says, when Andrea's phone rings " okay i am on my way" she said rushing out. " I wonder what that is about" Morgan said, Kristina just smiled and texted Molly who called Sam. Michael watched her the whole time she never baited an eye " Is Sam here" he asks, shrugs " not that i know off" Kristina answers.**

 **PCPD**

 **" Hey Carly how is Port Charles finest treating you" Sam said with a smile did you really think i was going to let it go i mean really are you stupid or what. I hear your husband is upstairs trying to make a deal were he goes to jail instead of you i never knew he could be that selfless not that its going to matter she continues. "Tell me Sam how does it feel to keep Jason from his kids huh" Carly said.**

 **Ughh really we are still on this Carly the DNA test proved Drew is the father, yeah right I don't trust that bitch ad far as i can throw her and Emily pleaded she got caught with her hands in the cookie jar she will do whatever that bitch wanted Carly says.**

 **Watch how you talk about Esmeralda she more honest then you will ever be she may not like Jason but she loves me and my kids and would never do anything that will hurt them. My god do you hear yourself Carly you can't just accept that they aren't Jason's huh why is that.**

 **I heard he is in jail too it's pretty funny because no one can save your ass not even Sonny. And he just may talk himself into federal prison just like you Sam continues.**

 **"You bitch" Carly said jumping up from the bed Sam laughed as she began to walk away but she stops " Oh and i forgot to tell you " Jax is on his way" as Carly's face dropped. Hope you enjoy Colorado Sam said as she left but to the cops it looked as if Carly was talking to herself.**

 **Hours later**

 **Miami, Florida**

 **Andrea rolled up to the the mini mansion with Miami dade police and knocked on the door " Excuse Mr. Cain can we come in" the officers said. Drew smiled sure come on in officers watched the lawyer and thought to himself " Sam is going to enjoy this.**


	57. Chapter 57

_Lol you guys slay me all the time let me clear things up Andrea Nunzio is not the DA she is a lawyer Marguax Dawson is the DA and Oliver's son Manuel's biological mother. Andrea is is a friend of Carly she also works with Diane and Alexis she is who Jason was dating at his supposed time of death. He isn't just telling anyone he knows her she is his lawyer because Diane has her hands full with Carly and Sonny situation. I will touch base on Jordan's case as well in flashbacks but i will write in Carly's case._

 **PCPD**

 **As Jason sat in his cell hoping they find this Robbie kid and Spinelli can figure out how he doctored the picture it was just a waiting game. He didn't want her involve because he didn't know how messy it would get and this Sam he didn't know he couldn't figure out what her next moved would be. She could be stubborn but this cold with no care what happened that wasn't the Sam he knew.**

 **I just wished that Carly had come to him and they wouldn't be in this mess everyones life is thrown into turmoil business and personal. He and Sonny had a growing list of problems they needed to find a new way to get there shipments into the country Duke and Shawn were working over time to find a way. Duke was trying to renegotiate some kind of deal with Florio and Manolo but they were not trying to hear anything.**

 **It shouldn't be hard because this was the only real time that they had gotten into anything with them but he knew this was personal to Manolo. And that is the one they needed to convince Florio would play ball if he knew his brother in Law would he thought.**

 **They had always done good business with them ughh he groaned " I wonder if i tell you tried to kill me in front of a witness you really be screwed" A.J said.** **Jason looked up glaring at him " What do you want A.J" he said**

 **" Aww Jace where's the brotherly love" A.J joked,** **Or i wonder what they could take on for you threaten my wife who has never done anything to you. Our your puppet masters " When are you going to open your eyes Jason i mean this can't be what you want your life to be. Cleaning up after adults who choose to do the things they do i guess so much for your son huh, your actual child A.J continues tauntingly.**

 **I heard you and Andrea are a couple again funny thing i noticed she looks a hell of a lot like Sam you know the one that got away. What am i saying the one that got up and ran damn there fifthteen hundred miles to get away from you A.J chuckles. Do you call her Sam does she even realize she deserves better then you i mean its crazy they line up to be with you and you destroy them all but one and that is Carly.**

 **I mean Elizabeth the mother of your son the one you couldn't even be bothered with then there is my ex-wife Courtney who you just had to have. Once she was of no use to you it didn't take long for you to cast her aside Right Jason, Then there was Robin who you threw away as well because she had the nerve to tell the truth. But your better then me you know what i may have gotten kicked down several times but i got back every time until i snapped A.J continues.**

 **Why do i even care because you would look me in my face and shoot me with no care to mom or dad , my children , my wife and kill me so guess what Jason you are where you belong and with that he left. Jason just shook his head hoping that Andrea would get back soon with good news.**

 **Miami Florida**

 **"So what can i do for you" Drew asked**

 **" We need to speak to your wife is she here" the officer said**

 **" What do you need to speak to my wife about" he asked**

 **" Well are you aware she was at the scene of a crime in Port Charles ,New York" the man spoke**

 **" No i was not aware she was at any crime scene while we we're there " Drew said**

 **Well she was Andrea said finally speaking after watching Drew's demeanor she was confident that she could tell when Sam came through the door. " Hey babe i'm back did the benadryl work because i got that medicine Esmerelda was telling us about" she said when she notices the police.**

 **" Why are the police in our living room" Sam asked**

 **" Mrs. Cain we need to speak with you" the officer said  
**

 **"Is this about Drew's accident because the Detectives called us earlier " Sam says**

 **" No this is about you Mrs. Cain" he said**

 **' Me' Sam said confusingly about what she continued**

 **Where you there the night Sonny Corinthos was attacked in his home the man asked, she sighs and ran her hands through her hair. " Yes" but when he got hurt i freaked and left its been a very long time since someone was shot in front of me or around. I didn't know who was after him and didn't want that kind of violence brought on my children because i went to plead with him to see if he knew who would attack Drew Sam says.**

 **" Is that so Mrs. Cain or where you there to threaten Sonny because you assumed his wife had something to do with your husbands accident. How would i know that the police didn't even know that Sam said Andrea smiled and chuckled " your good but i am better you don't fool me Mrs. Cain" she said. " What are you talking about Sam said, i heard that you knew she put your husband in the hospital and you probably attacked Sonny in retailation she said.**

 **" Yes i knew and i begged him to let her pay for it and he told me that he was sorry that she didn't mean it and before i knew he was screaming and i got spooked and ran. Sorry but but bullets and arrows or whatever is not my life anymore okay i didn't want who he pissed off coming after me or my family.**

 **And while we are on the subject yes i knew she did it but i had no proof of it , it was just my gut instinct telling me that she did Sam finishes with tears in her eyes. Drew put his arm around her and kissed her forehead its okay honey he says " they could have came after you or the kids" and i couldn't let that happen Sam said. I was scared for the safety of my family i'm sorry saving Sonny wasn't at the top of my priority list she says.**

 **"Sam why didn't you tell me" Lucky asked**

 **" Come on Lucky you and i both know what happens to witness i know how this life works or did you forget i was shot for it the last time" Sam said wiping the tears away. My children need a mother okay i will not leave them without that ever she said fiercely. I don't know what it is that you want me to say Sam says, " How about the truth that you targeted Sonny Corinthos for payback Andrea says**

 **And you probably knows who killed Ms. Jerome right because like you said you know this life and tell me Mrs. Cain i know you are best friends with the vitcim that was in Shawn's car. The day Ava ran him off the road so its safe to assume you have motive to want her dead right Andrea said. " THATS ENOUGH" Lucky said i let you come along watch my meeting with her thats it nothing else not accuse her of murder Lucky said.**

 **Maybe you should face the fact Jason is guilty instead of trying to find someone else to put their death's on, now can you tell me where i can find your brother in law Lucky spoke. "What about my brother" Drew said, its being said he tampered with evidence in an open investigation he continued. Well Robbie just got married so he is probably in the air already Drew said.  
**

 **" To where" Lucky asked**

 **" I don't know it could be anywhere it s an open flight they could be anywhere " Drew said, shit he is running Lucky Andrea said angrily. Sam and Drew looked at each other " did she miss the part that he is on his honeymoon" Sam asked. Or the fact that Robbie is a camera man and goes where ever his job sends him to Drew said as Sam shrugs. "Thank you for your time Sam i'm sorry for the inconvience" Lucky says, No problem Lucky she said as she walked them out.**

 **When Andrea got real close " I will get you " she said**

 **" You can try" Sam said but chance are i could destroy your career and everything that means something to you but please proceed she continues. " You think you have won but you haven't" Andrea said, I think i did Sam said as she closed the door and looks at Drew and laughs.**

 **Few days later**

 **Robbie was still on a high on how they walked right pass Lucky and Andrea after they grounded there plane Lana truly was the best thing to every happen to him. She watched him sleep she looked at her rings as she read the enscription ...** _Best damn Harley i ever seen love your Joker...RTB._ **"Robert you have your fan club looking for you" she said watching the news on the tablet.**

 **He got up and looked " Awww shucks i'm famous" Robbie said with a grin i already spoke to my bosses its alright darling. I spoke to my bosses and they said congrats and we should celebrate when everyone is back in the states Lana said. Oh and Antonio just sent us a wedding present to my apartment since you don't have one she said, i'm never home darling but we can change that.**

 **Port Charles**

 **Carly and Jason were both denied bail they were both deemed at flight risk and the D.A would not have them running on her watch. Carly was going to be transferred to federal prison in another couple of days Sonny tried to make a deal for her freedom exchange for him going to jail instead it was denied.**

 **Diane was working several angles to have the bartender's confession thrown out because its hearsay she was working over time to get Carly out. Jax had returned to Port Charles with Carly in prison that left their daughter with Sonny and that was no good for him.**

 _flashback_

 _"My god Carly do you every think before you do thing or you just assume that Sonny and Jason can always clean it up" Jax says_

 _" Listen i already spoke Diane she says she can get the confession thrown out and that the bartender was coerced into saying it was me and she can't cross examine him because he is missing she says. " Do you know what this is doing to our daughter Carly she is hurt and angry" that you have done this._

 _And so is Morgan they can't fathom why you would do this but you when you want something you just do with no care to the people you hurt he finishes. " Please just tell her i'm sorry and that i will be home soon" Carly said nervously, Carly this is really bad i spoke to some friends and your not getting out of this Jax said._

 _My hands are tied you just may have got yourself sent to prison he said sadly, i am not trying to be cruel but i my just have to take Joss out of Port Charles. The kids at school are making it really hard for her he says, " please Jax you can't take her from me Carly pleaded. Was all this worth it for some kids that are not even Jason that you were willing to destroy a man's life for just because you want it doesn't make it so Jax says._

 _I got to go Carly i will let you know what i decided he said as he hugs her and then he leaves, come on Sonny you have to come through for me she thought to herself._

 **General Hospital**

 **Dr. Lee had called Elena for her result she took a deep breath then got out of the car and walked into the hospital with her mother and Brother. She wanted to see the result first to mentally prepare herself for whatever the outcome was Curtis was with Stella and T.J for breakfast.**

 **" Hi i am Elena Tavares i am here to see Dr. Lee" she said**

 **One second Ms. Tavares she will be with you in a few minutes have a seat Amy said as they took a seat, Elena sat tapping her foot on the floor nervously. As she watched other patients go in to see their doctors she sighed after several minutes her name was called she got up.**

 **Elena stopped she grabbed her mother's hand " I can do this by myself mami" she said taking another deep breathe, are you sure Nena Esmerelda spoke. Yeah i am i will be okay as she winked at her brother who smiled " i release you young simba" Oliver ended with a clap" as she shook her head.**

 **A few minutes after she went in both Curtis and Shawn came in " where is she did she get the results yet" they said simutaneously, CONO! she just went in my goodness Oliver said as his mother shook her head. Mijo calmate Esmerelda said, pero mami los tigueres tan molesto Oliver replied ayyy Junior she said rubbing his face. Umm Mrs. Tavares you remember my aunt Stella Curtis said, Hello Ms. Henry it nice to see you again Esmerelda said getting up to greet her.**

 **And this is my nephew T.J who was shocked Shawn was here he looked back and forth from Shawn to Curtis " Your Joking right" he said as both shook their head. When Oliver saw his sister coming " when she said we're having a baby" Elena said sarcastically as Jordan walked over " WHAT" she said in shock.**


	58. Chapter 58

**General Hospital**

 **As both Curtis and Shawn looked at Jordan as Stella watched with a satisfied smirk " My sister is pregnant" and Curtis here is going to be a daddy. Ms Henry and T.J were having breakfast with him and this dope is here to see his son Oliver said. Shawn tried to slip the envelope in his pocket but it dropped " Oliver y ja manito listen see what's going on is again none of your business Elena said.**

 **Well my brother was right about one thing right both Stella and T.J work here and they were with Curtis at breakfast. Everything else really doesn't have anything to do with you Elle said with a shrug. "Babe" Curtis said , "What it's not like I am lying Elena said rolling her eyes.**

 **Jordan threw her hands up umm I am going to go T.J i was here for you anyway as she eyes Shawn as she walked away. He opened up the test I'm not the father he said, Elena's head swung around " What" that Isn't what my paper said.**

 **Babe this is a good thing Curtis said as she slaps his shoulder taking Shawn's paper she looked at it then her mother. Elena turned around and opened up hers see it Says right here it says you are a paternal match for baby B and Curtis is the match for baby A she finished.**

 **As the man silently cursed himself in the distance " this doesn't make any sense I mean this is why I said we're having a baby Elena said sarcastically. I mean we can go to speak to Dr. Lee I'm sure she can clear it up for us all she said going back the office.**

 **He never saw Olly coming when he was tapped in the shoulder then knocked him out. Oliver picked him up " stupido Quien eres tu Mama guevo he said looking down at the man as called K.K to help him.**

 **When K.K got there he was visibly upset" who is cabron" he asked, I don't know Stitch but I can't just drag him out without raising suspicion now can I Oliver says.**

 **Listen lose the attitude you can go play hide and go seek in Valerie's bush he continues, you know for someone so smart you ask dumb ass questions Oliver finishes. "Watch cabron you need me " K.K says why isn't he moving he asked, I gave him something to sleep Olly said.**

 **Why snatch him in the first place Olly K.K says, because he was hawking my sand her baby daddy woes. And it threw me but this fucker looks familiar and I just can't place it Olly finishes.**

 **As Antonio pulled up they put the unsuspecting man inside the van soon as they closed the doors Margaux walked up. " What's in van Oliver " she asked, it's a mattress you want to test it out for old time sake he said with a grin. She went to slap him but he caught her hand " tisk, tisk lady D.A Olly says.**

 **Do you really want to go from stalking to assault I mean it really wouldn't look goo for you or the Police Commissioner he saud letting her go. I'm not stalking you Oliver and you know it when he hit the van signaling them to leave as she tried to get the plate numbers.**

 **In which he snatched her phone out her hand deleting whatever pictures she had , "give it back you son of a bitch" Margaux said. Oliver held the phone over her head "not very nice to talk about my mother he said backing away.**

 **"Give me back my phone or I will have your ass arrested" she said. "Say please" and ask nicely Oliver said watching her jump trying to reach her phone which only mad him laugh harder.**

 **Oliver chuckles" besides for what you approached me Margie he saud as he swatted her hand away catch you later he said. Throwing her phone to her then walked away she then jumped on his back hitting him as Jordan came out and looked at her baffled.**

 **And look Mrs. Ashford I told you she is certifiably crazy he said as she got down. " It's not what it looks like I can fully explain what's going on" Margaux says. " Oh please do 's. Dawson" Jordan replies "he took my phone I was trying to get it back " she says.**

 **Hmm the same phone that's in your back pocket Jordan said pointing to her pocket. As she rubs her temples "listen you Mr. Tavares would you be pressing charges She asked looking at Oliver. " No it isn't necessary I just want her to abide by the restraining order is all Oliver says with a grin.**

 **"Okay fine Ms. Dawson can you do that " Jordan asked, Yes Margaux says begrudgingly. "Good that is settled Jordan says as Oliver walked away " Enjoy your afternoon Margie "he says.**

 **Margaux closed her eyes and sighs in frustration" you got it bad what is it about them Jordan asked. "God No I don't know what you talking about" Margaux says, word of advice he isn't worth your career or your reputation Jordan said as she walked away. He isn't but my son is she said under her breath she had to approach him a different way and she knew just how she thought with a smile.**

 **Andrea's office**

 **She had been working nonstop to find Robert Barnes but he seems to elude them she was fed up. And Lucky has already thrown in the towel to him Jason was guilty, and Spinelli was working overtime on the pictures.**

 **Trying to see how the pictures were doctored I'm this kid was good because it was giving Spinelli problems. Which let them know that K.K was involved some how because he is the only other person that was capable of doing this. They knew Stan wouldn't step up Jason and even he was stumped on.**

 **When she walked into her office to find it was being searched by the federal agents. " Umm excuses me what are you doing she asked. We got a tip that some evidence for an open case is here and that your hiding " what no that is impossible i would never tamper with evidence" she said.**

 **Right now we have a team at your apartment right now checking there as well we will be opening all your case to see just how you won those case and you will be brought in front of the review board. Andrea was in shock she didn't know what to say " is this yours " he said. This is the gun from the case you had 6 months ago "That's impossible that can't be" she stammered out confused on how that got there.**

 **" That isn't mine " she said admantly she was never one to panick but she was now, then how did it get there i do not know but i did not have anything to do with that. It's obvious someone is trying to frame me She said, hmm so someone is just putting evidence in your office and your home Ms. Nunzio. She was completely flabbergasted she didn't know who would want to do this to her. Her world as she knew it was about to be turned upside down as Diane stood in complete and utter shock she was one of their best attonerys.**

 **Miami, Florida**

 **"Thank you so much this means alot no i owe you was everything in place good okay bye thank you again" Sam grinned as she hung up. Drew walked in hey honey he said as he kissed her "what brought on that beautiful smile i love so much he said. She chuckles i love when people think that they have so much power and then they get proven wrong.**

 **He shook his head " you having fun" Drew asked**

 **Sam looked at him with a devious smile i am just getting start i will ruining them piece by piece they thought i was playing" im not she said kissing him. Anyway are the kids sleeping Sam asked, Yup all six of them Halsey is fast asleep on Mateo's chest Maddy, Miladys are asleep watching the descendants and Declan and Danny were playing video games he answered.**

 **Ahh i like it Mr. Cain she said grabbing his hand " do you know what that means" Sam asked, No what does it means he asked. It means you owe me a bubble bath Mr. Cain she said, Drew smirked well honey i aim to please he said as she lead them upstairs. When she opened the door she was shocked the room was filled with roses and candles " You did this" she asked as the tears start to form in her eyes.**

 **Yea while you were doing your world domination thing i was up here doing this for you he said pulling her close to him. I needed to show my wife just how much i appreciate her he said turning her around to face him slowly unbuttoning her blouse as he undressed her. You have stuck by me through uncertainty you have been strong when i wanted to give up and in everything we have been through.**

 **I just have to take time to appreciate this amazing woman in front of me he said hoisting her up and walking her over to the bed. As he laid her down on the bed she stood up on her knees and ripped open his shirt as he tore it off quickly taking his pants off. She ran her hand across his large bulge in his boxer briefs as he growled kissing her hard as he took her hands in his pinning them above her head.**

 **As he let her go kissing his way down her stomach he felt her body shiver at his touch he used his hands and his teeth to pry of her underwear off. Before diving in and partaking of her nectar she gripped his hair HMMMM OHHH GAWWDD YESS DREW she moaned.**

 **He gripped her hips to keep her in place as he drank her in bringing her to her peak. Drew kissed his way up as she caught her breath he kissed as he picked her up taking her into the master bathroom and lowered her into the hot tub.**

 **Drew backed up as he pulled his boxer briefs down his manhood sprung forth Sam watched him in a lust filled haze. She craved this man with everything in her as she strutted forward stepping in the hot tub and sat on the edge.**

 **She gripped him and strokes him slowly he gasped in her touch before she took him in her mouth. Sam started off slow before picking up the pace taking in all of him he gripped her head as his eyes rolled back. " FUCK" he said as his body trembled as her head bobbed back forth.**

 **Damn honey I..I ...I he stammered try to pull her up but she gripped him tighter until the exploded in her mouth she took him in greedily. As got up kissing him tasting each other on there tongues she straddles his lap as she impaled herself with his manhood.**

 **"OOH GAWD" she groaned holding on to him tight as he gripped her hips slamming inside her. Sam arched her back as she rode him hard throwing her back oh gawd, gawd , she bellows. As he takes her tongue in his mouth drowning out her moans of passion bring each other to there completion.**

 **General Hospital**

 **Dr. Lee looked through hospital when the data was first entered. " Dr. Tavares you were right someone did change the results on Mr. Butler's papers. See here when we first entered the paternity test it says he is the father of baby b and Mr. Ashford baby A.**

 **So who changed the test results no one knew I was here or what for. I don't know but someone wanted him to think he wasn't the father not knowing your results were printed first.**

 **Then his and Mr. Ashford were printed I don't know who changed it I am sorry for the confusion Dr. Lee says as she makes her leave.**

 **Who has it has it out for you Shawn and why are the using my kids to stick it too you she asked. Elena I don't know but I will find outbid promise I won't let anyone hurt you or your kids he said.**

 **No don't do anything Shawn I'm not going to have her OR MY KIDS get hurt again in you and your mob drama. She isn't going to lose these kids and I will make sure of that Curtis said leading them out.**

 **As Shawn sighed he couldn't miss out on his child's life he had to see who was out to get him and fast.**

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **Oliver finally made it there after finally losing Margaux he knew she would follow him. But what he didn't think she would be hard to shake okay caballeros who is this cabron he said. K.K looked up at him in shock" your not going to believe it when I tell you primo" he said.**

 **"Dimelo" Olly said**

 **"This asshole is Thomas Ashford"Antonio said**

 **Your fucking joking right as both K.K and Tony shook their head no.**


	59. Chapter 59

**General Hospital**

 **Shawn sat down he called Sonny and Duke " we need to talk" he said as he hung after his call he ran his hand over his face. He sat trying to rack his mind on who could be after him Ava and Johnny were dead Julian had been awol for months now.**

 **"Shawn what happen" T.J asked as he approached**

 **Shawn took a deep breathe " your going to have a little brother or a little sister" he said**

 **"WHAT ! are you serious" T.J exclaimed**

 **Yeah Elena is pregnant with my child and your Uncle Curtis child' Shawn said**

 **Are you serious how is that even possible it has to be wrong there is no way twins can have been two different fathers she is playing the both of you T.J said in disbelief. We checked T.J it's true we spoke to Dr. Lee Shawn said, Oh come on i know that woman is working angle she is trying to stick it to my mother and she is using you to do it. I mean its bad enough she ruined my mother's engagement to Curtis but she goes after you too T.J continued.**

 **Listen T.J man i know the situation is complicated but me and Curtis both you were umm intimate with here around the same time Shawn answered. And i get the situation with her and your mother is hard but we are all adults and we are going to have to handle the situation.**

 **" Hard Shawn they have a civil suite against my mother she can lose her job she has been waging war against my mother since she got here. Now i am not saying my mother is innocent i know what she has done but this woman is definitely out to get her T.J said.**

 **But isn't the civil suite against Jordan from Isaiah not Elena Shawn asked, come on Shawn the kid is 9 what nine year old would think of something like that none i know T.J replies. Look i will welcome any younger siblings but i just saying don't trust her there is definitely angle she is working T.J said.**

 **Just as he was getting ready to leave " Oh and congratulations" and with that he went back to work, Shawn took a deep breathe he knew Elena was trouble but he needed to make sure his unborn child was safe.**

 **PCPD**

 **Michelle came in with a devious grin on her face " I have a credible witness who can testify against her" she said coming in Jordan's office. Jordan closed her eyes and sighed " Miche no more games i am not interested" she said closing the file she was reading. JoJo this can help you nail that bitch she ruined your engagement and your happiness why aren't you fighting for that Michelle said.**

 **Because i can't do that Miche she has won Jordan said, No your letting her win Jojo you let her come in and take your man without a fight. She has your back against the wall and you are letting her do that Michelle said angrily. Well i have away to end this bullshit and for Curtis will see her for the manipulative bitch that she is Michelle says. I met someone in Miami that says she is a lying bitch and that she starts the drama and can attest to her character "She is pregnant Michelle possibly with Curtis or Shawn's child " Jordan said getting up and going to her drink cart.**

 **Shawn as in T.J 'S FATHER SHAWN YOU CAN'T THINK HE WOULD ENTERTAIN THAT BITCH" Michelle said outraged. Well he did because i saw them at the hospital and i heard her say "WHERE HAVING A BABY" before i was told it had nothing to do with me. And you should have saw Stella's face she enjoyed every minute of it Jordan said.**

 **"This cant be happening i am going to get that bitch" she is lying Michelle said storming out. Michelle, Michelle she called to no avail. But maybe her sister was right she gave up without a fight like she didn't love him the and the truth is she did. But even more complicated she had to deal with her lingering feelings for Shawn which she haven't confronted. Which she knew she had to in order to get Curtis back he was her only link to Tommy the only man who it was never really complicated with.**

 **She knew she made a mess of her life with getting involved with Shawn she want the baby to be Tommy's so bad. The look on his face when she told him she was pregnant he was through the roof happy she was the reason he was dead. He must have been so hurt when he found out that T.J wasn't his he loved him so much. Jordan opened her desk drawer and looked at a picture with her, Tommy and T.J when he was little at an Orieoles game.**

 **They were so happy there then another one with them at their wedding he had on his Marine uniform on she remembered that day like it was yesterday. Jordan sighed and put it back inside her desk and sat back in her chair she needed to talk to Shawn then Elena.**

 **Kelly's diner**

 **Michelle had left the precinit she was fuming she made it to kelly's when she saw Elena she stomped over to her and pushed her. Elena turned to see what happen but Kristina jumped in shoving Michelle back " WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM SHE IS PREGNANT YOU STUPID BITCH" Kristina said. "Krissy stop mamita she has something to say let her say it because if i beat her ass then it makes her sister's case look bad.**

 **So please let the stupidia make an ass out of herself Elena said calmly with a shrug, No Elle i am making sure you don't lose those babies so hell no" Krissy said. " You don't fool me bitch you were playing both Shawn and Curtis" Michelle said. But i got news for you i will bring you down i will not have you walk your JLo as up in here and ruing my sister's happiness.**

 **Just you wait and see Michelle continued, Elena laughed " umm first off all I am Dominican not Puerto Rican so i can never be misconstrued as JLo she said sarcastically. Kristina smirked and shook her head and furthermore you can do whatever you want but i guarantee you won't hurt me you will hurt your sister Elena said.**

 **Your so bubbling with confidence that i am going to enjoy wiping that grin of your face which caused Krissy to roll her eyes " bye bitch she said waiving. When Michelle saw a man walking toward them she started to leave " hey how was Tallahassee" Elena said with a grin. She went to attack but Kristina stepped in front of Elena " This has nothing to do with you" Michelle said to Krissy.**

 **Oh i beg to differ she is my cousin in law and i care what happens to her Krissy said, and i don't trust bitches like you because you would probably cost Elle her unborn kids. And my family won't like that Kristina finished as Philly stood in front of both Elena and Kristina.**

 **" Have a nice day Ms. Johnson" Philly said**

 **Michelle stood glaring at her " I will get the last laugh" she said walking away**

 **Elena watched her then looked at Kristina "well that was interesting" she said laughing Kristina drank her milkshake and shook her head. What is her problem Krissy said, oh she has her panties in a bunch because Curtis and her sister broke up. And my son is has the civil suite against Mrs. Jordan Ashford and he isn't backing down no matter how many times me or his father asked.**

 **He said to me " Mami it's the princpal of it all she should investigate before she just arrest someone and her personal bias against me Elena said. " Elle can you just humor me and let me get you checked out to make sure the babies are okay" Krissy said.**

 **" Krissy its not necessary i am fine" Elena said**

 **' Humor me please" Krissy said**

 **' Uggh fine " Elena said rolling her eyes as they got up to go to the hospital**

 **Miami, Florida**

 **Sam sat at her desk with a grin on her face as she picked up her phone " How did it go" she asked. She laughed when is she being brought before the review board " good draw it out" Sam said. I don't know yet but leave it up in the air so that way Jason can sit in jail just alittle more. Who knows maybe i will make a trip to make things more interesting Sam said as Drew opened the door.**

 **" Hey hon gotta second " he said**

 **Sam turned her chair around " i most certainly do for my amazing husband any day what's up" she answered. So what happen with your side project he asked**

 **" it was very sucessful" she says**

 **Seeing that mischevious glint in her eyes " Should i ask Drew said**

 **She shrugged you could say the less you know the better just in case she decides to grace us with her presence which she probably will Sam said with a raised eyebrows. Drew chuckled " That's if she knows its you he says, but what if i want her to know its me just so she can see that i mean business. She wants to Jason's dirty work i will show her that i will ruin her " honey your Cassadine is showing" he says.**

 **"Oh is it now i think its okay to show it just a little i did feel like Nikolas just for a second" Sam said with a grin. "I bet you did when he goes all Cassadine hear me roar " Drew said holding her hand so what are our plans for Ms. Nunzio.**

 **Sam smiled well as of right now all of her cases are being looked at for suspicion of holding back evidence that could damn her reputation she said. Sssss Ouch that is a shitload of cases i looked through her cases log and theses are the cases we need to look at he said putting on Sam's desk. All these cases are for Sonny and Jason and or their assoicates " i definitely can use this" she said.**

 **I will pick the best ones my love Sam said as Drew got up well i have a case to work with Santiago but i will see you later. The senator still can't keep it in his pants can he its sad really we may have to let him get caught this time or use it to our advantage She shrugs. My point exactly he said kissing her as he left, Sam smiled then picked up her phone " Caleb i have a job for you" she said.**

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **" Is this a fucking joke because I'm not laughing" Olly said**

 **"Nope this asshole is Thomas Ashford sr" K.K said**

 **Whatever body they sent the family was not his Antonio said , and it's looking like the Marines faked his death K.k finished. "Fantastic" Oliver answered**

 **'But what don't I get is why go after Elle' Antonio asked**

 **To stick it to Butler K.k said**

 **He probably found out that T.J is in fact Shawn's son and he lost it. "What Hell let me go" they heard from behind them " Oh Mr. Ashford nice of you to join us Oliver said as Tommy struggled against his restraints.**

 **Maybe you should tell us why you are after my sister and i won't kill you for real this time he continued. I wasn't after your sister I was after Shawn that fucking snake took everything from me and threw it away like trash Tommy said angrily.**

 **Oh well shit why didn't you say so Olly said," and want do you mean T.J isn't my son he said. Oliver, K.K and Tony looked at each other Tony jumped and stuck something in his arm. Tommy caught what did you give to me before he was out cold.**

 **That is going to be a problem Oliver said , you think cabron maybe we should have asked him what he knew K.k said. To be fair we didn't know he was going to come too at that moment Antonio said. So what do we do now K.k asked we wait let me talk to Tio and we see what we do Oliver said.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Diane's office**

 **Andrea paced back and forth as Diane watched," They are looking at my whole case log everything that I won". Saying I tampered with evidence to get those wins which is complete and utter bullshit. I have worked my ass for years Diane I mean I would never do that Andrea continued.**

 **And for some bogus anonymous tip saying otherwise I have the right to face my accuser she ranted. Diane watched the young woman " okay tell me about this evidence that says otherwise she asked.**

 **" D iane it was planted there I never lock that drawer" Andrea says, I know but these are all questions that are going to be asked when you go before the review board the older woman says.**

 **Which is month's away where does that leave my clients or the people i care for Andrea said. "Let's start by who has it out for you and has the power to do so Andrea because whoever it is wants you on ice and why Diane says.**

 **What's the last case you won that pissed someone off she asked, the business Tycoon who stole my clients idea and got rich off it Andrea replies. But he doesn't have that kind of power Diane he is one of those spoiled rich pricks who are use to getting his way she finishes.**

 **Could it be Corey because he knows I'm up for partner and he isn't he would go that far to make me look bad. Hey may be unethical but this is down right criminal Diane says, "THEN WHO DIANE BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHO WOULD HAVE IT OUT FOR ME Andrea said.**

 **"I'm sorry this is just frustrating my career is on the line and I have no idea where it who is doing this she says. I just relax let me worry about Carly and Jason for now but you need to tell him Diane says.**

 **"Ughh this is unbelievable you know" Andrea Saud running her hands through her long dark hair. I got to go she said walking towards the door " Andrea we will find out who is doing this I promise" Diane said as she nodded and left.**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **Michelle knocked on the room door she smiled when the man opened the door he was medium brown skin amazing body. He smiled as he pulled her into the room and closed the when he kissed her. I just had breakfast do you want he asked, no thanks I have to head to court my sister's case is in court today she says.**

 **"You want me to go with you" he asked with a bright smile , no but i will meet you for celebratory drinks after because i have i feeling today is going to be a great day Michelle said. As she pulls him in for a kiss he pulled back and gazed into her eyes your right it is going to be a fabulous day love he said. When he picked her up and took her to the bed room.**

 **A two hours later she got redressed as he watched " why do you have to cover that beautiful body of yours" the man said. "We are nolonger in Miami anymore" so me walking around in a bikini is going to work Michelle said. Ahhh the good days you should come back with me he said getting up and walking behind her pulling her close to him.**

 **"Down boy" she said backing away as he grinned mischievously at her " i have to go i will call you later" she said kissing him good bye. When a devious grin came across his face " your right about one thing love its going to be an very great day as he walked to the bathroom.**

 **The Court House**

 **As they walked into the courthouse they ran into Jordan with her sister and T.J "Curtis " she said staring at him. When J.T walked over and knelt down in front of Isaiah " are you sure about this Mr. Tavares" Yes i am Mr. Sterling. Okay Little man let's go do this and Elle i need to talk to you he said as they walked ahead leaving Curtis behind.**

 **" Hey Jordan" Curtis said as he shook T.J's hand and nodded at Michelle**

 **" That's all that you have to say to her after all you put her through" Michelle said with an attitude**

 **Miche i can speak for myself Jordan said as she crossed her arms over her chest and " um let's go Aunt Michelle i think my mom can handle it from here T.J said leading her inside. " You know it isn't to late to end this you know and do the right thing and lead by example Michelle said facing Elena.**

 **Is this what you really want to be ruined in front of your son so he and Curtis can see what a manipultive bitch your are she continue. All Elena did was smile " Its to bad your not as bright as you think your are and you will get yours too" she said sitting down.**

 **Isaiah began to walk over to her when J.T put his hand on the boys shoulder making him look up at him. Not now Isaiah when this is over she will get hers i promise she thinks she has hit paid dirt and all she hit was dirt J.T spoke. " Baby boy Mami is okay i am a big girl don't worry alright she is just talking that is it she want 's me to be afraid.**

 **But i know every move she is going to make before she makes it and trust me when i say this she is in for a real treat Elena said with a devious grin. " Look i'm sorry about all this Jordan i did try and get him to throw out the case but he would have no part of it. And just because we are not together anymore means i want to see you get hurt either Curtis finished.**

 **See that is the thing is i still love you and i still want to be with you and i gave up on us to easily and you tried to stop me but i wouldn't hear it. And that i am sorry for but when she was cut off " Jordan i can't its too late I am with Elena now and we are expecting another child Curtis said apologetically.**

 **" Oh wow she moves fast" Jordan said**

 **" It's not like that Jordan none of us expected this but it is what he situation is he said It just kind of happen you know. I made a move and then she reacted but Jordan i get a second chances of being there for my child and my son Curtis said.**

 **"So your staying in Miami what about your and Stanford 's PI firm" Jordan asked as her heart broke but maybe it was better this way because she wasn't fully over Tommy. She realized that she had been using people to fill the void of him not being here and his little brother was the closes thing to him. But that wasn't fair to Curtis she thought, " Oh we dissolved the business" he said.**

 **But I got a job with Drew and i still can be an PI for their firm on a larger scale and Stan is in the IT department with K.K Curtis said. When he saw Sam approach just as Jordan was getting ready to speak " hey what are you doing here" he asked as Jordan turned and went into the courtroom. "I'm here for Isaiah just like Elle would do the same for mines Sam replied as he lead her in.**

 **Jordan took her seat with T.J, Michelle and a few of officers behind her as Anna walked in she smiled and came put her hand on Jordan's shoulder. " Hey everything is going to be alright she said to the younger woman as she took her seat. Her lawyer started by saying this is a blatant suit against Mrs. Ashford to ruin her career done by a jealous woman who is using her son to do so.**

 **We have character witness to attest to the fact that Ms. Tavares is no victim she went out her way to provoke my client she said. As Andrea came in and sat behind Jordan when she looked over she notices Sam sitting next to Elena. She sighs and shakes her head " go figure they would know each other" Andrea thought to herself.**

 **Mr. Sterling do you have anything to say the judge asked, " No your honor" he responds with a big smile. Well Ms. Stanton you may start the judge said, thank you your honor i call Mr. Thomas Ashford Jr. to the stand. Jordan watched as T.J took the stand Mr. Ashford do you think your mother abuses her power she asked him.**

 **' No my mother is very by the book even when i was wrongfully arrested she let the justice system do its job" he answered.**

 **"Have you ever known your mother to be hostile or volatile" Ms. Stanton says**

 **"Off course not" he replies**

 **Ok Mr. Ashford have do you know prior to this alleged incident Ms. Tavares or her son" she asked him**

 **Before the alleged incident no i mean i saw them but i didn't know them T.J says**

 **"Do you know them now Mr. Ashford" she asked**

 **" barely he hasn't been receptive of my mother and i " T.J says**

 **Thank you Mr. Ashford no more questions Ms. Stanton said**

 **Mr. Sterling the judge said J.T never made a move " i don't have any questions for this witness" he said sitting in his chair Next character witness. They called several witness to the stand who spoke on Jordan's behalf J.T waited and waited patiently.**

 **When they called him we call our final witness Nehemiah Foster to the stand Ms. Stanton and Michelle sat with a smug look on there faces. Elena sat unbothered by any of it " Mr. Foster what made you fly out here when your heard of Mrs. Ashford situation she asked.**

 **"I didn't want to see another persons life and dreams ruined by Ms. Tavares"he answered.**

 **"How do you Ms. Tavares" Ms. Stanton questioned**

 **" we use to be acquainted until she made it her business to ruin me see M.s Tavares is very good at playing the victim. She does and says small things knowing just how to get a reaction out off people to make them look guilty he said.**

 **Do you believe she would use her son to do just that the woman asked**

 **" yes i do ma'am " he answered**

 **"Thank you Mr. Foster i have no further questions for this witness" Ms. Stanton said**

 **He began to stand up when J.T approached have a seat Mr. Foster if that is what your going by theses days. In that moment that's when Michelle saw her friend enter the courtroom she smiled and waved at him when she saw him and her friend sit next and greet Elena. She looked on confused he just winked at her ,** **Umm Mr. Foster you never said how you knew Ms. Tavares J.T asked matter of fact did you tell or Ms. Stanton who you really are.**

 **I mean Mr. Nehemiah Jones formerly of the florida state penitentiary for several counts of rape, drugging and sexual misconduct and as Michelle and Ms. Stanton looked on in horror. So how do you really know Ms. Tavares he said with a grin " oh i know how you were her ex boyfriend am i'm right" J.T continued.**

 **" Yes" he answered begrudgingly**

 **'And why were you in jail Mr. Jones i mean Mr. Foster 'J.T said saracastically**

 **"I was excused and i only went to jail because she lied on me' Nehemiah answered angrily**

 **"Really is that so all the other people that came forward lied as well huh Mr. Foster" he asked**

 **The man's blood was boiling they were so sure he could finally have his revenge Yes Nehemiah said. So everyone is jut lying on you huh Mr. Foster you were an 19 year old predator who sought out Ms. Tavares because she was a sixteen year old girl in college. And you thought she would be easily manipulated and caught you am i right anyway do you know Isaiah Tavares where you present when these incident with Mrs Ashford happened or are you just looking to trash Ms. Tavares.**

 **Nehemiah didn't answer " You can step down Mr. Jones or Foster" J.T said as the man left the stand. All day i heard of either Mrs. Ashford or Ms. Tavares but no one gave one thought to the little boy in what this case is really about. Ms. Stanton will have you believe that this case is about Ms. Tavares and it isn't its about a little boy who saw something wrong and wanted justice for his mother.**

 **This case is solely about Mrs. Ashford mistreatment and mishandling of Ms. Tavares who had no idea her son was thinking suing Mrs. Ashford until after. I have in my possession several video proving Mrs. Ashford hostility towards Ms. Tavares and young Isaiah saw it as well.**

 **But everyone is making it about his mother instead about a little boy who saw her be cruel and malicious he took action in defense of his mother J.T said as the court watched the video. Jordan closed her eyes and sighed but Michelle's were trained on the man she spent alot of time with in Miami.**

 **After the video was over J.T stepped forward your honor this is case is about a little boy who wants people in power to be held accountable for there actions i have nothing further to say your honor. Andrea whispered something in Ms. Stanton ear before she spoke " I would like redirect and call my client Mrs. Jordan Ashford to the stand she finished trying to save her case.**

 **Sam looked over to Andrea and smiled and winked at her before she turned and kissed Isaiah on the cheek. I will accept Ms. Stanton and we will take a quick recess and adjourned back at 2 pm the judge spoke as everyone filed out of the courtroom.**

 **Michelle stormed after him " What the hell Joseph" she said glaring at him angrily**

 **"What happen" he asked innocently**

 **What the hell are you two doing with her she said as T.J tried to pull her back**

 **" That's my sister and nephew inside there" Emy said with a devious grin**

 **"WHAT YOUR WERE PLAYING ME THIS WHOLE TIME" Michelle said**

 **Emelda smiled yes i most certainly was you should really do your job better right Jose she said looking to her left laughing. " Jose" that's when she looked at Joseph confused when he smiled that is me that is when she was thrown. That is me Melky Jose Tavares he answered when Michelle went to slap him " come on mamacita don't be that way" he said as he held her hands.**

 **You like every moment of it she shoved him away " YOU SON OF A BITCH" Michelle spat angrily as T.J and Jordan pulled her back. " Come on Muneca" don't do that mami come back" he said as they lead her away Emy laughed.**


	61. Chapter 61

**The Court room**

 **Michelle's hands tremble she was so angry and humilated as T.J and Jordan stood by watching her sympathetically.**

 **" Miche how do you know him" Jordan asked**

 **" I met him through a contact that i know in Florida we hit it off instantly " she answered**

 **This wasn't a coincidence Michelle this is why i told you to leave it alone Jordan said, I know Lance for 15 years Jordan she said in her defense. I am not accusing you of anything Miche but there is something that i am missing Jordan said. When she remember what Curtis said " Your were set up " she said looking at her sister, how the hell is that Michelle said.**

 **K.K he is Elena's cousin and he is a computer genius and everything you did was throught the internet Jordan said and that is how they got you. Curtis told me once that he sits behind his computer and watches when anyone of there names pop up he lead you right where he wanted you to be she continued.**

 **They knew the reporter in you would go for the easiet mark and that is where Emelda probably came in you and her were friends Jordan finished. Michelle was boiling on the inside she started to head back toward the court room when Jordan stopped her. Don't Michelle do not make it worse she said i know your angry and hurt but you blowing up is not going to help my case right now.**

 **I will go back into that court room and tell what happen that day i attempted to arrest her Jordan finishes as she lead them out the court room.**

 _Flashback_

 _" Hey Jase" Andrea said_

 _Hey did you get anything on Barnes kid" Jason asked_

 _" No he is in the wind right now but we will get him" she answered he could tell something was up her demeanor was of._

 _"What's going on" Jason says_

 _" I umm i'm not going to be able to trial your case i am being investigated and i have to go before the bar in January" she says crossing her arms across her chest._

 _He looks at her suspiously " Why" he asked_

 _I don't know Jase anoymous tip says i tampered with evidence to benefit my clients" Andrea said_

 _Come on they are not going to find anything your not like that Jason replies_

 _"That's the thing Jase they found something that i know for damn certain wasn't there before i don't lock up anything in my office she answers._

 _"Then its easy your being framed maybe by some'one who knows your going to make partner" he says_

 _"That's what Diane and I think meanwhile every case i ever tried is being looked at with a fine tooth come everything my house was flipped upside down everything she says. It looks like someone is trying to rattle you" Jason says but who is the real question because this was the feds not PCPD Andrea says._

 _That in itself made Jason look up " THE FEDS' he asked , Yes the feds whoever it was really persuaded them that i was some scumbag attorney she said bitterly. Then he thought to himself that couldn't be would she really go that far to have him put in jail._

 _" JASE,JASE,JASON " Andrea called to him_

 _Yeah sorry i was just thinking is all" he said_

 _"You know something" she says_

 _I don't know its just a thought that i need you to tell Spinelli to call me i will have him check it out he said, you think its her she doesn't have that kind of power Jason. " She might know people that do her company is contracted by the goverment. They provide security and protective details and PI work for celebrities and goverment officials from here and overseas Jason continu:es._

 _ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING THIS BITCH WANTS TO TOY WITH MY LIFE FOR WHAT JASON BECAUSE SHE IS JEALOUS WHAT IS HER DEAL HUH Andrea spat. I don't know Andrea but with me in here there is no one to protect Carly he says" so she is mad you want to protect your best friend really she says. The point is i don't know what her deal is but i need you to stay calm and don't let her know we could be on to her Jason says._

 _That bitch could cost me my career she just cost me being partner Jason and you want me to play nice with this bitch why she said. " No Andrea i don't want you to play nice i want you to play smart if we tip her hand i don't know what she will do i can very well be her husbands doing as well. Because you are looking for his little brother and i know family means everything to him he could just be trying to put me on ice for a while he answers._

 _Look i am sorry about all of this he said taking her hand i know how much it is costing you and i hate that my life is touching your but i need you to know that its going to be okay Jason said._

 **Andrea waited until Sam stepped away to make her way over to her " What are you doing here Mrs. Cain" she asked. I could ask you the same thing Sam replied, i am here because Lisa took over this case for me she says.**

 **Why do you ask counselor i am here for my friend and my godson not that it is any of your concern Sam says crossing her arms. Really its funny because i think your here because of Jason Andrea said looking Sam in the eyes. She looked around is Jason here and i didn't know he was here Sam says sarcastically, I mean you don't fool me Mr. Cain not doing for you she says.**

 **Sam smiled i can I assure Mr. Cain does it very well thank you she replies. Then what are you jealous Andrea ask, jealous of my doublemint twin no thank you been here done that. I have the bullet scar to prove it I have the life I dreamed I have to of the best father's for my kids I could eve ask for Sam says.**

 **Furthermore you have nothing I want counselor I had Jason already and he is a okay guy with a really good heart. But besides that he can give me nothing Sam finishes, wow then why are you really here to watch Jason go to jail for a crime he didn't commit Andrea says.**

 **You do know that is his life the faces and names may change but the point is the same to hurt him and they use you too do it. Tell me something was there when it really mattered like when your father died Sam says.**

 **But before Andrea could answer Sam's phone rang " sorry I have to take this" she said walking away. Andrea stood stumped then she wondered how she knew about that. Caleb tell me you finished our little project good job send me the details, expect a raise really soon Sam finishes as she watches Andrea with a smile.**

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **"What the fuck are we going to do with this guy" Antonio said looking over at Tommy, I have no idea brother Olly said shaking his head. When K.K's computer beeped he looked at his computer in shock as his hands went across his computer at lightening speed. " Que mierda " he whispered to himself " I...I...I... I got go man he said grabbing his computer then leaving in a haste.**

 **Stitch, Stitch what the hell man Oliver said going after him " Look Olly man i will be back i have to take care of something it can't wait" K.K said. Okay but are you sure everything is okay Olly asked concerned for his cousin " yes man i'm good" he says. Alright then K.K stay in contact we are going to need more manpower because when sunshine in there wakes up he is going to snap Oliver said patting K.K on the back.**

 **K.k rushed to his car and pulled out his phone " Tio this is K.K we need to talk asap i have something you need to see. I'm looking at it this and i can't believe my eyes i need you to see becaus i want to make sure i am not bugging out he finishes. Call me back as soon as you get this even your coming to me or i am coming to you he said as he hung up.**

 **" This can't be true" he said shaking his head as he pulled of to drive away thinking of his uncle and just how much this could potentially change everything for him. He'd hope he was right and he wasn't just seeing what he wanted to see K.K thought to himself.**

 **Pentonville penitentary**

 **Sonny hugged her "hey how are you" he asked after he kissed her gazing into her eyes.**

 **" I have been better Sonny how are the kids" Carly asked**

 **' They are holding it together for Joss but they are hurting they miss you" he answered**

 **Sonny i'm screwed aren't I she said running her hands through her long blonde locks, he took her hand don't worry i am working on something but you may not like it he said. Well it has to be better then being here right Carly says, Jax is talking about taking Joss back to Australia with him Sonny said.**

 **I know he came by here and told me is she having that hard of a time in school Carly says. Yeah i has gotten pretty bad both Spencer and Cam have been in trouble for fighting for her so yeah it kind of is he replies. " Oh my baby girl "Carly said with tears coming down her face " i did this to her" she said to herself.**

 **No i am sorry but if you let me give myself up for you i would be here and you could be home with the kids he said. That isn't an option Sonny you lose me or i loses you i don't like those odds and once they have you then can decide to change the conditions she says. It's better for me to be in jail because i belong there more then you do.**

 **We all know you didn't mean any harm you just went about it the wrong way had you come to me i could have helped Sonny says. Everything happened so fast and its like Karina knew what i was up too he was only suppose to stall him she whispered.**

 **So what is this plan she asked him just be ready when the time comes because i can't have you in here much longer he said. When he saw the guard coming " times up Mrs. Corinthos" she said recuffing her. Is that really necessary she isn't a threat Sonny said, yes it is Mr. Corinthos don't worry we have her throughly protected he said.**

 **" Carly i love you" Sonny said**

 **" I love you too" she answered as she was lead away**

 **The court room**

 **After they returned to the courtroom Jordan prepared for her to take the stand " are you sure you want to do this" Ms. Stanton said. " Yes i have to tell them what really happen that day and i wasn't abusing my power this is our only play" Jordan said. Okay but anytime you change your mind let me know her lawyer said.**

 **"I got it" Jordan answered as she was called to the stand " Ms. Stanton shall we proceed" the judge said.**

 **Mrs. Ashford can you tell me what happen that day of the incident she asked Jordan. J.T smiled because he had them just were he wanted them as he watched Jordan take he seat** **.**

 **Yes ma'am I received a call that Curtis Ashford my ex was assaulted and was in the hospital and the person gave a description of who attacked him. So I went to check on him and that is were i ran into Ms. Tavares who fit my description to a T.**

 **So yes I approached her I questioned her about it she denied it and then I had officer place under arrest. I had a witness who claimed they saw Ms. Tavares attack Mr. Ashford so I had probable rot detain her she resisted.**

 **That is when her son came out he stepped in front of my officer and demanded that they let her go. Then Curtis came out and umm cleared up the situation which them I told my officer to release her Jordan finished.**

 **So you based everything on the description of that said attacker and only that am I right Ms. Stanton said. " Yes I did not know I would find Ms. Tavares when I got to the hospital Jordan answered.**

 **Did you have any confrontation with her prior to that Mrs. Ashford she asked Jordan.**

 **"no confrontation minor exchange of words were she would take shots at my personal life Jordan says.**

 **"How so " Ms. Stanton says**

 **Of somethings I have done in the past that I wasn't to proud off in my marriage she answers.**

 **" How would she know that " the lawyer asked**

 **My ex Curtis confided in her previously Jordan says**

 **So she used your pass against you to provoke you Mrs. Ashford Ms. Stanton asked.**

 **Yes you could say so I guess she replies**

 **Thank Commissioner Ashford I have no further questions for you she said taking her seat. Confident in that they could see what this was really about, J.T chuckled umm you what is kind of funny is you say minor exchange of words.**

 **When I saw the video I look like you were trying to intimidate Ms. Tavares and how many minor exchange of words would you say you had with her he asked.**

 **I don't know i didn't keep count Jordan said**

 **It had to be a couple did it make you angry when she brought up your pass Mrs. Ashford J.T asked**

 **Not angry but annoyed that someone took a time in your life were you made a mistake she answers**

 **So when you heard Curtis Ashford was attacked how did it make you feel did you have any suspicion of who could do that to him he asked.**

 **No i did not he is a PI so for all i knew had to do with a client Jordan says.**

 **So when you got there and saw my client you pounced and didn't even ask any questions. I mean by your testimony alone you said she fit the description of that supposed assailant right. Did you question her no you jumped right in and arrested based on a false description.**

 **Had you asked questions i'm most certain Dr. Tavares would have answered them willingly you used that description as away to prove a point to my clients mother. Look at that little boy what was his reaction when all this was happening J.T continued.**

 **Yes I did ask questions and she blew them off as if I wasn't talking to her and he was highly agitated by the situation were she spoke to him.**

 **I'm sure that pissed you off didn't Mrs. Ashford he asked**

 **No like I said I was a little annoyed that is all she replies**

 **You want to know what I think you saw this as your shot to stick it too her and you did but you didn't count her son being present and when you were told the truth you didn't believe it all Mrs. Ashford.**

 **What you don't realize is that you made a little boy think that people in power can do what they want as long as they say oh im sorry but you fit the description. Which as an African American woman you and I both know that happens all to often.**

 **Do see that little boy there he no longer believes in the cops are the good guys because he s as you use his mother to get your point across. You the commissioner of this city used your position to intimidate Dr. Tavares it in your demeanor on all the videos we saw here today no further questions he said walking away. I hope for the sake of this little boy I pray that we can give him his faith back in the police J.T said as he sat down.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Some Where In Port Charles**

 **Tommy's eye's blinked open he tugged against the restraints why are you doing this to me i don't even know who you are he mumbled. Why would you tamper with my sisters paternity test these are both valid questions Thomas that we already know you wanted to get back at Shawn for nailing your wife Oliver says.**

 **As he tried to move " let me go" Tommy said feeling his hands and feet**

 **Not until i know you are not a threat to me or my assoicate here and i need to see where your head is first Olly finishes.**

 **"Why are you doing this " Tommy asked**

 **Because Thomas you kind of lost it before and you put my family in danger Jarhead he continued. "Are you going to tell me how T.J isn't my son" Tommy says his voices cracking at the end both Tony and Oliver feeling bad for the guy. The truth is i don't know that he isn't your Thomas but i do know that your ex- wife told Shawn T.J was his son.**

 **Now i don't know if she lied thinking that if she said it then Shawn would in turn flip on his boss. And she could be the one who took down Sonny Corinthos and well why recant now your dead or so she thought. No one would be none the wiser but even Shawn doubt her for a while but he excepted it Oliver said.**

 **"SON OF A BITCH I KNEW HE JUST WANT TO STEP IN AND TAKE MY FAMILY FROM ME" Tommy spat angrily yanking against the restraints. That is why we have you restrained Jarhead because your making my associate nervous i don't really want to use that needle again. Don't worry Thomas Jordan screwed Shawn over too she infiltrated the organization he works for she is the reason he was in jail Antonio says.**

 **" Good that still son of a bitch knew how much Curtis loved that girl" Tommy said**

 **That's not entirely Shawn's fault but its your brothers and yours and a little of my sisters fault as well Oliver says. To be fair Olly Elle is the victim in this not rest of these idiots Antonio spoke. How is that asshole sleeping with my brothers girl my fault he asked, well if you didn't fake your death or whatever you did.**

 **Your dickhead brother would be married to my sister already he wouldn't have gotten hooked on drugs. Thinking that he killed you and ruined your family and in turn ruining his own because he was to busy wallowing in self- pity Oliver finishes.**

 **Tommy 's eyes shot up with tears in them " Curtis was on drugs" he asked shock and remorseful for the part he played in his brother's downfall. Yes your death was to much for him to bare he felt an enormous amount of guilt for what happened to you. And he felt if he didn't say anything you would still be here and look you are here Oliver said.**

 **" I wasn't always here " Tommy says**

 **' Then where the hell were you jarhead' Oliver asked.**

 **When i first got shot i told them to say i was dead but before i could change that i fell into a coma and they put me in a government facility where i stayed for ten years he said. Well in that time my got pregnant by your brother lost one of their kids and her and your brother ran away to wallow and left my sister to raise our nephew by herself.**

 **And he never got in contact with her in ten years he just found out about his son and the death of his daughter Olly says. See Tommy your action caused a reaction and my sister and your brother were hurt in the middle of it. I get you were angry and you have every right to be and i you didn't know you would go into a coma that i get.**

 **Because you wanted them to hurt just like you did and you accomplished that and i doing so you didn't get to see your son grow up you didn't get to say good bye to your mom you passed on in your absence . And now some other guy is claiming your son so really what was it all for Oliver asked.**

 **My mother is died" he asked as the tears slid down his face , yes she did it was another thing that had your brother turn to drugs to cope Oliver said. Tony sat quietly before he spoke " Olly lo dejo subir manito" he said looking at Oliver.**

 **Now Thomas if i take this the restraints off and you attack me i will kill you and they will never know your alive do i make myself clear Oliver says. Taking of the restraints allowing him to get up Tony passed the man a bottle of water**

 **" I wasn't trying to hurt your sister or my brother you know" Tommy says**

 **What did you think it would do Tommy huh it makes my sister look like a liar yeah it makes a dig at Shawn. But what happens if the baby needs something from him because anything can happen Thomas Oliver says.**

 **The Courtroom**

 **"May i speak" Elena said as she watched Michelle and T.J scoff as Jordan looked at her suspiciously. Yes you may Ms. Tavares the judge spoke she stood up " look i am not perfect i am not nice at all but this isn't about me this is about my son. This is what this was always about and the point is she took something from him that he can't get back. As his mother i watched him struggle with that because that wasn't apart of his reality.**

 **But I has become haunting to him when he sees law enforcement now he doesnt see them how a child should see them. He sees them as a threat now and that is why we are here i just wanted you to know that you altered his reality and you have to live with that Elena finished.**

 **Now you may believe you were doing your job but you knew exactly what you were doing and with that being said. I really do hope you think about that because this was never about me she says as she sat down. After closing arguments the judge went into chambers they all sat there waiting for his decision.**

 **Greystone manor**

 **" Spinelli i need you pull up the cameras for the hospital" Shawn said**

 **'What's going on Shawn' Sonny asked**

 **Somebody is after me and i need to find out who and fast so i know my child is safe he answered. Do you need me to put some guards on T.J i know his mother wouldn't like it but he needs to be looked after too Sonny says.**

 **It's not T.J he sighs " Elena is pregnant with my child " Shawn answered**

 **Sonny and Duke's head spun around " didn't she break things off with you for Curtis Ashford how do you know its not his Sonny asked. "Oh she is pregnant with his child and mines" Shawn says, " how is that even possible" Duke said confused.**

 **I don't know but it happened he said sitting down " somebody messed with the paternity test Shawn says. How do you know that it could be some game she is playing with you Shawn Sonny says. Nah man she isn't into playing games and she had three copies of the test printed out hers, mines and Curtis own.**

 **Hers being the original and mines and Curtis and mines were the only one that was tampered with from when hers was printed out. And Dr. Lee said that the results on Elena's test are 100% accurate from what was entered in originally to when it was changed Shawn says.**

 **" Spinelli i need to see who has been following me because no one even knew she was here and who would want to tamper with the test" he continued. I want you to pull up the surveillance from my place every where Shawn finished. " This doesn't make any sense Shawn everyone and anyone is dead with the exception of Julian who is held up in a whole somewhere" Duke says.**

 **And him tampering with paternity test isn't even something he would do someone wanted you to believe your child wasn't yours why Sonny asked. "Could it be Curtis he could have simply asked Stanford to change the results" Duke asked. It could be but i don't think so his reaction was shock and happy when it said i wasn't the father Shawn said.**

 **Umm Black Knight someone has been following you but he remains illusive, he knows to hide from the cameras. He is well build and well over 6' foot tall but i can't seem to get anything else right now Spinelli says.**

 **" Well that is a start "Shawn said**

 **" So how is that going to work Shawn are your going to be apart of the child life Sonny asked.**

 **" Hell yeah i am i missed out on everything with T.J " Shawn says**

 **' Again how is that going to work you know with you here her in Miami' Sonny says**

 **' I don't know yet Sonny im still figuring that out right now man" Shawn replies**

 **" Be there for your child from the beginning i missed everything with Griffin he was taken from me and Anna" Duke says**

 **Miami ,Florida**

 **All he heard was pounding and constant ringing of the doorbell "Ya Voy" Manolo said coming to the door. K.K bolted inside " did you listen to messages" he asked with an urgency in his voice. " No i haven't K.K i have been a little busy with Esmerelda and Olly in Port Charles i was with my grandchildren" he answered.**

 **" I think i found one of your sisters" K.K said**

 **Causing Manolo to look at him in shock his eyes turned a dark brown " Es en serio" he said looking at his nephew. Who took out his laptop and opened up a facebook page and pulled up the woman's picture. And took the picture of his mother and put it close to woman's face " It has to be her Tio tell me i'm not seeing things" K.k says.**

 **As the tears formed in Manolo's eyes " your not seeing things mijo if so i am seeing it too" he answered.**

 **"Do you know which one it is" K.K said**

 **' I don't K.K it could be Gloria it could be Estefania my sister is alive " Manolo said as the tears start to slid down his face. The man wiped them away " wow you know when i told you to do this i felt quite childish" Manolo said. Send Tony and Calvin out there do some recon and i will leave after Esmerelda and come back i will go see. Either way i have to find out no matter what. When Miladys came downstairs " Abuelo what happen" she said fearing the worst.**

 **"Muneca everything is fine" he said getting up to reassure her with a hug " but you have tears in your eyes" she asked. It's okay promise Manolo said with a smile " okay well umm im going out to Megan's house if that is okay.**

 **It's fine baby just make sure Ross is with you okay its trying times" muneca" Manolo said kissing her on the cheek as she hugged K.K as she left. Oh yeah and i think we have another problem K.K says " Why" Manolo asked.**

 **" Thomas Ashford is alive" K.K said**

 **" Ayy Dios Mio" Manolo answered throwing his head back in exasperation, how do we know this he said to his nephew. Olly caught him at the hospital after he changed the test to say that Shawn wasn't the father of one of the twins. So he is the father i was really hoping they were both Curtis 's so i don't have to deal with Corinthos or his associates Manolo said.**

 **Well its a negative Tio you will have to deal with he and he could be in the look for anew job soon K.K said with a devious grin.**

 **" How so" Manolo said laughing**

 **We all know Elle isn't going to relocate to her whole life to be in Port Charles and if Shawn wants to be apart of the process he is going to have to make a choice. Either he wants to be a father to this child or not and if he comes here you can sway him K.K said with a shrug. K.K the man went to jail staying loyal to Corinthos and he had just found out T.J was his son and he still took a jail sentence Manolo says.**

 **Yeah maybe but this is a brand spanking new baby and i am pretty sure he is not going to want Curtis being a father to his child he is going to have to make a choice you will see Tio.**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **Jordan sat at the bar drinking her troubles away this day went alot worse then she thought it would. She was not only demoted but she was forced to pay a fine in half a million dollars which Isaiah refused saying it wasn't about the money.**

 **The tears began to slide down her face as she looked at her badge throwing back the remainder of her drink before calling a cab. She didn't really notice someone watching her from the corner of the restaurant she left. After leaving the hotel they followed her all the way to her house when they grabbed her from behind forcibly touching her as she fought back.**

 **" LET HER GO NOWWWW" the voice booming as the man dropped Jordan and took of running. He wanted to go after the guy but he saw she wasn't doing to good " JoJo baby you okay" the man asked.**

 **Jordan looked up confused her vision was blurry before she passed out, he picked her up looking through her purse to find her keys.**


	63. Chapter 63

**PCPD**

 **Robbie sat calmly waiting for the cops to come inside the room he smiled just knowing Andrea would be watching. As Svetlana stood by " why is my husband here " she says watching him through the glass.**

 **" He is a person of interest and we have some questions for him is all Mrs. Barnes Lucky says.**

 **" Person of interest in what he is an asshole but he is harmless furthermore die he need quite lawyer she asked. "That depends is he guilty" Andrea said approaching her, Lana smirked " spare me this bullshit I know this town.**

 **People in this town has their rights violated several times my husband won't be one of them Svetlana says. You know don't you he is guilty of framing an innocent man so here is the deal. Tell your husband to tell the truth and i won't nail his ass to the wall Andrea said getting close to her.**

 **Lana had an evil grin on her face " I'd be careful if i were counselor trying to intimidate don't work well for anyone. And the last person to try found themselves in a work of hurt she said calmly. " That's enough" Lucky said pulling Andrea back that could be misconstrued as you trying to tamper with witnesses he told Andrea.**

 **"I am trying to find out the truth and their timing of getting married is highly suspicious as well Andrea says. As Lana laughs it was anything but for me we got married on impulse and it fit us she said. "** **Hey Lana I'm here where is Bobby" J.T said walking in with Sam right behind him.**

 **Sam hugged Lana " how was the honeymoon" she asked**

 **It was good until we landed in the city to visit Hayden and Finn and we get pulled off our flight.**

 **" Why is my client under arrest" J.T said sternly**

 **" He isn't under arrest he is a person of interest in a case we are working on " Lucky says**

 **" What that might be Lieutenant Spencer" he says**

 **" There is reason to believe he doctored the photos" Lucky says**

 **" Your talking about the Morgan case right" J.T asked**

 **" Yes the Morgan case J.T" Andrea spat**

 **J.T laughs " wow your scratching the barrel for a win no Nunzio " J.T says**

 **" We have it on good authority he doctored photos before he is a photographer right" she countered.**

 **" You have to be joking right Jason Morgan is a career criminal for the mob i will not have you railroad my client to free your criminal enterprising boyfriend" J.T argued. Sam and Lana stood by the whole time laughing, " Hey, Hey, Hey enough" Lucky said stepping in between the two lawyers.**

 **" Come on Lieutenant my client is not a photographer he is a camera man for documentaries" J.T says. We just want to talk to him is all Mr. Sterling Lucky says, then lead the way so my client and his wife can resume their lives J.T answered.**

 **As Lucky lead the him to the interrogation room he stopped " Andrea you have to stay here your on thin ice right now and i would hate to see you get in further trouble" he said and with that he left.**

 **"Bobbie you ok" J.T asked**

 **" J.T my man i'm a little confused as to why i am here" Robbie says**

 **" Mr. Barnes your here because there is reason to believe you doctored photos to make it look like Jason Morgan killed Ava Jerome and Johnny Zacchara. When we have video proving that they shot and killed each other Lucky says. "Who is Ava Jerome and Johnny Zacchara" Robbie asked, right you wouldn't know who they are Lucky said.**

 **Well it was told to us that you had previously doctored photos to taunt someone if they messed with your brother he asked. Robbie laughed " i didn't know criminals were so forth coming" he said with smile and i am highly offended by that. Because i did nothing of the sort i was blowing smoke because that Morgan guy had people following me Robbie said.**

 **'Do you know why he had someone following you" Lucky asked**

 **' No i guess because they wanted Andy but couldn't get close enough so i supposed they saw me as an easier target" Robbie said.**

 **Your husband is lying out of his ass i know what he did and so do you Andrea said facing Svetlana who looked at Sam. " Don't push it bitch your little intimidation dont' work on people like me" Lana said straight faced. " Lana hon don't do it 'Sam said putting her hand on her shoulder as Andrea rolled her eyes.**

 **"What is that supposed to mean " Andrea said stepping closer to the woman who stood laughing at her. Sam pulled Lana back " focus on your husband this bitch will get hers i promise" she whispered to her in Russia. " Can i stab this bitch i don't have any of my knives but that pen will do Sam all i have to do is throw it i have perfect precision she answered back.**

 **No don't worry about it she is looking for someone to pin it on because they caught her boyfriend dead to rights with a body in his hands Sam said with a grin. Andrea moved to approach Sam but Nathan stood in front of her " Andrea stop think about your reputation which has already took a hit" he said.**

 **" You better be lucky Nathan stepped in" she said glaring at Sam**

 **Who smiled and sat down " Let's be clear he steppe in to save you not me because he knows just what i am capable right Cousin" Sam said looking at him. But his silence spoke volumes " You don't know what i am capable of Mrs. Cain" Andrea said as Sam looked at her with raise eyebrows and smiled.**

 **Svetlana just ran her hand through her hair " what is wrong with this bitch because she is dating your ex she thinks she is bad ass" she says in russian. Causing Sam to laugh out loud " i doubt it " Sam says with a shrug looking up at Lana.**

 **"Enough Sam let it go be the big person she is clearly hurting " he says in russian, english please Andrea said looking between them.**

 **" It's nothing " Nathan said sitting at his desk as Andrea walked back to the window as she saw Lucky and Robbie shake hands released him. " Lucky are you serious did you even check his computer i know he did it " Andrea said angrily. Robbie smiled " Darling I'm sorry your feel the need to make me guilty of something but i am innocent" he said as they left.**

 **Sam smiled ' Good Luck counselor ' and with that they made their way out the precinct, Andrea went after she yanked Robbie's arm. Causing Svetlana to turn around quickly sliding of her earrings but Robbie caught her " now, now honey bunches i got this he said with a devious grin.**

 **Letting Lana go slowly " you alright " he asked looking at her eyes were hollow he knew she was at her end.**

 **" Robbie let me hit this bitch please" Svetlana said.**

 **" Play nice now darling " he said**

 **" Get in the car now kids we have to get home" Sam said**

 **Robbie opened the door for Lana watching her as she got in knowing she was planning something in her head already. J.T stopped " Robbie" he called , who just nodded his head then he moved slow and whispered something in Andrea's ear then got into the car.**

 **" SON OF A BITCH" she shouted**

 **He rolled down the window hey now my mother was a wonderful woman he said laughing as the car pulled off.**

 **Jordan's loft**

 **She struggle to get up " Tommy, Tommy" Jordan said looking around**

 **No JoJo its me " Michelle said looking at her sister confused**

 **"Where is Tommy" Jordan asked**

 **Umm Jordan Tommy died over ten years ago Michelle answered her sister still confused about what was going on.**

 **" Miche he was here" I know he was Jordan said confused**

 **' That isn't possible" Michelle said**

 **" I know my husbands voice Michelle he helped me someone tried to attack me from behind" Jordan said**

 **'You were the only one here when i got here JoJo and what do you mean your were attacked " she said grabbing her phone and called it in. " Why did you do that " Jordan asked, because we need to know what happen to you last night Michelle said.**

 **We are going to wait until the cops come and you need to get cleaned up she said, as Jordan went to the bathroom to get herself together. Several minutes later the cops came Jordan can you tell us what happen last night Dante asked. After the hearing was over i drove around for awhile then i went to the Metro Court it had to be almost 8 stayed there to almost 10.**

 **I caught a cab to my house and when i reached in my purse to get my keys when someone grabbed me from behind. But someone stepped in and helped me i know he had dropped me and ran off then i don't remember what happened after that Jordan finished. As Padilla got the security footage showing that someone stepped in to help her but you couldn't see his face.**

 **Well Jordan this guy was your saving grace because it could have been worse" Padilla says. " Do you know what your were drinking" Dante asked i wasn't drunk detective i had about 3 drinks and it was gin and tonic Jordan says. Jordan i don't think it was that simple i think someone drugged you i have had 3 gin and tonics with you and you were never like that Dante says. Do you remember calling me last night Michelle asked, no Michelle i didn't call you Jordan says as it settled in her head.**

 **Just the thought of it made Jordan sick as she ran to the bathroom throwing up " Are you serious" Michelle asked. Yes get her to the hospital and soon we will catch this son of a bitch Padilla says as she and Dante left.**

 **Santo Domingo**

 **San Gregorio de Nigua**

 **Calvin and Tony landed in airport and drove to the location it was relatively easy after K.K hacked the phones gps to find the exact location. Now they just need to get a visual on the woman they were told not to approach under any circumstances. And they could both blended in with the locals but they still stood out so they needed a cover.**

 **If asked they would claim to be baseball scouts looking for raw talent and was going to the smaller campos. Which they new people would eat up and they did one guy took it upon himself to show them around. Under the ruse of scouting but he probably wanted to see if they were telling the truth.**

 **Several days later**

 **Manolo landed with Hiro they checked into the hotel he would scout the location as well until he was ready to approach. He noticed her son was a little shifty and looked into him he shook his head she had four boys and three girls. It was definitely her he smiled as the restaurant was very similar to the one his parents had when he was a child.**

 **It had been four days since he got there it was almost hallowen when he approached the counter Knowing she was the only one there and her oldest son who was a junky and her youngest daughter. Who reminded him of Elena when she was that age he smiled as she put his food on the table.**

 **"** **Muchas gracias muñeca no deberías ser universidad " he asked her trying to make conversation. I am i still have to work and i like working she answered in spanish, the older brother looked up eyeing Manolo. Who made small talk with the young woman " Oye K lo k senor " the young man said causing Manolo to roll eyes " whispering Tony be ready to move if this guy makes a move.**

 **I am simply being polite to the young woman my mother always said always be polite to people who are serving your food Manolo asnwered. I have a daughter close to her age he continued, as the young man eyed him suspicously.**

 **When he was finished eating his food he put down several bills to tip the young lady who was shocked. May i thank the chef it was the best meal i had in years it reminds me of my mothers Manolo spoke. "Umm No" young man said sternly with the machete in his hand" glaring at Manolo who was amused by him.**

Dile que dije que cuando tratas a cada cliente como una familia siempre tendrás a alguien a quien alimentar he said it just loud enough so she would hear it. **As Manolo turned to walk away with a smile the woman came out " De dónde has sacado eso " she asked. He turned to face her " My mother" he answered as she eyed him something was very familiar about the man before her.**

 **What was her name" the woman asked**

 **Manolo smiled " MARIA SANTANA" he spoke**

 **When her eyes went wide as she came out from around the counter as her son tried to stop her. She grabbed his face 'MANOLO' she whispered as the tears start to come down her face.**

 **"Si hermana soy yo" he said with tears in eyes as she hugged him tight.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Miami, Florida**

 **Lana smiled as Robbie sat on the couch smoking his cigarette " what's on your mind my evil enchantress" he said with a wicked grin. " Oh nothing but that bitch will regret the day she decided she wants to push my buttons" Svetlana said. Oh prey tell my love Robbie she turned around with a sinster smile " let's just say its a two for one" Lana said.**

 **Robbie grabbed her hand " then tag me in darling" he said " Oh i couldn't do this without my Joker now could i" Svetlana said. When she looked out of her window " oh look our target is right on time " she said excitedly. He came and looked and shook his head " one she never wonder into the lions den with no one to back you up tisk, tisk" Robbie says.**

 **She just made it extremely easy for me " its like taking candy from a baby" Svetlana said too bad she would have been a nice piece of ass. Lana picked up her phone " Ross baby i have a job for yes its not like you haven't done it before" she said. No Tony is in DR with Manolo on another delicate situation that needed his talents and he speaks fluent spanish Lana continued.**

 **Okay listen she said walking away Robbie just smiled " this is going to be so much fun" this is going to be a marriage made in heaven he thought going after her. Sam hung up the phone " so i just got of the phone with Lana and we had an interesting conversation. Do you know our mark is here in Florida she is watching your brother and Lana's house" she finishes.**

 **Drew laughs "that was literally to easy don't you think" he says, yes it was but Lana is going to have Ross check her out to see if anyone came with her Sam says. So what if no one is with her " Then we proceed as we orginally planned" she says, he rested back so what is the purpose Drew asked.**

 **She wants to catch Robbie for those pictures that says he killed Ava and dumped her body he is prime to her. As for me she has no proof i'm the one who has her career at a standstill Sam says with a shrugs. Do you think Lana would kill her he asked as he pushed his water bottle back and forth in his hands.**

 **Do i think she could yes would she no i think this is just to prove a point you know you should have seen this woman trying to intimidate Lana. Okay its like she didn't even look up who Svetlana was to just shoot off at the mouth Sam said.**

 **"It was that bad" Drew said in disbelief**

 **" Yes it was that bad i had to step in because Lana would have killed her in there" Sam says**

 **Drew shakes his head and sighs " she just invited the devil to her table" he says shaking his head.**

 **'That she did and it might just get her hurt" she finishes**

 **PCPD**

 **Jordan was getting use to her new position as Captain but she was happy for Anna she was named new police commissioner. It was fine because her mind weighed heavy she knew she heard him and felt him there that night. She had been over the surveillance of that night several times and still nothing Jordan sighs and closes the computer.**

 **" Captain we have a problem" Lucky said coming into her office**

 **" What's the problem Lieutenant Spencer" Jordan asked**

 **'Remember the detail we put on Andrea Nunzio' he said**

 **Yes so she wouldn't go off and do something stupid because she was so sure that Mr. Barnes is setting up Jason Morgan so what is the problem she says.**

 **The problem is we can't find her she is in the wind and i have a feeling she is going after him Lucky says. Jordan sighs " she is going to get herself in a world of trouble if she isn't careful it will cost her , her career" she says.**

 **I know it is but the way she tells it that he flat out told her that he was guilty or how she tells it he says. She could be just saying that to get him back in her to clear Jason Jordan says, that's exactly what i said Lucky responds. Have you been able to get her on the phone she asked, No we haven't and that worries me he said.**

 **Please find out where Mr. Barnes lives and call down to the closes precinct to them and have them pick her up. " Will do " Lucky said but he stopped " hey Jordan i am sorry about your cases" he said. " Thank you Lieutenant" Jordan says picking up her phone and trying to call Andrea.**

 **Greystone Manor**

 **" Is everything in order" Sonny asked Duke**

 **" Yes everything is in order it should all go as plan " Duke says**

 **' Have you spoke to Shawn ' he asked**

 **' Not today i have but i think he is alot preoccupied Sonny and this is a delicate situation and i think we need to consider on sending someone else'Duke says.**

 **" Why i think Shawn can handle it" Sonny says**

 **' I'm not saying that he can't handle it Sonny i am saying he is distracted with what happen with Jordan and this thing with Elena he isn't all here" Duke says.**

 **" He is the only person we have right now i need Cody on the business side of things and with Shawn's expertise i think he is better equipped to handle this situation with Jason in pentonville right now Sonny says.**

 **That may very well be but if you haven't he has been running himself ragged trying to find the person who is after him and who attacked Jordan he replies. Elena pretty much told him she isn't coming to stay in Port Charles so that he can be apart of his child's life. That she wasn't going to uproot her life or her sons so he has to make a choice Duke continues. Sonny scoffs so where does that leave Shawn and his relationship with his child he asked.**

 **Sonny i don't know he may have to consider going down there for a while Duke says, for a broad he isn't in a relationship with come on she needs to see that. Why should he have to uproot his life for her Sonny says, i don't know but right now he is trying to find a solution to both situations he replies.**

 **When Shawn walks in and Sonny sees what Duke is talking about " Shawn are you sure you can do this" Sonny asked.**

 **" Yeah why" Shawn answers as he came in**

 **You have alot on your plate right now with the mother of your children Sonny says.**

 **"And its not being solved tonight Sonny" Shawn replies**

 **"So what are you going to do about your Elena situation" he asked**

 **" I don't know man i get it that means she has to take her son out of school, sale her house and leave her job to come up here. But i have T.J up here and i have to be there for him so what do i do Shawn says.**

 **"You have to fight man she can't just take your child from you" Sonny says**

 **" She isn't trying to take my child from me its the opposite she wants me to be apart but present in the child's life listen let's get this done" Shawn said. As Duke eyed Sonny who he watched Shawn cautiously he needed this to go right.**

 **Pentonville**

 **They were moving Carly to federal prison today Carly sat at the table waiting for her visit she was nervous. When she saw Jax and Joss walked through the door that is when the realness of her situation dawn on her and the tears start streaming down.**

 **" Mom" Joss said running to her and hugging her**

 **" Baby you have no idea just how much i missed you" Carly said holding her close just taking her in as they both start to cry. Jax stepped in and hugged her as well when the guard knocked on the door " no touching" he said causing Jax to blow him off.**

 **When they sat down Carly took her hands " baby i am so very sorry this is my fault" Carly says crying. She looked up to Jax " thank you for bringing her to come and see me i know yo didn't have too so thank you" he nodded. She is your daughter Carly and it hurts her not to see you i don't like what you did but Joss loves you Jax answered.  
**

 **" So tell me something good huh how is everything with you and Oscar" she asked**

 **" Everything is good it was rough at first but he came around but Cam and Spencer has had my back but surprisingly so did Emma" Josslyn said. Baby i want you to know that it was me that did wrong not you i messed up and big time and now i might get 5 to 15 years in jail. And that is on me not you Carly said with tears in her eyes, They found the guy who put Uncle Sonny in the hospital he was selling the arrows that they pulled from his legs Joss says.**

 **Yeah i heard your brothers and Sonny told me when they came by yesterday i was surprised it took this long. In the back of her mind she knew the truth but she wasn't going to burden her kids with her mistakes anymore. Did it anger her hell yeah that Sam was out there just living her life with no consequences she would just enjoy this time with her daughter.**

 **Let's Go Mrs. Corinthos the guard said as Carly stood up and he put the handcuffs on her as Joss cried. Jax pulled her to his chest when she tried to reach for her mother she struggled against him. As the guard pulled Carly " please just let me hug her one last time please" she said. When Joss ran to her hugging her " Just know that i love you baby okay go with your dad alright" Carly said kissing her.**

 **" That's enough Mrs. Corinthos" the guard said pulling her away**

 **" MOM, MOM, MOM" all Jax can do was hold her as she collapsed to the floor crying " its going to be alright i promise he said.**

 **Jason had just came back from the yard when he found a letter on his bed he looked around then asked if anyone saw who dropped this in his cell. No one knew when he opened the letter his eyes went wide reading it through he looked up in complete horror. GUARD, GUARD, GUARD he yelled as he ran his hand over his face.**

 **I need to speak to the warden and the police commissioner Anna Devane fast he said showing him the letter. Caleb smiled come down now Morgan " I NEED YOU TO GET THIS TO THE WARDEN PLEASE " he said getting agitated . Before they subdued him " We are not going to tell you again to relax " the guard said. " Alright" Jason said putting his hands behind his back as they cuffed him.**

 **Dante and Lulu's house**

 **Sonny was at Dante and Lulu's for a big family dinner he came over early and spend the whole day with them. Michael, Morgan and Kristina came as well Joss later on with Jax and they did there best to cheer her up.**

 **While they were eating dinner is when Dante got the call he looked up at his father as he listened. When he hung up he wiped his mouth " Dad can i talk to you" he said as he got up of the table. " Sure " Sonny said following him out of the living room " What's up Dante" he asked.**

 **" Tell me you didn't use me or my family as an alibi to cover your own ass" Dante spat angrily.**

 **"What are you talking about" Sonny asked**

 **" The prison transfer van that was taking Carly to federal prison just got hit she is missing" he said.**

 **"What do you mean missing Dante where the hell is my wife" Sonny said to his son angrily**

 **'We don't know where she is Dad what i do know is that they can't find her they are seeing if she was thrown from the van. And i was told i will not be working this case because it involves family now i have to go inside there and tell my brothers and sister there mother is missing. I swear to if i find out you had something to do with this i will make sure to throw your ass in prison too he said walking away.**

 **Miami, Florida**

 **Andrea knew she had do the work herself because the police sure as hell weren't doing it they bought everything he said. She knew Lucky used personal bias against Jason instead of doing job she would make sure he loses his position and his job when she was done with him. She saw them leave so she followed they all over Miami they were at the gym she paid a guy going into watch them.**

 **While they were there she went to the hotel and took a quick shower a nap and a something to eat. Just as she left the hotel and started the car as she drove down the street when suddenly another car pulled up directly in front of her. And when she went to move back another pulled up in back of her when she looked in her rearview mirror.**

 **All she saw was Harley Quinn blow a kiss at her before everything went black.**

 _Svetlana Barnes- Rose Betram_


	65. Chapter 65

**Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic**

 **San Gregorio De Nigua**

 **Si hermana soy yo Manolo said again as she yelled Juan Luis go and get your your aunt she Said in Spanish. She grabbed Manolo's hand " Dios Mio no creep" Estefania says with tears in her eyes. How are you she spoke in shock all she could do was hold his hand.**

 **I thought you were dead she said you are here my god it's a dream where is Fernando and Xelia she asked. When his smile faded Xelia is fine she is in Santo Domingo she works in the bank there he said thinking of his baby sister.**

 **Y Fernando Estefania asked again before he could answer that is when Juan Luis came with Gloria begrudgingly. She stood to greet her twin sister "manita y Manolo "she said pointing at the well dressed man in front of her.**

 **"** **No lo creo, dicen que murió Manolo" Gloria said he knew she was the tougher of the two but when he smiled it hit her. As she shook her head no as the tears start to for in her eyes " Nayda mírame soy tu hermanito parado aquí" Manolo said.**

 **Impossible she said trying to find reasons not to believe him when Juan Luis stepped forward if your her brother where the hell have you been the young man said getting in Manolo's face. Which caused Manolo to smirk " i can respect that your want to protect them but don't ever get in my face again okay" he said looking deadly serious at the young man.**

 **"Juan Luis please" Estefania said to her son**

 **Mami you don't know who this man is claiming to be your brother you don't know what he wants the you man argued. When Manolo spoke "I want i nothing i wanted to come here to see if my eyes have deceived me or not" he said. No Estefania Juan has a point where have you been and where is Fernando" Gloria said her face going serious.**

 **''QUE DONDE ESTA FERNANDO" the both asked but the look in Manolo's eyes Estefania could always read him. "Fernando's dead he died when i was 16 years old we were in New York" Manolo said sadly thinking of that time in his life. "Fernando murio" Gloria said as the young man scoffed at it yes Fernando died.**

 **How they asked as they both started to get emotional Manolo took both of their hands one by one as he got emotional as well. When i was 16 Fernando and i was driving our bikes to work and we were hit by a city bus and when i woke up he was gone. From what i was told he skid his bike in front of me but we both got hit.**

 **Me and his wife bury him in New York she left with his kids and i was alone and i call abuelo every day because i was scared and alone i had nobody. You know he tell me no every time i call Tia she said no i thought you all were dead because of what happened Manolo said. As both his sisters listened intently crying as well they cried for him for they Fernando and themselves.**

 **" So what did you do for money" Juan Luis asked**

 **Manolo smiled " i hustled just like i did here when me and Fernando was in the capital until i got in trouble. Then one day i was sure i was going to die and at that time i welcomed it and i met a woman that changed my life. And that woman took me in she feed me and clothed me and her daughter was the reason i turned my life around.**

 **They became my family she made sure i graduated high school and i joined the united states marine corp. Then i married her daughter and had children i won the settlement for the wrongfully death suit against the city of New York he finished. He left out his other side business and his dibble and dabble in organize crime.**

 **With the money i opened up a business just like me and Fernando wanted to but i own it with my brother in law. And now i own several profitable business and i little restuarant just like this one in Miami Florida he finished.**

 **"How did you find us " Gloria asked**

 **Have you seen Fernando's kids" Estefania asked**

 **Yes his two oldest kids work for me the youngest one not so much he don't remember me but the older ones do Manolo said. And my nephew Kelby is who found you he saw your picture on facebook and i came to check to see if i was just seeing what i wanted to see he said.**

 **" Ay dios mio all this time i thought all i had left of my family was Xelia" and here you were he said in awe. Both sisters smiled so tell us about your family which caused him to smile well i have three kids one boy his name is Manolo jr and to girls Elena and Emelda and another two me and my wife kinda of adopted into our family y yo he said. Well i have seven kids Estefania said Yudy, Hector, Juan Luis,Raulin, Ramona, Frandy and Chela she said pointing to the young woman that served him.**

 **Gloria has five kids two boys three girls Antonio Jr, Manolo and Isabella, Maria and Zenaiyda she finished. Manolo smiled so you named your son after me which made her smile as the sibling showed each other pictures of their kids and grandkids.**

 **All Juan Luis could do was eye him which gave Hiro, Calvin and Antonio pause " he is going to be a problem" Tony says to Calvin as they all agreed. After catching up with his sister a whole lifetime he was through the roof he promised he would come back and bring Xelia with him.**

 **While walking to his car someone snuck up behind him with a gun "** **dame todo, vacía tus bolsillos antes de matarte" they said. Manolo turned around with a smirk "** **No estoy bromeando entregámoslo" the man said. When one of the assailants were hit from behind and dropping the gun and all you heard was the gun going off.**

 **Miami, Florida**

 **When he woke up he was in a hospital room he looked around confused " Carly " he called to her. "Wow Butler you are dumber then i thought" Karina said stepping into the light did you and your boss really think that we would just let it slid. We knew he would try something all we had to do was watch the the bobble head he calls a wife she said.**

 **Now you have too choices you could get this drug in this needle and die or you can do right by my cousin and your child . Where you really going to sacrifice raising your child for Carly for your boss.**

 **We told you dipshits that she would pay Sonny isn't as bright as he thinks he is now he may just avoided going to jail. Because he has deniability but you don't Karina spoke, so what you kidnapped me" Shawn says. Which made her laugh i didn't kidnap you i saved your life i am your good Samaritan she said with a smile.**

 **"Where is Carly" he asked**

 **" I don't know all i saw was your knocked out on the side of the road" Karina said with a shrug. "Bull shit Karina you know where she is " he said as he tried to get up but couldn't see i caused the crash. I made sure i hit you and them. My guess is Carly is running through the woods and the dogs will catch her soon.**

 **So seriously what was the plan you cause an accident y'all take her and flea the country in Sonny's private jet. Do you know his Island will be the first place they check oh what South America where my people can catch her. Look if it was up to my brother he would have killed you but i saved you she said laughing.**

 **I didn't it for Elle seeing as how you her baby daddy number 2 see it as your on a time out Shawn she said as she laughed and walked away.**

 **Some where in Miami**

 **Her eyes started to flicker open and close that is when she noticed she couldn't close her mouth she tried to move but she couldn't. It was dark then a spotlight was put on her forcing her to close her eye she looked she was on some kind of spinning wheel. That is when the fear set in she tried to scream but there was some kind of ball in her mouth was blocking out the sounds.**

 **When she noticed a man dressed like the Joker watching her " Ahhh your awake" he said with a grin. Then she noticed the woman dressed as Harley Quinn smiling at her " Do you think we should take this off her mouth" she asked. " Then how would we hear her scream if we don't he said laughing, as the woman walked over and taking it off.**

 **"Ahh that is better isn't it" the woman said running her hand down the side of her face its when she screamed " HELPPPPP, SOMEBODY HELPPPP ME" Andrea said screaming at the top of her lungs. When the Joker screamed as well " HELPPPP , SOMEBODY HELLPPP ME" he said as they both began to laugh.**

 **That is when he said " Spin the wheel, spin the wheel" as the woman skipped over to spin the wheel she was on. As she screamed for help but to no avail as the wheel went around over and over again. While the man rode a bicycle around her then stopped and shouted " MY TURN" spinning it faster then before.**

 **Until it stopped and the woman got in her face as Andrea tried to move " scream for me " the woman said using the tip of her tongue to lick her Andrea's lips. " You are going down who ever the hell you are" Andrea said angrily trying to spit at the woman who backed up. When she walked over to the guy and kissed him then looked Andrea with a grin that sent chills over her body.**

 **" Let's make this a little more interesting" the woman said with a smile rolling out what look like weapons.**

 **" How so pumpkin pie" he asked**

 **"Puddin you can spin the wheel while i throw these" she said with a wicked grin, which caused him to laugh.**

 **He jumped " I LOVE IT SPIN THE WHEEL, SPIN THE WHEEL " he chanted as he made his way over to Andrea. 'NO, NO, NO WHY ARE YOU DOING YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS " she started to beg. Oh but i do sweet heart he said running around the wheel playing games before he would spin the wheel.**

 **As it jerked before it sent her going in circles as she screamed that is when she noticed the woman started to throw knives in her direction. It sent her into a panic mode where she screamed even louder hoping someone would hear her. When the man took something out his pocket and put on music " scream all you want no one is going to hear you " he said.**

 **Just as the wheel was slowing down two of the knives land over her head and to the side as she sighs relief. "Oh don't sigh yet honey i am just getting started spin it again Puddin" she said as they both laughed spinning it again. As the woman threw the knives faster this time Andrea screamed every time it didn't land on her as the tears started to slid down her face.**

 **She closed her eyes all she could here was the woman's laughter until she felt a knife pierced her skin. Causing her scream in pain and despair as she started to cry " ahhh don't cry its just a scratch the woman said with a grin. But she knew better before she knew it she was out cold again.**

 **Port Charles**

 **Pentonville**

 **Jason banged on the door " YOU GOT TO LET ME OUT OF HERE PLEASE THE WOMAN IN THE PICTURE IS IN DANGER PLEASE" yelled. She is in danger he whispered as he punched the wall " Hey shut up in there i told you to relax" the guard said as he closed th partition back. Caleb smiled to himself as he walked away taking his phone out " Boss he is in the whole and the other guy has the picture and he is speaking to the warden" he said.**

 **No i put he took a swing at me and that is the reason he is there its all in motion and we have that present for you its in route he said. All heard was Jason's constant knocking when he saw another guard coming his way he hung up and nodded at the man and kept walking.**

 **Carly's eyes blinked open she had something tied around her mouth she looked around. That is when she noticed that there was a small window behind her head when she saw she was on a boat her eyes widened in shock. In that moment she tried to scream she didn't know what was going on only thing she could do was think of her children.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Port Charles**

 **Greystone Manor**

 **" Shawn this is Sonny call me back asap" he said, as he flipped the table sending the glass flying. " SON OF A BITCH" he yelled throwing the glass against the terrace doors " DAD" Michael said from behind him.**

 **" Hey Michael" Sonny answered**

 **' Any news on Mom yet' the young man asked**

 **'No nothing yet they say no new is good new' Sonny said as he sat down running his hand across his face. What good is money and power if you can't protect your family Sonny says as his mind ran to the worse case scenario.**

 **When Max walked in " Boss we have a problem one of our contact over at the PCPD says Andrea" is missing and she was out in Miami following Robert Barnes and Svetlana Barnes" he said. "Florio's assassin" He asked**

 **"** **Yeah she married Jason's brother Drew his other brother" Max answered**

 **"Does she even know that Lana is a hitter that bitch is lethal on a normal day but she is even crazier if she feels threaten" Sonny says as Michael looked on in shock.**

 **That is when Diane walked in " Sonny we have a problem" he closed his eyes and sigh has he shook his head. " What Diane we already know Andrea is missing" Sonny said, What Andrea is missing why is this the first time i am hearing about this she said.**

 **Because i just found out from Max right before you came in he said do we know what happened to her. She went missing in Miami while following Robert Barnes who just married Svetlana Sonny said. I need a drink Diane said pour herself a glass of scotch do we know if Svetlana took her she said.**

 **No we don't right now it is speculation Sonny says, well it really good speculation Diane answered.**

 **"Wait how dangerous is Svetlana" Michael asked**

 **Extremely Dangerous she can slit your throat without even coming into this room" Sonny answered.**

 **"Someone has to tell Uncle Jason " Michael said**

 **' That's if you can get in to see he i was just informed that Mr. Morgan will be in solitary confinement for the next couple of days' Diane says. That is when Sonny knew everything Just got worse his wife was missing, his enforcer was missing the other in solitary and now Andrea was missing as well.**

 **Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic**

 **San Gregorio De Nigua**

 **Manolo grabbed the man by the throat before he punched him in the face " hijo de la gran puta" he said. Snatching of Juan Luis scarf of his face " if you are going to be a criminal you should be smarter you stupid fuck. I just spent an entire evening with you Manolo said picking up the gun and pointing it at him.**

 **His friend tried to run away whe Manolo shot him in the back of his legs before he kicke his nephew. Get up you stupid motherfucker and go home " I won't kill you because you are my sisters boy but your or any of your friends come at me again i wont hesistate in killing you do you hear" Manolo said.**

 **Juan Luis got staring he down " Go ahead kid see if you have the cojones" Manolo said, the young man thought better off it.**

 **"Antonio follow him i don't trust him" Manny said**

 **" But he is your sisters son" Tony says**

 **' I wouldn't give a shit if he was the pope" M** **anolo said as Hiro and Calvin chuckled**

 **' Sure thing Manolo" Antonio said as Calvin followed him**

 **" Let's go Hiro" Manolo said as he walked by the kid who they shot in the leg and looked at him. Hiro picked him up and threw him in the back seat of the car " BABOSA" Manolo said as he spit on him as they drove away.**

 **Juan Luis didn't notice Tony until he double back " You to " he said to Antonio, who just smirked at him. He laughed at Tony because he was well over 6 feet " Your hear this mother fucker" Antonio said looking over his shoulder. Causing Juan Luis to turn around when he was hit square in the chest by Calvin before Tony pounced on him.**

 **After some time " Boss we have a situation" Antonio said in the phone**

 **Miami , Florida**

 **After landing Nathan went to Sam's house and Harrison went to the Precinct he pulled in front of his cousins house shaking his head. And rang the doorbell " COMING" someone yelled from the other side of the door as she snatched the door open. "Nathan what are you doing here" sounding a little shocked, can i come in this isn't a social call but business he said.**

 **'What's up' Sam said letting him in the house**

 **" Honey who is at the door " Drew said coming into he living room " Oh hey Nathan" he said.**

 **' He says its not a social call but business matter' she says with a raise eyebrow**

 **' What can we do for you Nathan" Drew says**

 **When Robbie walked in with Halsey in his arms and Svetlana who had Declan on her leg " Oh sorry Andy" he said. We will take the kids back outside he said, No you don't have to go i need to speak and you Mr. Barnes and your wife Nathan says.**

 **"Ahh okay" Robbie said putting Halsey in Sam's arms**

 **Declan buddy i need you go back outside and play with your brother and your sister okay' Drew says**

 **But I wa... he said but was cut off by Sam " No buts Declan we need to speak to Nathan okay as the little boy pouted and went back in the yard. Okay now Nathan what is this about 'Sam asked, well You know who Andrea Nunzio is right.**

 **Yeah i met her briefly she was the one who arrested Robbie last week she said, well we have reason to believe she had been tracking you Robert. And now she is missing no one can find her at all the last place she was seen was at he hotel where she was kidnapped from Nathan said.**

 **"Tracking me for what i keep telling this woman i had nothing to do with those photos " Robbie said. Now to you Mrs. Barnes we have reason to believe could have possibly kidnapped her seeing as how you were an assassin Nathan continued. Listen Detective i have been out of that line of business for a long time Svetlana answered.**

 **Point is Lana you still have the skill set and motive in taking her because you think she is trying to railroad your husband Nathan said. Motive really i don't care for the bitch yes she ticked me off that day in the precinct because she was all but trying to frame Robbie. To make her career criminal boyfriend innocent but i know my Robbie is the only actually innocent in this situation she said.**

 **'Do you know who could have took her' Nathan asked**

 **My obvious guess would be Julian Jerome especially if he thinks Morgan killed his sister Lana said. Yeah but Julian has been missing in action since Ava's disappearance" Nathan said. Off course he is Detective he is the only one left and he is probably hold up his organizations was weakened by the lost of Ava she said.**

 **Sam and Drew watched on pensively " look i am going to be completely honest you are all person of interest in her disapperance with the exception of Drew. Sam she has mad you a target multiple times because she thinks you put Robbie up to this Nathan finished.**

 **I know she has made me the big bad in this scenario Nathan but i can assure you i have done nothing wrong and neither has Robbie. Look Sam i know that but she is looking for a way to save the person she loves and that makes people desperate he answered. Guys i am sorry for the inconvenience but i will be back to speak to you soon Nathan says as hugged Sam and kissed Halsey.**

 **Now i am going to say hi to my little cousins before i leave here he said going outside and the kids ran to him. As the rest looked on Svetlana stood next to Sam " Do you think he is on to us" Sam smiled not a clue she said waving to him.**

 **PCPD**

 **" Detectives did you get anything in Miami" Jordan asked**

 **' No nothing but she was kidnapped by this Harley Quinn and The Joker" Harrsion said**

 **" Wait what the same Harley and the Joker that smashed Ava's gallery and kidnapped her" Jordan said.**

 **' It Looks like it they are the same build nothing changed' Nathan answered**

 **When Jordan got this look in her eyes " I don't think its a coincedence either" she said**

 **" How so captain" both detectives asked**

 **This is mob related first they kidnap Ava then they comeback and completely wipe out her gallery of all of its contents. Then they kidnap Jason Morgan's girlfriend and chances are whoever this is has Carly Corinthos she said. This is both a direct attack on the Jerome and The Corinthos crime families she continued.**

 **That is when it dawned on Nathan " there is a new player in town and he came in with a bang" he said. Think about it both of Sonny's enforcer are out of commission his wife is gone and Sonny i am sure is going out of his mind looking for his wife. And i am sure using all his resources to find her an he is distracted leaving this person time to position themselves Jordan says.**

 **I mean it makes perfect sense frame Morgan for Ava Jerome's murder getting him out the way Harrison said. Exactly So they can move in slowly this has probably been planned since the summer when Sonny was attacked Jordan added. And we don't know who we are looking for and we won't know until they make their move she said.**

 **Tell Detective Falconeri we know what happened to his step mother and someone get Mr. Corinthos in here she said as she called Anna to fill her in.**

 **Pentonville**

 **Anna sat waiting when she saw them bringing Jason in and handcuffed him to the table. 'Are you alright" she asked looking at his disheveled appearrance as he just shook his head yes.**

 **" Did you find her" he asked**

 **No we haven't found her yet we was already aware Ms. Nunzio's going down to Miami under the pretenses that Robert Barnes framed you. But we now know that you might be right but not about but i think you are being framed by a third party. We were able to figure out that someone is after both the Corinthos and the Jerome crime families.**

 **Framing you for Ava's death, your girlfriend and Mrs. Corinthos abductions all point to a rival family moving in on both your territories Anna said. But Jason couldn't get rid of the nagging suspicion that there was more to the story but he stayed quiet. " So when i can i get out of here" he asked, well i am working on getting your bail set so you can be released.**

 **While we are trying to lure this person out into the open and we are going to use you to do it we are going to find Ms. Nunzio and Mrs. Corinthos Anna said. Jason was pretty sure there was no rival family just Sam and the Tavares family trying to prove a point.**

 **'Have you looked into other suspects for their disapperances" he asked**

 **" Yes we have we orginally thought it was Mr. Barnes and wife had something to do with it but we interviewed them and your ex Samantha Cain they were proving innocent " Anna answered**

 **Who is the Barnes kids wife he asked**

 **'Svetlana Antonenko" Anna answered as she got up as he looked on in shock if she was involved he they had to get to Andrea fast. He would wait until he was release he would loo for her himself and if they were involve he would make them pay.**

 **Can you tell me anything about who took her he asked, it is the same people who took Ava this Harley Quinn and the Joker is all we know right now she said.**

 **Miami Florida**

 **Just as Sam was about to lock the door she turned around to find Sonny " I am Only going to ask you once where is my wife Sam and Jason girlfriend" he asked.**

 **Sam Looked on in shock " last time I checked she was in pentonville waiting to be taken into federal custody and that other girl I dont know" she said with a shrug. Wrong Answer Sam he said raising his arm when the gun went off**


	67. Chapter 67

Santo Domingo, Domincan Republic

San Gregorio De Nigua

His eyes fluttered open when he saw a big asian guy just sitting there looking at him menacingly. " You know if you had a brain i would respect it but you are incredibly stupid Juan Luis " Manolo said walking toward him. Instead of going home like i instructed you double back and i want to know why do you have a death wish" he said.

"Fuck you Mother fucker you come here to take advantage of my mother" Juan Luis said

" For what dumbass they have nothing that i would need to steal from them" Manolo answered. No you saw that i looked like i have money and you thought i was some sucker and you would just take it from me he continued.

"I wasn't going to leave my friend to you fuckers" he said playing tough

Manolo smirked " You want to test me Juan Luis im not a stupid man you think because you are my sisters son i won't kill you. But you are wrong you have shown me a great deal of disrespect since i entered the restaurant early this evening. And Just because i just found my sister means that i will spare you right he continued.

If you are my mothers brother you won't why hurt her like that " the young man said smugly. He turned around " You want to know just how serious i am" Manolo said swing and hitting him in the chest repeatedly. As the young man groaned in pain Antonio i believe he tried to size you up am i right. He sure did boss but i think he is regretting that sentiment right now Tony said with a smirk as he hit him with a pipe.

That was the first time he screamed in pain " No, No, No por favor, no quiero morir por favor" he begged. Ahh you want beg now huh i gave you a chance to stop this insanity Juan Luis i take no pleasure in this i think had you met me before you could be quiet useful to me but now you can't Manolo said with a shrug.

'Oh dios no, por favor, ¿y mi esposa, mis hijos?" he cried " God can't help you an what about your wife and kids you certainly didn't think of them or mines when you had a gun in my face Manolo said. Now shut up and quit whining like a little bitch and get what you so desperately wanted he said with a grin.

" I could have respected you if you didn't just do a quick one sixty from tough guy to pussy cat" Manolo picked up a bat and swung and hit him in the chest. As Juan screamed in pain " Oh god please think about my mother please " he cried, Manolo looked at him and swung hitting him in the face with the bat. As he and Tony took turns hitting him in that moment he understood just how much this man was serious.

" Any last words sobrino" the man said with a grin

" Pllleassee I... I... i'm sorry " he stammered out, Caballeros what do you think Manolo said looking at Hiro, Calvin and Tony.

Miami, Florida

That was a warning shot Sa... was all he got out before he was hit in the head " Hi mom" Manuel said with a smile. Sam shook her head " get him up" she said locking the door as they left. He put Sonny inside the car , my dad and Santiago has Giambetti brothers Manuel said as they sped off.

As they pulled into the warehouse they heard Sonny groan "ughh what did you do to me" he said trying to get up. I didn't do anything to you Sonny but this has to stop Sam said. When they got out the car Sam put her hand up when she noticed Olly getting ready to pounce.

Look Sonny you are Kristina' s and Lila's father so out of respect for our daughter don't push this she said. " Seems to me you are the one who forgot we were family Sam he responds.

She chuckles why is that Sonny because i wouldn't make it okay for your bitch of a wife for nearly killing my husband Sam said. No Sam because you have been waging wrong on my family for months now why couldn't you just let it go he pleaded.

Do you hear yourself would you let it go if someone hurt Carly huh Hell no you wouldn't so for the sake of family I should just give Carly a past right. No harm no foul right he only almost died but let's make it okay for her to do whatever she wants right fuck you Sonny Sam said.

There was another way Sam you could have trusted me to handle it he said. Causing Sam to laugh really like you have been handling it for years Sonny come on now are you kidding me. What would you have done gotten mad throw bar ware and that was it cut the bullshit. You, Jason and Carly think your above it all and you shouldn't have to pay for the shit you have done she said continued.

Tell me how does it feel Sonny ,TELL ME HOW DOES IT FEEL TO NOT GOLD ALL THE CARDS HUH she shouted." Go the fuck home Sonny and for the record I don't have either of those bitches" Sam said walking away with Manuel behind her. He made move but Olly stood in front of him " Go home Sonny you don't want to be shipped back up north in a fucking body bag " he said.

As her and Manuel walked away "Do you really think he will go home" he asked, No and i am counting on it she said with a smirk. All he could is laugh as he opened he car door looking back at Sonny as they drove away.

Andrea had been in and out of consciousness for she didn't know how long. That's when she saw she was loses so she jumped up and started to run. When she heard the echo of laughter " no go this way , no go that way and saw a Harley Quinn and Joker face all over with bright lights.

I see youuu run the woman said, as she started to run again when she saw arrows fly pass her. Screaming as one skim her skin as she ran trying to find away out. Pumpkin pie your missing on purpose he said with a grin as she smiled.

"What's the fun is that if I get her to early" she said as he laughed. She is literally going in circles she is in the basement if she makes it out of here it will be a miracle the woman said in laughter. As she began shooting the arrow gun again watching Andrea run in circles.

Ducking and hid she tried to catch her breathe please let me make it out of here she said praying. Looking at the amount of blood seeping out of her arm as she tried to blink back the tears.

Come out , come out where ever you are! The woman said tauntingly if you hadn't notice your not going anywhere. Your like a hamster on a wheel right now she said as they laughed. When Andrea heard foot steps and took off running again you ready puddin the woman asked.

"Any time pumpkin pie" he said

Ready set , GO as they began firing of arrows and darts as she ran trying to find a way out. Before she was hit with two darts one hitting her leg and another in the neck before she collapsed.

Port Charles

A Container ship was sent to the PCPD and Jason who was released into Anna Devane's custody. Dante called his father to let him know about the container ship coming in with his and Jason names on it. Causing Sonny to quickly fly back home rushing to the docks " hey Jason your out how" he asked greeting his friend.

"What's in the container ship Dante" Sonny asked

" Don't know But the message said it should be coming soon" Dante said

" Any leads on who took Andrea, Carly or Shawn' Jason asked

No but someone is after you and my dad and they must have been watching all of you Dante said as he saw the the ship docking. " Look there it goes" Anna said.

' I want everyone aboard that ship detained and questions do you hear me' she said as they saw someone jump over board. They looked on in horror as they called in the coast guard to seize anyone in the water as they boarded the ship.

" Go, Go, Go" Jordan yelled as they saw more people jumped off calling they had to call in divers. " What the hell is going on" Sonny said as he looked at Jason strangely

When the PCPD boarded they stop others who were trying to jump off taking them down before they took control of the boat. No one aboard spoke english they were all European so they needed to get translators.

They propped open the container finding Carly, Shawn and Julian all aboard as all the cops looked on in shock. Carly was curled up in the corner mumbling to herself, Shawn was battered and bruised Julian was the only on half way lucid.

As they sprung into action to rush them to the hospital "Carly " Sonny shouted as he ran to her with Jason behind him. That's when Jason noticed Shawn As th police looked at each other " What the hell is going on" Jordan said looking at Lucky " I want forensic to go through this container ship this boat with a fine tooth come she yelled.

Anna followed Julian he was the one gone for the longest time and figure he was probably the only one to see his captors.

General Hospital

Sonny called the kids and the family on the way to the hospital "Sonny is that you i knew you would come for me did our baby make it is he okay" she asked. As Sonny looked on confused as she went through rants that didn't make any sense to him.

I am here baby and i am not going anywhere he said getting emotional as he looked up at Jason who nodded and left. T.J there with Molly at his sided when Jason approached " any news on Shawn yet.

" No there isn't anything yet" Molly said answering for T.J, who had his hands on his head." How is Carly " Molly asked , nothing yet all we know is she was put through some kind of torture. So until we get her lucid then we can find out what happened to her Jason said.

Dante came in " where is my father" he asked

"He is with Carly right now why what's going on" Jason replies.

Whoever this is after you guys means business none of the people we caught are talking and i mean none are talking. Any signs on Andrea he asked, no we spike to police out in Miami and nothing. But this Joker and Harley Quinn didn't care about security cameras and MPD ran the plates it's nothing they were stolen Dante said.

As Jason ran his hands over his face" It has to to be Svetlana" he said, just because you want it to be doesn't mean it is Dante responds. She is a former assassins Dante it's her job to make people disappear Jason spat. Do you have any proof to that Jason so I can arrest her because if you dont it's your word against hers Dante said walking away.

Spinelli i need you to get my information on Sam and fast i think she is involved in Andrea's disappearance Jason said. Yes i am sure there is no going back that Sam we knew is gone so no more nice approach he said.


	68. Chapter 68

**General Hospital**

 **It had been a few days it broke Sonny's heart that they had to institutionalize Carly. He believed that someone was after him and to make matters worse they still had no idea to were Andrea was. Jason and Spinelli had been working nonstop to find something to tie Sam or Svetlana to her disappearance.**

 **I went to confront Sam she said she didn't know anything about Carly and Andrea's disappearance. Do you believe her Jason asked, no i didn't so I gave her a warning shot before Manuel Tavares hit me in the back of the head.**

 **They already had the drop on Max and Milo Sonny says, this has to stop Sonny Jason said angrily. 'THEN ENDED IT JASON IT'S TIME WE TAKE THE POWER BACK I AM SICK OF HER HAVING THE UPPER HAND" Sonny said. And i want you to start with Manuel Tavares Sam and the rest of them will know what it feels like to be my enemy he said. We have to plan this really well or higher someone else to do it an when they are distracted we hit them Sonny said.**

 **But that will be waging war on Manolo and Florio Jason said, They can blame this on Sam she should have quit while she was ahead but kidnapping Carly and Andrea is going to far and i am done playing these games Jason. I just had to put my wife in a mental institution " I'M DONE WE NEED TO FIND THIS NEW PLAYER WHO I KNOW IS CONNECTED TO HER he said.**

 **Unbeknownst to either of them someone heard them as they rushed of she held her stomach. As the tears start to run down her face she couldn't believe what she heard why him why Manuel. She had to warn him and fast her hands were trembling as she text him " Hey Molly how is Shawn just let me know if you guys need anything" Jason said as Sonny approached.**

 **Shawn is okay T.J and I are fine we don't need anything thank you" Molly said, Sonny hugged her she gave him a small smile as she walked away.**

 **As the machines beeped Shawn opened his eyes slowly looking around " Hey Shawn" the man said. He looked up in shock he tried to speak but the man shush him. See i didn't take long for you to step into my family huh I saw Jordan here.**

 **Tommy walked closer as Shawn tried to move and but Tommy grabbed the help button. It's just me and you Shawn " you must have gotten a really good laugh at my expense fucking my wife behind my back"he said.**

 **It wasn't like that Tommy she never loved me it was always you man Shawn said. If that was the case she wouldn't be out here claiming T.J is your son he said. Maybe I should make you miss years of your child's life and Curtis can play daddy to your child Tommy said cutting the oxygen bag.**

 **"You dont need that " Tommy said slipping out the room as Shawn started to cough struggling to grab the help button. That's when his machines started blaring sending the nurses staff running into his room.**

 **Miami Florida**

 **Jason had managed to give Anna's people the slip " Spinelli can you tell me where Andrew's phone last pinged from. And where Sam or Lana in the same area no they are covering there tracks or K.K is doing it for them. Look Spinelli our Sam is gone and isn't coming back but she has Andrea and i will find her he said.**

 **Making his way to Sam's office he knew she was working late and Drew had already checked out. As he made it through security pretending to be a janitor her office door was cracked open. When he pushed open the door she had her back turned " what took you so long" Sam said turning around.**

 **As Jason held his gun up moving into her office"Where is Andrea Sam" he asked deadly serious, Sam shrugged "I don't know". "Last time i heard she was kidnapped by cartoon villains " she said. I'm not going to ask you again Sam he said, as she laughs "God you people are predictable" Sam said. When she got up are you going to shoot me Jason she said getting in his face " GO NEAR ANDREA OR CARLY AND I WILL KILL YOU' he said.**

 **When someone tapped him on the shoulder that's when he turn around only to punched in th face. Sam smiled " hi babe" , Drew smiled "hi honey you having fun" he said taking the brass knuckles off. I told you he would come that's when Santiago walked in and looked at Sam and Drew then Jason.**

 **"Stupid motherfucker" he said as he shook his head, as he picked him dropping him on the garbage bin and pushing it down the hall. Drew grabbed Sam by the waist " you don't have to be around for this" he said holding her.**

 **I know don't but i want to they were looking to kill son Drew that is where i draw the line there will be no more holding back. I gave them a chance they wanted to hang themselves instead of just taking the lost they have to win not this time. And trust me i know just enough about them to hang them with it.**

 **Warehouse in Miami**

 **When he finally came too he move he realize he was in a meat locker " You haven't learned from the last time have you big brother' Drew said. You and Sonny made a big mistake and it will cost you i just don't know what yet because i'm not the parents.**

 **But Manuel is my godson but how does it feel to be on a meat hook huh he said with a grin. But i can only imagine how Sam and Olly feel, he said ripping the tape off his mouth . When he didn't even see Robbie who swung hitting him in the face " You really must be dumb son bitch" he said.**

 **That is when he saw Sam and Olly walk forward but something in her eyes were different " What do you think Sammy should we rearrange his pretty face" Olly said. I'm very disappointed it has come to this Jason i never wanted to have to hate you or hurt you but you and Sonny pushed it.**

 **You know when i left you ten years ago i left because i was hurt but i never hated you i never wished you any harm but now i despise you. Both of you asshole are accusing me but didn't you think for one second that the people we work for was going to let Carly get away i mean really.**

 **You wanted to take one of my children from me and that you will pay for" because i may have not given birth to Manuel but i love him as if he was my own just like you love Michael and Lila" she said. " I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD TAKE IT THAT FAR AND TRY AND KILL MY SON" Sam shouted. "This is on you Sam you took it to far taking Carly and Andrea they are innocent" Jason said.**

 **Oliver chuckled " really wow un maldito cabron verdad" he said before he swung his bat across his chest. Before passing it to Sam as she slammed it into his body over and over again before she threw it to the floor. Grabbing his face " YOU MADE ME DO THIS JASON YOU MADE ME I NEVER WANTED THIS "she said getting emotional.**

 **" DAMN IT Sam shouted dropping her coat on the floor before her and Olly took turns hitting him. " Get him down" Sam said as she backed up with a devious grin as Ross and Drew Dropped him on the floor. " Do your worse boys but don't kill him yet anyway" she said, Santiago took of his jacket " Pick him up" he said.**

 **"Hit like a linebacker Santi" Oliver said as he charged forward knocking the wind out of him as Jason hit the wall. As Santi continued to slam him into the wall before stopping as collapses the floor. " Oh me please pick me please Sammy, Olly can i go before Drew please "Robbie begged as Oliver laughed.**

 **"Alright go ahead Robert do your damage " Oliver said**

 **Robbie threw his jacket at Drew stepping forward as he stalked Jason as he struggled to get to his feet. When Robbie ran and jumped and punched him in the face watching Jason hit the floor.**

 **" WOOHOO AGAIN GET UP BOY" Robbie shouted**

 **Just as Jason was about to get Robbie ran and kicked him in the head " Maybe another TBI will give you a new personality one more likable" he said knocking him unconscious. Drew threw scorching cold water on him " wake up" he said nudging Jason with his foot. " Hey Morgan did you enjoy your nap" Robbie said laughing, as he tried to get to his feet.**

 **Oliver kicked him in the back of his legs causing him to fall to his knees, as he looked up at them. Sam and Oliver stood in front of him gun in hand when Svetlana walked in" Ooh lala did i miss the party " she said laughing. As she walked over to Sam and whispered something in her ear that cause Sam to smile as they talked amongst each other.**

 **" Change of plans we are going to make him live partially anyway" Sam says, touche Samantha i'm impressed Lana said with a grin. Oliver still had him at gunpoint " Sammy we agrees he dies tonight" he said, when Sam walked over and whispered in his ear. Oliver laughed " wow that is good can we keep it" he said, Sam laughed that is kind of the point Olly she said.**

 **" But just to prove how serious i am "Sam said raising her hand when two shots rang out before.**

 **University of Miami hospital**

 **We have a white male mid fourties two GSW and multiple bruises and he took a hella of a beating, when another stretcher was brought in. We have a white female mid thirties multiple puncture wounds suffering from dehydration we founded her wandering the streets before she past out.**

 **As they where rushed to separate rooms where they called her family, when a doctor smiled when he saw him. Sam picked the lock to the hotel room as Spinelli had his back turned " I think the former Fair Samantha has hurt Stone Cold Mr. Sir" he said. He Never saw her come in and sat down " i am very disappointed in you Spinelli " she said.**

 **Fai... Fair Samantha he stammered out as she shook her head as Oliver and Drew stood behind her. As Sam looked at him Damian Spinelli meet my husband Drew Cain and my the father of my three oldest kids Oliver Tavares she said.**

 **You want to know something Spinelli it was me that talked him to give you a place to stay to keep you safe. It was me that adored you not Jason then i realized you didn't give a damn about me she said.**

 **That is not true i love you and so does Stone Cold and you go out your way to hurt him he said. Love me you nor Jason know what love is please Spinelli you love Jason, i found that out when you helped him lie to me. After all i did for YOU and you betray me over and over again.**

 **But he does love you and you know that don't you Sam it's why he let you get away with hurting the ones he loves. " He didn't let me do a damn thing Spinelli he thought i would fall in line like i use to and when i didn't he didn't know what to do". He loved that i would have done anything for him and let him treat me like an option not a priority.**

 **Jason loved that i accepted being last, he loved that i let him control me and he loved that i would do all the work and make all the sacrifices so he wouldn't have too. But you want to know what i have learned that isn't love Spinelli love is putting someone else's happiness before your own.**

 **Love is never making your partner do all the work, love is uplifting Spinelli not destructive. Its brings the best out of you and i realize now that i have only had to great loves and that is these two men. But i do thank Jason for being there for me when i had no one willingly because i was too stubborn to go home Sam said looking up at Olly.**

 **Who winked at her so i'm not going to kill you because your not worth it, but go home and tell Sonny if he wants a war he will get one. Just as**


	69. Chapter 69

**Port Charles**

 **" Spinelli where is Jason" Sonny asked**

 **" I don't know i he went to confront the person formerly known as Fair Samantha but i think it was a trap because it was to easy for Stone Cold to get in but he was desperate to find Andrea.**

 **So he went and i have been trying to get in contact with him every since but as i got off of the phone with you earlier. She had got into my hotel room and i didn't know and she said that she wouldn't kill me Spinelli finished.**

 **She made sure i left the greater Miami area he said, do you know how the that other thing went. It was a no go because your young target was not where you had hoped he said, How the hell is that Jason and i set that up perfectly. So that i wouldn't be traced back to us but to Julian Jerome Sonny said, The Jackal doesn't know how all he knows is that it didn't happen.**

 **It is why Stone Cold made the call to go straight to the source and that was Spinelli continued.**

 **" FUCK" Sonny said flipping the table over so we have no leverage what so ever he said. No and Sam told me to tell you that you wanted a war you got one the young man said. " Boss Shawn is up and Talking" Max said as he enter the room " FIND JASON NOW SPINELLI" Sonny said as he left.**

 **General Hospital**

 **" How are you doing my friend" Duke asked as he sat down**

 **" I dodged a bullet man i was lucky man" Shawn said**

 **' Do you know what happened to ' he asked**

 **Duke man i don't know last thing i remember was sitting down talking to you and Sonny who just walked in.**

 **"Shawn hey man how are you man " Sonny said shaking his hand**

 **" I am alive i considered myself lucky man" Shawn replies**

 **' Did you speak to the cops already he asked**

 **Yeah man Jordan and T.J was here when i woke up and after they left Arlo swept the room for any bugs Shawn says. " What the hell happen Shawn" Sonny said, honestly Sonny i don't remember he answers as Sonny looks confused.**

 **What do you mean what is the last thing you remember he asked, look man last thing i remember was talk to you and Duke and everything else is a blur Shawn said. How is that even possible Sonny asked, I don't know man i have been racking my brain trying to figure that out he said.**

 **How is Carly i keep asking and no one is telling me anything Shawn asked, we had to institutionalize her early this week Sonny answered solemnly. Damn Sonny man I'm sorry Shawn said sympathetically, Do we know who took her and me he asked, Anna and the PCPD thinks its a new player in town but i think its Sam Sonny says.**

 **Do you have proof to that or are you looking for payback because she sent Carly to prison Shawn said. No i don't have any proof to that its why i went to Miami to confront her Sonny says. Are you asking for trouble we can't afford man Shawn said frustrated, No i need to get some power back in our hands he said.**

 **YOU KNOW I CAN'T DO THAT SONNY I DON'T WANT THE MOTHER OF MY CHILD IN THE MIDDLE OF A MOB WAR Shawn said. What was i supposed to do with Carly and Andrea missing now Jason i can't its already on we mad our move Sonny said. ' THEN STOP IT HAVE A SIT DOWN NOW I MEAN IT SONNY I CAN'T DO IT I WANT HAVE YOU OR ANYONE ELSE PUT MY CHILD IN DANGER Shawn said.**

 **I'm sorry Sonny i have to agree with Shawn on this you and Jason made the call that didn't include me or Shawn. Griffin is dating Emelda and he isn't giving her up an he won't stand there and let her get hurt so where does that leave my son Duke finishes. You let your emotions cloud your judgements this is about business now its completely personal you have to stop this or innocent people will be hurt Shawn said.**

 **I will set up the meeting he said making the call " Florio this is Duke i think we need to have a sit down we don't need a war the innocent will be hurt and i know you nor me want that sure thank you okay bye" he said as he hung up.  
**

 **Miami Florida**

 **Everyone sat in Manolo's office " Samantha and Oliver this stops now we are having this sit down i know as Manuel's parents you feel away. But you also have people on both sides that you care about that you don't want to get hurt Florio. Dad i never miss my target ever everything i hit i fully intend too Sam said.**

 **Tio we are not a bunch of amateurs we know who we are going for Oliver said, Florio with all do respect we didn't start this and when trying to manipulate my wife didn't work he went after my brother Drew said. This all start because Sonny's bitch of a wife thought Jason's was owed my children i don't owe him shit Okay Sam said.**

 **I know they wanted to target Manuel and trust me i am just as angry as you all are but Manuel is okay and he will stay that way Florio said. Elena is pregnant with twins and one of those kids are Shawn Butlers, and Emy is dating Griffin Munro Duke Lavery's son. Your Mother and sisters Florio said and its goes for you too Manolo Florio spoke.**

 **" You do know this is bullshit that asshole is made he don't hold all the cards" Manuel said**

 **" WHAT IS THIS FAMILIES MOTTO" Florio said**

 **As everyone sat quite all stewing in there own anger " BLOOD IS BAD FOR BUSINESS" Manolo said begrudgingly. " THAT MOTHER FUCKER TRIED TO HAVE MY SON KILLED WHAT KIND OF FATHER WOULD I BE IF I LET THAT SLIDE" Oliver said knocking over the chair and stormed out. "**

 **" I will get him" Sam said going after him when she caught up to him she put her hand on his shoulder. " I can't Sam and don't ask me too and how can you just give in so fast i can't Sam" Olly said. The whole time Sam smiled i never said i was giving up i will go along with this supposed meet but Sonny dug his own grave and he will get his . Olly you should know by now i don't do as i am told and i am sure my father in there knows i don't either she said with a grin.**

 **But i know enough about Sonny to get him and Jason in jail i have bigger plans for him and Jason its why we let him live remember Sam said with a grin. I forgot about that Olly said laughing, So what will we do Sammy he asked. She wrapped her arms around his neck " we pretend to be good little boys and girls and when we attack they will never see it coming Sam said.**

 **" I forgot how devious your little mind works is it fun embracing your inner Cassadine" Oliver said. Olly i am not doing anything they won't do if the role where reversed which it would never be we are not that arrogant She said kissing him on the cheek. Now lets go put on a hell of a show Tavares she said, let's go baby mama he said as they walked back into the office.  
**

 **"We are ready to listen" Sam said as she winked at Oliver now for the sake of family harmony we will meet with this asshole and if we can't meet an amicable solution. Then we walk and we do what we must and we end it period okay Florio said.**

 **Port Charles**

 **A last we found Stone Cold and Andrea but he was severely injured and shot Noble Emily went to bring him home. Andrea was a little dehydrated with superficial wounds nothing major Spinelli finishes.**

 **" Fuck" Sonny shouted in frustration this was supposed to go smoothly he ranted. Boss we have to go Shawn and Duke are in the car Max said. " Let's go , Spinelli i want you to keep me updated" Sonny said as he left the living room. Both K.K and Spinelli were tapped into the surveillance to watch there peoples back.**

 **When they got there Sam was sitting in between Drew and Oliver with her face on her phone. Manolo looked at Sonny when complete disdain only reason he was still breathing was because all the people they had in common. Mostly for Alexis and her girls as the men shook hands Olly just looked at Sonny's hand and knocked it away.**

 **" Get your little ass out my face before i knock the shit out of you" Olly said, " OLIVER' Florio shouted, what this maricon had the gall to try to kill our son what if i would have went after his kids then you would understand my sentiments right little man Olly continued.**

 **That is when Sam put her hand on Olly's shoulder " Olly" she called to him as he sat back down. " Your sure know how to pick huh Sam you turn your back on the people who were there for you" Sonny said. Sam's jerked her head up " really like me and Drew finding who shot put you in a wheel chair she said.**

 **Your wife almost killed my husband and your bitch want me to make everything okay for her she is a grown woman Sonny. Who acts like a fucking child is worse then my six year old when he throws a tantrum. Then you make excuse for her like i'm supposed to say " hey its just Carly being Carly NO!", furthermore she toyed with his life and that is personal to me.**

 **And don't pretend that you would stop at nothing to do the same Sonny because i know you would. Then you asshole try to intimidate me thinking Jason still had some hold over my heart he doesn't that died 11 years ago. Now i hate him and he is lucky i didn't kill him , and like my sons father said you tried to kill our son there is nothing left for us Sonny.**

 **Tell me if i walked up and looked Michael right in his face and killed him make sure he doesn't go home to his son. Then tell me how would you feel you would want me dead right yeah i that is what i thought. I don't like you Sonny and i think you will get exactly is coming to you, your a hypocrite and the worst kind at that.**

 **Now only reason your alive is i love my sister and i would be able to look her in her face if i watch Olly shoot you right here Sam said. So as far as me your dead to me Sam said getting up from the table with Drew and Oliver right behind her. Corinthos you made an ally your enemy now i could kill you but it will put a strain on my marriage and my home life Florio says.**

 **Look Manolo and Florio i don't want a war with you i agree i let my anger get the best of me cause i thought Sam was after my family. I apologize i made a mistake and i don't want this to go any further but these attacks on my family have to stop. They were never on us but you assumed because Sam wanted your wife to pay that she was on some crusade against you which i kind of understand.**

 **But Manuel has done nothing but defend his mother didn't your son go to jail for doing the same Manolo said. As Sonny sighs yes he did " To Manuel you were a threat to his mother" so do you see the hypocrisy Manolo finished. But its ends here Corinthos we are no longer associates we are nothing your shipment are on the docks.**

 **Don't ever look my way again i washed my hands of you to much of my families blood is spilled Florio said when they heard a hail of bullets. That is when everything in the room stopped when Manolo looked at Santi as they ran outside. When they heard a gut wrenching Scream from Sam!**


	70. Chapter 70

_It has been fun writing this story you guys are awesome for sticking around sadly this is my last chapter i think i did all i could do with this one. As always i appreciate all your reviews i know it wasn't always easy and i thank you. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as i liked writing it I am a diehard Sam fan so i will never trash her for no one._

 _I started this story because i always felt like they never let her have a life outside of Jason its like all the relationships she have are intertwined with his. Never of her own that is going to have her back hence why i initially wrote in the Tavares Family because she needed someone that looked out for her. So i hope you enjoy this last chapter it has been a fantastic ride thank you for reading !_

 **Port Charles**

 **Warehouse**

 **Karina pulled Sam Off Oliver " Olly come on buddy stay with me" Drew said, Manolo ran and slid next to his son. "JUNIOR COME MIJO STAY WITH US" he shouted , When Santiago pulled his gun and aimed it straight at Sonny. When Max yelled " BOSS", Sonny tried to reach for his gun as he was shot as Calvin and Drew picked up Olly and put him in the car.**

 **He never seen Manolo pulled his gun shooting Sonny once before he got up from the ground " you shot my son. " No, No, No Manolo it isn't us i can i sure you that" Duke said as he approached him someone has been after us since his injury this summer. The kidnapping of Shawn, Carly, and Julian Jerome" you are one of our strongest allies" they want to used you to take us out then they take control he Pleaded.**

 **Mr. Lavery i like you i respect you Mr. Butler i don't care for you but you are solely alive because you are the father of one of the twins. But him i will make an exception for if he shot my son do you hear me Manolo says, " I...I...Didn't shoot your son Manny you have my word" Sonny stammered out.**

 **I find out otherwise there isn't a sole that can help you Corinthos i mean it Florio gives you chances i don't Manolo said as he put his gun away and walked away. Max helped Sonny up and walked him to the car " Find out who shot Manny's son i'm not going out for this" Sonny said.**

 **As Shawn and Duke went to work on who was trying to frame them it was in that moment they knew things were about to get worse.**

 **General Hospital**

 **As they rushed Olly to the hospital Griffin saw them bring him in and jumped in to helped " You got to help him it was so much blooded " Sam said as her hand were trembling. Drew held her trying to calm her down " what am i going to tell my kids" she said, we are going to tell them that their dad is a fighter you hear me he says.**

 **When Manolo stormed into the hospital with Florio and the familiy behind them, thats when they heard the machine blaring. Sam's stomach dropped as she sobbed into Drew's chest, Manolo looked at her "** **No, no me digas eso" he said. As he walked into the room as Griffin was coming out " Manolo i'mmmm Sorry we did everything we could" he said.**

 **There was something in his Manolo 's eyes that shook Griffin to his core , then that is when Sonny was wheeled in. " We are losing let's go" the EMT said, when Manolo stopped an whispered something in Sonny's ear as he watched them wheel him away. " I'm going to be with my son" Manolo said as he walked toward the room.**

 **That is when Florio saw Sam stormed and Drew had to go after her but he stopped him " Let her go give her time Mijo" he said patting Drew on the back. As he watched her walk away That is when he looked at his kids walking over and hugging Karina.**

 **" Junior you made me the man that i am i thought i loved your mother but when i held you in my arms. I have never loved anything as much as i loved you and then your sister were born. You guys made me whole just being your father and i didn't mind being home with you guys.**

 **How am i going to break your mothers heart by telling her your gone. Your are her heart my son Manolo said with tears in his eyes as he kissed his son. I will avenge you my boy he said in spanish as he got up to leave the room.**

 **" Tio whats our next move" Santiago said**

 **"Matamos a Corinthos ahora" he said as he walked over to the room where Sonny was. When he saw The Corinthos kids in the emergency room when Kristina came over " Manolo is everything okay why are you guys here" she asked looking around. That is when she saw the blood on Drew's hands " Whose blood is that and where is my sister" Kristina asked.**

 **When Drew stood up its not your sister's blood its Olly's she gasped and covered her mouth " is he okay" she stammered out. " No he isn't okay sweetheart it was still hard for me to say my son is dead" Manolo said. " What No i mean Olly he is going to outlive all of Us" Kristina said as she looked around dropping to the chair.**

 **That's when they rolled Oliver by " DON'T TOUCH HIM I WILL TAKE IT FROM HERE" Manolo said to the orderly. "Sir i have to take him to the morgue" I will be there soon, When Dante approached can you tell me what happen to your son Mr. Tavares. I don't know someone killed my son " But what i do know is Detective you better find them before i do"" and with that he walked off.**

 **It had been a few hours Florio had went to find Sam because she hadn't come back after Olly had flat lined. He found her in a corridor looking at her watch it was the first time that he noticed she was too calm. " Samantha what's going on" he asked as she looked up in shock " DAD HI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE' she said nervously.**

 **Which set him off that is when he heard it " WOOHOO how i do Sammy" Oliver said as he came out the bathroom. " Ahhh hi Tio" Oliver said looking at him then Sam " CONO TA LOCA WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING" Florio said. I was thinking killing the son of a bitch that tried to kill my son Oliver replied.**

 **" Vamos now " he said leading them out a side door to his car so no one would see him taking out his phone and face time Manolo.**

 **" Compadre donde tu esta" he asked**

 **I am going to end this now Manolo replied when Florio turned the phone around " JUNIOR" he said stopping.**

 **Spinelli found there was a sniper on the adjacent roof building but he couldn't a look at the person's face. "And they were well trained this person is military Shawn said looking over the scene. It was a military assault rifle set up here see the marks right here they were covered.**

 **Man we have to find who is after us and fast "Shawn finished, they never hesitated they wanted Mr. Tavares to kill Sonny Spinelli said. As he sighs " this is no good" Shawn says looking over the roof with Cody as they did their search.**

 **Miami, Florida**

 **Emily was speaking to one of Jason's doctors when she heard Andrea which made her turn around.**

 **" Andrea oh my god are you okay" she exclaimed**

 **" Its not as bad as it looks i'm just waiting on one last test but what are you doing here" Andrea said. That's when Emily's face dropped at that moment Andrea's noticed her facial expression.**

 **" Emily what's wrong" Andrea asked**

 **Uhmm its Jason they found him a few days ago its really bad he was severely beaten he had no id on him. And their labs were backed up for days and they just got to me yesterday and i came here today Emily answered.**

 **Andrea gasped as she held her stomach " Oh my god this is my fault he was looking for me Can i see him" she said pleadingly.  
" Yeah sure you don't even have to ask" Emily said**

 **"Andy no" her brother said**

 **" No Fredo i have to see him he is here because of me" Andrea said going into Jason's room as he brother sighed. " What happen to your brother isn't her fault its his own doing he is the reason my sister was kidnapped and tortured by some Lunatics dressed as The Joker and Harley Quinn he said.**

 **She knew what Jason did for a living and she choose to love him Emily said**

 **" Chose are you kidding me he sucks these women in with his brooding and they want to help him and they lose themselves in him and he lets them and when he is done with them he feeds them this bullshit excuse that he doesn't want them to get hurt.**

 **B** **ut the truth is he sucked the life out of them and now that he has made them depended on him he is through and there is no changing his mind. And they don't get a say how many were there that he has destroyed" Alfredo said.**

 **Emily looked in shocked" My brother is not perfect but he is a really good person and when he loves he loves deep and its true she said. When another doctor came over Mr. Nunzio were's your sister she asked, Oh she went to see another patient she will be back he answered.**

 **When she walked in the room she froze where she was and started to cry " oh god what did they do to you" she said. She walked over to him " Jace its me i want you to know i am fine" Andrea said in tears. " Who did this too you she cried laying her head on his chest when she felt his hand move.**

 **She picked up her head but his eyes where still closed " I'm here okay just come back to me" Andrea said caressing his face. That is when Emily came in and put her hand on her shoulder " we are going to get him back if i have any say about it" she said.**

 **"What did his doctors say" Andrea asked**

 **'"They said a coma indefinitely but they said that about him before and he has overcomed it all" Emily said. That is when her Doctor knocked on the door and nodded for her to come out " i will be right back Em" Andrea said.**

 **"Dr. Snow do i have a clean bill of health can i go home now" she asked When she noticed the panicked look on her face.**

 **'Oh my god what did they do to me" Andrea said**

 **Umm Ms. Nunzio your about six weeks pregnant and we need to do a sonogram to check to make sure the fetus is okay she said. She gasped as her kneels buckled when her brother ran to her sided catching her as her mother was coming that way. Her brother picked her " lets make sure my sister and her baby are okay" he said as the doctor lead the way.**

 **Mom! come this way Alfredo said following the doctor as she followed behind them**

 **Port Charles**

 **General Hospital**

 **Shawn entered Sonny's room " Hey man can we talk" he asked**

 **" Sure did we finded who killed Manny's son" Sonny asked**

 **" Nope it was i hit and myself and Duke told him as much he left to take his son home to Miami" Shawn says.**

 **" Fuck" Sonny said cursing himself**

 **And Emily brought Jason back he is in bad shape man really bad shape Sonny and that is what makes saying this even harder is because i have to quit. Sonny i have a baby on the way and i wasn't able to be a part of T.J's life until he was a teenager. I want to be there every step of the way man i have to be there present in that child's life Shawn finished.  
**

 **Sonny sighs" i understand that man but why are you bending to her will is what i want to know" he asked. This isn't me bending at her will this is me being a man saying i have to put this child first Sonny he answers.**

 **This is going to be even worse with someone after me and i have no enforcer it will be easy pickens. I understand Shawn your child does come first and i apologzie" Sonny says stretching his hand out the men shook hands.**

 **" I'm sorry man but Cody and Elias should be good" Shawn says**

 **I know they will man let me know what's going on there you know if Manolo is still out for blood Sonny asked. Will do he said as he patted Sonny on the shoulder " take care of yourself man" Shawn said and with that he left. That is when Michael walked in " Hey dad you ready to get out of here" the young man asked.**

 **" Hey Jace its me i have something to tell you i have been going back and forth on it since they told me but i guess i just have to come right and tell you i am pregnant and i have been since yours and Carly's arrest. I guess that time in the hospital before she said with a smile i hope this gives you the push you need to fight.**

 **Because Jace to tell you the truth i'm scared a little and this child is going to need his or her father Andrea said. What she didn't hear was Monica coming in " Your pregnant i hope you would give Alan and myself a chance to be involved in this childs life" she says. Oh course Monica she answered walking towards her and embracing her.**

 **" You hear that Jason your going to be a father your getting a chance so i am going to need you to fight" Monica said. Sometimes there are no second chances there is just time and choices Drew said from the door. Umm sorry to intrude by your assistant said i could find you and dad here but i don't see him he said as Andrea glared at him.**

 **Oh yes your father was supposed to be here but he got called into emergency surgery " GRANDMA" Declan yelled running to her and hugging her. " hi my darling she said kissing him " Andrea this is my grandson " Declan" Monica said introducing him.**

 **"Hey there Declan that is a very nice name" Andrea said**

 **He smiled " Thank you Mommy says it's irish and it means full of goodness the boy replied. "Where are the rest of the troops" Monica asked**

 **" They are home with Sam with everything that happened with Oliver they wanted to be there for her and their older siblings Drew says.**

 **"How is she doing" she asked**

 **One day at a time its the hardest on the kids they lost their birth mother and now there father so its hard he said he hated lying to her but she didn't need to be involved as he thought to himself.**

 **Jordan's apartment**

 **Michelle had left not soon after her case was finished she said she wouldn't see that Joseph guy but not soon after she left she found out she was pregnant. She was now looking for him he kind of just disappeared after an altercation they had after her case. Jordan had been trying to look for Tommy for months she knew his was there that night.**

 **All she had to do was prove it she used her personal time she would play by the book al the time she couldn't afford another court case. There has been flowers on her doorstep every evening and it was her favorite she knew it wasn't from Shawn.**

 **Because it was something Tommy did while they were married she thought that's when she hearda T.J calling her.**

 **" Yes Thomas i'm sorry" she apologized**

 **' What's going on with you mom you have been really distracted lately and i think i know why' T.J said.**

 **" Why"Jordan asked**

 **"Because Aunt Michelle told me you thought my dad is who saved you the night they tried to attack you" he says.**

 **'Baby i know it sounds crazy but i know he was here that night i just can't explain it' she says**

 **Mom he was who you felt safe and whole with i know you loved Shawn but it wasn't like how you loved Dad' T.J said**

 **"How did you get so wise" Jordan said with a smile**

 **' I love Molly the same way i feel her in me mom' he replies**

 **When there was a knock at the door " are you expecting anyone" T.J asked as they looked at each other strangely. No see who is it she answered as she tended to the food when he opened the door " Dad" he said as her head swung around.**

 **Miami Florida**

 **Months later**

 **Elena was four months pregnant when Shawn came down to Miami that was four months ago. And now she was slowly regretting her open door policy between him and her new fiancee she wanted to shoot both of them and this day was no different. She closed her eyes and sighs as she rolls out of bed "** **Juro por el maldito dios conazo" she said getting up.**

 **As she opened the door to find them standing there " We have to talk Now" Elena said Isaiah looked at them laughing as she walked downstairs.**

 **" Boy shut your mouth" Curtis said looking at Isaiah**

 **' Don't be mad at me because you guys are in trouble again' Isaiah said with a grin as they got downstairs.**

 **" hey babe we made you breakfast" Curtis said**

 **" Food is not going to save the two of you no matter how good it is" she said eating as he and Shawn nodded at each other. " So let me be perfectly clear if you two grown men don't get it together i will shoot the both of you and raise these kids by myself" Elena said.**

 **When a pain expression came on her face as she whispered " FUCK, FUCK,FUCK" she said gripping the sofa. " Babe you okay" Curtis asked rushing to sit next to her with concern in his voice as he and Shawn looked on.**

 **"Umm Curtis let's just take her to the hospital" Shawn says**

 **Elena got up and grabbed her car keys "Isaiah va a buscar el bolso de mamá" she shouted. "YA VOY" Isaiah yelled as Curtis and Shawn stood confused**

 **"Are you two coming or are you going to stand there " she said as they both rushed after her. That day February 21 Elena gave birth too three healthy baby the third on was a complete Elianny Hope and Tobias Jaison and Emiliana Nicole were born. Curtis and Shawn were both in awe Eliana was Shawn's daughter he had never seen anything so perfect in his entire life.**

 **Tobias and Emiliana were Curtis biological but neither men cared they were so overjoyed that the situation no longer mattered. What they did know was that they loved all these children so much was token from Elena but so much was gained. She lost two girls and got back two girls and another little boy the new can not replace what was lost but it filled Elena with great joy.**

 **In that Moment Curtis and Shawn put there fued to an end in order to be there for these kids. Shawn was going get his own place but Curtis and Elena decide against it for now they didn't want him to miss out on anything.**

 **Port Charles**

 **Not soon after Shawn left Sonny decided it was time to retire Michael and Morgan took over the business. Jason was still in a coma Sonny faught with the Quartermaines still remaining that Jason wouldn't want to live like that . But that they weren't ready to give up on him just yet that June 10 2019 Andrea gave birth to a little baby girl who she name Gianna Marie Nunzio Morgan.**

 **3 years later**

 **"Hey Jace i'm sorry i didn't bring Gianna this time but because, because as her lips start to tremble. " She was kidnapped this week its why i havent' come to see you" Andrea said as she began to cry. You have to wake up she pleaded i don't know if whoever was watching me but Michael had guards on us.**

 **Remember when i told you Jake was a cop and he has been working tiredlessly looking for his baby sister. But we can't do this without you " and we don't know who took her" its when his hand twitched. I know i shouldn't becoming here but your her father and you need to know.**

 **Jason's mind was screaming for her fighting to come out the haze he could always hear her but knowing his little girl needed him made him fight even harder. Andrea stayed for a little while and talked to him for awhile and told him about what was going on. With the custody battle between Michael and Sabrina after the lastest mob war she didn't want her kids arounded it anymore.**

 **Sometime after she left someone else entered his room " hey Morgan i just saw your baby mama was weepy crying about your daughter" she said he could hear the glee in her voice. When his hands clenched she laughed " want to know a secret tell her not to worry i am going to take really good care of little Gianna" the woman said.**

 **Ahh i see your fighting that's cute but you can't do a damn thing to stop me she laughed running her finger down the side of his face. Oh and they finally have a drug protocol for you and by the time you wake up and is mobile i will be GONE.**

 **I told you bitch 3 years ago you and that bitch barked up the wrong tree but you knew just how lethal i was you should have warned her. I never let things go but she still pushed this her own fault the woman said with a shrug.**

 **Any way be a good boy Morgan and don't worry little Gianna will come back and she will finish you and that bitch for me she said kissing him on the cheek. Then wiped it off and " take care of yourself she said with a chuckle as she closed the door and left.**

 **All Jason could do was scream he was a prisoner of his own mind for 3 years he was angry he would find her and finishes this for good. She made her way outside to the car " how did that go love " he asked.**

 **" Fabulous" Lana said with a smile**

 **Best damn Harley ever" Robbie said with a grin as they drove off into the sunset.**

 **The end**

 **Stay tuned for my next one with Curtis , Elle and Shawn**

 _AND it was Lana and Robbie who was the Joker and Lana the whole time._


End file.
